Silver Bows
by E. Darkbow
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about the Hunters from the point of view of (and generally focusing on) a Hunter from the Roman Empire called Lucia Antonia with the overarching theme of "immortality is not always as great as it seems" and with focus on the emotional reality of being a Hunter.
1. Lieutenants

**Some forest, the day after the Winter Solstice in _The Titan's Curse_.**

It was dusk and Lucia was near the front of the Hunters as they jogged through the woods. She normally preferred to be at the back of the group where she could easily observe everyone else rather than the other way around, but, today, she found herself only a couple steps behind the goddess and their new lieutenant.

"We will set up camp here for tonight," Lady Artemis said as she came to a halt. "Thalia, Demetria will show you how it is done. Lucia and I will scout the area."

Lucia couldn't help but narrow her eyes ever so slightly. It was not exactly common for the goddess to scout with her Hunters, but it was even more uncommon for her to scout with only one of them, as it was usually - from Lucia's experience - a sign that she wanted to discuss something privately.

"I could scout with Lucia, my lady, if you would rather rest," Melissa offered. Lucia was not sure if Melissa was trying to prevent the inevitable private conversation or if she was simply looking out for their mistress's well-being. Knowing Melissa, both seemed plausible.

"I haven't been in my domain for a week, Melissa," Artemis said with a sigh. "I would like to enjoy it a tad bit longer. And you all look exhausted."

"As you wish, my lady," Melissa said.

"Do you mind accompanying me, Lucia?" Artemis asked, seeming to remember that she had not asked for Lucia's opinion on this.

"Not at all, my lady," Lucia said, but she could not stop herself from putting a slight edge to her voice. Her eyes met Artemis's for a moment and she was not quite sure what she saw in them - perhaps, a hint of gratefulness that another excuse to speak with her was not necessary.

It was the goddess who broke eye contact. She turned to Thalia. "We ought to return within an hour."

"Right," Thalia said. She was rather nervous-looking, Lucia noted with some satisfaction.

"Come, Lucia," Artemis said and Lucia followed her out of the glade.

As they wandered further and further from the other Hunters, Lucia kept quiet. She barely realized how tightly she was clenching her jaw.

It was a few minutes later, that Artemis gestured for Lucia to stop. Lucia obeyed, as she always did.

"You are angry with me," Artemis said.

It was clearly not a question. It was an accusation, more or less, and Lucia wanted to deny it - she truly did - but she knew she would not. She wished she could deny it. She did not want to be mad at the goddess. However, she had not been able to stop an irrational rage from building up in the back of her mind.

"Is it that obvious?" Lucia asked, feeling ashamed.

"I do not believe the others have noticed," Artemis said. "In fact, I would not have noticed it, either, if it were not for some of those glares you gave me. If looks could kill and I were not immortal, I would certainly have died a few hours ago."

Lucia sighed. "Forgive me, mistress."

"No," Artemis said.

Lucia blinked. No? She knew Artemis was prone to holding grudges, but that usually did not apply to her Hunters.

"Not yet," Artemis clarified, as an afterthought. "Tell me: what did I do to offend you?"

Lucia felt the familiar tug of her curse at the command and another flare of anger rose in her chest. The goddess generally avoided giving Lucia direct commands because she didn't want Lucia to be forced to obey her if she was unwilling to do so: it was no secret that Lucia hated the curse of obedience which the gods had cast on her nearly two thousand years ago. The fact that the goddess chose that moment to either forget about her curse or to purposefully give her that order regardless made her even more irate.

"_Thalia_," Lucia said through grit teeth as if it explained everything. "Why is she your lieutenant? I would have thought Demetria was the obvious choice. Everyone listens to her; she's smart; she's our best archer. Or, perhaps, Phoebe. I mean, she _is_ impulsive, but she's a great tracker and healer. And if not her, then - " Lucia stopped, realizing her last few sentences had not been demanded by her curse. She did not need to continue and she did not want to be so impudent as to finish that last sentence.

The goddess's silver eyes studied her. "You wanted to be lieutenant."

Lucia hesitated, but she knew no amount of hesitation could bring her to lie. "Yes."

"I see."

"I - I thought I had a good chance," Lucia found herself saying. "I have been in the Hunt for centuries. I have never given you reason to question my loyalty. I have done everything you asked me to do."

"And therein lies part of why you cannot be my lieutenant." Artemis paused. "You are obedient to a fault."

"But, Artemis - "

"I need a lieutenant who would question my decisions. I will not deny that I am reckless at times, Lucia. Someone must ensure that I see reason during those times," Artemis said.

"I could do it," Lucia insisted.

"I have no doubt that you would," Artemis said, "but if I told you to drop the matter, you would drop it, even if you were in the right and I in the wrong. You wouldn't have a choice."

"That's hardly my fault!" Lucia protested. Her mistress was not being fair about this.

"I never said it was," Artemis said, gently. "Alas, we are where we are."

Lucia huffed, her anger redirecting at the rest of the Olympian Council.

"And, as for another matter, you are gone from the Hunt even more than I am," the goddess continued. "It would not be practical for you to be responsible for my Hunters when chances are that we would both be away."

"If I could choose to stay, I would," Lucia muttered, glancing at the sky through the branches. "It's my bloody curse's fault that I can't ignore summons from the gods."

"I know you hate it, but life with it cannot possibly be worse than eternity in Asphodel for a child of Pluto," Artemis said.

"Indeed," Lucia agreed with a sigh. Her father's name - his Roman name, the one she was naturally accustomed to - helped calm her. She struggled for a moment to decide her next words. "I... I apologize for being mad at you. I do not like your reasoning, my lady, but I understand it."

"It's alright, my dear," the goddess said. "but try to remember that I trust you. Your loyalty has been tested far more than any of my other Hunters'. You have been tempted more than any of them. And, yet, here you are."

Lucia knew Artemis's words were meant to be comforting, but they made her feel worse. She had fallen in love more than once while running errands for the gods, a fact of which the goddess was well aware.

"You have always chosen to honor your pledge to me rather than pursue your desires. It is a sacrifice I respect. I do not think I would have been able to do the same thing if I were you."

At those words, Lucia suddenly recalled a conversation from her second year in the Hunt. A conversation nearly two thousand years old that now echoed in her mind.

_"I have enough. I truly do," Lucia said to Artemis as they watched a battle from the safety of the trees._

_The rest of the Hunters were scouting the forest, looking for a decent place to set up camp. The goddess seemed to have noticed that Lucia needed to talk and had requested that she observe the battle between the Romans and Celts with her._

_"I understand how you feel," Artemis said, keep her silver eyes on the fighting legions._

_"No, you do not," Lucia said, sighing._

_Artemis looked at Lucia out of the corner of her eye._

_Lucia was not sure if her mistress's look was meant to be a warning or an invitation to continue speaking, but, regardless, Lucia bowed her head dejectedly. She was tired of everything she had been through in the past few years._

_"Go on," Artemis said._

_"You know I never truly wanted immortality," Lucia muttered, not able to disregard the order because of her damned curse. "I was too old to join... I hate that I cannot stop myself from thinking of romance when I come across men. I hate that I am practically a slave to the gods. I hate doing their bidding constantly. I never thought this would become my life... You _do not_ understand; you _cannot_ understand! You may look human and you may act human, but you're a goddess. You know nothing of my pathetic mortal life."_

_Lucia bit her lip nervously after she finished. She should not have said that; she really should not have said that, but she was too stunned by her own outburst to apologize. It was generally not her nature to speak so boldly; later, once she had regained her senses, she would explain it to herself as a side-effect of her curse._

_When Artemis turned to look at Lucia directly, Lucia lowered her eyes. If she had said anything of this sort to her father, she would be dearly regretting it by now._

_"And_ you _do not seem to trust me," the goddess said coolly. "I have very human emotions. I know what it is like to be your age."_

_Lucia somewhat doubted this, but she did not reply._

_"There was a time when I would appear in the form of a girl your age," Artemis continued, presumably aware of Lucia's doubt. "I wanted it to be clear that I was not a child..." She hesitated. "What do you know of Orion?"_

_"The constellation?" Lucia asked, her eyebrows coming together._

_"Yes."_

_"He... was a hunter, was he not? In the old days," Lucia said, uncertainly. What did a long dead hero have to do with anything? "A very skilled hunter. A son of Neptune, er, Poseidon, I think. He was killed by a scorpion."_

_"Correct on all accounts, but one," Artemis said, looking back at the battle. "My brother started the rumor of the scorpion."_

_"What actually happened?"_

_"I met Orion while hunting alone one day," the goddess began, her eyes focused on some distant spot. "He was... witty. Honorable. Respectful. Handsome. Always a gentleman, albeit somewhat arrogant. And he was an excellent hunter. Far more skilled than I had ever thought a mortal man could be."_

_Lucia quite suddenly realized where this story was going and she was not at all sure how she felt about it._

_"I fell in love with him, Lucia," Artemis said bluntly. "I will not deny it. When Apollo found out, he believed I was tempted to break my oath. He thought he ought to be _responsible_ and ensure the removal of my temptation." She paused. "Apollo and I were at the seashore one day. He pointed at a speck in the water far out in the sea and challenged me to hit it. I accepted the challenge... Imagine how I felt when the son of Poseidon washed ashore with my arrow in his head. I had killed him without even knowing it. I do not know what would have happened if he had lived, but it matters not. My point is that I understand your struggle."_

The memory had washed over her in the blink of an eye and she had a funny feeling that her mistress was thinking of that day, as well. The story of Orion was well-known amongst the Hunters, though no ever seemed to speak of him; new members would always somehow be filled in on the story (usually in the softest of whispers during midday while they were anywhere but in the wilderness when the goddess was not present), but Lucia was one of the few who heard the story firsthand from their mistress and knew the full truth of it. Gaea had been incredibly cruel by forming a giant in Orion's likeness to torment the goddess sometime after his death and the giant, to that day, still hunted the Hunters to avenge his namesake.

"You are one of my closest friends, Lucia," Artemis said simply. "The closest, as of recent events. Do not forget that."

"And you mine," Lucia said. With Zoë dead, Lucia was indeed the next Hunter who knew the goddess best and vice versa. There were, of course, Hunters older than Lucia, but she was the one who had somehow found herself forming a trio with Zoë and Artemis. "And... do forgive me for not dropping this, but _why_ Thalia?"

"Why not her?" Exasperation leaked into goddess' voice.

"She's new," Lucia couldn't stop herself from saying; she couldn't stop remnants of her anger from returning to the surface. "She didn't join for the right reasons."

"You did not join for the right reasons, either," Artemis pointed out.

"Yes, but..." Lucia paused, feeling guilty. "I wasn't avoiding a prophecy," Lucia said in her own defense. "If Perseus Jackson _is_ the child of the prophecy, then it will be fulfilled within two years. Thalia won't fear it anymore."

Artemis shrugged. "I think you should get to know her. You have more in common than you think."

"Artemis, she has _friends_. Mortal friends," Lucia pressed on. "She will regret not growing old with them."

"That is enough," Artemis stated, calmly. "Do you truly believe that I did not consider all that you have said?"

Lucia decided to stay silent at that point.

"I expect you not to be childish about this," Artemis said, even more seriously then. "Thalia should not have to be subject to antagonism from you."

"Yes, my lady..." Lucia replied, returning to formalities. The time to be bluntly honest seemed over. "I won't - you know I won't intentionally cause her any discomfort."

"I know," the goddess agreed. "I only wanted to be clear on the matter." Then she smiled reassuringly. "And I do forgive you."

Lucia inclined her head in thanks. "I just need some time. And shouldn't we actually scout, like you said?"

Artemis groaned, her seriousness disappearing entirely. Lucia - even after so many years in the Hunt - couldn't believe how mortal-like she looked at such moments.

"Well... We do not have to," Artemis decided. "I am more tired than I would care to admit and, besides, if there was anything dangerous nearby, I would sense it."

"But if it was truly dangerous, would it not be able to avoid being sensed?" Lucia asked.

The goddess looked about to dismiss what Lucia had said, but instead sighed. "Fair point."

Lucia grinned triumphantly. She wasn't feeling up to scouting, but it was the responsible thing to do and she enjoyed being right.

"If you go around on the east and I the west," Lucia began. "We could meet north of camp and return together."

"Actually," Artemis began, as she started the way east. "I think it would be best for you to come with me. There is another matter we must discuss."

"I don't have to go again already, do I?" Lucia asked, falling into step beside the goddess, but feeling about ready to cry if her presence had indeed been demanded by another god. She wanted - she needed - to stay with her sisters for a while. She wouldn't be able to stand being away from them now.

"No, nothing of the sort. I..." Artemis trailed off. She sighed. Her mouth moved to form words, but she seemed unable to decide what to say.

Lucia pretended to be very interested in some distant trees so that the goddess wouldn't feel awkward. But, when even after a while, she had still not said anything, Lucia looked back at her.

"My lady?"

Artemis kept her eyes on their surroundings for a moment before returning Lucia's gaze and saying, "I was wondering...what did Zoë tell you?"

Lucia shifted uncomfortably. Long ago, back when Lucia had witnessed a Hunter die for the first time (it had been a young daughter of Athena named Sophia who had been in the Hunt for several centuries before Lucia joined), Artemis had warned her against conversing with dead Hunters. She had said that communicating with their spirits would only make it harder to accept their death. Lucia had taken that warning to heart and only spoke to her deceased sisters when they sought her out or if one of her living ones desperately need her to pass on a message.

Zoë's spirit was the only one Lucia had ever intentionally come across by her own will. Lucia wasn't sure how Artemis already knew that she had spent the previous night in the Underworld with their dear lieutenant, but she felt guilty for not telling the goddess herself.

"Oh, um," Lucia said. "She told me about the quest: went went wrong, what went right. About Thalia and Jackson and the satyr and Bianca."

Artemis frowned. "I wish Bianca had not perished so soon. I had not even gotten to know her."

"Neither had I," Lucia said, sadly. "...but she'll be fine in the Underworld. Lord Hades will see to it."

"Indeed..."

There was a moment of silence.

"And," Lucia said, after a while. "Zoë sends her love. I was going to say it during supper with everyone there."

The goddess forced a smile. "That is a good idea. She _is_ in Elysium, correct?"

"Of course," Lucia said, nodding. She had witnessed Zoë's judgement. Perhaps, the judges had been intimidated by her presence, knowing that she would petition her father if they did not send her friend to Elysium, but Lucia supposed it didn't really matter. "Minos tried to give her a hard time for betraying her father and the other Hesperides, but Jefferson convinced him she wasn't the backstabbing type, given her millennia long service to you. Then they talked about all the good things she had done. It wouldn't have been just for her to go anywhere but Elysium."

"I should think so," Artemis agreed. She paused. "Do you intend to speak with her again?"

"Would it be wise, my lady?" Lucia asked. "I do not wish to cause anyone any hurt."

The goddess's silver eyes shone with indecision as she picked her way through the trees carefully, avoiding stepping on dry leaves that could crunch underfoot.

Lucia followed her, also stepping with caution.

After a while, Artemis looked at Lucia, asking, "Did your father tell you to return to the Underworld?"

"No," Lucia said, shaking her head.

"Then, I advise you not to speak with Zoë unless you are there for other reasons. If you happen to be in the Underworld, feel free to talk to her," Artemis said. "If not... I think it would be best for us all to move forward."

Lucia nodded slowly. "Understood."

"We ought to start heading northwest," Artemis said, turning slightly to her left.

Lucia glanced around and her directional senses as a Hunter confirmed that the goddess was right. She followed her.

"My lady," Lucia began. Then she hesitated. Her mistress had said she wanted them all to move forward; that must have included herself. Perhaps, Lucia's idea wouldn't be welcome.

"Yes?"

"I know my father rarely ever lets other gods into his domain, much less into Elysium itself," Lucia said, deciding she couldn't really back out at this point. She wanted to help. "If you ever want to talk to Zoë, I can summon her for a while. It would take some preparation, but I'd be able to do it. If you want."

Artemis looked at her. Silver light momentarily flickered across her skin. But then she inhaled deeply. "Zoë is not my first Hunter or friend to die."

"But she's your first _lieutenant_ to die," Lucia said. The silver light had confirmed that the goddess was indeed struggling with the loss of her best friend, not just another one of her Hunters. "I know it's hurting you more than any other death, more than you're letting on - "

"Lucia," Artemis interrupted, sighing.

"Forgive me, my lady. It's not my place - "

"Indeed, it's not," Artemis said. "If I were any other Olympian..."

It was hardly a threat, but Lucia fell silent and bowed her head. She had pushed her mistress's patience enough for the time being.

"However, you are...right," Artemis continued, glancing back at Lucia. "Thank you, dear. Truly. But I will not have you bend the rules of death on my account."

Lucia wanted to retort that it was her birthright to summon spirits and the like, but she held her tongue. She found that she admired the goddess's insistence on letting the dead stay dead. Lucia knew from both experience and observation that was the best way to deal with loss. Dwelling on the dead wouldn't bring them back to life; it was best to let them go. However, she strongly approved of getting to say a final goodbye and resolving any remaining issues, but if Lady Artemis was certain...

"As you wish, mistress," Lucia said.

They were silent for a while as they continued to walk a perimeter around their campsite.

After a while, Lucia stopped. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Artemis turned to look at Lucia quizzically and halted, as well.

"Everything," Lucia said. "I've been much too outspoken today."

"Indeed, it is most unlike you. Have you been drinking?" Artemis asked with a teasing smile, evidently trying to steer their conversation away from less-than-enjoyable topics.

Lucia snorted. "Of course not."

"Well, in any case, you _do_ have the right to speak your mind," Artemis said. "I may not always like what you say, but you - generally - do have valid points."

Lucia forced a smile, but her heart wasn't in it and it disappeared after a mere second. "I shared Zoë's dream of your - your kidnapping. I failed you. I should've done something. If I had - I mean, I did try, but my father intercepted me when I was shadow traveling and stopped me - but if I had done something - "

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent her death," the goddess interjected.

"I could have taken her part of the prophecy. I could have died."

"Your father wouldn't have killed you."

"I could have asked him to."

"He wouldn't," Artemis insisted. "The Fates clearly have more plans for you. Zoë... Zoë had fulfilled her purpose. She was tired."

Lucia sighed. "I know. She told me the same thing, but what's the point of me being nearly a god myself, of having so much ichor in my blood, if I'm not permitted to make a difference in anything?"

"You make a great difference. The gods - Zeus knows they'll never admit it - but they do appreciate your service," Artemis said. "You've done much for Olympus."

"I don't know..."

There was a distant grumble of thunder.

Lucia glanced up at the treetops, trying to catch a glimpse of the sky.

"See?" Artemis said. "Lord Zeus agrees."

Lucia nodded grudgingly, with her gaze still upward. "Thank you, uncle."

She could feel Artemis watching her, but she didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she looked in the direction they had been heading in. "We should probably keep going. Thalia's going to get worried soon."

"Most likely," Artemis agreed.

To Lucia's surprise, the goddess stepped forward and hugged her briefly.

"Come on, then," Artemis said, pulling away.

Once again, she began to lead the way through the trees and Lucia followed, this time speaking of the next monster they planned to hunt.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Camp Half-Blood, five (or so) years before _The Lightning Thief_.**

It was the Hunt's last day at Camp Half-Blood. Last night had been the Summer Solstice and Lady Artemis would be returning to them the following day, as she had to discuss an upcoming solar eclipse with her brother and would much prefer it if her Hunters remained far from Apollo's lustful gaze.

The traditional Capture the Flag game was to take place that night, so Lucia found herself crossing the open area surrounded by the cabins using purposefully strides with Zoë and Catherine. A few campers who were out and about glared at them as they passed, but that was to be expected. The trio ignored the unfriendly looks and continued heading the direction of Cabin Seven.

"Why do I have to come?" whined Catherine as they drew nearer.

"They are thy siblings," Zoë said.

"So?" Catherine asked. "Apollo is Lucia's great-grandfather. Aren't they her kin? I don't see why you need me."

"The Greeks don't recognize legacies like the Romans do," Lucia reminded her.

"_Lucia_," Zoë warned. "We are in _Camp Half-Blood_."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Lucia said. "I've forgotten they don't know about each other anymore."

"You mustn't forget. We should not speak of it here," Zoë said as they reached the door. "Catherine, please."

Catherine glanced at Lucia, who inclined her head at the door. Then she groaned and knocked.

A few seconds and a couple shouts from within the cabin later, a little boy with blond hair answered the door. He looked up at the three Hunters nervously. "Can I help you?"

"Hi! We have to speak with your head counselor," Catherine said with a friendly smile. All hints of her reluctance to be there were gone.

"One second." He closed the door.

"See! That wasn't so bad," Catherine said. "I _swear_ you're doing this on your own next time."

"That's what thou said last time," Zoë pointed out. "And the time before that."

"I mean it!"

"No, you don't," Lucia said.

Catherine opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it. Lucia was that Catherine knew from experience that replying would only lead to a do-don't argument for which she simply did not have the necessary attention span.

The door opened again, this time revealing a fair-haired girl taller than all three. Lucia noticed that the girl's eyes were somewhat puffy, but they were the trademark blue of all the Apollo kids.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked grumpily. "I'm not interested in joining the Hunt. If that's why you're here, you might as well leave."

"No, no, nothing of that sort," Lucia said.

"Lady Artemis wishes for us to maintain a good relationship with thee and thy siblings," Zoë said. "We are here to introduce ourselves. I am Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters. This is Lucia Antonia, daughter of Hades. And Catherine Alexander, daughter of Apollo."

The girl looked at Lucia in disbelief. "Your name is Leukemia?"

"Lucia, actually. Lu-key-ah," Lucia enunciated carefully and slowly, feeling extremely annoyed. Her Ancient Roman name sounded best with its original pronunciation. "_Not_ leukemia."

"Oh. Sorry. Um... I'm Paulina Reyes," the girl said. She sounded wary."It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, ditto," Catherine said. "I don't know if you were here for our last visit, but - "

"I was," Paulina interrupted.

"Ah, good," Zoë said. "Then thou remembers that during the Capture the Flag game we had an... alliance of sorts with thy cabin?"

"Can't say that I do," Paulina said. "It was like six years ago."

"Well, we have no intention of hurting our lady's nieces and nephews," Zoë said. "We will not attack any Apollo children if thy cabin agrees not to provoke us during the game."

"The point of the game is campers versus Hunters," Paulina said. "You can't expect us to be neutral."

"We aren't asking for neutrality," Lucia said. "Only for an agreement that we will not intentionally hurt each other."

Paulina was quiet for a moment, considering this. Then she said, "Why?"

"If a child of Apollo causes serious harm to a Hunter or, more likely, vice versa, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo will blame each other," Zoë said. "We will not cause our goddess any conflict with her twin. Dost thou not share the same sentiment in regards to thy father?"

"Would they really fight over someone getting hurt in a game?" Paulina asked. "It seems so..." She stopped and glanced at the ever-listening sky, seeming to think better of what she was going to say.

"Siblings will be siblings, godly or not," Lucia said. "They bicker. They argue. And it hurts them."

Paulina looked at Lucia, then back at Zoë. "Alright. We'll have to shoot at you, but I'll tell my siblings to avoid causing any serious harm."

"Excellent," Zoë said. "We will do our best not to harm any archers - thy siblings are all archers, are they not?"

"Yes," Paulina said. Then she extended her hand to Zoë. "We're agreed, then?"

"Yes," Zoë said, shaking the daughter of Apollo's hand. "We ought to head back to Cabin Eight. If thou or thy siblings need to contact us, please speak with Lucia, Catherine, or myself."

Paulina nodded. "Sure."

"Bye," Catherine said.

"Bye."

Lucia nodded her farewell, as did Zoë. Then they began to head back to their cabin.

"At least that's done," Lucia said, feeling relieved, "and it went rather smoothly. Remember their head counselor last time?"

"Ew. Yeah. That Solberg guy," Catherine said. "He was such a self-centered bastard."

Zoë groaned. "Don't remind me."

"But you were great, Zoë!" Catherine said. "You whacked some sense into the guy."

"Yeah. He was much more polite afterwards. The campers ought to have been thanking you for it," Lucia said.

"Indeed," Zoë said with a slight grin.

They fell silent as a few Demeter campers came close to them; Lucia's smile vanished and she saw that Zoë's did as well, but Catherine continued to smile in a somewhat friendly manner.

Once the campers had passed, Catherine shook her head at Lucia and Zoë. "Maybe they wouldn't hate us so much if you two smiled more."

"You were just whining about having to see the Apollo kids," Lucia pointed out, "and now you want to be friendly?"

"Well, to the girls at least," Catherine said. "Haven't you noticed we've been short on numbers for the past several decades?"

Lucia and Zoë exchanged looks.

"We've never really been much larger than two dozen at most, at least not as long as I've been a Hunter," Lucia said. "I like our numbers the way they are."

"When I joined the Hunt, there were around a hundred Hunters. Maybe even more," Zoë said with a serious expression. "Mostly nymphs. A lot of the original ones whom Lord Zeus had given to Lady Artemis when she first requested hunting companions. It was very difficult to keep track of everyone. We formed smaller groups. We were rarely all together. I feel no joy at the death of any Hunter, but I must agree with Lucia: we are a true family when we are few."

Catherine was silent.

They reached their cabin and Lucia pulled the doorknob, but the door would not open.

"They've locked us out," Lucia said disbelievingly.

"They wouldn't," Zoë said. She tugged at the door in vain.

"They would," Catherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Allison!" Zoë called into the cabin. "I _know_ this was thy idea. Unlock the door!"

A stifled giggle escaped the cabin.

"Who is this Allison you speak of?" Allie asked. "There's no _Allison_ here."

"Allie!" Catherine said.

"Allie Jones, at your service!" Allie called cheerfully.

"Open the door," Zoë said. "_Allie_."

"Hmm, no," Allie replied. "Don't think I will."

Zoë opened her mouth, but was apparently at a loss for words. Allie rarely disobeyed a direct order

"I've got it," Lucia muttered to Zoë as a cloud passed before the sun. She leaned back against the cabin and fell right through the newly created shadows. She reappeared in a back corner of Cabin Eight.

To Lucia's surprise, the cabin appeared to be entirely empty. There was nowhere to hide apart from the beds which were all clearly unoccupied. She walked past the bunks and opened the door for Zoë and Catherine.

"Thank you," Zoë said. Her eyebrows came together as she registered the lack of Hunters. "Where is everyone? We were gone for only a few minutes."

"They went to the Dining Pavilion early," Allie's disembodied voice said from in front of them. "I came back right after you three left and they decided it would be best for me to try out my new toy in peace."

"What new toy?" Catherine asked.

Allie giggled from somewhere on the left. "Just something I found lying around."

"Who did thou take it from?" Zoë asked impatiently.

"But you don't even know what it is!" Allie protested. "It's so awesome!"

"That's irrelevant," Zoë said. "Thou has been stealing from strangers _again_. Thou knows we don't mind anymore, but strangers don't know thou does this as a harmless joke. I thought we had broken that habit."

"Not my fault!" Allie chirped, now from the right. "It's in my blood!"

"What would Lady Artemis say if she found out you've been stealing?" Lucia said.

There was silence.

"Allie?"

"Oh, phooey," Allie said. "I hate it when you pull the Artemis card."

The daughter of Hermes suddenly appeared in front of them, lifting a New York Yankees cap from her head. Lucia wasn't too surprised by this, having seen much stranger things in all her years in the Hunt.

"An invisibility cap?" Catherine said incredulously. "Like your father's helm, Lu?"

"No..." Lucia said. She was looking at the cap intently. "Similar, but not as powerful. We were still able to hear Allie."

"Who did thou steal it from?" Zoë asked.

Allie twirled the cap on a finger. "Don't know. Athena Cabin. It was on a hook by one of the bunks."

"Return it."

"Yes, ma'am..." Allie said, pouting.

Zoë's expression softened a little. "Come. I'll go with thee."

"Okay!" Allie said.

"You two might as well get to dining pavilion," Zoë said to Lucia and Catherine as she and Allie exited the cabin.

"Yeah," Catherine said. "Let's go, Lucia."

"Actually," Lucia began, "I think I'll go to the archery range. I'm not in the mood for being in a crowd. Is that alright, Zoë?"

"Of course," Zoë said. "I'll take some food for you. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Just some bread, maybe," Lucia said. "I'll toss a bit of it in the bonfire later."

"Alright," Zoë said. "Don't leave camp."

"I won't," Lucia said.

They parted ways, closing the door of Cabin Eight behind them.

Lucia headed towards the archery range. She supposed she could have shadow traveled there, but she felt like walking. As she walked, her bow appeared in her hand and her quiver on her back.

She counted her arrows, she had about twenty left. That wouldn't be enough to train excessively and she did not want to break any of them.

Carefully, she molded some dark energy and the shadows around her into the shape of an arrow. When she had first discovered she could form weaponry from shadows, her weapons had the same useless effect that Celestial Bronze had on humans: they couldn't harm anything, but, now, after centuries of perfecting her weapon-forming technique, her arrows could be quite deadly against mortal and immortal alike.

Lucia notched her shadowy arrow as she drew closer to the practice targets. She stopped a good distance away and aimed. She released the arrow.

It zipped through the air and landed on the bull's eye. She formed another arrow and shot it, twice as quickly. She continued forming and shooting her shadow arrows in rapid succession, listening to the soft _thunk_ each time her arrow hit its target.

After a while, Lucia froze, feeling eyes on her. She looked around and found Paulina Reyes coming up to her.

"Even I'm not that good," Paulina Reyes said, "and I've had Apollo's Blessing ever since my quest."

"Well, I have _Artemis's_ Blessing and nearly two thousand years of practice," Lucia replied dryly. "Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"Shouldn't you?" Paulina asked.

"I'm not one for crowds," Lucia said, grimacing. "You, on the other hand, are a head counselor. You should be there."

Paulina shrugged, pulling her own bow off her shoulder. "I need to clear my head."

She then walked over to the supply shed and returned with a quiver full of the camp's training arrows. She seemed content to ignore Lucia and focus on her own training.

Lucia, not one for instigating conversation, was happy to return to her own bow and arrow without another word, but she kept her eyes on the other demigod, not quite sure what to make of the girl.

Then she began forming and shooting more of her shadow arrows, trying to increase her speed even further. Paulina, on the other hand, took her time aiming, but was likewise rewarded with a bull's eye nearly every time.

They kept at it in this manner for another few minutes until Paulina finally stopped and, instead, now stood watching Lucia.

"What's it like?" Paulina suddenly said.

"What's what like?" Lucia asked, lowering her bow and looking over at the other girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Living with a goddess," Paulina clarified. "I've always wondered."

Lucia shrugged. "Like living with any other person: depends on her mood."

"Yeah, but..." Paulina said. "I mean, isn't it kinda intimidating? How can you relax when she's around?"

"I _am_ afraid of her, if that's what you're asking," Lucia said. "but I only say that because I can't rightly say that I'm not. Do you know what I mean? She is a goddess, but most of the time that just seems like no more than a title."

Paulina nodded slowly.

"Lady Artemis is first and foremost our mistress, but she's also very much our mother and, more often than you'd think, our sister," Lucia said, feeling the need to defend the goddess. "There are moments when she simply issues orders, but there are just as many, if not more, when she's the one to throw the first snowball."

"She sounds... cool, I guess," Paulina remarked.

"She is," Lucia said and began shooting her arrows again.

"There's just the twelve of you, right?" Paulina asked.

"Yes. Thirteen, if you include Artemis."

"Why aren't there more? Guys have been terrible to women for millennia. I would've thought more than twelve girls would want to be free of all that."

Lucia looked at the daughter of Apollo for moment, but continued to notch another arrow. Then said, "You're awfully interested in the Hunt for someone who has no intention of joining."

"If Artemis pretty much adopts the Hunters, then you guys are practically my closest cousins," Paulina said. "I think I have a right to know_something_ more about you."

"I suppose so," Lucia said. She shot yet another arrow. "Well, we can't recruit everywhere at once and being a Hunter comes with a steep price. Few are willing to pay it in full. You must leave everything behind forever. Friends, family, your life essentially. Many girls joined for a year or two, regretted it, and left. Even more couldn't commit to it at all, feeling a sense of duty to their family. And there's the eternal servitude to Artemis part; some people are rather touchy about servitude. But, overall, the longer you're a Hunter, the less likely you are to leave, though some still do."

"Is immortality really that bad?" Paulina asked, frowning.

"It's not immortality. It's eternal youth," Lucia corrected. "There's a difference."

"But you're still like hundreds of years old."

"Age is but a number. In years, yes, I'm a couple decades away from two thousand, but I'm really fifteen. I'll always be fifteen." Lucia paused. She looked Paulina up and down. "You're what? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"Nineteen."

"I'd say you're older than me, then." Lucia refocused her attention on her target. "I'll never have the character of someone nineteen years old, someone who's experienced normal life as a nineteen year old. I'll always be the fifteen year old I was when I became a Hunter. I'm a bit wiser and more knowledgable, but, in the end, I haven't changed much."

Paulina nodded.

"Now," Lucia said, continuing to load and fire her bow. "I think you've interrogated me enough. You considered joining the Hunt, didn't you? Personally, I'd say you're too old."

"I just - no. Not really," Paulina said. "Well... No. I just wanted to know what I was missing, if I was missing anything."

"Good," Lucia said. "I'd hate to have to talk you out of it. Do me a favor and don't let Zoë know you considered joining. She has trouble understanding how anyone could possibly not want to be a Hunter. As a matter of fact, don't mention it to anyone."

"Alright," Paulina said.

"Glad you understand." Lucia pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear so that it wouldn't interfere with her view of the target.

Paulina got into an archer's stance and began to aim at her own target. She had only fired a couple arrows before there was a sudden explosion of noise from across the camp.

"What the Hades - " Paulina began.

"Lucia!" Lydia shouted, suddenly emerging from the shadows by the supply shed. "Emergency!"

"What is it?" Lucia asked, not feeling too worried. It was about time the campers and Hunters broke into a scuffle.

"Dionysus!" Lydia exclaimed. "He - he was _flirting_ with Melissa when she was by the fire - the rest of us had already sacrificed our food - then Phoebe and Demetria shot at him!"

"That bloody idiot!" Lucia muttered. It was an actual emergency, then. "Was he being serious?"

"I assume so," Lydia said quickly. "Why else would he even bother trying to - "

"_Di immortales_!" Lucia said with a huff of annoyance. "Sorry, Paulina. I'll see you around! Liddy, where to?"

Lydia grabbed Lucia's wrist and they shadow travelled to the dining pavilion. Once there, they found that Zoë, Isabel, and Ellen had flipped their table and a couple of the surrounding ones over to form a small fort. Melissa was sitting in the middle of it, evidently still in shock at how she just might have lost her family if Dionysus had continued his advances. Lydia immediately went over to her.

"Zoë! What - " Lucia began.

"Phoebe, Demetria, Anne, Elaia, and Catherine are out on the offensive," Zoë said. "I want thee and Lydia to scout ahead and try to trap Dionysus with thy shadows."

"But what happened?" Lucia asked.

"One of Phoebe's arrows narrowly missed the Aphrodite children and they called for help from the Ares and Hephaestus cabins who are now trying to get past our defenses. Then that Dionysus boy ordered everyone to defend his father," Zoë explained quickly. "The Apollo cabin was helping us cover the offense group, but the Athena cabin engaged them in combat. The Demeter and Hermes kids are pursuing the offense. Chiron could not stop them. I sent Allison out to create a diversion so we could join the others."

"Stupid campers," Lucia said. "Why on earth did they get involved? Dionysus challenged us and we have the right to fight back."

Zoë shook her head like it was utterly beyond her why the campers would be so foolish.

"Zoë!" Isabel suddenly cried from where she was perched in the opposite corner of the fort as a lookout. "Those Ares blokes are coming back with a battering ram!"

"Ellen - any luck with the fire?" Zoë asked as she made her way over to Isabel with her bow ready.

"Almost!" Ellen said. She was kneeling by a small pile of wood from the broken tables, attempting to light a fire. "Ah-ha! Got it!"

The flames leapt to life. Ellen lifted a piece of wood like a torch and brought it to Zoë who dipped the head of one of her arrows into it and then shot said arrow at a nearby table outside of their fort. One by one, the tables caught fire, surrounding them in a protective loop.

"That ought to keep them a bay for a while," Zoë said. "What is Allison _doing_ that's taking so long?"

"Lydia and I can shadow travel you four out of here," Lucia told Zoë. "Together, we can do it."

"No, we are fine," Zoë said. "The others will need thee more if Dionysus uses his full strength. Go!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go," Lucia said. "but Lydia ought to stay and take Melissa away if things get bad."

Zoë glanced over at Melissa, who was still sitting on the ground as if paralyzed, and then nodded. "Agreed."

"Zoë," Isabel said. "Do you think an arrow fired from here could reach the Aphro - "

As Zoë turned her attention to the daughter of Athena, Lucia dissolved into the shadows to carry out her orders. She reappeared beside Cabin Eight in time to see Dionysus, who had apparently forgotten he was a god and capable of teleporting, running by like a madman, growing vines all over the ground behind him in hopes of tripping and slowing his pursuers. The Hunters, however, were not far behind him. They were leaping from place to place rather than risk running and getting entangled in the vines. Unfortunately for Dionysus, this seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the girls' speed. Some campers struggled to keep up with the Huntresses, but were clearly falling behind.

There was sudden, deafening _boom_ and several successive _bangs_ and long high-pitched noises. The ground shook. Allie jumped off the roof of the Artemis cabin, landing beside Lucia. Her clothes were slightly singed.

"Oh, gods," Allie said, looking guilty. "I borrowed some fireworks from the Hephaestus Cabin and I was going to set them off from the Aphrodite Cabin roof, then this flaming arrow came out of nowhere! I had to jump off to avoid getting blown up. And, well, look." Allie gestured past the cabin.

Lucia cautiously peeked around the cabin. The Aphrodite Cabin was roofless. The walls were on fire. The wind blew north. The flames licked greedily at the Athena Cabin and, in moments, it was on fire, as well. And the Demeter one soon after.

"Artemis is gonna _kill_ us," Allie moaned. "She told us not to cause any trouble this time..."

"Try to put it out. Get the naiads," Lucia said. Her voice was pained due to the realization that they were going to receive a stern scolding later; the goddess was uncannily skilled at making others feel guilty.

Lucia shadow traveled again, this time up to the Big House. She figured Dionysus would try to retreat here, so it would be an excellent place to plant a trap, especially since the setting sun elongated the shadow of the building beautifully.

She reached out her hand over the ground in front of the porch and forced the earth down into a several foot deep trench. She then darkened the shadows over the hole, twisting them into the shape of grass. From a distance, the oddly dark color of the patch of "grass" she had created was not noticeable.

Lucia summoned her bow and notched a silver arrow. She backed up against the Big House and let the shadows envelope her, so that it would be difficult for anyone to spot her unless they already knew she was there.

Lucia found herself breathing deeply and feeling slightly lightheaded. She had been using her powers a lot that day. She hqd wasted her energy on forming shadow arrows earlier, not knowing that she would need to shadow travel so much later.

Dionysus suddenly came running out of the clump of trees that led to the cabins. He was hotly pursued by Demetria, Phoebe, Catherine, Anne, and Elaia. They all looked frighteningly ferocious, especially Elaia, who was normally as peaceful as any other dryad. To Lucia's relief, the campers were no longer running after them; they must have been too preoccupied with the burning cabins.

Lucia watched as the god came closer and closer. She could not stop herself from smirking as he tumbled into the trench.

She left the safety of her shadows, sprinting to the hole. Once at its edge, she aimed her arrow at the god sitting dazed inside it. Five more bows soon joined hers.

Dionysus looked up at them with intense hatred as Lucia's shadows tightened their grip on him. "You little _brats_..."

"Nice job, Lucia," Phoebe said as she moved her bow around, trying to decide the most painful place at which she ought to aim. "He didn't even see it coming."

"I agree," Demetria said.

"It was perfectly timed," Anne added.

"Thanks," Lucia said.

"Disgusting, isn't he?" Catherine said as she glared down at the wine god. "Think of all the campers he must lust for."

Dionysus looked indignant. "I do not - "

"Shut it!" Phoebe snapped.

"I was just - "

"Shut up!" Phoebe reiterated.

"You're _vile_," Elaia hissed at the god.

"_I am a god_." Dionysus straightened, fighting off the mixture of dark energy and shadows that had been restraining him.

Six arrows spurted from his chest before he could even properly stand up. Dionysus began to glow brighter and brighter.

The Hunters had no choice but to avert their eyes. When the light died down, they looked back at the trench. All that was left of the god were a few drops of ichor. He had taken their arrows.

There was silence for a moment.

"How much time do you think we have before he tattles?" Catherine asked.

"A minute," Demetria said with a grimace. "Two at most."

Lucia raised the earth back to its proper level.

"But it was worth it," Demetria continued. "_No on_e gets to threaten our family and not pay for it."

"If only he hadn't disappeared," Phoebe said. "I could've made him really regret it."

"Yeah," Catherine said.

"I think he got the point," Elaia said, looking like her usual cute self again.

"Run!" came Isabel's voice.

The six Huntresses all turned to see Isabel, Ellen, Zoë, and Allie sprinting up to the Big House.

"Over here!" Lydia called, having appeared on the deck of the Big House with Melissa. "We'll barricade ourselves inside!"

The six Hunters just stood there in confusion. As Isabel ran by she grabbed Anne and pulled her along. Ellen did the same to Catherine and Allie to Elaia.

"We are retreating," Zoë said to Phoebe, Demetria, and Lucia. She used her bow to push them towards the Big House. "_Now_."

Just then, at least sixty campers came running up from the woods.

Phoebe cursed in Ancient Greek.

The Huntresses fled without another word.

After they entered the Big House, Phoebe slammed the door and locked it. She then helped Allie drag over a couch to block the door while Zoë did a quick head count. Everyone was accounted for.

"Demetria, Ellen, take positions at the front windows here," Zoë ordered, as she led Melissa over to an armchair. "Isabel, Catherine, take the one on the left there. Anne, Elaia, the right. Allison, help Phoebe look for more arrows. Lucia and Lydia - "

Someone in the back of the room cleared their throat. The Hunters all froze, halfway to their positions. In almost perfect unison, they turned around to face the figure standing by the hallway that led to the other rooms. Only one person could sneak up on _all_ of them like that.

"Lady Artemis," Melissa greeted, seeming to finally pull herself together.

The goddess looked from Hunter to Hunter. "I _would_ ask how a portion of camp came to be in flames, but, first, would any of you care to explain _why_ Dionysus had six of my arrows protruding from his chest?"

"It's my fault, my lady," Lucia said. "I trapped him. De, Phoebe, Cat, Anne, Elaia, and I shot him as he was escaping."

"No, my lady, 'tis my fault," Demetria said. "I shot the first warning arrow when I saw him flirting with Mel. Lucia wasn't even there when it happened."

"My lady, I shot a warning arrow, as well," Phoebe said. "I didn't realize De was already shooting one. My arrow nearly hit the Aphrodite kids who panicked and demanded help from everyone else... It all escalated from that."

"I got Elaia, Phoebe, Cat, and De to chase down Dionysus with me, my lady," Anne said. "It's my fault we ever had the chance to shoot at him."

"My lady, when I insulted him, he tried to escape," Elaia added. "We wouldn't have shot him if he hadn't moved."

"I insulted him, too, my lady," Catherine said.

There was silence for a moment. Out the windows, Lucia could see a silvery force field of sorts surrounding the Big House, keeping the campers away.

"I accidentally blew up the Aphrodite cabin, my lady," Allie added, hesitantly. "With fireworks."

"But it was my idea to shoot a flaming arrow at that cabin, my lady," Isabel said. "We needed a distraction and I didn't know that was where Allie was setting up."

"My lady, I fired the arrow at the cabin and another at the dining tables," Zoë confessed. "I did nothing to attempt to stop the hostilities."

"I started the fire we used to light the arrows, my lady," Ellen said.

There was another silence, longer this time.

Artemis was still clearly upset with them, but Lucia was relieved that there was, nonetheless, a hint of amusement and even pride in the goddess's eyes at how they had all banded together and jumped to defend each others' actions.

"And you, Lydia?" Artemis asked. "You alone have been silent. Is there anything you wish to add?"

Lydia looked panicked at being singled out. But before she could say anything, it was Melissa who spoke up:

"Lydia really did not do anything wrong, my lady. She fetched Lucia and then did her best to console me." Melissa paused. "If the events of the day are anyone's fault, they are mine. I let Dionysus get too close to me. I should have been more cautious. The moment he touched me, all Hades broke loose."

Artemis's gaze softened considerably. "Are you okay, my dear?"

Melissa nodded. "Just a little shaken up."

"As long as you are alright..." the goddess said. She then returned her attention to the group at large. "I will not deny that I am glad you defended your sister; however, I am disappointed in all of you for letting the situation get out of hand. I have told you before: if any of you are threatened by a god - even if it were Zeus himself - _I_ would take care of it; I would protect you to the best of my ability. You ought to have contacted me the moment Dionysus did anything. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lady," the Hunters chorused. Lucia could tell they all felt at least slightly guilty for what happened, but she knew they did not regret protecting Melissa.

"Good," Artemis said. She glanced out the window and her force field dissipated. "Now, let's deal with the repercussions of your actions, shall we?" She headed for the door.

The Hunters continued to stand cautiously, not quite certain if their goddess was putting on a calm mask or if she was genuinely not going to express her disappointment any further.

Just then, there came a knock on the door. The Hunters drew their bows and daggers, but Artemis gave them a stern look and they lowered their weapons as Artemis, herself, answered the door.

"Now, listen here," Chiron had begun to say immediately when the door opened. Then he faltered as he recognized the twelve-year-old in front of him; he took several steps back and bowed, looking rather shocked. "Lady Artemis!"

"Good evening, Chiron," Artemis said, pleasantly.

"My lady, we were not expecting you until tomorrow morning," Chiron said, having regained his composure.

"It came to my attention that my Hunters had gotten a bit... out of hand," Artemis explained. "I thought it would be best if I returned before the situation became extreme."

"Ah, yes," Chiron said. He scratched his beard. "About that..."

"I will pay for whatever damage was caused by the Hunters," Artemis said in a well-rehearsed tone. She had to say something to that effect at least once every five times the Hunt visited Camp Half-Blood. "Have Lord Dionysus calculate the cost of the repairs. I'm certain he would love to tell me just how many drachmas I am to give him."

"As - as you wish, my lady," Chiron said, awkwardly. The goddess did not generally ask for Dionysus to be involved in the transaction.

"It was nice to see you again, Chiron," Artemis said, "but the Hunters and I ought to depart."

"What about Capture the Flag?" a male camper behind the centaur asked.

Artemis sent the boy an irritated glare and he shrunk back.

"It _is_ tradition," Chiron said apologetically. "I doubt it would take more than an hour, at most..."

Artemis sighed. "_Fine_."

The Hunters looked at her in disbelief. After everything that had happened that evening, the last thing they expected was to be forced to play the campers' silly game.

"Very well," Chiron said. He turned to face the campers. "Heroes! The Hunters have consented to the traditional Capture the Flag game. Assemble by the woods! All of you, now!"

The campers, looking ecstatic at having the chance to fight the Hunters, scurried off quickly. Chiron followed them after agreeing to meet the Hunt there in a few minutes.

"My lady," Zoë began with a sour look on her face. "Must we _really_ \- "

Artemis raised a hand to silence her. Then, she turned to Melissa. "You need not participate, Melissa, if you do not feel well enough to do so."

"No, my lady, I - I can fight," Melissa said.

Artemis nodded. "Well, then. Make it a quick game. Use whatever means necessary, so long as do _not_ maim anyone. I wish to be far from here by midnight."

"Yes, my lady," the Hunters said with some enthusiasm.

Allie raised a tentative hand as if she were in school.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Allie?"

"Are you going to participate?" Allie asked as she lowered her hand. Within her seventy years of being a Hunter, they had never played a Capture the Flag game with the goddess present. She did not know the precedent for such a situation, but she clearly hoped that Artemis would join in.

"I don't imagine that would be fair," Artemis said.

"But they wouldn't know!" Allie said, practically bouncing with excitement. "They wouldn't recognize you unless you'd do something obviously godly. Oh, pretty please, Lady Artemis. Pleeeeeeeease."

Lucia and Zoë exchanged amused looks.

"I am sorry, Allie, but I cannot." Artemis paused. "Chiron already knows I am here and expects me to spectate with him. Perhaps I could join the game another time."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Artemis said, smiling. She held the door open. "Time to meet the campers at the woods."

The Hunters exited with Demetria and Phoebe leading the way. Lucia stayed at the back of the group with the goddess and Zoë.

"Have Melissa be on defense," Artemis murmured to the lieutenant as they walked, "just in case she has not entirely regained her senses yet. I do not wish for her safety to be risked any further."

Zoë nodded and whispered, "I was thinking along those lines. I will have Lucia and Lydia serve as scouts. They will check on her at regular intervals."

Lucia nodded. "We can do that."

"Lydia can be a scout, yes," Artemis agreed quietly, "but, Lucia, you should try to get the campers' flag on your own. If you can locate the flag and shadow travel to get it, the game will be over in a matter of minutes."

"But should we not humor them?" Zoë asked. "I usually plan the games to last at least ten minutes."

"No. There is no point in that today. It would be best to simply run past them, grab their flag, and run back."

"Okay. I have a plan, then." Zoë said with a rare mischievous gleam in her eyes. They were in for some fun.


	3. Thalia

**A forest somewhere along the eastern seaboard of the U.S.A., during _The Battle of the Labyrinth_.**

"You will _never_ be Zoë!" Lucia snapped at Thalia. She was so fed up with their new lieutenant's pitiful attempts at wisdom, at remaining composed. That damn child was doing her best to imitate Zoë and it was disgraceful, insulting.

The circle of Hunters fell silent. Their bonfire flickered ominously. No one until that moment had dared mention Zoë too loudly for fear of upsetting the goddess, who was still somewhat emotionally unstable.

Lucia knew she shouldn't have said it, but enough was enough. She could sense the same irritation coming most strongly from Phoebe, Melissa, and, to some extent, even Demetria. She just couldn't deal with it anymore. Ever since she and Artemis had spoken about her lieutenants back in December, Lucia had not had the chance to sufficiently express her annoyance (as she would never question Artemis while her younger sisters were present) and her irritated whispers with Melissa did not exactly make her feel any better.

And, now, Lucia felt mortified. Ashamed. She turned on her heel, avoiding the goddess's eyes. The Hunters parted before her as she ran.

However, before she got far, Thalia shot back, "_I'll_ never be Zoë? _You'll _never be Zoë! You try to act as stoic and brave as her, but you're just a bitter old coward!"

Lucia froze. She twitched in indecision. She had to leave, to cool off, but _Thalia_...

Her Stygian Iron gladius appeared in her hand and she was suddenly back next to Thalia, holding the blade to her neck. Nicole, who was standing next to Thalia, stumbled back a few steps to keep a safe distance away.

"I am a coward. I've never denied it," Lucia hissed. Whether she was truly a coward, she did not know, but those words came to her anyway.

Thalia's blue eyes glared at her with a fearsome intensity almost as great as Zeus's.

"Now, now, don't get so riled up on my account," came a smug voice. A _male_ voice.

The Hunters all rose, drawing daggers and bows. Even Lucia and Thalia jumped into fighting stances side by side to face the intruder.

Ares walked out of the shadows by one of the tents. His dark hair was short; his flaming eyes were hidden behind sunglasses; his upper body was enveloped in a black leather jacket, rather unfitting for the summer weather; his sword was at his hip.

"Chill, ladies," Ares said, snapping his fingers.

Everyone's weapons fell to the ground.

"Hey, kid. Great to see you again," Ares continued casually to Phoebe, patting her shoulder.

"Dad, what - ?"

"I'm on an urgent mission at the moment," Ares interrupted. Then he placed his other hand on the newer Madison girl who sat next to Phoebe. "Watch out for, Madison, here, will you? She's your sister."

"What?" Madison gasped. She looked frightened and uncertain.

"Will you?" Ares asked Phoebe again, ignoring Madison and everyone else. He hadn't spared even Lucia a single look.

"Of course," Phoebe said.

"Great," Ares replied. Then he looked over at his other daughter. "Sorry, kid. Like I said, urgent mission. We'll chat some other time."

"Oh, uh, alright," Madison said, exchanging looks with Kelsey (a Hunter for only three days), who sat on her other side. "Sir."

"Ah, 'sir'. I like that. Respect is good," the god said, nodding to himself. Then he looked over at Artemis. "I need a word, Arty. A private one."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You come here uninvited, deprive us of our weapons, and ask for a word? I am not particularly inclined to acquiesce."

"Yeah, well, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere 'til we talk," Ares said.

The two Olympians seemed to be in a sort of staring contest. Lucia could feel the change in the air as Ares made his presence even stronger; she _really_ felt like punching Thalia across her arrogant face now and she could tell Thalia was feeling the same way about her: the lieutenant's hand kept squeezing into a fist and she sent glares at Lucia every few seconds.

Lucia forced her attention back to Artemis with a look that screamed something along the lines of: _Don't be an idiot! You'll have full-out battle on your hands if you don't talk to him and I'll kill you if that happens!_

Perhaps her look was a little too angry because Artemis shot her back a reproving glare.

"Very well, Ares," Artemis said in a voice of venom-laced politeness. "Shall we walk?"

"Sure," Ares said and he followed Artemis away from their campsite.

Once the war god had vanished from sight, everyone began to relax and retrieve their weapons, but they still sent apprehensive glances at Lucia and Thalia.

Lucia sighed and made her gladius disappear. "Look, Thalia, I'm sorry. I - "

"No, you're right," Thalia said, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual. "You're totally right. I'll never be Zoë. I barely knew her."

Lucia didn't know what to say.

"Tell the goddess I'll be back later," Thalia continued. "I'm going hunting."

"Thalia - "

The lieutenant cut her off with a glare. She summoned her bow and walked off.

"Thalia!" Catherine called. "Don't - "

"I'm going."

"Just be back before sunset," Demetria said before Catherine could protest. She didn't look particularly pleased, but it seemed like she would prefer to give Thalia some time to cool off rather than risk another fight starting. "Please."

Thalia nodded. She ran off quickly before anyone else could speak up.

Lucia sighed heavily.

"Ah, she had it coming," Allie said, shrugging.

"Don't feel too bad," Lydia added.

"Well..." Ellen said, hesitantly. "You know she didn't entirely deserve it."

"I know," Lucia said quietly.

"She's tough; she can take it," Catherine said.

"She knows you didn't really mean to," Anne added. "It was Ares, not you."

"But it wasn't Ares who said it," Lucia said with a groan. "He didn't force me to say it. He just helped bring my anger to the surface."

"Thalia got angry, too," Isabel said. "If you forgive her, she'll forgive you."

"What am I supposed to forgive her for?" Lucia asked. "She did nothing wrong."

"She insulted you," Melissa said. "Called you a coward."

Lucia frowned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the new Hunters were fidgeting uncomfortably and whispering to each other. They still didn't know the rest well enough to contribute to the conversation appropriately. Lucia was glad that they knew their place enough not to get involved.

"Oh, stop it," Demetria said. "You are all being childish."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "Lu, you can work things out with Thalia later."

"It'll be fine," Elaia said.

Lucia scoffed. "She'll hate me now."

The girls gave Lucia some disagreeing looks, but they didn't say anything.

"Where is Thalia?" Artemis asked, walking back to their bonfire alone.

"Hunting," answered Nicole, the girl who had been the second to join after Thalia became lieutenant. She was standing closest to the goddess.

"Hunting," Artemis repeated, looking rather stressed. She sent Lucia another quick glare, evidently blaming her for Thalia's departure.

"Is something wrong?" Anne asked.

"No, everything is fine," Artemis answered.

Lucia, for one, was thoroughly unconvinced by that statement, but she wasn't particularly willing to question it because most of the others seemed satisfied and that look the goddess had just given her suggested that she would not tolerate Lucia's blunt honesty at that moment. However, Demetria met Lucia's eyes and Lucia raised her eyebrows, doing her best to ask _Do you buy it?_

Demetria glanced at the goddess and shrugged with an expression that said _Well, no, but if 'tis important we'll find out._

Lucia nodded slightly.

"What did Lord Ares say?" Kassandra asked.

"He merely informed me of the Titans' more recent activities," Artemis said. "Nothing you have to worry about."

Kassandra cringed somewhat and her face made it clear she wished she hadn't asked. Nearly everyone knew of her previous affiliation with the Titan Army and the goddess's comment seemed somewhat harsh when viewed with that knowledge. Whatever Ares had told her, Lucia was sure it was bothering her for she would never intentionally make one of the Hunters feel uncomfortable.

"Did Thalia say when she will be returning?" Artemis asked, still sounding irritated, but trying to hide it.

"I told her to come back by sunset," Demetria said.

Artemis growled softly, earning some uncertain looks from the newer recruits. "Very well. I wish to spend the night elsewhere. Let me know when she returns. Phoebe, with me, if you please."

She turned on her heel and entered her tent. Phoebe exchanged looks with Demetria and Lucia, but then followed the goddess.

Lucia attempted to follow as well, but Isabel grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't," Isabel said, shaking her head.

"But..."

"She won't listen to you," Isabel whispered. "If anything, she'll get into an even more foul mood."

Lucia groaned.

"I'll talk to her later," Anne said quietly. "I won't let her blame you for Thalia being immature."

"Thalia's acting reasonably," Lucia said bitterly. "It's my fault. The goddess is right to blame me for causing her to leave." Lucia glared at the ground. "Lydia! Get me out when the lieutenant's back."

"What?" Lydia said, confusedly.

Lucia didn't answer. She sat down, lifting her arms over her head. The earth rose into a dome to cover her. And she sat entombed in darkness and silence. Or, at least as close to darkness as she could get with the faint silver glow about her skin.


	4. The Recruits

_Quick Note: Nuceria was an Ancient Roman city located near Mount Vesuvius. It was affected by said volcano's infamous eruption in 79 AD, but considerably less than Pompeii, Herculaneum, and Stabiae were._

_Another Note: Chapters will vary in length considerably. They will be as long as I think is necessary to explain each event. If they are relatively short, it does not mean that I am losing interest in this topic._

* * *

** Another forest, a month after Lucia and Thalia's fight.**

Lucia followed Artemis and Melissa silently, covered in shadows. She didn't exactly mean to spy on them, but she was overwhelmingly curious as to what Melissa wanted to speak to the goddess about when most of the other Hunters were already in bed. There weren't many things that one would talk to the goddess about privately. Lucia dearly hoped that Melissa wasn't thinking of leaving, not now. Not so soon after Zoë died. Lucia made sure to keep a careful distance away to avoid suspicion, but to be close enough to hear their whispers.

"What is it?" Artemis asked Melissa as they entered a small clearing in the woods.

"I... am not sure if we should let so many girls join at once, my lady," Melissa said hesitantly.

"Why?" Artemis asked simply, raising an eyebrow. Her expression was almost _too_ quizzical.

"It's difficult to train so many; they'll slow us down and, in light of the war with the Titans, we cannot afford to be weakened," Melissa said.

Lucia agreed, but she hadn't dared to say anything to Artemis about it. Whenever she had previously questioned the goddess about the new recruits, it was usually with Zoë's support or when she was too blinded by her anger to realize what she was doing.

"In light of the war, we could use as many Hunters as we can recruit," the goddess corrected, "but do not think I'm having them join simply to have someone to fight for Olympus."

"I - " Melissa started, but she stopped herself.

"Yes?"

"But, Artemis, how do we know if we could trust them?" she asked. "This is war; they could be spies."

"Do you not trust my judgment?" Artemis inquired a hint of an edge to her voice. "Do you truly think I have not questioned that and found sufficient answers?"

"No, of course not," Melissa responded immediately. "I trust you, but I'm not sure if _they're_ loyal. I don't trust _them_."

Artemis inclined her head questioningly. "Is this about Kassandra?"

The leaves rustled and they all snapped their attention the trees. There weren't any signs of movement. The sound must have been caused by a squirrel or some other animal, but there was something unnatural about it that set Lucia on edge.

Artemis glanced around and her eyes settled on one of the trees. There was the slightest hint of annoyance - or perhaps it was amusement (Lucia, for once, just couldn't tell) - on her face.

Lucia followed the goddess's gaze and saw an odd shape hanging from the branches of the tree. She began to sidestep silently past Artemis and Melissa to get a better look at what was in the tree.

_What the bloody hell is she doing up there?_

Kassandra was perched on one of the branches, watching the silent duo with panic, but then she visibly relaxed when Artemis finally broke the silence, asking, "Well, Melissa?"

Melissa opened her mouth, but then closed it and settled on shrugging.

"I've already told you: she had absolutely _nothing_ to do with my capture last winter," the goddess said sternly. "I do not see why you are taking so much time to accept her."

"Do you... Do you remember what happened to my family back in Nuceria, my lady?"

Artemis frowned. "I do. They were killed by slaves."

"Our slaves," Melissa amended. "Our trusted slaves killed them and sold me into slavery for gold."

"But... I see... " Artemis said quietly with an affectionate look that only the oldest, most loyal Hunters would receive. "You're afraid _I _will get hurt."

Not meeting the goddess's eyes, Melissa nodded and shifted from foot to foot a little uncomfortably. "Yes."

Lucia couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips when Artemis stepped forward to hug Melissa.

"Thank you for your concern," she said as she stepped back.

"You're my family; I'm supposed to be concerned," Melissa replied with a small smile.

The goddess smiled, as well. "It is nearly eleven. You should get to bed."

"Yeah." Melissa paused as if realizing something. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a little bit; there is something I must attend to first."

Lucia watched as Melissa left, wondering if either of them had noticed she was there since Artemis had clearly noticed Kassandra's presence.

Still in the glade, Artemis sighed. She glanced up at Kassandra. Without warning, she turned into a blur of silver heading at the tree. Lucia followed still wrapped in shadows, curious as to what Artemis would tell the girl.

Lucia didn't risk climbing up the tree to where Artemis and Kassandra were sitting on branches. She remained at the base of a nearby tree; she was close enough to hear them, but hopefully far enough away not to draw attention to herself and reveal that she had been spying.

"Hello, Sandra," Artemis said with her arms crossed casually.

"Uh... Hi," Kassandra replied with a nervous smile.

"Were you sitting here the entire time?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, but I swear I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything - I was just..."

"I know," the goddess replied before Kassandra could come up with something more to say. "Though, I suppose it's good that you heard that. What do you think of it?"

"... I think I have to agree with Melissa," Kassandra answered with a sigh. "The new Hunters do pose a risk."

"I assume you are not including yourself."

"I'm different."

Lucia rolled her eyes at that comment. _No, you're not._

"How so?" Artemis inquired with a tone that Lucia had learned to recognize as veiled amusement.

"I have more experience in the Greek world," Kassandra said. "The - the Titans made sure we could fight effectively and were well educated in the myths. And before that, I had an amazing Latin teacher; I learned a lot from him... And, well, I have absolutely no where else to go."

Lucia frowned at that. The girl still had her father somewhere in Maryland, but she supposed if the man was anything like her own stepfather, then she would agree with Kassandra's statement.

"Then it's a good thing that you have no reason to leave," Artemis said. It still astonished Lucia how the goddess always managed to say something like that at the perfect moment, to form almost motherly relationships with each of the Hunters despite not having a lot of time to speak with them individually.

"Yeah," Kassandra said quietly.

"You should head back to camp, as well," Artemis said. "It is rather late."

Kassandra nodded.

"Do you need help getting down?"

Kassandra looked down at the tree branches appraisingly. "No, I think I've got it."

Lucia crept deeper into the woods and hid behind a tree. Then she realized it would probably be a better idea to get back to camp before Kassandra or the goddess did. She looked back at the tree they had been speaking to find that they both were nearly at ground level. She doubted she could pass them subtly and quickly enough to reach camp before them, so she decided to stay there and wait until they left. Perhaps, through some stroke of luck, Artemis wouldn't notice that she was missing.

"I'll be along shortly," Artemis told Kassandra. "I think I'll go for a quick hunt."

"Okay."

_Styx,_ Lucia thought. She had been caught spying. Artemis _rarely_ went hunting in the middle of night without letting more than one Hunter know. She knew Lucia was there. She had to know, but Lucia still hoped that maybe the goddess genuinely wanted to go have fun by herself for a while... No, she just had to know.

"You can come out now, Lu," Artemis said, confirming Lucia's thoughts once Kassandra had left.

That was when Lucia realized she could have simply shadow travelled away. But now it was too late, so she did as bidden.

"Let me guess: you disapprove of your new sisters as well."

It wasn't a question, but Lucia nodded anyway. "Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I was worried about Mel. Someone talking to you privately in the middle of the night is rarely a good sign."

Artemis chuckled. "I thought you had more faith in her than that."

"I do, but," Lucia said, "things are changing."

"Indeed," Artemis agreed with a sigh. Then she looked at Lucia rather skeptically. "So, you were not going to... express your disapproval? At all?"

"No, my lady," Lucia said.

"Honestly?"

"Yes. It's... your decision."

"You used to tell me when you felt uncertain about my actions," Artemis remarked. "Are you afraid that I'll snap at you now that Zoë's gone?"

"... The last time I spoke my mind, you seemed irritated with me," Lucia admitted. "That incident last month with Thalia."

"Oh. You know that was caused by Ares's influence," Artemis said. "I did not mean to - "

"But you must have been irritated with me to some extent if he was able to amplify it," Lucia dared to interrupt. "I've been annoyed with Thalia for months, but I hadn't planned on saying anything. I wouldn't have said anything without Lord Ares influencing me."

"I was only peeved that Thalia had left. It had taken Ares a while to track us down, so I wanted to leave as soon as possible to ensure he wouldn't find us again that evening," Artemis explained.

Lucia was quiet for a moment. "What _did_ he tell you?"

The goddess hesitated. "I really do not want to lie to you, dear, but neither do I want to divulge that information. At least not right now."

"You do know I'll figure it out eventually, don't you? It's only a matter of time before I hear something from another god and put two and two together."

Artemis forced a smile. "I know and I am very proud of your deductive skills - "

Lucia fought the urge to roll her eyes at that.

" - however, I promise that I will tell you soon. I just... I don't want Thalia to become angry."

"Angry? Angry at what Lord Ares told you or angry at you for telling me and not her?" Lucia asked.

"Both."

"Gods, Lady Artemis," Lucia exhaled. "Is it really that bad?"

"It is to me."

"Well, then." Lucia nodded curtly. "I shan't pry, my lady."

"Thank you," Artemis said. "Though, I would like to request your counsel."

"About?"

"The recruits."

"More specifically?"

"What do you think of them?" Artemis asked. "Individually, not all together."

"Oh. Um," Lucia said, thinking. She wasn't entirely sure if she ought to be completely bluntly honest, but if the goddess wanted her opinion, she'd get it. "Well... Amber won't last. She's a spoiled brat. You must see it. She only joined to get away from her life for a while. Mark my words: she'll fall for the first male she comes across."

"Hmm."

"Nicole's... power-hungry," Lucia went on. "You can see it in her eyes whenever she tries to use her magic. If she keeps experimenting with it, it'll destroy her one way or another."

"That would admittedly be a problem..." the goddess said, "but she could learn to control it."

"Perhaps," Lucia said, doubtfully. "As for Lizzie - she's sweet. I don't doubt her loyalty, but she's a child, not a... killer. She's not like Elaia. If she gets caught in a battle... I don't think she'll have the physical or mental strength to survive."

Artemis was quiet for a few seconds. "I have to agree with that, but I hope it will not be the case."

"I hope so, as well, but..." Lucia replied, "it's hard to train girls that young."

Artemis nodded. "I wish... never mind. Briana was next to join; what do you think of her?"

"She has spirit," Lucia answered, slowly, her mind preoccupied with theories of what the goddess had originally intended to say. "I have nothing against her except for the strength of her powers. They are very dangerous and I do not think she fully realizes that."

"After what she did to her mother, she must know to be careful," Artemis said. "Children of Hypnos usually aren't fools. They know how to maintain an acceptable level of mischief."

Lucia shrugged. "I suppose that's true."

"How about Sam?"

"She's a lot like Demeter: she'll do what needs to be done. Once we teach her how to fight, I think she'll be a good Hunter."

"I think so, as well."

"And I don't want to judge Taylor by blood," Lucia said, "but she's mortal, not even a legacy. She doesn't have the innate battle reflexes that most demigods have. Granted, your blessing ought to give her some, but you know she'll never naturally be a fighter. She's too modern. Fighting and blood intimidate her. I fear she'll die a painful death sooner or later."

"That's rather morbid..." Artemis commented, frowning at Lucia.

"I know," Lucia said as she tried to recall who had joined after Taylor. "I do like Madison: she's courageous, but not foolish. Though, she does have a heroic streak. When she dies, it'll be heroic and with honor. If not for the impending war, I'd be certain that she would live long, however..."

Artemis nodded, not looking too pleased.

"And... I don't know how Rachel does it, but she _knows_ things. I suppose it's intuition. And she's uncannily skilled at archery. With a bit more practice, she'll be practically as good as Demetria. I'm sure she'll last for quite a while. Oh, and there's Kelsey. She's somewhat like Madison: she's brave, but she's younger. She's considerably more naïve and foolish. She's likely to pick fights and get herself into trouble. I'm mostly concerned for her for the same reasons I am for Madison."

Artemis sighed. "All valid points."

"Then, why - " Lucia yawned.

"You're tired," Artemis interrupted. "We ought to return to camp."

There was a certain tone of finality in the goddess's voice, so Lucia just nodded in agreement.

"And..." Artemis continued as they began to walk. "I would appreciate it if you could give me your thoughts on every new Hunter."

Lucia nodded again.

The goddess was quiet for a few moments.

"You failed to mention Kassandra."

"... Indeed," Lucia said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Kassandra is... rather like myself, I think. Though, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I think she fits in with us. She's a bit presumptuous, but she ought to grow out of it."

"I was thinking the same thing," Artemis said. "She still has a lot to learn."

"They all do," Lucia said. She hesitated. "I fear what the war will do to them."

Artemis was silent for a moment. "As do I."

They didn't say anything else until they returned to camp, even then only quietly bidding each other a good night as they entered their tents.


	5. Camp Jupiter

**Camp Jupiter, shortly after _The Blood of Olympus_.**

It was a week after the Feast of Spes when the Hunters arrived at Camp Jupiter. Lady Artemis - well, Lady Diana, at that moment - had decided it would be proper for her to thank the Roman praetor girl for destroying the giant Orion, who had been terrorizing her Hunters for millennia whenever she was not present.

Lucia, for one, was quite glad to visit Camp Jupiter again. She felt oddly at home there. The Hunt was her one true home, but the demigod camp felt a bit like the Underworld and she felt connected to her godly ancestors whilst there.

However, Lucia could feel the apprehension radiating from her sisters (even the new ones) as they entered the boundaries of the camp. The Hunters had nearly always been dominated by Greek demigods and, so, they rarely visited the Romans or interacted with their goddess in her Roman form. By the time of the American Civil War, Lucia was the sole Roman Hunter and Lord Jupiter decided it would be best to henceforth forbid the membership of Roman demigods. So, now, it unnerved the Hunters somewhat to travel with Lady Diana after over a century of the goddess remaining in her Greek form for the sake of those newcomers who were forbidden from knowing of the other demigods. It was not that the goddess was an entirely different person while in her Roman aspect - her two forms were, in fact, very much alike in comparison to some of the other gods - but there were certain differences to which they had grown unaccustomed. Diana was, overall, more strict; she would appear as a girl the maximum age of her Hunters rather than the average; she was more prone to sarcasm; she would not tolerate slow completion or outright disregard of her orders; she would leave the Hunters in Zoë's care more often. But, at the same time, she would also be more likely to take an arrow for someone rather than risk not being able to heal them later.

Lucia, personally, was glad to see Diana again; it was refreshing even though she wasn't very pleased that the goddess had insisted that Lucia, as a Roman, walk with her and Thalia at the front of their group.

As Lucia crossed the Little Tiber, she could see that the Twelfth Legion had prepared a small welcoming party consisting of the two praetors - a girl and a boy - and four female centurions.

The group bowed as the Hunters came to a halt.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Lady Diana," the dark-haired praetor girl said. She must have been the famed Reyna, daughter of Bellona.

"Thank you, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano," Diana said, smiling warmly.

The girl glanced over at her fellow praetor who was looking rather stunned by the presence of the goddess. She elbowed him, hissing, "_Frank_!"

"Huh - oh, uh, we are very honored by your presence, my lady," Frank stammered, blushing slightly. This earned him many glares from the Hunters.

"Thank you. Praetor Zhang," Diana said, curtly. Then she gestured at Thalia. "This is my lieutenant, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I believe you - " She glanced between Thalia and Reyna. " - have already met."

Reyna nodded. "We have."

"And this - " Diana waved a hand at Lucia this time. " - is my only Roman Hunter, Lucia Antonia, daughter of Pluto, legacy of several Roman and Greek gods."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Reyna said, her dark eyes studying Lucia intently. She glanced at Lucia's arm, evidently noting the lack of a legion tattoo. Then she pointed at a darker-skinned centurion. "This is Hazel Levesque, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. She is also a child of Pluto, the only one in the Legion. Perhaps, you two would like to talk later?"

Hazel smiled at Lucia who felt a pang of irritation. That silly twelve-year-old had stolen her spotlight as their father's favorite. The gods had long ago foresaw that Lucia would be part of a Great Prophecy and she had been certain the Prophecy of Seven would have been hers, not some random untrained girl's. Lucia's failure to bring Pluto any glory in the last two Great Prophecies had made him rather disappointed in her.

Lucia glanced at Diana. The goddess met her eye and gave a slight nod. Lucia looked back at Hazel and said, "Yes, I'd love to."

"Great; we can arrange something later," Reyna said. Then she continued, "And this is Céline Dufort, legacy of Mars, Centurion of the First Cohort - "

The oldest-looking (perhaps in her early twenties) girl bowed her head to Diana.

" - And Leila Northrop, daughter of Ceres, Centurion of the Fourth Cohort - "

The blonde gave an awkward sort of wave.

" - And Vinka Horvat, legacy of Victoria, centurion of the Third Cohort."

The last girl smiled.

"Oh, and Frank Zhang, my fellow Praetor," Reyna concluded. "A son of Mars."

"It is nice to meet you all. I hardly think you'll learn all their names, but this is Melissa, Demetria, Anne, Isabel, Kassandra, Ellen, Catherine, Lydia, Allie, Briana, Sam, Jade, Rebecca, Monica, Mia, Rachel and Ashley," Diana said, pointing at each Hunter in turn.

"Welcome, all of you," Reyna said. "My centurions would be honored to give you a tour of camp and New Rome. Most of our campers have decided to go to the mortal world for the weekend to enjoy the good weather, so you needn't worry about there being many males around. Also, I've requested the guys who remain to stay in their barracks or hang around the gym in New Rome. They should stay clear of you. Does this suit you, my lady? While your Hunters are touring, we can have the discussion you requested."

"That is very considerate of you," Diana said. "Yes, I believe my Hunters will enjoy that."

"Then it's settled. Praetor Zhang will carry out my duties for the evening while we speak," Reyna said. "And, Céline, you can start leading the Hunters."

Lucia glanced back and saw that her sisters didn't look entirely thrilled with this arrangement; she wasn't too pleased either. It looked like it was going to be a boring day. The girls sent looks at the goddess, silently asking if they really had to be entertained by the centurions. Diana merely inclined her head in answer. The Hunters grudgingly started to follow Céline.

As Lucia began to step away, Diana put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Do you mind if Lucia joins our discussion, praetor?" Diana inquired.

If Reyna was nonplussed by the question, she didn't show it. "No, not at all, my lady."

Thalia glanced back, giving Lucia a questioning look. Lucia half-shrugged and shook her head slightly to show that she was just as clueless about this arrangement as she was.

"Shall we speak in the principia?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Diana said.

"And I should probably get to my duties," Frank said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "It's been an honor to meet you, Lady Diana."

Diana smiled politely.

Frank bowed and left.

"This way," Reyna said, turning to head down one of the streets of the camp.

Lucia and the goddess followed her until they reached the principia. Reyna held open the door for them and Lucia entered first.

The mosaic of Romulus and Remus on the ceiling looked even more impressive than Lucia remembered. The room itself contained even more banners and medals now and the table in the center was cluttered with modern technological devices, school notebooks, daggers, and various candies. Though, like old times, Aurum and Argentum stood at either side of the table, guarding it.

"Please, sit, my lady," Reyna said, gesturing at the two high-backed praetor chairs behind the table.

"No, that's alright. You are the praetor: it is the right of you and your colleague to occupy those chairs, not mine," Diana said. "You may sit, if you wish."

"I might as well stand," Reyna said.

There was a somewhat awkward silence. Lucia didn't understand why Diana had made her go with her, so she wasn't entirely certain if she should try to initiate some kind of conversation or not. For the moment, she decided not to do so because she had an odd feeling about the daughter of Bellona; it wasn't that she distrusted the girl, but the lonely, exhausted, and pained look in her eyes was awfully familiar. It was the look Lucia often saw in her own reflection when she wasn't with the Hunters and, sometimes, even when she was.

"You have my greatest thanks for defeating the giant Orion," Diana told Reyna. "My Hunters would have taken great pleasure in avenging their fallen sisters themselves, but I understand that it was your task. I will be eternally thankful that the giant will not murder any more maidens on my account."

"My lady - " Lucia began to say, then stopped. She disagreed with Diana's roundabout logic for blaming herself in this situation, but she shouldn't question or contradict the goddess in the presence of a stranger.

Diana and Reyna both looked over at her.

"Lucia refuses to hold me accountable for Orion's actions, but I must disagree with her," Diana explained. "I'll spare you the story, praetor; it's not a happy one."

"As you wish, my lady," Reyna said, bowing her head a little.

"Again, thank you, Reyna," Diana said. "I know the children of Rome do not look highly upon archery, but I will not let you go unrewarded." She held out her hand and a silver bow appeared in her palm. "This is the type of bow I give to my Hunters. I believe you deserve to have one."

Reyna hesitated and then took the bow reverently. "Thank you, Lady Diana."

Lucia raised an eyebrow at Diana. Giving Reyna one of her bows was practically the same as making the girl a Hunter and Lucia doubted the praetor would abandon her legion to join the Hunt. Though, Diana seemed to be inviting Reyna to join them, regardless.

"Now that it is yours, it will appear whenever you have need of it and, once it is unneeded, it will simply vanish, as will a quiver," Diana said, ignoring Lucia. "Though, I'm afraid you must supply your own arrows."

"That's not a problem," Reyna replied as she examined the bow carefully.

Lucia watched Diana uncertainly. She generally provided the Hunters with arrows. Was she asking Reyna to be a Hunter or not, then?

Forgetting her decision not to question Diana, Lucia asked, "You're not - ?"

"I am not," Diana answered simply.

"But - "

"Reyna is well-suited for her job, don't you think?" Diana said.

"Well, yes, but - "

"No."

Lucia was quiet for a moment. "Alright."

Reyna glanced between them, but did not ask for elaboration. Her new bow disappeared.

"And before I forget," Diana said, addressing the praetor again. "Lord Jupiter has agreed to revoke his law forbidding the membership of Romans in the Hunt. If any of your legionnaires express interest in joining, contact Thalia, Lucia, or myself."

"Do you have any requirements for membership?" Reyna asked.

"They must be maidens, of course; no younger than eight, preferably a bit older so that they fully understand what it means to be a Hunter," Diana said.

Reyna nodded. "I'll inform the legion at next muster."

"Thank you," Diana said.

After exchanging some further polite conversation about recent and current events, the goddess and praetor decided to find the rest of the Hunt for lunch; Lucia, however, excused herself, expressing her desire to visit her father's temple. She knew he would be further offended by her if she did not stop by to pray to him when she had the opportunity to do so and she might as well start inching back into his good books rather than continuing to free-fall into the bad.

As Lucia drew nearer to the temple, she saw that the roof was covered by jewels and bones. Gifts from Levesque and di Angelo, she presumed.

She motioned her hands up and the earth beneath her feet rose several feet, letting her walk onto the roof. Once there, she lowered the earth down to its normal height and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. She didn't dare touch her half-siblings' gifts. She needed to leave something there that would clearly have come from her. Something made of shadows and dark energy would do the trick, but Lucia doubted she'd be able to sustain it once she left. She grit her teeth in annoyance. What gift would her father appreciate?

Lucia summoned up some jewels and bones of her own, intending to merely send them back into the ground, but then an idea occurred to her. She formed a thin dagger of dark energy. Then she forced the gems and bones onto the dagger, reshaping them to cover the dagger in a thin layer. The dark energy dissipated and she had more bones and jewels appear to fill in the empty space inside the dagger.

After the dagger was complete, Lucia found herself feeling immensely tired. She rarely used her powers to reshape items in her father's domain and that particular talent still drained her energy considerably, but she supposed that would make it a more meaningful offering.

Lucia slid off the roof and placed the impressive-looking dagger on Pluto's altar.

"_Placetne tibi_?" Lucia asked quietly.

Silence.

Lucia sighed. At least she tried.

Though he could have sent a small sign anyway...

"Lucia!"

Lucia turned her back on the altar and stepped out of the temple. Anne came skidding to a halt before her, flipping her braided red hair over her shoulder.

"What?" Lucia asked, grumpily.

"Di - _Lady_ Diana needs to see you. _Now_," Anne said. She paused, biting her lip. "Please, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

Anne took hold of her arm and started pulling her back to the camp before answering, "We ran into this girl during the tour and - and, gods, she looked nearly identical to you. We thought she was you until we saw her eyes - they're blue - and Lady Diana got back to us just then and... Lucia, you must know what this looks like."

Sometime while Anne was speaking, Lucia's jaw had dropped open. Lucia just shook her head, unable to form words for a moment.

"You know I wouldn't..." Lucia said. "I never - "

"I know, I know," Anne groaned. "but we've spoken about this. You have always wanted a family of your own."

"As have you!" Lucia retorted. "That is hardly a valid argument against me."

"I'm never away from the Hunt like you are," Anne said. Her face looked conflicted. "I would like nothing more than to believe that girl isn't your child, but..."

"I'd never hide something like this from the goddess," Lucia argued. "I never lie. I'd sooner die or leave the Hunt permanently."

Anne looked helplessly at her.

They broke into a run.

"That girl can't look that much like me," Lucia said, trying to think logically and to reassure herself. "You thought she was me so you saw what you wanted to see."

The daughter of Aphrodite looked at her pityingly. "Lady Diana is talking to the girl in the principia."

Lucia sped up. She sprinted through the streets of Rome, pushing past the occasional camper.

The street in front of the principia was crowded with Hunters. They were dead silent as they shifted out of Lucia's way. Melissa had her eyes narrowed. Lydia looked at her disbelievingly and infinitely hurt. Demetria briefly squeezed her shoulder. Thalia met her eyes with a frown.

Lucia ignored them. She had to ignore them. She entered the principia. She glanced at the goddess.

"My lady, I - oh, _gods_ \- "

Lucia stopped when her eyes ran over the girl in a purple shirt. She knew she was doomed. The girl looked about sixteen; she was practically a mirror image of Lucia: she had the same high cheekbones, dark hair, and somewhat large nose, Lucia's mother's nose. But the girl had bright blue eyes - almost like Thalia's - and her face was slightly more round, her hair slightly curled. But they were the same height; they had the same utterly bewildered expression on their faces. (Lucia had seen her own reflection enough times to know how she looked when shocked.) The resemblance was unmistakable and it scared Lucia far more than any monster she had ever faced.

"My lady, I _swear_..." Lucia said desperately, dropping to her knees, disregarding the somewhat embarrassed look the camper gave her. "I swear on the Styx I didn't - I have never - I _would_ never - you know I wouldn't - "

Diana raised a hand; she looked furious and not at all inclined to let the matter drop without consequence. Lucia fell silent and cringed slightly without really meaning to (since, after all, she had witnessed her mistress transform several former Hunters into animals as punishment for similar betrayals by waving her hand), but she continued to hold the goddess's gaze, trying to convey her innocence and lack of knowledge about the girl. Even though she and Diana were good friends by both of their admission, moments like these reminded her quite clearly that Diana was indeed a goddess and Lucia would always fear her on some level.

"We're probably half-sisters," the camper-girl offered, addressing Diana. "You can't blame her for that."

Diana spared the girl a quick glance, before focusing her intense silver eyes on Lucia. "Tell me the truth."

Lucia was hurt by the order like she was every other time the goddess had used her curse, but she would agree that it was the best way to find out the truth.

"I am a maiden: I have not had_ intimate_ relations with anyone," Lucia said. It was a somewhat uncomfortable thing to say, especially with that girl there, but it was true and it needed to be said.

"Then I hope you forgive me and your sisters for doubting you," Diana said, offering her hand to Lucia to help her stand.

Lucia took it gratefully, feeling a wave of relief. "Thank you, my lady. Forgiveness isn't necessary; the evidence against me _is_ quite compelling."

"Indeed," Diana said. She still sounded rather irritated.

"Um," Lucia then said, addressing the camper. "Who are you, exactly? Who are your parents?"

"Max FitzRoy," the girl said. "I - "

"Max?" Lucia interrupted. "That's a boys' name."

"Maximiliana. I go by 'Max'. It's much less pretentious."

"Alright... I can respect that," Lucia said.

"I don't know my birth parents. I'm adopted," Max said. "My mom brought me to the Wolf House a few years ago."

"Then you must have been claimed," Diana said. She looked at the tattoo on Max's arm. "But I do not believe I recognize that symbol."

Max lifted her arm a bit and frowned. "They say I'm probably some distant legacy and that my godly ancestor must have given up on keeping track of my lineage. Juno claimed me as her champion; they say it's a great honor."

"Juno?" Lucia and Diana asked at the same time, exchanging looks. The queen of the gods seemed to have been meddling with everyone's lives recently.

"Yeah," Max said, "but she's never contacted me. I bet she forgot about me, too."

"I have not," came Juno's voice.

The goddess appeared, wearing black robes and her usual goat skin cape. To Lucia, this seemed a little too perfectly timed, but she wasn't sure how to react.

Max stared at Juno, stunned. She got down on a knee.

"Will you not kneel before the Queen of Olympus, daughter of Pluto?" Juno asked, meeting Lucia's eyes.

Lucia inclined her head.

"My Hunters do not kneel to you," Diana said, coolly.

"Perhaps you ought to set a better example for them, _daughter of Latona_," Juno sneered.

"Oh, indeed I will," Diana said with an angry impish gleam in her eyes. Her silver bow appeared in her hands. "_Stepmother_."

"Oh, please, Diana. We both know you'll not harm me while I hold the answers to your questions," Juno said, chuckling and waving a dismissive hand.

"Well, I will," Max said, hesitantly getting back to her feet and drawing her Imperial gold gladius. "A little persuasion is the best way to get answers."

Lucia found that she had also subconsciously summoned her Stygian iron gladius into her hand.

"Why - why did you claim me?" Max demanded. "Why didn't my godly ancestor do it?"

Diana seemed about to interrupt, but stopped herself after meeting Lucia's eyes.

"Oh, but that's simple, my dear," Juno said. "I created you."

"But you're the goddess of marriage," Max argued. "You don't have kids with mortals."

"I never said you are my child by blood," Juno said, carelessly. Then she pointed an elegant finger at Lucia. "There's your mo - put that sword down, Hunter! - your mother."

"What did you do?" Diana demanded as Lucia reluctantly lowered her gladius from where she had raised it towards Juno's throat.

"_I_ did not do anything significant," Juno said. "I merely provided a mortal scientist with some of Antonia and Jupiter's... oh, what do the mortals call them? Cells? I think that is it. He did some of that mumbo jumbo the mortals do and created Maximiliana."

"What?" Lucia said uncomprehendingly. All that Juno was saying was hard to believe.

"I needed a champion. Your lineage combined with my husband's blood has the potential to create extremely powerful demigods, as you can see," Juno said, gesturing at Max. "However... the Fates did not take kindly to my interference and my dear Maximiliana has no prospect for a glorious future."

"You mean..." Lucia said slowly. "That girl is Jupiter's child? My child?"

Juno rolled her eyes. "Did I not just say that?"

Lucia stared at Max and Max stared back.

"No," Lucia said. "That's not possible."

"I assure you it is the truth," Juno said. "Diana, you are a goddess of childbirth; don't you sense the mother/daughter connection between them? Is that not why you were certain your Hunter betrayed you?"

Lucia's eyes snapped over to her mistress, seeking confirmation of what Juno was saying.

Diana glared at her stepmother. "What you and that scientist did, it's not natural."

It was not a direct confirmation, but it was enough for Lucia. She took a long look at Max, not even registering Juno's next reply.

The girl had Jupiter's eyes.

Then, Lucia took off at a sprint to the nearest darkest shadow.

"Lucia!" Diana called.

But Lucia was already consumed by the shadows and cold and darkness and wind that teleported her to the throne room of Olympus. When she stepped out of the shadows of Bacchus's throne, she was satisfied to find that Jupiter was sitting on his, reading something on his iPhone.

"Jupiter!" she said furiously, striding up to him.

He took a quick glance at her before returning to his phone, grumbling, "What?"

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" Lucia continued, seething with rage.

"What?" he said again, looking away from his phone and at her with furrowed brows.

"The girl! - Juno - " Lucia said, unsure of where to start. "You - "

"What on earth are you raving about?" Jupiter asked.

"_Our daughter_!"

He looked taken aback for a moment. "I could be wrong, but as much as I would have liked to, I don't recall that we ever actually - "

"Because we _didn't_!" Lucia snapped, further irritated by his offhand reference to their affair from some time ago.

"Of course, we didn't," Jupiter agreed, as if that was what he had been saying from the start. "You remain a Hunter."

"Exactly. We didn't. Juno did."

"Juno?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Lucia said. "You must've known. I bet you planned it."

Jupiter narrowed his eyes. "If I did ever know of what you are speaking, it has since slipped my mind. Do enlighten me."

"Juno instructed some _mortal_ to combine part of your essence with mine to create a demigod girl or, at least, that's how I understand it," Lucia explained, for once entirely fine with obeying his order.

"Huh," he said. He brought his hand to his chin and propped his elbow on the armrest of his throne. "That's rather fascinating..."

"If Juno truly did this without your knowledge, you have to punish her," Lucia said. "She made that poor child live without her parents."

"I _have_ to do nothing. Do not forget your place, Hunter," Jupiter said, his stormy eyes met her gaze intensely. He stood and walked forward, shrinking to human size. "Many of my children live parentless. Such is the will of the Fates."

"Well, this is my daughter and I'll not have her suffer so," Lucia said, ignoring the hint of warning in his expression. "I have seen what monsters your orphaned children have turned into. You _will_ be a father to this girl. You _will_ visit her. You _will_ provide her with support and love."

"You may do that, if you wish. I, however, will not show favoritism to any demigod, especially not to my own child, if that girl is in fact mine," Jupiter said, patronizingly. "I must set an example for the other gods."

"I don't care about the other gods," Lucia said. "You will be the parent she deserves."

"I can't be. That is my final word on this."

"Stop being such a damn bastard!" Lucia snapped irritably.

Before she could even flinch, Lucia flew through the air and landed at the base of Venus's throne. She tasted blood. Her cheek stung horribly. And Jupiter advanced on her, wearing a death glare.

"How _dare_ you insult me!"

It was then that Lucia realized she had spent the last few minutes yelling at the king of the gods, but she was too terrified to speak, to try to utter an apology. He wouldn't actually _hurt_ her, would he?

The air between her and the angry god began to glow with bright light. Lucia shut her eyes tightly for a moment and, after the light had died down, opened them to find Diana standing there, facing Jupiter.

"My lord, forgive Lucia's rudeness," Diana said. "She is distraught."

Jupiter scoffed. He was still glaring at Lucia over the goddess's shoulder.

"She's in shock about the girl," Diana insisted. "She's not thinking - "

Jupiter had raised a hand to silence her, rolling his eyes. He sighed. "Yes, yes. That much is clear. How can we be certain that the demigod is mine? You both seem rather convinced of this."

"Juno said it herself," Diana said.

"And you believe her?" Jupiter asked dubiously. "Perhaps your Huntress had slept with some other god on her own accord. You must remember that she did nearly do it with Mars a few centuries ago."

Lucia blushed furiously in embarrassment and guilt. _That_ was not to be mentioned.

"I hardly think that's relevant, my lord," Diana said with a glare.

Lucia opened her mouth to insist on her innocence, but a look from Diana convinced her to let the goddess handle it.

"I had ordered Lucia to tell the truth and she said that she has not... participated in anything that could result in a child, therefore, unless Lucia has broken free of her curse, Juno must be telling the truth," Diana said.

Jupiter considered this. "Very well, then...Would either of you like to inform me of my daughter's name?"

Diana met Lucia's eyes and nodded over at Jupiter, telling her rather clearly that she should be the one to answer.

"Maximiliana FitzRoy," Lucia said quietly. "If she has a middle name, I am unaware of it."

"That's rather lacking in subtlety," Jupiter grumbled. "Maximiliana FitzRoy. _The greatest son of the king_. Wrong gender, but Juno must have high hopes for her regardless."

"Indeed," Lucia agreed.

Jupiter glanced between Diana and Lucia for a moment. Then, to Lucia's surprise, his gaze softened considerably when it settled on her. He had not looked at her like that since they had ended their romance a decade ago.

"My lord?" Lucia asked, somewhat uncomfortable with the way he watched her since Diana was _right there_ and, gods, she hadn't even realized that she had missed that look until that moment.

He was quiet.

He glanced at Diana.

Then back at Lucia.

"I'll send the girl a sign," he conceded.

Before Lucia could thank him, he transformed into an eagle and flew away.

And she was left at the base of Venus's throne with her mistress.

Silence.

"My lady," Lucia began with her head bowed. "Thank you. Had you not come, I fear he would have killed me."

Diana rolled her eyes. "The look he gave you just now suggests otherwise."

Lucia didn't reply immediately, instead using her time to sit more comfortably by drawing her knees up before her. "Oh."

"He tolerated more disrespect than I would have expected," Diana said, sitting down beside Lucia.

"I suppose so," Lucia said. Then she finally looked at Diana. "But you weren't here. How - ?"

"I was listening," Diana interrupted. "I hoped my intervention wouldn't be necessary. Alas, I was wrong. I doubt he would have killed you, but he most likely would have done something painful."

Lucia sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you still love him?" Diana asked.

For a second, Lucia was terrified at the suggestion, but then she saw that the goddess seemed genuinely curious rather than angry.

Though, it still took her a moment to think of a reply. She looked around at the Olympian thrones, biting her lip as she thought.

"I hardly know. I've missed him. I care for him. I care for his well-being as the king, as my uncle, as your father. However, I'm not... _in love_ with him. I don't think I am."

Diana nodded.

They sat in silence for a while.

And, soon, Lucia's terror started to return. She had a _child_. It was such an utterly ridiculous and unbelievable concept. But it was fact. Juno had defied the laws of natural reproduction and created a child for Lucia. But Hunters were not supposed to have children: by the time they gave birth or even sometimes by the time they were truly in love, they would no longer be Hunters. Where did that put her? She'd been in love with her child's father at one point, but she hadn't been pregnant, she hadn't engaged in anything more than relatively chaste kisses with him.

Lucia groaned, propping her elbow against her leg and putting her face in her hand.

"What is it?" Diana said.

Lucia couldn't reply. She was staring at her knee intensely. She was on the verge of sobbing: her eyes pricked with unshed tears and her breathing had quickened.

"Lu?"

Lucia brought her hand lower to cover her eyes as she closed them tightly._ Oh, gods..._

She felt Diana's hand close around her wrist. She did not resist when the goddess pulled her hand away from her face.

Diana was watching her with concern.

"Am - am I - am I still a Hunter?"

"Of course," Diana answered, looking somewhat bewildered by the question.

Lucia swallowed. "I'm - I'm a _mother_. A maiden can't be a mother. A maiden can't have a child. A _child_ can't have a child."

"You are a Hunter unless I say otherwise," Diana said sternly. Then she frowned. "Or unless you do not wish to be a Hunter."

"I want nothing more than to remain in your service," Lucia said immediately, horrified that Diana might think she didn't want to be part of the Hunt, "but I'm hardly worthy of being called a Hunter. I've stretched the limits of my oath too far. I have no idea how you found it in yourself to pardon my relationship with Mars. I wouldn't have pardoned it. I almost let him have me; I probably _would_ have let him have me if he hadn't come to his senses and Vulcan hadn't caught us. And - and _Jupiter_..."

"That's enough," Diana said. "What happened with Mars... I'd say that was inevitable given the circumstances: the amount of time you were on that ship, the rum you had been drinking, the power your curse has over you even if a god gives you a suggestion rather than a direct order..."

Lucia hadn't been _that_ helpless. She had made her own choices and she was about to say as much, but Diana continued.

"And it is undeniably more difficult to resist certain emotions rather than succumb to them."

"You never say such things when the others fall in love," Lucia said somewhat grumpily. "I don't deserve to be treated any differently from them."

"I never _say_ it, but I think it..." Diana sighed. "You know I am not ignorant of romantic love."

"I know..."

"I gave you the same choice I gave the others. You do not have to leave unless you have - " She made a face. " - consummated your love, as long as you agree not to continue seeing the male."

Lucia nodded halfheartedly. "But a _child_. I have a child..."

"Which is unprecedented. Unless Juno plans to use the rest of my Hunters to create demigods, then I see no reason why I should hold that against you," Diana said. "But I shall, of course, speak to the council about this. Juno cannot pull such stunts whenever she wants. Her behavior is unacceptable. It is not your fault whatsoever."

Lucia sighed and leaned her head back against the throne. "But what am I to do, my lady? The girl must be around my physical age. She's hardly likely to accept me as her mother, but I can't just ignore that she's my flesh and blood."

Diana didn't respond right away, but when she did, she chuckled, saying, "I must be the worst person you could ask that."

Lucia gave her a look. That was not an acceptable answer. Diana was supposed to help; Lucia had absolutely no idea what to do, what was the right thing to do. She wanted advice. She _needed_ to be told what to do.

"Sorry," Diana said. "I suppose that's not helpful... I think you should talk to the girl."

Lucia scoffed. "Easier said than done."

"I don't know. If you talk to her, you can find out how she feels about you and then you will be able to judge what to do next. Maybe."

"Maybe," Lucia agreed.

"Or... Perhaps you would like to visit the Underworld for the evening," Diana offered. "You may find better advice there."

"Why should I even bother? My father isn't pleased with me at the moment; he's unlikely to speak with me."

"I didn't mean your father," Diana said. "You have not been to your ancestors' house in Elysium since - "

"No. I haven't, but I can't," Lucia interrupted. "My mother and I have grown too far apart. I can't ask her."

"She's still your mother, Lucia."

Lucia got up and began to pace.

"She remembers her life as if it were yesterday," Lucia said. "And I... I don't. I remember it, but it's vague... Bits are missing."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes. She doesn't know me as who I am now," Lucia answered bitterly. "She thinks of me as that little innocent Roman girl. She can't seem to understand that even though I look the same, I'm not the same. I'm hardly who I used to be. You know that. You know me better than she does. You're more my mother than she is."

Diana was silent.

"I'm sorry, my lady," Lucia added quickly, freezing in place as she realized what she had said. Suggesting the goddess was a mother, in any sense, seemed blasphemous when said aloud to her face.

"There's no need to apologize," Diana replied, sighing. "You are not the first to say something of that sort and you certainly will not be the last."

It was Lucia's turn to be silent for a few moments. Then, she said, "I'll go to Elysium and I'll ask her for help."

"If you do not want to, then don't," Diana said. "I will help you as best I can."

"You will?"

"Yes," she said, "but, first, we ought to return to the others. They must be worried by now: we've been gone for at least ten minutes."

Lucia hesitated, but then she nodded.

Diana stood up.

"Shall I shadow travel us?" Lucia asked.

"No, I'll transport us," Diana said. "You're distracted and I have no wish to end up in the middle of a lake again."

"Come on. I only did that _once_. Centuries ago."

"True, but there was that other time we landed so close to a cliff edge that we nearly fell off it."

"That was Zephyr's fault. Mostly."

Diana raised her eyebrows at Lucia and held out her hand.

"...As you wish," Lucia relented. She took the goddess's hand and shut her eyes tightly just as they disappeared in a flash of divine light.

* * *

**Just to clarify: Lucia's question "_Placetne tibi_?_" _is Latin for "Does it please you?" referring to the dagger she made. Latona is the Latin name for Leto, the mother of Artemis and Apollo. Maximiliana FitzRoy translates into English as roughly "the greatest son of the king" because Maximiliana comes from the Latin word _maximus_ meaning _the greatest_ and FitzRoy is an Anglo-Norman surname (meaning _son of the king)_ that was historically given to illegitimate children of English kings; it seemed like just the kind of apt name Juno would have given to her little side project.**

**On another note: by now, I feel like I have vaguely mentioned several events from Lucia's past. There are quite a few that I really want to go into more detail about (including a couple that I have yet to mention), but I'm curious as to what you guys would like to know more about. So, feel free to ask questions. I'll be happy to answer. Thanks for reading!**


	6. After the Battle

**Mount Olympus, after the Battle of Manhattan, during _The Last Olympian_.**

Lucia watched from the shadows of the Olympian Throne Room as the surviving demigods gathered and the Council assembled. The Hunters had chosen to seek refuge in one of Artemis's temples rather than join the campers. Lucia had left them, trying to find the goddess (or, if worst came to worst, Apollo) to try to revive those who had lost consciousness but hopefully still had some time before their strings were cut, as well as to heal those who had broken bones or severe injuries. There was only so much Phoebe and Catherine could do even with their healing expertise.

Lucia had tried to get to Artemis multiple times, but the room was so full, especially once the Cyclopes arrived, that she couldn't. Once Zeus had taken his throne, the other Olympians had followed suit and Lucia wasn't the type to interrupt the Council, so she settled on standing by her father's rather shabby-looking guest chair with Persephone (who tolerated Lucia considerably well nowadays). The di Angelo boy sat at Hades's feet, but he seemed to be utterly ignorant of her presence, looking as jovial as a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Are you alright?" Hades asked out of the corner of his mouth, glancing at Lucia.

"I've been worse," Lucia answered, distractedly. She was trying to meet Artemis's eyes. The goddess, however, was contentedly speaking with Athena.

Hades made a sound like he was about to reply, but then Zeus roared, "POSEIDON!" and grumped, "Well, Poseidon? Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

Poseidon looked up at Zeus from where he was standing next to Jackson. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat and the Olympian Council officially convened.

Lucia stopped listening around that point. She was still trying to meet Artemis's eyes. Though now, she also tried to meet Apollo's gaze. Both of them, unfortunately, were doing their best to appear as if they were listening to and enjoying Zeus's long speech about the bravery of the gods. Lucia glanced at Hades; _he_ would certainly listen, but Lucia knew he would not be of any help to her: he respected death and wouldn't try to prevent the deaths of a few random immortal girls that meant nothing to him.

Then - miraculously - Artemis looked over at Lucia. The goddess had been smiling, but her smile faded as she noticed Lucia's (most likely) grumpy and despairing face.

_What is it?_ Artemis's voice said in Lucia's mind. _Is someone hurt?_

_Yes, it's rather bad. We've had a few deaths, but Nicole's unconscious; we think she might still be alive,_ Lucia thought, _I don't know why, but I can't tell if she's dead. And a few of the others have rather severe injuries. I tried to get your attention earlier. Phoebe and Catherine can't do much at this point._

Artemis looked back at Zeus, who seemed to be bringing an end to his speech, with an intense expression. She replied, _I cannot leave. Zeus will have my head if I do._

_Artemis,_ Lucia insisted.

The goddess looked back at her, letting a bit of her indecision show on her face. _Ask your father if Nicole has passed._

"Father," Lucia whispered immediately.

Hades raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nicole - is she dead?" Lucia breathed. "She's a Hunter, daughter of Hecate."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes."

_She's dead,_ Lucia thought, looking back at Artemis.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said loudly, interrupting Lucia's mental conversation, "we are thankful" - he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out - "erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

Hades nodded smugly. He patted di Angelo on the shoulders. Lucia was glad she couldn't see the look on the boy's face: he probably looked so thrilled that it would be nauseating.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked uncomfortable, "we must... um... thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus repeated in a growl. "Without whom... it would've been difficult - "

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus conceded. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

Lucia nearly rolled her eyes at their petty sibling rivalry, but the rest of the gods merely murmured in agreement of Zeus's statement. She met Artemis's gaze again, asking, _Well?_

_Damn it,_ was Artemis's reply. Then, noticing Lucia's shocked reaction at the mild swear, she added, _Sorry. It's difficult to censor thoughts._

_It's fine, but what about -_

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, interrupting Lucia's thoughts again, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well - even if there are a few dents in my throne."

_Your sisters will have to wait,_ Artemis replied quickly. _I'll try to speed up Zeus's thanks if I can._

Lucia nodded and stood there, agitatedly tapping her foot, as Zeus called Thalia forward and promised to help fill the Hunters' ranks, something which upset her even further. The Hunters should not be concerned with their numbers; in Lucia's opinion, the fewer Hunters there were, the better. The ones who remained usually truly wanted to be there and had not been coerced to join.

Artemis, however, smiled one of her usual smiles and addressed Thalia: "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I'm sure." She spared Lucia a glance and then glared pointedly at Hades.

Hades shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis continued to glare.

"_Father_," Lucia hissed.

"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process."

Thalia smiled in a bittersweet, but proud way. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to each of the gods and then limped over to stand by Artemis's throne.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called.

The Cyclops looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered condescendingly. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new... um... what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" the Cyclops said, showing his broken club. Lucia had to admit he was somewhat cute, in a oh-look-there's-a-cute-puppy kind of way.

Artemis seemed to have quickly lost interest in the Council: she was now exchanging whispers with Thalia.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" the Cyclops cried and the rest of the Cyclopes cheered as he rejoined them.

Lucia wished she could, likewise, return to her own. She wanted to join Thalia and Artemis's conversation, but she couldn't just walk across the center of the throne room with all the gods and campers watching.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

A satyr came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

The satyr fainted. Lucia didn't particularly care, but at least that meant the Council could move on.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads went over to help the satyr. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," the satyrs moaned indecently as the nature spirits carried him away.

Lucia saw Artemis frown a bit at the satyr. The Wild fell under her domain in most cases now that Pan was gone and this new lord of the Wild was rather unimpressive. She whispered something else to Thalia.

Then, Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

A blonde-haired girl walked forward and knelt at Athena's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is... well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

The girl looked up, stunned. "My... my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument trust will last for another eon?"

"You mean... I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," Athena confirmed. "Make us a city for the ages."

Lucia would never admit it aloud, but despite everything that had just happened and her worry for her sisters, she was jealous of that scrawny child of Athena. The goddess looked at the girl with such obvious affection and was offering her such a glorious purpose in life.

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

Lucia's father had certainly never looked at Lucia quite like the way Athena looked at her daughter, as if she was the most amazing child a parent could ever wish for. She tried to recall if he had ever told her that he loved her, but she didn't think he did. Perhaps Hades would have done so at some point, but she was technically a daughter of Pluto, who most likely wouldn't, and, because of that technicality, Hades would never.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

And it would always take so much to get Artemis to express such feelings. She undoubtedly loved the Hunters, but she was _Artemis_ and having anything to do with love, even in its unromantic forms, made her nervous. It probably did not help matters that she essentially had over a dozen children competing for her attention.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said.

Lucia hated Ares, especially in that moment. He was so unlike Mars. Ares was immature, cowardly, an idiot; Mars was courageous, intelligent, thoughtful, a true warrior. Mars had looked at her with obvious love once. Only for a month, though. Hundreds of years ago. And it had not been the parental love of which she was jealous now.

"Big statues with huge wicked swords and - "

"Alright!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

The girl rose and returned to Jackson, babbling under her breath.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. The name echoed around the chamber.

The quiet side-conversations all silenced entirely and everyone watched as the black-haired boy walked forward. He bowed to Zeus. Then he knelt at Poseidon's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

Jackson rose uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

No one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Jackson hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson - if you wish it - you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Jackson stared at Zeus, stunned. "Um... a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently, but yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. Lucia's hatred for him immediately increased. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, watching her daughter.

Lucia rolled her eyes. Athena's disapproval of the boy being anywhere near the Chase girl was _quite_ transparent.

Jackson was silent for a long while. "No."

If the gods had not gone completely silent and looked at each other with frowns, Lucia would have been sure she had misheard. What kind of hero turns down godhood?

"No?" Zeus said with a dangerous edge to his voice as if he had never been so insulted before. "You are... turning _down_ our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything," the boy said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just... I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." He glanced back at the daughter of Athena while the gods glared at him. "I do want a gift, though. Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus considered this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," Jackson assured him. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," Jackson said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hares shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

Lucia watched in bewilderment as the gods muttered in agreement and thunder boomed. They must have been _really_ impressed with the boy.

"From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods," Jackson said. "All the children... of _all_ the gods."

Lucia snorted as the Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Jackson explained. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's nostrils flared. "You dare accuse - "

"No more undetermined children," Jackson interrupted. "I want you to promise to claim your children - all your demigod children - by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left oh in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo tried to say.

"And the minor gods," Jackson continued, ignoring Apollo. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe - they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades - "

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Hades bellowed as Persephone patted his shoulder consolingly.

"No, my lord," Jackson said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Jackson said. "All of you."

The gods weren't exactly glaring at him anymore, but they still seemed apprehensive.

"The boy is correct," Athena said. "We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps" - she glanced at her daughter - "perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose..."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the Olympians raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," Jackson said. He turned to leave.

Poseidon called, "Honor guard!"

The Cyclops formed two lines, making an aisle for Jackson to walk through. The boy left.

The demigods made as if to follow suit, but some of the Olympians began to come down from their thrones and hurry over to their children.

Di Angelo looked up at Hades and got to his feet. He seemed to notice Lucia's presence for the first time. His brow furrowed in confusion at how close she was standing to Hades and at her Hunters' outfit. He glared at her.

"_Vale_,_ Pater_," Lucia murmured.

Hades nodded at her short Latin goodbye.

Lucia ignored Nico and began to make her way to Artemis and Thalia. However, when she was nearly there, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," Lucia said automatically, but the person grabbed her arm to get her to look at them. To her surprise, it was Zeus.

"Make sure Thalia's okay," he rumbled.

"Yes, my lord," Lucia responded quickly, feeling very uncomfortable with being so close to Zeus. She had grown decently comfortable with speaking to him normally over the centuries since the last time he had touched her, but his grip on her arm and those intense blue eyes, for a moment, made her forget that.

Evidently, she had let some of her sudden fear slip onto her face because Zeus glanced down at his hand and let her go. He said, "You did well today, Antonia."

"Thank you, sir," Lucia replied. His comment was far from a traditional apology, but the slight bow of his head had indicated that was what it was meant to be.

Zeus nodded and left her.

Lucia watched as he disappeared into the crowd and then she continued over to Artemis and Thalia.

"Were you just talking to Zeus?" Thalia demanded immediately. She was craning her head, trying to find him in the crowd.

"I just bumped into him," Lucia said, a bit defensively. "How are you? Are your legs any better yet?" Lucia had been the one to find Thalia and get the Cyclopes to rescue her, so she figured this was the most inconspicuous way to carry out Zeus's order.

"Meh. I'm alright," Thalia answered, shrugging. "It could be worse."

Lucia nodded.

"In which temple are the others?" Artemis asked, bringing them back to more pressing issues.

"Your main one," Lucia said.

The goddess began to glow, clearly intending to teleport away.

"Wait!" Thalia said, even as she and Lucia averted their eyes. "What about - "

The brightness increased and then entirely disappeared.

" - us," Thalia finished, dully.

Lucia frowned at the spot Artemis had disappeared from. "I suppose we can just walk."

"Right," Thalia said, bitterly. "Great idea."

Lucia looked at Thalia's still-somewhat-broken-but-definitely-healing-thanks-to-Apollo legs. "Well... I can shadow travel us if we can find someplace dark, but you might find it uncomfortable. It takes a while to get used to it."

Thalia sighed. "I'd rather not get involved in your father's domain."

"As you wish," Lucia said, shrugging, "but know that I'm not going to carry you."

Thalia shot her a look.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood somewhat," Lucia said.

Thalia attempted to smile. "Then I guess we're walking."

Lucia nodded.

Thalia began to walk, using her crutches, but she stopped after a few steps. "Um... I don't actually know where the goddess's temple is."

"Oh," Lucia said. She looked at the crowd milling around the main entrance to the throne room. "Let's leave through one of the back exits. The temple's just west of here. Even in your condition, we should get their within a few minutes."

Thalia nodded. "Lead the way."

And that's what Lucia did.

_She's not that bad,_ Lucia thought to herself about the lieutenant as they walked. _She's certainly not Zoë, but she's not bad._

In fact, she was reminded of a quote from a book she had read some time ago. (She wasn't nearly as well-read as Isabel or Ellen, but they would occasionally recommend a book to her.) It was, if memory served, about a young prince who discovered his lineage and helped save his country from war. After the battle was won, the king told the prince, _For this is what it means to be a king: to be first in every desperate attack and last in every desperate retreat._

Thalia was no king, but she was a leader and that was close enough. Lucia had thought Thalia had abandoned the Hunters to retreat with Jackson and Chase, but now that the war was over, she fully realized that Thalia had only been part of a desperate attack, that she had been the first Hunter on Olympus, that if she could have (if Kronos hadn't cast that barrier spell) she would have lead the Hunters in that attack.

Lucia glanced at Thalia out of the corner of her eye. The lieutenant was limping along determinedly, wincing every now and then; her blue eyes were worried and a tear or two were sliding down her cheeks, but she kept her composure.

Lucia's grudging respect for this daughter of Zeus was, decidedly, no longer quite so grudging.


	7. Fighting

**A glade, early March, after _The Titan's Curse_, before _The Battle of the Labyrinth_.**

Phoebe and Anne were sparring. The daughter of Ares was using the large two-handed Celestial bronze sword which her father had given her when he claimed her. Anne - being Anne - decided to be _ladylike_ and use only one of her hunting knives. Despite Anne's rather significant disadvantage weapon-wise, the two Hunters were relatively well-matched. Phoebe had over two thousand years of more experience and, in a normal fight, she would win through a mixture of vastly superior skill and dirty tricks, but for the sake of a good friendly match she was perfectly willing to tone down her skills and spar with flair rather than bloodlust, while Anne simply did her best.

Lucia watched them from her spot on the ground. She had just returned from a thankfully quick assignment given to her by Apollo and was now more than content to simply sit and watch her sisters. She was glad that she had gotten back in time to see the start of the fight; Phoebe's fights were always quite impressive.

To her (hopefully masked) annoyance, the ten-year-old beside her looked up questioningly. "Do you fight each other often?"

The girl was the newest Hunter by the name of Briana. Since Thalia had become lieutenant, three others had also joined the Hunt: Amber, Nicole, and Elizabeth. But, out of all of them, Briana made Lucia feel the most uneasy (and she most certainly felt very uneasy about the Amber girl's careless nature and the Nicole girl's affinity for incorrect spell-casting). This Briana girl was a child of Hypnos; a young, foolish child of Hypnos who had killed her own mother without even realizing it by putting her into a frighteningly deep sleep.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Lucia answered, glancing at the girl. "We've gotten into the habit of challenging each other for fun when we have some considerable free time. If there's time after the fight, the winner gets to challenge someone else. And then it goes on like that until it's time for bed or the goddess says otherwise."

"So, you can challenge anyone after you win a fight?" Briana asked. Her light blue eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Yeah," Lucia responded tiredly.

"Even - even Artemis?"

"Yes, even Lady Artemis," Lucia said. "Phoebe does it often."

Briana tilted her head to the side in confusion. "But she's a goddess."

"Yes..."

"Can't she just snap her fingers and win?"

"Of course."

"Then... why would you challenge her if you'll lose?"

"She holds back," Lucia said, feeling as though this was rather obvious. "She knows our abilities well. She fights slightly above the level of her challenger: it's enough to get a good fight going while keeping it possible for the challenger to win. It's a good way to train. That's why Phoebe does it."

"Oh..."

"Make sense?"

"Yeah."

Lucia didn't reply and she was glad that Briana had fallen silent. She was able to turn her attention back to the fight just in time to see Anne do an elaborate twirl.

"What if Artemis wins?" Briana asked, suddenly perking up again. "Does she get to challenge anyone, then?"

"She asks for volunteers. She knows some of us would rather die than fight her, even if only for fun."

"Have you ever fought her?"

The shadows in the glade seemed to darken as Lucia clenched her jaw. "Once."

"And she did quite well," Artemis said, having walked behind them. Had Lucia not seen her approaching out of the corner of her eye, she probably would have jumped slightly like Briana did.

"Did you beat her?" Briana asked Artemis enthusiastically, evidently not noticing Lucia's sudden change in demeanor.

Lucia and Artemis exchanged glances. The other Hunters cheered as Phoebe kicked Anne off her feet and Anne rolled into a low fighting stance.

"Come on, Phoebe!" Demetria encouraged.

"You've got this, Anne!" Isabel called.

"Did you win?" Briana reiterated.

"It... was a draw, I think," Lucia said carefully, answering despite the fact that the question was not directed at her. She watched the goddess for any sign of disagreement, but none came.

"I stepped down," Artemis told Briana. "It had been enough fighting for a day."

"Oh, still cool!" Briana replied as Lucia looked away guiltily at the memory.

"Indeed," Artemis said with a smile. Then she looked past the girl to another Hunter. "Allie, why don't you take Briana and Elizabeth over by the river and show them some of your tricks? I think it's about time they learn something other than archery."

"Sure!" Allie replied cheerfully. "C'mon, Liz! Bri!"

The three small girls skipped off towards the river as had been suggested.

"There is no need to look so glum, Lu," Artemis reproved once the girls were gone.

"I'm not glum."

"Nor is there a need to lie."

"...A fib. It was a fib, not a lie," Lucia corrected quietly. She rarely _lied_; she just... hid her feelings sometimes.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her.

Lucia looked away, bringing her attention back to Phoebe and Anne. Then, with her gaze still on her sparring sisters, she said, "You just told Briana a lie. You hadn't stepped down."

Perhaps, it was a little too bold of Lucia to call the goddess out on it, but Lucia despised the look Artemis was giving her now: it was a look that said she knew exactly what Lucia was thinking and how guilty she was feeling, but also and more importantly, that she did not approve of those thoughts and feelings, that she thought Lucia was being foolish or childish - or both. Lucia could not stand that look.

"It was a fib, not a lie," Artemis echoed back with a hint of a cheeky grin. She paused as Lucia gave her a half-hearted glare. "I did not think you would have appreciated it if I had told her the exact circumstances of what had happened."

"Indeed not," Lucia agreed uncomfortably and with some reluctance. Even though Artemis was speaking of the event casually, Lucia wanted nothing more than to change the subject, but she didn't know how to.

"Perhaps, someday, we will fight again," Artemis said thoughtfully.

"My lady - " Lucia immediately began to protest in alarm.

"I _meant_ that perhaps you would willingly challenge me," Artemis amended. "I think it would be quite fun."

"I - " Lucia began to protest again.

"Yes?" Artemis inquired innocently, but she must have known the interruption would have been enough to make Lucia less confident in her protest.

Lucia merely sighed. "Perhaps."

"Excellent! It has been centuries since I have forgiven you - and you me, for that matter. It is about time that you forgive _yourself_," Artemis said as if she had been waiting for the opportunity to catch Lucia expressing guilt and have the chance to say that. Then she raised her voice slightly. "Wouldn't you agree, Demetria?"

Lucia glanced at Demetria just in time to see her blush. A few of the other nearby Hunters exchanged nervous glances before subtly moving away while cheering on Phoebe and Anne, pretending they had not been beginning to eavesdrop as well. Demetria remained where she was, continuing to lean against a nearby tree. Lucia wasn't sure how long she had been listening in for, but she supposed it didn't matter: Demetria knew what had happened and was one of the few who had treated Lucia normally after the incident.

"I would agree, my lady," Demetria said, glancing at Lucia. There was an apologetic hint in her eyes: it was an unofficial taboo to speak of or even hint at what had happened in 1679. (However, _somehow_ that didn't stop some of the Hunters who had joined after that date from knowing uncomfortably much about the incident.)

Artemis nodded appreciatively at Demetria and then gave Lucia a pointed look.

"My lady, even my curse would not be able to bring me to do that. I hold grudges like every other child of Hades. Even grudges against myself," Lucia said despondently, not meeting Artemis's gaze. She paused, but the goddess said nothing. Lucia could feel her eyes on her and she hated it; she had to go, to be _alone_ and _think_. "May I go for a walk?"

"No," was Artemis's calm, but cutting reply.

Lucia clenched her jaw and glared a twig on the ground. Her throat felt constricted. She knew she was going to cry if she didn't get out of this conversation soon.

"You are not leaving?" Artemis asked dubiously.

"You said, 'No.'"

"It was not an order."

"It was implied."

"Regardless."

"I - I'm sorry," Lucia stammered finally. "Let me be. Please. I can't and I won't forget what I've done, but I don't want to... quarrel about it."

Artemis shifted guiltily, smiled reassuringly, and put a hand on Lucia's shoulder. "My apologies, dear. I was carried away. I only wish you would not be so hard on yourself. I believe it would make you happier. You have my permission to go if you wish."

Lucia breathed a grateful sigh of relief and nodded. However, now that the conversation seemed to be ending, she didn't really have a reason to leave. "Thank you, but I - I'll stay."

Before Artemis could reply, the rest of the Hunters broke into cheers again. Anne was pinning Phoebe to the ground with a knife to her neck. Phoebe's sword was just out of reach.

"Do you yield?" Anne asked triumphantly. She was grinning almost smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phoebe grumbled. "I yield."

Anne smirked and got off her. It was not everyday one bested the daughter of Ares, after all. Then, she held out her hand to help Phoebe to her feet as everyone else broke into applause.

"Well done, Anne!" Artemis called.

"Thank you, my lady," Anne said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good fight," Phoebe complimented and wiped some sweat of her forehead. "Isabel - hand me that water-bottle, would you?"

"Thanks - you too," Anne replied, as Isabel handed both of them some water. "You nearly had me there a few times."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed, "but I hesitated. You were using your powers."

Anne grinned. "You didn't make a rule against it."

Phoebe groaned and rolled her eyes. "I always forget to make rules."

"Yeah," Anne agreed. She turned to Artemis. "May I challenge someone?"

"Yes, go ahead," Artemis said. "It is becoming late, but there is time for a quick duel or two before supper."

"Hmm," Anne hummed, looking about thoughtfully. "Lucia? You look too forlorn over there."

Lucia suppressed a sigh and smiled. "I do, don't I? Very well. No powers?"

"No powers," Anne agreed.

"_So_ not fair..." Phoebe grumbled.

Lucia got to her feet, summoning her hunting knives. Her Stygian iron sword and dagger were much too dangerous for a friendly match. Besides, the metal itself could be considered part of Lucia's powers and were, therefore, against the rules. She supposed she could have summoned her standard Hunters' Celestial bronze sword, but Anne had just proven herself adept at beating a swordsman - swords_wo_man - whatever the appropriate term was. Even though Lucia had every intention of losing the fight, she had to at least appear to be trying.

"Good luck," Artemis told her with a hint of a dare in her voice.

"Thank you," Lucia muttered darkly. She knew the goddess was once again implying her desire to be challenged by her.

As Lucia tried to warm up, swinging her knives experimentally, she heard Demetria ask, "Who do you think will win, my lady?"

"I should think it would not be proper for me to place bets," Artemis replied dismissively.

"Well..." Demetria said in a tone that gave Lucia the feeling she knew Lucia was not going to do her best. Demetria must have wanted to know if Artemis had picked up on that as well. Lucia hoped Artemis hadn't.

"Lucia's more skilled," Phoebe offered.

Artemis scoffed at the remark and, although Lucia's back was turned, Lucia could feel Artemis's eyes on her again. "I am afraid this has little to do with skill, Phoebe. It has to do with... _politics_."

"Politics?"

"In a manner of speaking," Artemis said.

Lucia rolled her eyes. Of course, Artemis had seen right through her when she accepted Anne's challenge. Artemis knew Lucia would lose the fight and let her pride be wounded rather than win and have to consider whether or not to challenge the goddess.

Well, it was a lucky day for Anne, at any rate.

Lucia nodded at her. And the fight began.


	8. Stories

**Some forest, the day after the Winter Solstice in _The Titan's Curse_, shortly after Chapter 2.**

After Artemis and Lucia returned to their campsite, Artemis went over to check on Demetria and Ellen, who were making supper. Lucia, on the other hand, walked to Thalia, who was standing by one of the tents, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. She was observing her new family with uncertain amusement creeping onto her face.

"Hey," Lucia said in greeting.

Thalia looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Hey..."

"How are you?" Lucia asked.

Thalia shrugged, looking away. "Fine."

Lucia followed her gaze to where most of the Hunters were sitting around the bonfire, watching Demetria, Ellen, and the goddess put the final touches on their supper.

"They're not always like this, you know," Lucia said, sighing. "Normally, they'd do their best to make a new sister feel welcome."

Thalia grimaced. "I'm sorry: I'm bad with names. Who're you, again? I wanna say Lydia, but..."

"I'm Lucia. Lydia's my half-sister."

"Oh, yeah. Your father's Hades," Thalia said.

"Indeed, he is," Lucia said. "And yours is Lord Zeus."

"Yeah." Thalia didn't sound too thrilled.

"He's a decent father, from what I've heard," Lucia said. She wasn't quite sure what prompted her to say this, but it was the only topic of conversation that came to her mind. "You'll see him more as you get older."

"'A decent father'?" Thalia repeated.

"Yes."

"He's not decent. He's ignored me all my life," Thalia snapped.

"I don't think that's true," Lucia said, studying Thalia carefully. She hadn't meant to upset her. "He turned you into a tree to save you from Lord Hades; he let you see him last night; he gave those statues life so that they could save you from the skeletons."

Thalia stared at her. "How did you know about the statues?"

"I talked to Zoë."

"You... you mean in the _Underworld_?" Thalia asked, her black eyebrows shooting up.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Where else? But my point is that your father isn't as bad as he seems."

"Why are you defending him?" Thalia questioned irritably.

Lucia was silent for a moment. "I didn't mean it to come across like that. I would never defend him. I was only trying to..." Lucia waved her hand, searching for the right word. "...console you. I'm afraid I'm not good at things like this. I generally steer clear of newcomers." _They're too emotional and moody,_ she added mentally.

Thalia glanced back at the others.

"I think I'll sit, if you don't mind," Lucia said. She lowered herself to the ground and sat down, crossing her legs.

Thalia also sat down.

"So, where are you from?" Lucia asked. It was a standard pesky question, but Artemis had told her to get to know the lieutenant and, so, that is what she would do.

"California," Thalia answered, stiffly, her eyes darkening considerably.

"Ah. Nice place," Lucia said. "Any family?"

"All dead," Thalia replied. "You?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Mine is dead, as well, I suppose," Lucia said. "I'm from the Roman Empire. I have some really distant family - my brother's descendants - that I still keep tabs on, but it's hard, you know. There's a lot of them and, for their sake, I can't get close to them."

"Well, you look great for your age," Thalia commented.

"Why, thank you," Lucia said.

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Lucia mentally cursed herself for not planning out the conversation anymore. Talking to new Hunters _really_ wasn't one of her stronger suits.

"You had a brother?" Thalia finally asked.

"Yeah. His name was Quintus. He was two years younger than I," Lucia said. "He entered the army sometime after I left. He became a centurion and eventually died in battle. The last time I ever saw my mother alive - she had died in Stabiae when Vesuvius erupted in 79 AD - I had promised her that I would look after Quintus... I failed. If I were there, I could've protected him... but that's life, I suppose."

Thalia was silent.

"He had three sons and a daughter: Quintus, Lucius, Tiberius, and Lucia. They called her Lucilla," Lucia said, suddenly feeling the need to talk about her nephews and niece. "I will never understand why he named her after me. I brought my family no end of disgrace by running off."

"Did he know you were a demigod?" Thalia asked uncomfortably as if she wasn't sure whether to continue the conversation or not.

"I told him the truth when I went to Rome to find him a couple years after I had joined the Hunt. He was sixteen then," Lucia said. "I don't think he believed me, not completely at any rate. He couldn't see through the Mist, after all. He seemed - he _was_ angry with me so I left him alone for some time. I came back after I heard that his first son was born. He saw that I hadn't aged and he started to believe what I had told him. I visited after each of his children were born. He died when Lucilla was about four." Lucia sighed.

Thalia hesitated and her expression darkened even further, but she didn't say anything and Lucia decided not to ask about whatever the new lieutenant was so obviously hiding. She would find out eventually.

They were silent again for a while. Lucia watched as Thalia's attention returned to the other Hunters. Thalia had an odd look on her face as studied them.

"I can, uh, tell you about them, if you want," Lucia offered. "They all have their own stories to tell, but I can give you the basics of who's who."

Thalia glanced back at her. "I'd appreciate it."

"Well, Elaia's the one over there. Brown hair, blue eyes," Lucia said, pointing, "and slightly green skin. She's a dryad of an olive tree in Athens. She's the eldest now. Granted, we don't actually know if she is - was - older than Zoë. She could have been, but since she was physically younger, we figured Zoë was eldest. The myths don't exactly give specific dates of events. It's hard to pinpoint things. I'm sure the goddess knows or is capable of finding it out, but it doesn't really matter."

"I didn't know dryads could go so far away from their trees," Thalia said, frowning.

"They usually can't," Lucia agreed, "but Lady Artemis's Blessing sustains her life force."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah," Lucia said and then nodded her head at Phoebe. "There's Phoebe. The one with ginger hair. She's a daughter of Ares and one of her great-great-grandfathers is Apollo. She's as great a healer as she is a fighter. She's next eldest after Elaia: she joined sometime after the Trojan War. She doesn't really talk about the details."

"She's a descendant of Apollo as well as Ares?" Thalia asked, her eyebrows coming together.

"Yeah. Demigods are descended from other demigods more often than you'd expect," Lucia said. "For example - well, never mind. I'll get to that later. Next eldest is Demetria. Despite her name, she's _not_ related to Demeter; she's entirely mortal as far as we know. But don't let that fool you: she's our best shot."

"She's..." Thalia said, scanning the Hunters.

"The blue-eyed one next to Phoebe. They're practically inseparable."

"Ah," Thalia said.

"Melissa joined next," Lucia continued.

"The grumpy one?"

Lucia smiled at that, gesturing at Melissa as she passed by her and Thalia. "Yeah, her. It takes her a while to warm up to newcomers, so don't be offended if she acts oddly. She does have a good reason to have a bleak outlook on things, but that's her story to tell. She joined about a hundred fifty years before I did. We have a similar mindset. She's mortal, though."

"Was she from Rome, like you?" Thalia asked.

"Well, she was from the Republic; I was from the Empire, but we both lived in towns near Vesuvius," Lucia said. "So, yeah. And then I joined. And then Isabel - the blonde one over there - joined some twelve hundred years after I did. She's a daughter of Athena, as you may have guessed by her trademark appearance. Athena had sent me to talk to Isabel's father and convince him to let her join the Hunt. From what I knew of him, he was a very good man. He was hopelessly poor, but he had a brilliant mind and his heart was in the right place."

"If he was a good guy, why did Isabel join?" Thalia asked, looking a bit perplexed. Lucia had hoped Thalia would have understood, but Lucia knew why she was confused: many demigods had strained relationships with their mortal parents; Thalia was apparently such a demigod and, therefore, couldn't understand why anyone with a "good" parent would leave them.

"Well," Lucia said, "he was poor, couldn't afford to take care of her. Her best hope would've been to get married as soon as possible, but she was only ten years old. She would have had to live in poverty for at least another four years. And even then, I don't know if he would've been able to give a decent dowry."

"Couldn't Athena have paid it?" Thalia said. "I mean, she _is_ her mom."

"Oh, I have no doubt she would have, but the man was proud and wouldn't have accepted any money," Lucia explained. "Athena loved him; she respected his wishes, so she tried to compromise by suggesting that Isabel join us."

"So, Isabel didn't have a choice," Thalia concluded.

Lucia shrugged. "Most of us didn't. Or felt like we didn't." _Much like you, I'd say._

Thalia looked back at the others, frowning.

"Isabel has always respected her father. His name was Harry, so she uses Harris as her surname in his honor. And, then, Anne Beaumont joined us around two hundred years after Isabel. She's from fifteenth century France," Lucia continued. "She's a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm sure she'll tell you her story eventually. I don't really feel comfortable explaining heartbreak."

"The redhead, right?" Thalia said. If the fact that Anne was a child of Aphrodite surprised her, she didn't show it.

"Yeah," Lucia told her. "Then it was Catherine Alexander, daughter of Apollo. She's the other blonde next to Anne. We picked her up in England. It was... oh, the fifteen hundreds. I can't remember the exact year. That was back when Camp Half-Blood was located in the English countryside. She was a feminist and female demigods back then weren't really taught to fight. They were usually capable of defending themselves with a knife if it came to that, but they were just medics. Catherine didn't really like that."

"I wouldn't have liked it, either," Thalia commented.

"Well, you're a daughter of Zeus," Lucia said. "If you said you wanted to learn to fight, they would've let you. Assuming, of course, that your father wouldn't have had anything against it."

Thalia scoffed. "Figures."

"Ellen Simmons joined about a month after Catherine. She's the one who was cooking with Demetria earlier," Lucia said. She scanned the group, but couldn't locate Ellen. "I'm not sure where she is now, though. She might be feeding the wolves; she absolutely adores them. Her father - he was a son of Nemesis - he had been the mayor of a small village in England. He was going to make her marry some unpleasant fellow, so she ran away and, coincidentally, met us."

"England sucks," Thalia decided.

Lucia chuckled. "It's not all bad, but I admit we did leave it as soon as America was discovered. I mean, we waited for a few colonies to develop. We got here well before the Revolution. I think it had been 1700 or so. I just remember it being around the turn of the century."

"Cool. But why come here? Why not go to France or back to Greece or somewhere?" Thalia asked.

Lucia didn't reply immediately. There was Artemis's formal reason for her decision to relocate, but there was also the informal reason, which Artemis had never confirmed (nor denied). It was guilt and the informal reason that first came to Lucia's mind when Thalia finished her question. However, that was not something Thalia had the right to know yet.

So, she said, "Lady Artemis was becoming bored of Europe. She had hunted there for millennia. Coming to the colonies gave us the chance to hunt new creatures in a new place. It was really exciting, to be honest. By the time I had joined, Lady Artemis and the Hunters already knew most of Europe very well, so there never seemed to be a genuine sense of adventure when we hunted. Don't get me wrong: I love Europe; I love hunting there. But coming here was incredibly exciting. It was an adventure."

"Was? Are you bored of it?" Thalia said.

Lucia shrugged. "Not exactly. I'm a bit homesick, in a way. This country is the epitome of modern society. It's so unlike the Empire. I miss the Empire. I'm a Roman, not an American... You'll understand someday."

"But we're Greek," Thalia replied. "Demigods are Greek."

"That's different," Lucia said. What she didn't say was that she shared more of her blood with her Roman godly ancestors rather than the Greek ones. Regardless, it _was_ different: it wasn't her status as a demigod that made her miss Rome.

"I guess." Thalia shrugged.

"Anyway," Lucia said, "Lydia Richards joined us during the American Revolution. The Regulars had burned down her house, killing her mother."

"Regulars?"

"Oh, the King's Army. I'll give you a little history lesson; you've heard of Paul Revere, right?"

"Yeah. 'The British are coming' and all that," Thalia said.

"Yeah, but he never actually said that. They were all British back then, so the King's men were known as Regulars. He said, 'The Regulars are coming out.' I was there. I helped him and the others spread the word. I bet you didn't know Revere was actually a son of Hermes. He didn't like to advertise it."

"I didn't, but that's interesting. So, why'd they burn down Lydia's house?" Thalia asked.

"There had been a battle nearby and her mother had taken in a lot of wounded soldiers to help patch them up," Lucia explained. "Some were Regulars, others were rebels. The Regular officers weren't too pleased that she'd helped the rebels, so they killed the wounded rebels and set the house on fire."

"That's awful," Thalia said, looking over at Lydia.

"That's not even all of it," Lucia said, also glancing at Lydia. "Lydia's mother helped her run off to the woods, but she went back to the house to find something or someone - we don't know - and she never came back."

"Poor kid," Thalia said, "but at least Lydia can talk to her, right? In the Underworld?"

"Well, no," Lucia said, frowning. "Lydia isn't that powerful and Lord Hades doesn't want her to be dependent on talking to her mother. She's a ten-year-old, Thalia. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

Thalia continued to silently watch Lydia.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you off or anything," Lucia said, a bit alarmed by the very serious look on the lieutenant's face. "You just have to know: we all have troubled pasts."

"Mm," Thalia agreed.

Lucia hesitated, unsure of what to say next. "Ally Jones joined us during the Great Depression," Lucia said, deciding to move on. "She's the green-eyed one over there. Her mother sent her to Camp Half-Blood when she couldn't afford to take care of her anymore, especially with the monsters Ally was attracting. We met her at camp. I recommend caution when you interact with her: she's prone to mischief like most Hermes kids."

"I can handle mischief," Thalia said confidently and somewhat defensively, turning her attention back to Lucia.

"Of course," Lucia said with a smile. "And as for Kassandra Kasperski: she joined a few hours before that incident with the manticore in Maine. I honestly don't know much about her yet. But that's everyone."

Thalia nodded and she scanned the other Hunters again. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You told me about your brother and Rome, but you didn't mention _why_ you joined."

Lucia didn't answer immediately, but when she did she scoffed, "Aren't you perceptive?"

Thalia appeared shocked by Lucia's suddenly darker tone.

"I think story time's over," Lucia said, standing up. "I'll tell you one last thing, though. I'm certain the others will fill you in on the rest, but they tend to get this part mixed up. My past several consecutive ancestors were demigods, as well. My mother was a daughter of Lady Aphrodite." _Venus,_ Lucia corrected mentally, just in case her grandmother would be insulted by the incorrect name. "Her father - my grandfather - was a son of Apollo," _Roman Apollo..._ "whose mother was a daughter of Lord Zeus. Then it was a daughter of Eros and a daughter of Lady Demeter. Beyond that, I don't know. The gods feared my power and the power of my potential children should I have chose to... _procreate_ with a god. They were going to kill me as a precaution."

Lucia was going to leave it at that and retreat over to Melissa or Lydia, but Thalia had sprung to her feet and stepped in front of her to stop her.

"You're a descendant of Zeus?" she asked, clearly having some difficulty wrapping her head around this concept.

"Yes."

"Am I like your great-aunt, then?"

Lucia scoffed again. "Hardly. If anything, we're cousins. I'm a child of Hades. That's all that matters. Zeus doesn't care for me. I admit he's been becoming more fond and tolerating of me, but it's complicated. None of them really care for me except my father."

Slowly, Thalia nodded and stepped aside.

Lucia eyed her carefully for a moment and then she left. She began making her way to her and Melissa's tent, having decided her hunger wasn't worth joining the others for their first dinner without Zoë. However, as she was about to enter the tent, she chanced a glance at her sisters. Artemis was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

Lucia sighed. _Fine..._

She headed over to sit with Melissa.


	9. Fading

**A small forest, sometime in the distant future around 3000 AD.**

"My lady," Lucia said softly as she approached Artemis. The goddess was leaning against a tree a couple yards away from the campfire with her arms crossed, watching as the Hunters ate their dinner. Other than Lucia, there were only seven of them left: Isabel, Ellen, Thalia, Becky, Mia, Monica, and Lynn.

Anne had realized she wanted her own family around 2026 and she didn't want to risk never getting that chance, so she left. Artemis fully understood this decision and provided a blessing for all of Anne's descendants.

They had lost Briana in 2103. After being plagued by increasingly worse dreams for nearly a century, she had desperately wanted to apologize to her mother for causing her untimely death. Briana, unfortunately, had kept this to herself. Not even Artemis had realized what the daughter of Hypnos was planning until it was too late, until they had found her hanging from a tree.

Then it had been Melissa, Catherine, and Samantha in 2211. Orion had made a brief comeback that year. The Hunters went on what could only be described as a roaring rampage of revenge the moment they realized Orion had shot the girls. Given that they did not have a chance for vengeance back when Gaea had reawakened Orion, the Hunters had been brutal and merciless when they caught him. It had been terrifying for them to see each other so angry, but they hadn't realized their horror until after Orion had been cut up so badly that Artemis doubted he would ever form a consciousness again. And, indeed, he had not made an appearance since then.

Ashley had returned to her ash tree on Olympus in 2257 because she couldn't stand to see the loss of the wild anymore and she eventually died of old age. Rachel - the other dryad - died in 2362 when her tree was so completely destroyed not even Artemis could save her.

Demetria was shot down by mortals in 2514 for "acting suspiciously" while she was out scouting. Mia, who had long since adopted Phoebe's old title as their best healer, had been nearby and did all she could to help. She had sounded her horn to summon the others, but by the time they got there, Demetria was dead.

Jade had been next to perish in 2599. She had been using her child-of-Notus powers to fly. Most of the other Hunters had been watching her as she flew and they stared at the sky in horror when Jade was impaled by some mortal device - they never did figure out what new technology it had been - and fell to the ground with a gaping hole in her chest.

Then in 2748, Lydia and Allie had fallen to some mortal security drones. Lucia couldn't remember the details: she had tried so hard to forget how cruelly her two little sisters had been murdered that she had actually succeeded and now only knew they had died terrible deaths. Sometimes, she regretted that she had forgotten the details, but she could never summon up the courage to ask the others what had happened.

There had been many girls who had joined the Hunters between those deaths, but they were nearly all insignificant, at least to Lucia. Those girls joined and then quickly left, realizing how much they preferred modern luxuries to the Hunters's traditional manner of living, or quickly died: many of them, for instance, had been wiped out by Orion along with Melissa, Catherine, and Samantha. Since then, much fewer had joined, but they still left one way or another. Out of all of them, only Lynn, a naiad who joined in 2304, had survived to the present day.

Their most recent casualty had been only a few months ago. Kassandra had begun to see ghosts. Lucia felt the presence of some of them, but others... Well, they weren't there. Kassandra's mother, Melinoe, may have more individual rights to ghosts, but Lucia's father certainly trumped her in the Underworld/spiritual hierarchy. It was impossible that Kassandra had been seeing genuine ghosts without Lucia sensing them. They came to the conclusion that Kassandra was hallucinating. It tortured them to realize she was slowly losing her mind. She knew it as well as they did, so in the end they all knew what had to happen. Kassandra gave her consent and Lucia personally made sure she reached the Underworld safely.

Now in the present, Artemis wordlessly raised an eyebrow at Lucia, briefly turning her eyes away from her remaining Hunters.

"May I... um," Lucia began, faltering when Artemis turned her attention back to the fire with unfocused eyes. Lucia cleared her throat. "May I speak with you?"

Artemis continued to stare at the flames.

"...Privately?" Lucia added, trying to draw back Artemis's attention.

The goddess blinked. She snapped her gaze away from the burning wood to take a long look at Lucia. She was silent for several more seconds before she nodded solemnly, murmuring, "Yes... Yes, of course..."

Lucia followed her away from the campsite. They walked in silence. It must have been the longest walk Lucia had ever taken with her mistress. Or, at least, it felt like the longest thanks to the terrible fear of what would happen next that was gnawing at Lucia. After a while, she and Artemis came to a halt together as they had done thousands of times before.

"Lady Artemis, I..." Lucia began. "I think I - I think it's - I don't even know how to say it. I... It's time for me to leave - I'm so sorry... I - "

Artemis silenced her by putting a hand on her cheek. She watched her intensely with those never-changing silver eyes of hers.

Lucia held her gaze, trying not to let her eyes water.

Artemis sighed and removed her hand. "I saw it growing your eyes as of late. I knew this was coming."

"My lady..."

"Thalia told me the same thing yesterday," Artemis said emotionlessly.

"What?" Lucia gasped, her eyebrows drawing together. "_Thalia_?"

"You were right, Lu," Artemis said. Her voice was becoming increasingly strained. "She had mortal friends. She regrets not growing old with them. I thought... I _hoped_ that, perhaps, her regret would have faded over the centuries, but if anything, it has become stronger."

"I..." Lucia breathed. She didn't know what to say. If she had known Thalia intended to leave as well, she wouldn't have said anything. Not yet. She would've waited...

"You know I can't - I _won't_ \- stop her from leaving," Artemis continued, beginning to pace anxiously as she avoided Lucia's eyes. "She deserves nothing less than Elysium: she has served me dutifully... She and I agreed that she will remain with us for another week at most so that I could announce her decision, make arrangements for her departure, and choose her successor."

Lucia had opened her mouth to say something, but the right words still would not come to her. If only she had kept her mouth shut in the first place...

"You're eldest, Lucia," Artemis said simply, stopping and looking her directly in the eyes. "The second wars with the Titans and Giants took away the last of my Hunters who had lived in the days of the myths. Zoë... Elaia... And even Phoebe had been just old enough to be around for the younger myths... You missed the oldest days, but you have been around the other gods so much and you know them and their stories so well in comparison to your sisters that it is almost as if you had been there back in Greece when it all started. Isabel's next eldest, but there's... what, a twelve hundred year age difference between you two? Then Ellen... another three hundred or so between her and Isabel... Lucia, I intended to ask you to be my lieutenant."

"Mistress..." Lucia said uncertainly. It had taken her weeks to reach her decision to finally move on, but she was starting to feel guilty. If only Thalia hadn't just reached the same decision, this conversation might have been going smoother.

Artemis smiled sadly. "You're the only one who still addresses me by that."

"I... Yeah, I am," Lucia said, shifting from foot to foot self-consciously, "but I'm sorry: I really, really can't... I can't deal with anything anymore."

"You've always regretted joining the Hunt," Artemis remarked with pain in her voice.

"Never, my lady!" Lucia corrected in exclamation, appalled that Artemis had came to that conclusion. "_Never_. I have always felt bitterly towards my curse, never towards my service to you."

Artemis was silent. She looked away again.

"My lady, you know I would not lie to you."

"Thank you..."

Lucia hesitated. "You - you would've wanted me to be your lieutenant?"

Artemis's lips curved into another sad smile. "Yes. I still do."

But had she not - a thousand years ago - told Lucia that because of her curse, Lucia could never be lieutenant? Lucia didn't understand why she changed her mind.

"Your curse hardly has a hold on you anymore," Artemis said, having quite obviously skimmed Lucia's thoughts. "Surely, you have noticed? The gods rarely call on you these days. Once or twice a century, perhaps. They have been becoming less and less interested in you ever since your daughter died."

For a few seconds, Lucia forgot how to breathe. She hadn't thought about Max in... in such a long time. Her dear Max whom she had not even known about until the last few months of the poor girl's life. Lucia was quite disgusted with herself. She had just been thinking of Anne and Anne had left the Hunt because she had seen how much Max's death had affected Lucia, but Lucia hadn't even spared Max a thought. What kind of mother was she? How could she have forgotten about Max, even if only for a while?

"I'm certain a few carefully placed words and upset looks will be enough to convince Zeus and the rest of the council to finally free you," Artemis continued.

Lucia stared at the goddess, feeling a mix of emotions she couldn't quite settle on. She was beyond thrilled at the prospect of freedom. After three millennia, she could finally be entirely herself again. But... if Artemis believed the gods would remove Lucia's curse, why hadn't she said so sooner? It would have saved Lucia so much pain... And, surely, if she thought the gods would remove it, they must have been willing to remove it for some time now?

"I am ashamed of myself for making this terribly cowardly and selfish request," Artemis said, lifting up her hand to glare at the arrow she had summoned and then to guiltily look over it at Lucia, "but would you be my lieutenant?"

Lucia opened her mouth to reply, but before she could even think of what words to form, Artemis cut her off, saying, "No, don't answer yet. Please, think. I am asking you as your friend, not as your goddess. I don't want you to feel obligated to consent. You deserve Elysium as much as Thalia, if not more."

Lucia nodded absently. She couldn't think. Gods... What on earth was she going to say?

Artemis observed her silently for a few moments. She sighed. "The wild places are so minuscule. The animals we hunt - even I cannot replenish them now. I admit it will soon become considerably more difficult to acquire food. The monsters of Tartarus are as strong as ever, but they turn to dust and, obviously, can't sustain us - I mean you, my Hunters... And the mortals are more useless than ever: they only seek their own pleasure."

It was then that Lucia realized something and she stared at Artemis in disbelief for several long seconds. Artemis merely met her gaze, awaiting her reaction.

"You're fading," Lucia finally said weakly. How else was one to react when one realized their best friend was not only dying, but was also entirely vanishing from existence?

"Not yet," Artemis replied grimly, "but eventually... everyone - every_thing _fades. Even you will. Once your father fades, the Underworld will, as well. The minor gods will try to sustain it, but it'll fade. All souls will fade."

"And then what?" Lucia asked, suddenly crushed by a fear she had never even conceived possible until then.

"Oblivion," Artemis answered simply.

"Oblivion," Lucia repeated. She paused, trying to comprehend what the word really meant. She was familiar with the concept of fading, but oblivion was more than that: it was not just one god disappearing forever. They'd all be gone; there would be absolutely nothing. How could there be nothing? They'd be worse than dead... simply _gone_... permanently... without even a single consciousness to remember them or mourn the passing of their entire civilization. And how could there be no Underworld? There had to be an Underworld. That was the one thing Lucia had always known for certain. She would be with her sisters again in her father's realm; she would be able to see whomever she wanted to see. There had to be someplace those who were no longer alive disappeared to. How could all that life be so entirely snuffed out into absolute nothingness?

The goddess watched her silently. The look on her face suggested that she wanted to comfort Lucia, but they both somehow knew there was nothing Artemis could say to make things better.

"Maybe," Lucia began, forcing a laugh, "maybe the Christians or Jews or whoever _are right_ and there's some force greater than the Olympians and - and we'll all end up in that afterlife rather than oblivion."

"It's... not impossible," Artemis said, shrugging. "However, you mustn't forget that I don't really exist."

"Of course, you exist," Lucia immediately countered.

"Not the way you do. I don't have a soul. I'm..." Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes as if exasperated with herself. "I'm a personification of nature."

Lucia found she couldn't really argue that point. And it struck her, the way it had only a few times before, how alone the goddess was. Her Hunters always died or left, leaving her isolated by the increasing age difference between her newer Hunters and herself. Lucia must have been one of her last real friends. A type of old friend that none of the younger girls could really compare to.

While Lucia pondered this, Artemis toyed with her silver arrow again. Then she looked up at Lucia, asking, "What made you decide to leave?"

Lucia shrugged. "I'm old."

"You've been old for millennia," Artemis said.

"I'm _very_ old," Lucia corrected. She had initially hoped she would be able to get this done without having to fully explain her reasoning, but now that the goddess was prying, she knew she most likely would have to elaborate and she realized that she actually _wanted_ to elaborate.

"Not as old as I am," Artemis replied. "If you don't want to explain, just say so."

"I... didn't," Lucia admitted, caught a little off-guard by the permission to keep her reasoning a secret, "but I... I think you deserve to hear it."

"I'll not judge," Artemis promised.

"Well, that's a lie," Lucia said lightheartedly, daring to tease her mistress. "You're very judgmental."

"I won't _say_ anything, though," the goddess said, smiling shyly. As uncharacteristic an action as that was, it made Lucia feel a bit more comfortable.

Lucia cracked a smile as well, but then she sighed deeply. "I always thought I'd leave someday when I fulfilled whatever great prophecy the gods had foreseen I'd have a part in. I thought I'd leave and that I wouldn't be cursed anymore and that I'd - " Lucia glanced away embarrassedly " - that I'd maybe find some nice mortal guy and start a family. I've had that thought somewhere in the back of my brain for as long as I can remember. It seemed certain. But _now_... it just kinda hit me that it'll never happen. The mortals these days are disgusting. Utterly repulsive. Even the demigods. Or they're those hardcore conservative types who - as admirable as they are - would burn me at the stake the instant I told them who I am. If I wanted a husband, I've missed my chance."

Artemis began to say something, shifting guiltily, but Lucia cut her off.

"It was my choice to stay. I never really wanted to leave anyway. I've always needed you and the others. I needed something constant," Lucia said. "Don't you dare feel guilty about the choices I've made."

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "You're giving me an order?"

"Yes. I don't want you to feel as if it's your fault," Lucia said, "because it really isn't and if it takes an order for you to believe I don't blame you, then yes."

"Really?" Artemis asked. "I'd have never thought you'd do such a thing. You avoid being even slightly impudent at all costs. Unless..."

Lucia bit her lip.

"Unless... you're trying - and, I might add, _failing_ quite miserably - to provoke me," the goddess said, beginning to look hurt.

"Provoke you, my lady?" Lucia asked, trying to sound innocent. Had the goddess read her thoughts again? Provoking her into killing Lucia had, admittedly, crossed Lucia's mind, but Lucia decided she simply couldn't do such a thing to her best friend.

"Yes..." she replied slowly. "You say the mortals are repulsive. Where will you go then? If you leave?"

"I... I have no where to go. I... did consider provoking you," Lucia admitted, quite suddenly feeling the urge to cry now that she realized the corner she'd backed herself into, "but I know the guilt would torture you endlessly and I can't do that to you. So, I - I must ask... if I requested you to, would you... you know... kill me?" Her voice broke over the last two words.

The goddess watched Lucia intently, seemingly unable to respond.

"Artemis... I-I admit I'd prefer a quick, painless disintegration over allowing myself to be torn to shreds by some beast. I don't know if I'd have the willpower to allow the completion of the latter," Lucia found herself saying. If she did leave the Hunt, she really would not have anywhere to go but the Underworld. And the Underworld was not a place for the living; she still vaguely remembered the year she had spent there with her father before she had become a Hunter and the trouble he had to go through in order to acquire suitable food for her, as well as to protect her from the various curses and remnants of dark magic that flowed through the dead air, trying to slowly sap her life force away. If she was to leave the Hunt, she was to die. There wasn't really another option. Quite a few former Hunters in similar situations - Kassandra most notably - had requested the goddess to let Lucia release their spirits, which Lucia did do, but she wasn't able to do it to herself. Granted, she hadn't actually tried it. However, she had a gut feeling it wouldn't work.

"Are you refusing to be my lieutenant?"

"I want an answer before I decide that," Lucia said tiredly. The goddess was being annoyingly evasive.

Artemis clenched her jaw. After a moment, she nodded. "If that would be what you wish... I would do it."

Lucia felt a wave of relief. "Thank you. Believe me, I understand it's difficult."

"Yeah. I haven't had this problem for... ever since you joined. Your ability to release spirits that should be dead has been convenient. So, it's been... three millennia since I've faced such a situation? Give or take a few decades?"

"Something like that," Lucia agreed with a shrug. "I stopped keeping track."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully, perhaps trying to do the math, perhaps considering why Lucia had stopped keeping track.

Lucia sighed. She had options now. She could retire as she had intended. Or, _perhaps_, she could hold out a little longer till oblivion. She could be lieutenant...

Even as that thought passed through her mind, she knew she no longer really wanted that title: it came with so much responsibility and she would never have the time for it between errands. True, there were fewer errands nowadays. However, they were more exhausting than ever and it took her longer to recover from them. But...

"Are... are you _certain _they'd remove my curse?" Lucia found herself asking.

"Yes. You have my word. It may take me a while to maneuver through the necessary politics, but you _will_ be curse-free within a reasonable amount of time; I swear it on the Styx."

There was a rumble of thunder somewhere in the distance, acknowledging the oath.

Lucia was a bit taken aback by this, horrified that Artemis might have made an oath she couldn't keep. "Your word would have been enough. If you can't actually - "

"That is why I had to swear it. You say that you trust me, but you still doubt me. I _can_ do it and I _will_ do it."

Lucia was speechless for a few seconds. She managed to nod slightly. It wasn't that she doubted the goddess; it was more that she didn't wish the Styx to have a reason to hurt her on Lucia's account.

"Do you want to be my lieutenant?" Artemis asked, finally directly restating the question they've been dancing around ever since she had summoned her arrow.

"I... don't know," Lucia admitted. She paused. "My loyalty to you is unwavering. I trust that you know that."

"I know," Artemis confirmed, "but I completely understand if you wish to leave. Like I said, my request is selfish. You ought to do as you wish."

Lucia nodded. Then, she hesitated, thinking back to what Artemis had said earlier. "You also said it was cowardly. What makes it cowardly?"

Artemis sighed and sat down with her back to a tree. Lucia followed suit as the goddess watched her. It was several long seconds later that Artemis finally spoke:

"I have foreseen that my next lieutenant will be my last."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know."

Lucia took a moment to decide how to reply. "You're not fading yet, but... will you fade sooner than you implied earlier?"

"I don't know."

"... Is it possible that I'd outlive you?"

"I don't know."

Lucia was silent.

"Most things happen in threes," Artemis said, glaring somewhere at the ground. "I should've foreseen this sooner. You or Isabel - assuming she'll accept my offer if you don't - will be my third and final lieutenant. I don't know if it means that my Hunters will die out and I'll lose the will to make any more or if it means that I'll fade and that my Hunters will outlive me and eventually die out. I don't know. Maybe we'll even all die and fade or whatever at once. I - I really don't know, Lu. And - and I'm frightened."

Despite the fact that she had stuttered at the end of her speech, Artemis met Lucia's gaze with a certain determination in her eyes as if she were afraid that Lucia would mock her for admission, but that she would not be embarrassed.

Then, Artemis quietly added, "I don't want to face it alone."

"I wouldn't want to, either," Lucia said softly. And her mind was made... It was the right thing to do; she couldn't just abandon a friend in such a situation. With her age and skill, it was unlikely she would be killed in battle: she would face down oblivion with the goddess. "I... I accept. I'll be your lieutenant."

Artemis watched her silently for several long seconds. "If you ever change your mind, you'll tell me?"

"Of course," Lucia said. "I'm dreadful at keeping secrets from you anyway."

"Indeed," Artemis agreed with a reminiscent smile. She paused. "Thank you."

It was clear to Lucia that Artemis's thanks was not limited to Lucia's decision.

"I'm certain this will not be in vain," Artemis told her. "Your abilities nearly rival my own. If anyone can survive until the end of the world with me, you can."

Lucia nodded. "Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Must I wear the circlet?"

"You don't want to wear it?"

"I don't deserve it."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "None of that nonsense, Lu. I believe I've made it as clear as I can that I think you are best suited for it. My only complaint is this utter lack of confidence you continuously exhibit."

"Yes, my lady," Lucia said automatically. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It only proves my point," Artemis said, waving her hand dismissively.

"S - I'll work on it," Lucia promised, almost apologizing again.

"Good." Artemis stood. "Unless you have anything to add, we should head back before they all start spreading rumors that you've gotten yourself into trouble."

Lucia nodded and also got to her feet. "Will you tell them?"

"Tell them?"

"About Thalia and me."

"No, not yet," Artemis said, frowning. "I'll speak with Thalia again later and then we'll see."

"Alright."

Once they had returned to their campsite, Lucia found herself watching Thalia. The daughter of Zeus looked so... old. She had let her hair grow down to he waist and she nearly always wore it in a simple braid. She looked rather like how Zoë had. The old reckless brightness in her blue eyes had long since been tamed into a wise glow that only raged when one of the Hunters was endangered.

However, it wasn't until now that Lucia realized that, unlike Zoë's constant wise glow that she retained even in Elysium, Thalia's glow was reduced to a mere ember.

Lucia watched as Thalia quickly exchanged a few glances with Artemis between bites of meat. Lucia assumed they were having a telepathic conversation, but she wasn't sure.

"Hand me an apple, would you, Thalia?" Lucia said, gesturing at the basket of apples sitting between Thalia and Ellen.

Thalia met her eyes with a knowing look. Her gaze snapped over at the goddess for a second again before she reached over, picked up an apple, and tossed it to Lucia.

"Thanks," Lucia said.

"No problem," Thalia replied. She hesitated, but then she grinned. "Enjoy it."

Lucia had a feeling Thalia wasn't talking about the apple. She glanced at Artemis, seeking confirmation.

The goddess nodded. _Thalia knows._

Lucia looked back at Thalia and returned the smile. "Will do."


	10. The First Millennium

**1097 AD, France.**

The Hunters had just exited a small French village. A young girl named Aalis had been in a... dangerous situation and Artemis was only too happy to help. Needless to say, they had a new sister in their midst. Like everyone else, Lucia was fascinated by the girl's parentage: Aalis was a daughter of Eos and such children were quite rare. However, Lucia did not join in with the others as they questioned Aalis about any powers she may have. She was preoccupied with other thoughts.

Lucia glanced back at the village. It was so... She did not quite know what word to use. The village was... different. Frighteningly so. But that was not quite the word she was searching for. The village was... _odd_. It was beautiful, in its own little way, nestled between a gently flowing river and three sizable hills, but the longer she looked at it, the more she felt her eyes sting. And she blinked rapidly, turning her attention away.

The Hunters began trekking into the woods, evidently deciding to get off the dirt road and head into their mistress's domain. After that, Lucia did not remember much. She walked automatically, trusting her instincts to stop her from walking into anyone or anything. Her thoughts were still hovering about the village they had left. It was painful to think of it, but she could not seem to put an end to her thoughts as she had done every other time she had seen a village and had a similar reaction to the sight.

By the time Lucia had recovered her senses, her sisters had set up their camp. A few of them were hovering around the perimeter, summoning and feeding the wolves, but most of them were sitting around the newly formed fire. Lucia was one of the latter: she was sitting, but she was as far away from the rest as possible without making it painfully obvious that she was separating herself.

Lucia sighed.

"That was a rather sad sigh," Demetria commented quietly.

Lucia looked up to find the seemingly eleven-year-old girl standing behind her.

"What is it that upsets you?" Demetria asked, sitting down beside Lucia. "You always try to hide your feelings when you are upset, but 'tis rather obvious today."

"That village," Lucia answered, almost immediately. Gods ordered her to answer their queries so often that replying truthfully whenever a question was directed at her had become almost a reflex of sorts, even if the asker of the question was not a god. She paused. "It... It is so very unlike Stabiae... and Rome... and anywhere in the Empire, really."

Demetria's eyes filled with comprehension and empathy at the mention of Lucia's hometown. She sighed. "That Empire has fallen."

"I know," Lucia said, looking away from her sister and towards the fire instead. "It has been six hundred years since it fell, but I still find that the modern world pales horribly in comparison. It only becomes more different... and worse."

"Why, Lucia," Denetria said, her icy eyes still sad, but the corner of her lips turning up into a teasing smile, "I believe you have become old."

"You are double my age, De." Lucia's tone was somewhere between dull and accusatory, but she forced a small smile. She would try to play along with the attempt at humor. Demetria was trying to comfort her, after all.

"Indeed, I am," Demetria replied.

Lucia sat in silence, not knowing how to respond. Her smile disappeared. Eventually, she sighed again. "I thought I could keep up with the world, but I cannot."

"You will become accustomed to it," Demetria assured her gently. "The world always progresses. You will learn to take it in stride soon."

Lucia glanced over to where a few of her other sisters had made it their mission to teach Zoë how to properly pronounce something in French.

"You mean the way Zoë does?" Lucia asked with some bitterness.

Demetria was quiet for a few seconds. "Zoë... is an unusual case. She is a nymph with Titan blood. Time means little to nymphs; they do not pay attention to change; they are indifferent to it. And Titans live in the past; they do not experience the changes of the world; they are locked away in their various prisons... 'Tis naturally difficult for Zoë to adjust."

Lucia watched Zoë, who was looking increasingly frustrated.

"But, honestly, Lu," Demetria said, putting her hand on Lucia's shoulder, "you will get used to it. The first millennium is always the hardest. It was for me. It was for most of the others, even Lady Artemis herself."

Lucia did not reply.

"Do you not trust me?" Demetria asked.

"I trust you."

"Good. You will be fine," Demetria said. She stood up. "I know 'tis difficult, but you should attempt to push your unpleasant thoughts from your mind for Aalis's sake. Lady Artemis would appreciate it. She does not want Aalis to be overwhelmed by her decision to join us. The poor girl is still terribly frightened."

Lucia nodded halfheartedly. "I will try."

"That's all I ask," Demetria said. "Now, come. You can sit with Phoebe and I."

Lucia hesitated.

"You need a distraction," Demetria reasoned.

Lucia nodded and also stood, following Demetria over to the others.


	11. Raising Pigs for Slaughter

**Mount Olympus, the night after the Battle of Manhattan, during _The Last Olympian_.**

It was dark, but it was not quite midnight yet. The Hunters were strewn across the floor of Artemis's temple. Some of them had taken out sleeping bags; others had found some pillows and blankets; a few had taken to sleeping simply on the marble floor. Half an hour ago, Demetria had walked around covering those who fell under the last description with blankets. Most of them had managed to fall asleep by now despite everything they had been through that day.

Lucia couldn't sleep. She was sitting in a corner of the temple. Lydia had fallen asleep in a sleeping bag on Lucia's right side and Melissa had done the same with only a pillow on Lucia's left. The three of them had swiftly retreated to the corner when Artemis had decreed it to be time for bed because they had wanted to avoid having to speak with their other sisters. They were too exhausted to face what had happened during the battle.

Lucia was beginning to regret that choice of action: Phoebe and Demetria were sitting together by Thalia and Artemis. They all seemed disinclined to sleep, but at least they weren't alone in that sentiment like Lucia was. She could've chosen to sit perhaps ten feet to the right and she would've been part of their little group.

Artemis was sitting with her back to a wall. Her right elbow was on the low bench beside her and she was using that arm to prop her head up as her silver eyes scanned the Hunters' sleeping forms. Thalia sat in front of the bench, also looking around, but she was slowly beginning to nod off despite the determination in her eyes that made it clear she wanted to stay up with the goddess.

Phoebe and Demetria were a few feet in front of Artemis and the lieutenant. They were hiding their exhaustion better than Thalia was. Phoebe was sharpening her knife and Demetria was watching her, but whenever one of the other girls shifted, they both immediately glanced around to check if everything was alright.

Then, Phoebe yawned. Demetria began to yawn as well, but she quickly managed to stifle it into something more like a sigh.

But it had been enough to attract Artemis's attention.

"It's alright," Artemis whispered. "Sleep."

They hesitated.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe whispered back.

Artemis nodded.

Phoebe sighed and laid down, pulling her blanket onto herself.

After a moment, Demetria reluctantly followed suit.

Artemis looked over at her half-sister. "You, as well, Thalia."

Thalia glanced back at her with a questioning look.

"You are injured," Artemis pointed out. "You need rest."

"I'm fine," Thalia insisted.

Artemis gave her one of those no nonsense looks that could silence anyone, even Zeus.

Thalia tried to respond with a determined look of her own, but Lucia knew Thalia wouldn't last long. Her death glares were indeed impressive. However, they were not what the situation called for.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking if Thalia was really going to challenge her about something so trivial as this.

"_Alright_," Thalia grumbled and she, too, laid down, resting her head on a pillow.

Artemis watched her silently. After a moment, she turned her head tiredly, meeting Lucia's eyes.

Lucia instinctively glanced away as most people do when they accidentally make eye contact with someone, but then she met the goddess's eyes again sheepishly.

To Lucia's surprise, Artemis stood and made her way over to Lucia. She held out her hand.

"Would you mind?" Artemis said, inclining her head at the exit.

Lucia took her hand in answer and she was pulled up to her feet. She followed Artemis out of the temple. They walked past a few minor gods' temples and entered Persephone's Olympian Garden. The garden was full of plants that were particularly beautiful at night, in the moonlight. Lucia knew this was one of Artemis's favorite places on the mountain.

"How's your shoulder?" the goddess asked after a while.

"As good as ever," Lucia said. "I forgot it was even injured."

"That is good, I suppose," Artemis replied.

"Yeah."

They quietly entered continued to walk through the garden.

"How are you feeling?" Lucia inquired, trying to be polite.

"I feel... as if I have been raising pigs for slaughter," Artemis admitted.

Lucia wanted to say something comforting, but she didn't know what, especially now that there were gold-tinted tears in the comers of Artemis's eyes.

"It is my fault they died," Artemis murmured, sitting down onto a marble bench. "Seven of you. Seven! All in one day..."

Lucia frowned, remaining standing. It was hardly the goddess's fault...

_Lucia and the remaining Hunters were just beyond the borders of Kronos's protection spell around the Empire State Building. Thalia had glanced at them quickly before running into the building with that Jackson kid and the Chase girl. She left them, her sisters, in favor of her old friends._

_The Hunters were in a loose protective circle around their dead. Lydia had been tasked with bringing the bodies to the Empire State building throughout the battle. They had found a large truck on the street and they had claimed as their own. They decided to put the dead and injured in it. Catherine had, for the most part, remained in the vicinity of the truck after the first Hunter - Lucia thought it had been Rachel, but she wasn't certain - acquired an injury and Catherine quickly patched up the injured as they came. Thanks to Catherine, most of them were still in fighting condition. Phoebe had only had to be called in from the battlefield twice: once to help with Taylor and once to help with Courtney, but unfortunately both had passed away despite Phoebe's expertise in healing.._

_It had been after their deaths, once they nearly all had reconvened at the truck, that Lydia appeared holding the dead bodies of Victoria and Madison. Then she had disappeared and reappeared with a dying Kelsey and a severely wounded Elaia, who managed to tell them that Victoria had gotten shot out of a tree and that Madison and Kelsey did their best to defend Victoria as Elaia tried to heal her with woodland magic. Phoebe and Catherine did all they could, but..._

_And then Nicole, poor foolish Nicole, tried to use her magic to put life back into them. Lucia tried to stop her - they all did - but Nicole misspoke some spell and then there was an unconscious body to add to the lifeless six._

_And Thalia left them._

_But Hades was there. The mortals were awake and in a panic, but Hades was there. The battle was turning in the Olympians' favor quickly and surely._

_And Lucia was fighting. Lucia, Phoebe, Demetria, Melissa, Isabel, Anne, Catherine, Ellen, Lydia, Allie, Kassandra, Elizabeth, Briana, Samantha, Rachel, Jade, Riley, Brooke, and Rebecca were fighting. They were bleeding in some places and they were broken in others, but they were fighting. Fighting for Olympus. Fighting for Artemis. Fighting for their fallen sisters. Fighting for Zoë. Fighting for each other. Fighting for every Hunter that ever was._

_"Lucia!" called Rebecca, the newest Hunter, an eleven-year-old daughter of Hephaestus._

_"What?" Lucia replied as she blocked a blade heading for Elizabeth's back._

_"Go up to Olympus!" the girl said, ducking below a spear. "You can shadow travel there! Thalia might need help."_

_"She'll be fine. Jackson and Chase will watch her back. The real battle is here."_

_"Something's not right," Catherine disagreed, squinting as if focusing on something distant. "Thalia _does_ need help."_

_Lucia glanced at her and blocked an arrow heading right at the daughter of Apollo. Prophecy was one of Catherine's weaker suits; she took more after her father's musical and bubbly side._

_"Go," Demetria added as she stabbed a dracaena. "Lu, you must. Just in case."_

_"I can't leave you," Lucia protested._

_Demetria gave her an impatient look that was uncannily similar to Artemis's._

_"Fine," Lucia said, stabbing another dracaena. She looked around for a suitable shadowy place where she could use her powers._

_"We have this under control," Melissa added._

_Lucia forced a smile and nodded. If Melissa - who was usually the most pessimistic of the bunch - was optimistic about something, it meant things were looking really well._

_Lucia ducked into a nearby dark alleyway. She shadow traveled to Artemis's main temple on Olympus, thinking that Kronos would have most likely headed straight to the throne room. She left the marble building and snuck down the main road that lead to the seats of power, trying to spot Thalia or anyone else, really._

_Olympus was, however, uncharacteristically empty. She made her way up the winding street cautiously, bow drawn and three arrows loosely nocked._

_Lucia continued up the road. She reached the pantheon, hearing the unmistakable sounds of the gods's voices coming from inside; they must have just defeated Typhon. Then, she noticed the fallen statue of Hera and the demigod crushed beneath it._

_"Thalia!" Lucia exclaimed, letting her bow and arrows disappear._

_Thalia turned her head to look at her. "Lucia! What's going on down there?"_

_"Hades is taking care of it," Lucia replied quickly, falling to her knees beside the lieutenant. "What happened to you?"_

_Thalia snorted. "_Her Majesty_ tried to kill Annabeth and Percy, so I pushed them out of the way and... I wasn't fast enough."_

_"I can't pull you out," Lucia said, observing the large statue. "I'm not that strong."_

_"Yeah, I figured," Thalia said drily. "The Olympians ran past here a while ago, but I didn't want to distract them."_

_Lucia frowned. "Lady Artemis would've - "_

_"It's fine. Seriously. Defeating Kronos is more important," she interrupted. Then she squinted down the mountain. "I think the bridge is reforming."_

_Lucia looked back. "Yeah. I'll go see if I can bring back a Cyclops to lift the statue."_

_"Thanks."_

_Lucia stood and summoned her bow back, just in case she would need it._

_"Wait," Thalia said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"If you find a Cyclops, just send it here," Thalia said. "Bring the other Hunters up to one of the goddess's temples. I don't want them put into any more danger."_

_Lucia nodded and left._

It hadn't been until much later, of course, that Hades had confirmed Nicole had died and the surviving Hunters were all finally reunited. But, regardless, it was _not_ the goddess's fault.

"It's not your fault," Lucia said. "You weren't there; you couldn't have - "

"Exactly my point: I wasn't there," Artemis interrupted, "but by accepting those girls as my Hunters I gained responsibility for them. I should have been there to protect them. Or better yet, I should not have made them Hunters in the first place. You, Mel, and Sandra were right - I shall tell them this some other time: they looked too content in their dreams for me to wake them now - but you were right to question my decision of allowing those girls to join. They didn't _know_ the risks."

"They knew enough," Lucia said. She had indeed told Artemis it had been a bad idea to let them join, but she sure as Hades was not going to reiterate that opinion now.

"No, they did not. The girls who died today - except for Elaia, of course - knew practically nothing of our world," Artemis disagreed. Her tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Do you remember that night last summer? When Ares paid us a visit?"

Lucia furrowed her brow, but nodded.

"Did you ever figure out what he told me?"

"No," Lucia answered. "I've been busy and you _did_ say you'd tell me someday."

"Indeed. Well, this is that day," Artemis said. "When Ares demanded to speak with me, he told me the Titans were attacking Camp Half-Blood. It was the Battle of the Labyrinth. I am sure you have heard of it."

"I have," Lucia confirmed quietly.

"He said Chiron and the campers would appreciate our help. That they would suffer heavy losses without us," Artemis said. She inhaled deeply before continuing. "And I refused to help."

"That's why you didn't tell Thalia," Lucia remarked.

"Yes."

"She would have wanted to help them. She probably would have even left us and gone there to help by herself."

"I thought so, yes," Artemis agreed. "I had to leave that next morning to hunt with Apollo on Zeus's orders. I did not want to risk leaving the new girls without an established leader."

"I understand that," Lucia said, "but why did you refuse? You must have had a reason other than fear of what Thalia would do. We've always helped in wars when we could. Why was that battle any different?"

Artemis hesitated. "I had foreseen that we would be slaughtered sometime in the near future. Not completely slaughtered, but enough to be tragic. And I did not want to bring that fate upon us. None of you deserve to die. However... I suspect there will be more deaths soon. Unfortunately, seven is not quite the tragedy I had foreseen. But I pray that I am wrong."

"The Titans are beaten, my lady," Lucia said. "We can properly train whoever's left of the new girls. They'll be fine for now."

"There are always remnants of defeated armies," Artemis said, shaking her head. "Whatever is going on is not quite over yet. It does not feel complete."

"We'll be ready for whatever it is you're being paranoid about," Lucia said. "We will."

"Paranoid? I am looking out for your well-being," Artemis replied with some bite to her tone. "You, however, are being startlingly optimistic in light of today's events."

"Sorry, my lady. I didn't mean - " Lucia began. Then she stopped herself, deciding to instead say, "I'm just trying to help."

"I know," Artemis said, wiping at her eyes. "I-I apologize. I'm not angry with you."

Lucia nodded.

Artemis groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I've been trying _so_ hard, but I keep making the same mistakes, I keep falling into the same holes, I keep - I keep _reverting_ to who I was millennia ago."

"You're not reverting," Lucia said.

Artemis did not reply.

"My lady, honestly," Lucia insisted, "you have gained and retained much compassion and wisdom since I met you."

"You think too highly of me," Artemis said. Her self-disgust was evident in the way she shook her head as she spoke.

"I have great respect for you, but I wouldn't say I think _too_ highly of you," Lucia said. "I do not agree with your every action and I believe I have made that sufficiently clear."

Artemis held Lucia's gaze for a few seconds before she replied, "Yes... Quite sufficiently..."

"You are not a bad person."

"Lucia... I haven't been entirely honest with you just yet."

"My lady?"

As Artemis sighed, she seemed to age several years past her usual form. "I swear it was not consciously done... Well, at first it was not. I - I should have resisted, but it was so _easy_ to let them join as... as a buffer of sorts. It was a monstrous thing to do. Of course, I did not - I still do not - wish for anyone to die, but I thought I would prefer that the new girls die rather than those whom I've known for centuries. I had them join to die."

Lucia did not really know how to reply to the goddess's confession. She hesitated awkwardly for several seconds as she tried to process this information. "I - I, um, take it you'll not be telling the others this?"

Artemis looked down guiltily. "Should I?"

Lucia hesitated. She did not approve of what Artemis had done, but that was neither here nor there: Artemis did what she did and now they would have to deal with it. Lucia had to be objective about this. Her sisters had a right to know the cost of their survival. The truth would crush them, though. It would create awkwardness, destroy trust (especially the new girls' trust). Lucia wondered what Zoë would do. This was a difficult situation no matter how one looked at it. Zoë would... Zoë would do what she always did: whatever was best for the Hunters as a group.

"They have a right to know," Lucia said hesitantly.

"I know..."

"But I don't think it'd be best to tell _all_ of them," Lucia said. She bit her lip. "Not yet, at least."

"If I were to tell no one," Artemis began, bringing her eyes back up to meet Lucia's, "would you tell them?"

"You told me this in confidence, my lady - I'll not say a word unless you wish it," Lucia promised, her words falling into a more formal, older, _formulaic_ style of speech in an attempt to hide her disapproval. Then something occurred to her and she hesitated. "Phoebe knows, does she not? You spoke with her after Lord Ares left."

"She knows of the battle and my decision not to participate in it," Artemis said. "No more than that. You will not hold her knowledge against her, will you?"

"No. Of course not, my lady."

"You've become rather formal," Artemis observed, studying Lucia carefully with her silver eyes.

"Yes, my lady," Lucia agreed. "Forgive me if I have said anything offensive to you. My place is to support your decisions."

Artemis held her gaze for a few seconds, but did not reply.

"My lady, I know I have the right to advise you and that you value my opinion," Lucia said. "However, you've already made your decision in these matters, so I must stand by you regardless of what I would have advised. Formality helps me control my tongue."

"So, you are displeased with me, then?" Artemis asked with such a miserable tone that Lucia almost felt bad for expressing her own opinion.

"It matters not."

"That does not answer my question."

"...Very well: yes, I am displeased, but - as I said - it matters not." Lucia glanced around and sighed, trying to force her formal instinct aside. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I'll do whatever I can to help you deal with the consequences and we'll move on as we always do."

"...Thank you," the goddess said, sounding a bit bewildered as if she hadn't been expecting Lucia to say anything along those lines. "Have I told you what an amazing friend you are?"

"Not recently."

"Well, you are," Artemis said. She forced a smile for a second, but then her expression became serious again. "I apologize for robbing you of your well-deserved rest. You may return to my temple. I shall remain here a while longer. I must gather my thoughts."

Lucia hesitated. Her instinct was just to do as the goddess wished, but she had not been ordered to leave. She didn't necessarily want to leave. She couldn't just leave Artemis to continue wallowing in her self-disgust.

"Lucia," Artemis said meaningfully when it became clear that Lucia had no intention of following the goddess's implied order immediately as she usually did.

"Are you certain you want me to go?"

Artemis nodded, looking away. "Yes."

Lucia considered challenging her about it further, so she hesitated another few seconds.

"_Lu_," Artemis said more insistently, making eye contact again.

"You didn't order it," Lucia observed as a little plan began to form in her mind. It was undoubtedly a bit risky, but it seemed more likely to work than not.

"What?"

"You didn't order me to leave."

"...Why can you not just go?" Artemis asked irritably.

"Order it."

"No."

"If you want me to go, then tell me to go."

Artemis stood up sharply. "No."

"In that case, I will remain here."

The goddess glared at her with an intensity she hadn't directed at Lucia in _quite_ a long time.

Lucia swallowed nervously, wondering if her gambit would work. Whether or not it worked, she would still apologize profusely, but she would much prefer it to work so that Artemis would be more likely to forgive her sooner.

For several long seconds, Lucia remained under Artemis's withering gaze until, finally, Artemis turned her back to Lucia, crossing her arms but saying nothing.

"See?" Lucia began gently. "You're not a bad person, my lady. You could've easily taken advantage of my curse, but you _didn't_."

Artemis made no response.

"I know giving me orders isn't quite the same as...as using those girls as sacrificial pawns of sorts - " It wasn't an ideal analogy, but it was all Lucia could muster in that moment. " - However, it goes to show that you're not a truly awful person. Everyone makes mistakes."

Artemis still did not reply.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you a bit too far with this - my lady, I truly am - but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it would be beneficial to you," Lucia said. "I know you well enough to know you're thinking the worst possible things of yourself. You are _not_ a monster."

Artemis sighed. "Will you leave now?" She sounded defeated.

"...Yes, my lady. As you wish," Lucia said, bowing her head even though Artemis still had her back turned. "Sorry, again."

Artemis was silent again.

Lucia hesitated for a moment, but then she obeyed, turning on around and beginning to leave the garden.

"Lucia," Artemis suddenly called.

Lucia looked back over her shoulder at the goddess.

Artemis nodded. She bit her lip. "I hope you sleep well."

Lucia smiled. It was clear Artemis was thanking her, but also that she was still too angry with herself to completely admit that Lucia was right.

Lucia curtsied slightly - something which had fallen out of style even amongst the Hunters at least a century ago - and she left the goddess to her thoughts.


	12. Lucia

**A temple of Diana somewhere in the Roman Empire, 80 AD.**

"Do not give her any reason to dislike you," Pluto said. "She ought to like you, but - to be sure - do not speak unless spoken to."

"Of course, Father," Lucia replied. He had already said something along these lines at least five times since they had arrived in this temple of Diana. "I have no wish to disgrace you."

Pluto nodded curtly.

Lucia watched him somewhat sadly. When Pluto had first brought her to the Underworld about a year ago after her stepfather had kicked her out of his home, Pluto spent nearly all of his spare time with her, teaching her to fight and how to use her various powers. But after a month or so, he returned to his usual excessively busy schedule and left her to train with long dead heroes. He would still have meals with her (and Proserpina when she was present), but she saw him considerably less and, well, she missed him. After that first month, they had only had two meaningful conversations: the first when she discovered her god-infested lineage and the second when she decided she wanted to leave the Underworld.

It wasn't that she disliked the Underworld. On the contrary, she loved it: she felt safe and like she belonged there. However, she did not want to remain there for eternity. If she stayed there until she died, she would be doomed to Asphodel where she - as a child of Pluto - would wander aimlessly, unable to forget her past. She _had_ to achieve Elysium. She wanted to be with her ancestors. And there was no way she could become a hero worthy of Elysium if she remained cowering in the Underworld itself.

Pluto saw the logic of her thinking and reluctantly had consented to give her permission to leave. Although he did not say it explicitly, it was evident he feared or, at least, worried about what the Olympians would do if they discovered Lucia's existence. So, he had one condition for Lucia's departure: he insisted that Lucia would join Diana's followers. Of all the Olympians, Diana was the only one who would unquestionably defend Lucia (a girl who still fell under her domain) from the others if it came to that.

Lucia had not entirely liked this idea. She had argued that the price for Diana's protection was too steep, that she wanted to be free to marry someday. Pluto had sharply retorted that she could leave Diana's service as soon as it was clear the Olympians would not be murdering her, but no sooner than that. When Lucia still hesitated, he told her to consider the benefits: enhanced battle skills, immortality, friends. He also added that should she die in Diana's service, she would be practically guaranteed a spot in Elysium.

Lucia still was not quite sold on the idea, but she _had_ to leave the Underworld or she would surely go mad. And that was why she was currently obediently standing at Pluto's side, waiting for the goddess of the hunt.

"It must be midday already," Pluto grumbled, squinting up at the sun. "She should be here."

"I am certain she will be here shortly," Lucia said.

Pluto did not reply.

As Lucia predicted, a girl about Lucia's age entered the temple a minute or so later. Of all her physical characteristics, it was her silver eyes that confirmed her identity. If not for her eyes, Lucia would have never pegged her for a goddess, let alone an Olympian. Diana was dressed in a simple knee-length tunic and had her hair braided over her shoulder rather sloppily. She did wear a silver necklace, but it was not particularly eye-catching in comparison to what Proserpina would wear.

"Hello, Uncle," Diana said as she came over to them. She spared Lucia a quick glance before settling her gaze on Pluto.

"Good afternoon," Pluto said. He must have still been irritated by Diana's lateness, but he did not comment on it. "This is my daughter, Lucia Aemilia Regilla, but she prefers Lucia Antonia - in honor of her mother."

"My lady," Lucia greeted, curtsying. She tried not be irked by the fact that the goddess had yet to spare her another glance.

"She prefers to not have a _cognomen_?" Diana asked.

"I suggested Plutonia, in _my_ honor, but Lucia claims it would not sound well together."

Diana shrugged. "I suppose. However, I am in somewhat of a hurry and not in a very good mood, so if we could get to whatever it is you want to ask me, I would appreciate it."

"Lucia would like to join your Hunters," Pluto said, glancing at Lucia. "She has lived in the Underworld this past year. I would feel more confident in her safety if I were to know she is traveling with you. I know she is slightly older than the girls you usually accept, but would you consider it?"

Diana raised her eyebrows and took a real first look at Lucia. She studied her intently. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, my lady," Lucia answered. "Nearly sixteen."

"Hmm," Diana hummed. She glanced at the sword and dagger at Lucia's waist. "You can fight?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Proficiently?"

"She is quite capable of holding her ground," Pluto said. "She has beaten my Furies more than once."

"Impressive," Diana commented, but she did not sound particularly impressed. She looked back at Pluto. "Very well, I will consider it. But first I would speak with her alone."

"In which case, I will return to my kingdom," Pluto said. He came over to Lucia and put his hand on her shoulder. "I hope I will not see you anytime soon. Watch yourself."

Lucia nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Pluto gave her one of his rare gentle smiles before dissolving into his shadows and departing.

Now entirely alone with an Olympian for the first time, Lucia shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't entirely sure how she should act.

Diana studied her again. "Why do you wish to join the Hunt?"

"I would consider it an honor to serve you, my lady," Lucia said.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Do you truly think it best to be dishonest with me?" There was a cold edge to her voice.

"I didn't lie," Lucia quickly protested.

"You didn't," Diana agreed, "and I never accused you of such. There is a difference between lies and dishonesty, between being truthful and being honest."

Lucia was beginning to like this goddess less and less. First, she ignored Lucia's presence when she spoke with Pluto. Now, she wasn't playing by the conventional rules for polite conversation. Lucia was aware of the difference between truth and honesty, but she was only making a proper political reply. What was wrong with that? It was what she had always been taught to do.

"So, I will ask you again: why do you wish to join my Hunters?"

"My father wishes it," Lucia admitted through grit teeth.

Diana rolled her eyes. "That much was already clear."

"Will you let me join the Hunt, my lady?" Lucia asked. If the goddess wanted to be direct, Lucia would also be direct.

"But _why_ does Lord Pluto wish for you to be a Hunter?" Diana asked in reply, ignoring Lucia's question.

Lucia bit her lip, trying to reign in her annoyance. Should she tell her? Pluto didn't want to advertise his reasoning, but Diana would know if she lied.

"There had better be a good reason for me to extend my hospitality if you are to join for reasons other than for what the Hunt stands for," Diana said sharply.

"My father believes... He believes the Olympians may wish to kill me," Lucia said quietly, glancing at the sky and praying that Jupiter was not eavesdropping. She didn't like it, but she had to be honest. "I do _not_ want to live out the remainder of my life and afterlife in the Underworld. If I try to live on the surface, it's inevitable that the Olympians will discover my existence. And Father won't let me leave unless he's assured of my protection."

"Oh?" Diana said, raising her eyebrows. "Why would the Olympians wish to kill you?"

"My _mortal_ lineage - it's not quite mortal... My grandmother is Venus," Lucia began. She paused. "My great-grandfather Apollo. My great-great-grandfather Zeus. Then Eros. Then Demeter. The one who had a child with Demeter had mortal parents, but they did not achieve Elysium, so I know nothing of my lineage beyond that, but the point remains: my past several consecutive ancestors have been demigods."

Diana watched her skeptically. "How did that manage to happen? The gods avoid having children with demigods. And I fail to see why any demigod in their right mind would have a child with a god."

"It was coincidences mostly," Lucia answered, shrugging. "That's what my ancestors told me. They weren't very keen on giving me details. They said I'm too young to understand."

"Hm." Diana studied Lucia carefully. "Pluto's essence is overpowering, but I do sense the other gods you have mentioned on some small scale... There's hardly anything mortal in you."

Lucia shifted uncomfortably under the goddess's gaze. "Yes, my lady, but there's enough for me to die."

Diana continued to study Lucia silently.

Lucia wasn't sure what to do. Was she supposed to beg? Offer to sacrifice some goats? Neither of those options sounded particularly appealing. She was too proud to beg. And she couldn't stand the smell of goats.

"To recap: you want to join the Hunt because your father believes the Olympian Council will decide to kill you for being a potentially powerful godly anomaly of sorts and he believes I would protect you from the council? Am I correct?"

"Yes, my lady," Lucia said, cringing slightly. When she said it like that, it sounded rather ridiculous.

Diana nodded, falling silent again.

"And," Lucia added, trying to extend a verbal olive branch to the goddess, "I... I do have great respect for you, my lady, and your Hunters. I may not necessarily agree with all your beliefs, but I respect them and your skills. You're quite legendary."

"Resorting to flattery, are you?"

Lucia took a moment to feel insulted that her olive branch was so blatantly smacked away before she attempted to smile politely, saying, "You did not mention my respect in your summary and I don't want you to accuse me of being dishonest again."

A smile tugged at Diana's lips. "Well played..." Diana sighed. "I presume that if I refuse to grant you a place in the Hunt you will return to your father and he will hold my decision against me for centuries. Does that seem accurate?"

Lucia shrugged, not quite seeing the problem with that. "I... I'll have to return to the Underworld eventually, yes. And my father is rather prone to to holding grudges..."

"Damn him," Diana muttered, angrily drawing her knife. She spun the blade between her fingers, glaring at the marble floor of her temple. She glanced up at Lucia who was watching her with an alarmed expression. "You are an ignorant child."

Lucia tried not to be offended. "My lady?"

"Very well, then," Diana said, now clutching her knife tightly rather than spinning it. She met Lucia's eyes. "You may join my Hunters. You will be held to the same oath as them. Do not expect any special treatment because of your situation."

"Thank you, my lady," Lucia said, curtsying. "I will not give you reason to regret this."

"See to it that you do not."

Lucia nodded. "Of course, my lady. But - if I may ask - what is it that makes me ignorant?"

Diana was standing very still now and, when she spoke, her voice was very cold. "If your father is displeased with me, he will take it out on my deceased Hunters. He is the one god I cannot protect them from."

"Oh," Lucia said quietly. It all suddenly made sense. "I - I apologize, my lady. It didn't it occur to me that - "

"It's fine. It's my problem, not yours," Diana said with a tone of finality. "Now, come. I would prefer for there to be a witness to your oath. My Hunters are nearby."


	13. Lydia

**Hello, dear readers! It's been much too long since I have last updated and, for that, I apologize. I do think I have a fairly good excuse for it, though - and I'm fairly sure (or, at least, I'm hoping) you will approve of said excuse. However, my excuse will not be revealed until the next chapter is posted, which should ideally be happening soon. How soon? I... Um... Well, you see... I'm not too sure, actually, but I swear that chapter is nearing completion. Perhaps a month. Again, I don't really know, but it ****_is_**** my top priority at the moment (after my loads of homework, of course). I feel like this chapter must be posted before the next one. Why? I don't really know. A minor detail of sorts. I just always imagined posting this one first.**

**But, in the mean time, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's the longest one so far!**

* * *

**Virginia, during the American Revolution, 1779.**

The Hunters were scattered about their campsite. It was a cool, mid-autumn morning. It felt slow, especially for Lucia. She disliked mornings. Mornings meant the end of the extensive shadows that were part of her father's domain. But everyone else - even the daughters of Apollo - were equally tired.

The previous night had been a long one. The demigod squadron of the British Army had released a drakon to wreak some general havoc and Washington had requested the Hunters' aid (in a very polite and courteous manner for a male, Lucia had to admit). The rebel general, a son of Athena whom Lucia had interacted with a few times on behalf of the gods, had already made a few such requests before and Artemis was always glad to help.

Unfortunately for the Hunters, that meant an increasing amount of sleepless nights stalking mythological beasts. They loved hunting as much as they loved their goddess, but even their enhanced stamina had its limits. If not for Zoë reminding Artemis of this, they probably would not have gotten any rest whatsoever. And they had recently suffered a casualty that weighed on all their hearts: Aalis, daughter of Eos, whose reflexes had become sluggish due to her exhaustion.

They had hunted the drakon for just over a week, getting into a few scuffles with it. The first major scuffle with the beast four days ago had been the one that killed Aalis. It was a terrible death, but it gave the Hunters a subconscious reason to increase the intensity of their chase and they had finally been able to defeat the monster the previous night, sometime past midnight.

Lucia was examining one of her arrows absentmindedly when the sound of several distant muskets firing cut through the silent air and she flinched. To her pride's relief, she had not been the only one who jumped. Some her sisters groaned. If there was a battle nearby, they would have to go on the run again.

Lucia sighed and met Zoë's eyes. The lieutenant was sitting next to her, also toying with one of her arrows. Her dark eyes were tired, but it was only at Lucia's insistence that she had even considered sitting down and letting some of her exhaustion show.

Zoë rolled her eyes and muttered, "They simply cannot let us have a moment of rest, can they?"

Lucia chuckled weakly.

"I was not attempting to be humorous."

"I know. However, I am so tired that everything seems terribly humorous."

Zoë scoffed, glancing at their goddess's tent. She stretched her arms and stood up.

Lucia followed suit, wordlessly agreeing that they should ask Artemis if they ought to begin traveling again. "Do you think the lady is still asleep?"

"'Twould not surprise me if she is," Zoë replied.

Lucia nodded and, once Zoë instructed Phoebe and Ellen to scout out the mortals, they made their way to Artemis's tent. Gods did not actually have a physical need to sleep like humans did, but they often did so anyway; it was a very calming thing, after all. When Artemis slept at night, every little sound had the potential of waking her, but the moment dawn started to break over the horizon, she would become significantly more difficult to wake. She normally always took care to be up before dawn should the Hunters need her, but the fight with the drakon had been very taxing on all of them and none of the Hunters had seen her that morning so it was quite likely she was still asleep.

_Well,_ Lucia thought darkly, _it is either that or the grief of losing Aalis has finally caught up with her._

She was not quite sure which scenario would be worse. If Aalis's death had triggered one of Artemis's bouts of depression they would all suffer for a fortnight. Perhaps Lucia would ask for permission to check on Aalis in the Underworld. Normally, she would have checked on a newly deceased sister immediately following her funeral, but the drakon had made things complicated...

"Lady Artemis?" Zoë said at the entry of the tent.

There was no reply.

Zoë looked at Lucia and inclined her head at the tent.

"No," Lucia said, shaking her head and taking a step back. She hadn't entered Artemis's tent without her clearly expressed permission since a hundred or so years ago. "You go in first. I have no right..."

Zoë hesitated. "Let us pray that she'll not instinctively transform me into a jackalope again."

"Indeed," Lucia agreed and she tried not to smile at the memory of that particular incident as she cautiously followed Zoë into the tent. She felt as though she were trespassing, but Zoë's presence helped reduce the feeling.

The goddess was curled up on top of the throw pillows in the center of her tent, hugging a wolf-fur blanket close to her chest. Her hair was a terrible mess, but she still managed to have an oddly regal aura. However, without her silver eyes giving away her true age, she looked so very young.

"Must we wake her?" Lucia whispered, feeling like she was most certainly trespassing. "She looks so... content."

Zoë was silent.

A few more muskets fired somewhere beyond their camp. Lucia flinched again.

"We must," Zoë concluded quietly. "I have no wish to disturb her rest, but the mortals are much too close for comfort."

Lucia nodded, simply watching as Zoë took a careful step forward and, in a normal voice, said, "Lady Artemis."

The goddess did not stir.

"My lady," Zoë said a little louder.

Still nothing.

"This is ridiculous," Zoë said. She had a very sour expression.

"I think it would help if you shook her," Lucia suggested. "It worked last time."

Zoë grimaced. "If she transforms me, please tell her to change me back. Immediately this time."

Lucia tried to suppress a grin. "But you must admit last time was rather comical."

"Hilarious," she replied drily. Then she gave Lucia a pointed look.

"I will inform her of your wishes, should the need arise," Lucia assured her.

"Thank you," Zoë said. She bent over the sleeping goddess and gently shook her shoulder. "My lady - "

Artemis's reaction was instantaneous: she swung out one of her legs, sending Zoë to the ground, and then jumped to her feet, summoning her bow and nocking an arrow in Lucia's direction all in one fluid motion before she had even opened her eyes.

Lucia raised her hands to shoulder-level in surrender.

Artemis's brow furrowed as she came to her senses. "Lucia."

"Mistress," Lucia greeted, bowing her head.

The goddess looked down at her lieutenant. "Zoë."

"Good morning, my lady," Zoë replied from where she still lay on her back, propped up by her elbows. She had managed to break her fall somewhat, but not even she - the lieutenant - could completely dodge an attack from Artemis when the goddess wasn't intentionally holding back her abilities.

"Would - would you mind lowering your bow, my lady?" Lucia asked, nervously eyeing the arrow that was still aimed perfectly at her heart.

"Ah, yes," Artemis said, blinking. Her bow disappeared instantly. "My apologies. You surprised me." She held out her hand to Zoë and pulled her up to her feet. "I hope you are not too bruised, my dear."

"I am fine, mistress. We apologize for intruding," Zoë said, glancing at Lucia, "but the mortals are near. I sent Phoebe and Ellen out to determine exactly how far away the armies are. They ought to be returning soon."

Artemis nodded. "Very well. Tell your sisters to pack their things. We will head west and keep our heads down for a few days. We need rest."

"Yes, my lady," Zoë said. "I shall inform them presently."

"Good," Artemis said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Zoë began to leave and Lucia was about to follow suit, but Artemis stopped her, saying, "Lu - a quick word, if you will."

"My lady?" Lucia asked as Zoë gave her a reassuring nod and left.

"Has my brother contacted you recently?"

"Apollo? No," Lucia answered, shaking her head. "I haven't seen or heard from him since... I think it was last Winter Solstice. Is something wrong, my lady?" _Have I done something wrong?_

The goddess looked around thoughtfully for a few seconds. Then she met Lucia's eyes. "I am not certain. He merely requested that I remind you to be respectful."

Lucia furrowed her brow. That was an unusual reminder. "Did he provide any reasoning for this request, my lady?"

"Mm, not exactly. Only his usual cryptic little hints," Artemis replied with a scowl, "but no matter. You nearly always behave respectfully. Certainly never outright disrespectfully. Unless you intend to begin mocking me for waking at this late hour with as much cruelty as possible, I see little reason to dwell on this. You do not intend to, do you?"

"Of course not, mistress," Lucia said, a bit defensively.

Artemis nodded and yawned.

Lucia glanced at the exit of the tent, wondering if the yawn was meant to dismiss her or not.

"Let's go," Artemis said.

"You, er, may want to comb your hair first, my lady," Lucia suggested, awkwardly.

"Is it very bad?"

Lucia considered this. The goddess's auburn hair was parted unevenly and was still sticking out in a few places. "...Not _very _bad, no. It may earn some odd looks, but no one is likely to comment on it, of course."

Artemis blew a loose strand of her hair out of her face irritably and nodded. "Very well. You may go. I will be out shortly."

Lucia curtsied and left. Once outside, she found that the other tents had already been packed away. Zoë stood off to the side, speaking with Phoebe and Ellen. Lucia walked over to them, content just to listen.

"The king's men are chasing the rebels south," Phoebe was saying. "They are uncomfortably close behind them. There will be a battle soon, I'm certain of it. It will be a big one."

"I really do not like this," Ellen added.

"Neither do I," Zoë replied. "We will have to take care to avoid becoming caught in the crossfire."

"Remind me again why we came to this damned new land," Phoebe groaned. "It's battle torn and there is no way to escape it!"

Zoë glanced back at Artemis's tent. "I believe the goddess's reasoning was the opportunity to hunt something new somewhere new. We have hunted around the Mediterranean and the rest of Europe for the past... however many millennia Olympus has existed for."

"I know that," Phoebe said a bit snappishly, "but I do not believe hunting 'something new' is worth getting us caught up in a _war_."

"She did not know there would be a war," Zoë said. "Dost thou truly think she would hath intentionally put us in such danger?"

There was a hint of an edge to Zoë's voice. Ellen met Lucia's eyes, begging her to change the subject. Lucia responded with what she hoped was an apologetic shake of her head. She had more seniority than Ellen, but she did not have _that_ much seniority. With both of the older girls in foul moods, there was little Lucia could do.

Phoebe blushed slightly as she answered, "Well, no, but all the signs were there. Being this far away from Britain, the colonies were bound to rebel sooner or later."

"Mayhap," Zoë replied with a frown.

Lucia could tell the lieutenant was becoming quite irritated with Phoebe's lack of faith in Artemis, but Lucia knew Zoë would not comment on it any further unless Phoebe would blatantly accuse their mistress of conspiring to have them take part in a war or something of that sort. Besides, Phoebe was prone to complaining about everything whilst in a bad mood and all the Hunters knew it was best to take her complaints with a grain of salt.

The four of them were quiet and, after a moment, the other Hunters began falling silent. Lucia turned to see why and found that Artemis had exited her tent and was strolling over to them. Behind her, Demetria and Melissa began to put away the tent.

"Good morning," Artemis said as they curtsied slightly to greet her. She glanced between Phoebe and Ellen. "Zoë says you went scouting. Well?"

"The closest regiment is roughly half a mile north of here, my lady," Phoebe answered. "They appear to be heading south after the rebels, bearing slightly to the east. There seems to have been a small skirmish, but there's bound to be a full-out battle in a day or two."

Artemis nodded curtly. "Very well. We will go southwest for a few hours, then northwest and northeast. We will circle around the redcoats and head back north. It would be easiest to travel west, but I do not like the idea of risking a meeting with the Natives."

"A valid concern, my lady," Zoë agreed. Those Natives and their gods were strange and the Hunt avoided interacting with non-Classical gods. The Greeks and Romans were two sides of the same coin; the Egyptians, Babylonians, Norse, and the rest, however, were a bit too foreign for them.

"Would you and Lucia scout ahead?" Artemis asked.

"Certainly," Zoë immediately replied.

"As you wish, my lady," Lucia said, bowing her head at the goddess.

"Thank you," Artemis said. "We will follow you shortly."

Zoë nodded and indicated that Lucia should follow her. They left the other Hunters behind, starting the way southwest. As they walked, they spread themselves apart to about ten meters so that they could still see each other through the trees, but also cover more ground.

After a few minutes, just as Lucia began to have an uneasy feeling about those woods, Zoë made her way over to her.

"**Do you smell that**?" Zoë hissed, using Latin rather than English.

Lucia sniffed. There was indeed a faint trace of a certain smell in the air. "**Fire**?"

Zoë nodded. "**I believe so. It must be large**."

Lucia glanced about at the trees around them, but she could not spot any smoke. "**What makes you say that**?"

Zoë also scanned their surroundings. "**Instinct**." She hesitated. "**There is someone nearby**."

"**I knew I felt something. I think whoever it is is hiding in the shadows**." Lucia began to summon her bow now that Zoë had confirmed that there was a legitimate reason for Lucia's uneasiness, but Zoë shook her head.

"**It is an uncomfortable presence, but I do not think the person means us any harm**," Zoë explained. "**Best not to look like a threat... at least for now**."

"**Of course**," Lucia agreed. "**Shall we investigate**?"

Zoë nodded. She began to lead the way further through the woods. They had only gotten a few meters away when Zoë suddenly sprinted another ten meters forward and crouched down beside a tree.

Lucia jogged over to Zoë and found that the tree overlooked a rather steep downhill drop to a valley. There was a burning farmhouse in the distance.

"Oh gods..." Lucia said. Someone was likely losing their entire life's work there. She could feel a strong aura of death emanating from the valley. Recent death and lots of it.

Lucia glanced down at Zoë. She did a double take as she realized Zoë was not paying attention to the distant fire, but rather to a young girl with dark hair and dark eyes sitting at the base of the tree, crying and hugging her knees closer to herself.

"Art thou hurt?" Zoë was asking.

The girl continued to snivel.

"Lucia!" Zoë said without taking her eyes of the girl. She offered the girl a handkerchief. "Search for survivors."

"Yes, Zoë," Lucia said and she made a move as if to leave immediately, but Zoë's hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful," Zoë said, making brief eye contact with Lucia before releasing her wrist and turning her attention to the girl.

"No!" the girl said, looking up at Lucia with large fearful eyes. "Don't go! They - they're dead! He - he said - he said he'd k-kill a-all of them! All of the in-injured s-soldiers Mama tried to h-help! He - he'll kill you, too!"

"What?" Lucia said.

"Who said that?" Zoë asked.

The girl was sniffling pitifully as she tried to answer. "The - the colonel! The r-redcoat colonel!"

Lucia and Zoë exchanged looks.

"M-Mama said to run," the girl said. She took a few shuddering breaths. "Sh-she helped me get h-halfway up the hill, then she - then she went b-back. And I don't - I don't know where to run."

"What is thy name?" Zoë inquired gently as Lucia stood there suddenly becoming more and more certain the girl's mother was dead.

"L-Lydia Richards," the girl answered, wiping at her eyes with Zoë's handkerchief.

"That is a lovely name," Zoë said. She smiled reassuringly. "I am Zoë. And this is Lucia."

The girl glanced between Zoë and Lucia uncertainly.

"Our sisters are coming this way," Zoë told her. "We can keep thee safe for now and help thee find thy moth - "

" - Zoë!" Lucia hissed, shaking her head. They shouldn't get the girl's hopes up.

" - Thy family," Zoë corrected without losing a beat. "How does that sound?"

The girl nodded hesitantly.

"Was your father home, as well?" Lucia asked, looking back at the burning building.

The girl shook her head.

"Do you know where he is?" Lucia asked, feeling relieved. "We can escort you to him."

"He d-died before I was - before I was born."

Lucia nearly swore aloud. She had not considered that.

Thankfully, Zoë saved her from further awkwardness by saying, "I am sorry to hear that."

The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief.

Zoë stood. She turned to Lucia. "Watch her. I shall get the others." She lowered her voice and switched to Latin. "**Do you sense much death**?"

"**It is nearly overwhelming**," Lucia answered solemnly.

Zoë glanced down at the girl. "**Do not try to find out more from her. The goddess will likely wish to question her herself**."

Lucia nodded, ignoring the fact that the girl was staring up at them in confusion.

"**If the soldiers appear** \- " Zoë began.

"**I'll shadow travel us somewhere safe and send you an Iris Message**."

Zoë did not look very pleased with this plan, but she nodded curtly and ran off.

Lucia looked down at the girl with pity. She sat down beside the girl.

"W-what language were you speaking?" the girl asked curiously.

"Latin," Lucia replied.

"O-Oh."

Lucia was not quite certain what to say next, so she remained silent. The girl was quiet as well. For a while. After a minute or so after Zoë left, the girl began to cry again. She tried to stifle her sobs, but she was not having much luck.

Lucia shifted uncomfortably. She really was not good at dealing with such emotional situations - in fact, she avoided them at all costs. She did not know what to do, but she knew she could not simply sit there. Hesitantly, she reached across the girl's back and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

To Lucia's shock, the girl then proceeded to turn and wrap her arms around Lucia's stomach, enveloping her in a tight hug. Lucia awkwardly returned the hug albeit much more loosely. She was a stranger to this child and yet, for some unfathomable reason, the girl seemed to trust her. Lucia had to admit she was touched.

"You will be alright," Lucia promised her quietly. "We will not let anything hurt you."

The girl continued to cry.

Lucia rolled her eyes and decided to try a different tactic. She retracted one of her arms, but still let the girl cling to her. She awkwardly rubbed the girl's back in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

After what felt like an eternity (but was likely actually less than five minutes), Lucia heard the snap of distant twigs. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the Hunters approaching.

"Miss Richards," Lucia said gently. She began to disengage the girl's arms from herself. "My sisters are nearly here. Could you do me a favor and stand to meet them?"

The girl looked up at her and glanced at the Hunters who were only ten or so meters away at this point. She pulled herself away.

Lucia stood and offered her hand to the girl. She pulled her up to her feet. To her irritation, the girl wouldn't let go of her hand even as Artemis came to a halt before them, leaving the other Hunters behind by a few meters so as not to intimidate the girl too much.

"My lady," Lucia greeted, curtsying.

Artemis nodded at her and took another step forward to the girl. "Hello. You are Lydia, yes?"

Lydia sniffed. "Y-yes."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Artemis. I suspect more soldiers will be coming this way soon, so would you mind releasing Lucia? I would much like to speak with you privately as we continue on our way."

Lydia nodded, but she did not let go of Lucia's hand until Lucia smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

"Good. Come," Artemis told Lydia and gestured for her to follow.

"My lady - " Lucia felt the need to interrupt. She switched to Latin. " - **What do you intend to tell her**?"

Artemis shrugged.

_I don't think she can handle the truth about who we are in her current state,_ Lucia thought, hoping Artemis would skim her mind. Relatively few of the other Hunters knew Latin anymore, but Lucia wanted more discretion.

Artemis studied her for a few seconds. Her lips quirked into a hint of an amused smile of sorts. _I am not a fool, Lu. I know what I am doing._

Lucia nodded meekly.

Artemis watched her a moment longer before turning to Zoë. "Take the lead."

"Yes, my lady," Zoë replied. She turned to the other Hunters and began herding them along.

As Zoë made her way to the front, Lucia made her way closer to the back of the Hunters where she could keep an eye on Artemis and the girl as they followed behind them by a few meters.

As they walked, Lucia began feeling guilty. Something wasn't right. She should have checked for survivors like Zoë had said. Something felt _off_.

By the time Artemis relented and allowed them to stop for a while, they had covered a few miles of ground. They didn't unpack their tents, but they put down their bags and sat in a loosely circular pattern.

Lucia made the subconscious decision to be the exception: she found herself curiously migrating towards Lydia and the goddess.

Before Lucia reached them, however, Lydia sat down with Ellen and Catherine while Artemis continued to watch her from a few meters away. Zoë went over to the goddess and they began whispering. Lucia hesitated, unsure if she should join in their conversation.

"Lucia," Artemis said, glancing at her.

Artemis whispered something else to Zoë who nodded and went over to Lydia, so Lucia obediently went over to stand beside her. "My lady?"

"The girl reeks of death, does she not?" Artemis said quietly.

Lucia frowned. "Yes. I thought it was because we were so close to where those people died, but now... she should not have such an aura."

Artemis glanced at Lucia. "There is no reason for your guilt. We arrived much too late to save anyone else. My concern now is for Lydia."

"Yes, my lady."

Artemis turned her gaze back to Lydia. "She looks like you. Not your nose, but she does share your general facial structure."

Lucia did not really see it, but she did not spend endless amounts of time watching her reflection - she wasn't Narcissus, after all - so perhaps there was some facial similarity she simply was not picking up on.

"And you look incredibly much like your father," Artemis added.

"...You cannot mean to imply that she is my sister," Lucia said cautiously.

"Well, _half_-sister," Artemis corrected, "but this is only a thought."

Lucia did not reply immediately, but when she did, she asked, "What do you intend to do with her, my lady?"

Artemis decided to cross her arms and lean against the tree next to her. "I think I shall invite her to join us. She does not know any next of kin; she says that she and her mother had lived on that farm for as long as she can remember."

"Did she tell you the name of her mother?"

"Mary Richards."

"If you wish, my lady, I could go to the Underworld and try to find this woman," Lucia offered. "I can ask her if Lydia has any family left who could take her in. And I can find out if she really is a sister of mine."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be quite against the idea of young Lydia joining us."

"She is a child," Lucia said, "a child who just witnessed the death of her mother. She is in no state to make such a decision, mistress."

Artemis studied her. She glanced at Lydia, then back at Lucia.

Lucia broke eye contact and looked at Lydia instead. She could see that the shadows of the trees seemed to gravitate to Lydia. It was subtle and Lucia doubted that any of the others - except Artemis and Zoë perhaps - would be able to notice it. Lucia herself probably would not have noticed it if she hadn't been able to sense the unnatural movement of the shadows when Lydia moved.

But maybe... _maybe _the shadows weren't attracted to Lydia. Maybe it was Lucia's concentration on her that caused the shadows to linger on her.

"Very well, then," Artemis said. "You may go to the Underworld."

"Thank you, my lady," Lucia said, looking back at the goddess.

"I think you will need to take Lydia with you, though," Artemis added. "She can help you identify her mother."

"But - " Lucia began before she caught herself. She did not want Lydia along. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis sighed. "What is it that you don't like?"

"The Underworld is a terrifying place, my lady," Lucia said. "I - it will give her nightmares."

"Well, I do not expect you to drag her through the Fields of Punishment and tell her of the various tortures in great detail."

"I wouldn't do that, but it would just be simpler for me to get the records of newly deceased from my father and go find the woman myself, mistress."

"Yes, but you do not know what she looks like; Lydia does. Bringing her with you will save time. And perhaps the Underworld would be therapeutic for her - if she is a child of Hades."

"If she is a child of Hades, yes - but what if she is not?"

"In that case, her presence may be therapeutic for _you_," Artemis said.

Lucia stared at her. "My lady?"

"It has not escaped my notice that you have said more to me today than you have in the past hundred years combined. Because of this girl."

Lucia looked down.

"I am exaggerating, of course," the goddess said with a warm smile, "but only slightly. I do like conversing with you. I have missed it."

"Yes, my lady. Forgive me," Lucia replied, trying not to think about why she had been quieter than usual this past century. She hesitated, uncertain if it would be alright to change the topic. "But back to the matter at hand: my lady, you know it is not... healthy for people without experience in dealing with spirits to interact with recently lost loved ones. Without having the proper discipline and education..."

"Yes, I know."

"... Mistress, forgive me for being blunt, but you are wise," Lucia said, "and letting Lydia come face to face with the spirit of her mother would be most _unwise_."

Artemis smiled. "And now you are practically arguing with me. I cannot begin to express how glad it makes me to know you are comfortable enough to do so."

Lucia fell silent. Why did every conversation with this goddess have to turn into something moralizing? This was _not_ the time for moralizing. Lucia was trying to have a serious conversation with her.

"And I do agree: it would be unwise," Artemis added. "If it were not for what Apollo hinted, I would not insist on her accompanying you. I believe Lydia is meant to go with you. For what purpose, I do not know. Perhaps it has naught to do with her mother. I had only presumed so."

Lucia nodded. She was still not entirely pleased, but at least Artemis had dropped the matter of Lucia's unusual talkativeness. "I will take Lydia with me, my lady."

"Thank you. Then, let's not waste time," Artemis said, no longer leaning against the tree. "I'll tell her exactly who I am, Zoë will fill her in about being a demigod - because she _is_ a demigod. Of that much, I am certain - and you'll be able to take her with you."

"Yes, mistress, but I - I'll just stay back here," Lucia said. "Zoë's much better than I at such things. I would only be a distraction."

Artemis had opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it and merely nodded before joining Zoë, Lydia, Ellen, and Catherine.

Lucia decided to take Artemis's place at the now-vacant tree. Just as she set her back against the bark, Melissa jumped down from one of the branches. Lucia had been so focused on Lydia that she hadn't even noticed that Melissa had been in the tree.

"I hope you don't mind that I listened in," Melissa said to Lucia.

Lucia shrugged. "I suppose not."

Melissa frowned as she followed Lucia's line of sight. "Has she really forgotten Aalis already?"

Lucia bit her lip to keep from cursing. "I was supposed to check on Aalis. I'll have to do it with Lydia."

"Oh - I'm not upset with you or anything," Melissa quickly said. "We've all been busy. It's only that it seems like an insult to her memory to have her replaced so soon."

"I agree," Lucia said, trying to think logically rather than emotionally as Melissa was doing. "Though, I don't think the lady intends for it to be a replacement. She loved Aalis, but now Lydia needs help and you know how she is."

Melissa shrugged.

They were silent for a while, merely observing. Then, Lucia decided to speak.

"Personally, as much as I dislike that she intends to ask Lydia to join us - " Lucia began, _Since she's blatantly taking advantage of the situation the poor girl's in._ " - I think I prefer for her to do so rather than grieve excessively over Aalis."

"Fair point," Melissa conceded. "That _would_ be worse."

Lucia nodded.

"But... it _has_ been quite a while since the last time she was... depressed," Melissa said very quietly. "It is about time for something to trigger it."

"True. Shall we consider this a crisis narrowly averted?"

"Yes, I think so. When do you - " Melissa began, but she was cut off when Lydia jumped to her feet, drawing everyone's attention.

"Witches!" Lydia shrieked, glancing around wildly. "You're - you're _witches_!"

Melissa snorted and muttered, "Oh, this is going to be good."

Normally, Lucia would have agreed in such a situation, but for some reason she felt rather concerned for Lydia. She did not want her to be afraid. Just what had Artemis and Zoë told her?

"Lydia - please," Catherine said, also standing. "We're not witches."

Lucia recognized the look in Lydia's eyes as that of a cornered animal. The girl's eyes darted from Hunter to Hunter, looking for an opening, somewhere to run. _Exactly_ like a cornered animal.

"We have done nothing to hurt thee," Zoë said, beginning to rise as well. "We only wish to help."

Lydia's wide eyes snapped over to the lieutenant, but she tensed, clearly preparing to run - not that she would be able to get far in that dress she was wearing. Zoë looked ready to sprint after her should she indeed run. Phoebe, who was standing a ways off with Demetria, also seemed willing to give chase if necessary.

"Calm yourself, dear girl," Artemis said. She and Ellen were still sitting. "If we had any ill intentions we surely would have already proceeded with them."

Lydia still looked uncertain. She met Lucia's eyes.

Lucia shrugged, hoping to express a sort of apologetic confirmation.

Lydia glanced back at Artemis. "Do it again."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but she summoned her bow into her hand.

Lydia looked even more pale now.

"You look about ready to step in," Melissa commented quietly to Lucia as Zoë began to say something else to the young girl.

"No," Lucia said, decidedly ignoring Zoë's voice and turning her attention back to Melissa. "I would most likely make the situation worse."

Melissa shrugged.

"I should go meditate. I need to locate my father," Lucia said. She had to ask for permission to find and speak with Mary Richards's soul. "I don't want to waste time physically searching the Underworld for him. The faster we find out something more about Lydia, the better."

Melissa nodded. "I'll inform the lady - but don't wander off too far."

"Of course," Lucia said. "I'll stay within earshot."

With that said, Lucia went off further into the woods. She found a nice wide shadowy tree to sit down against.

Lucia closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. This wasn't an exercise she practiced regularly, but it was a useful tool for those rare occasions when she had to locate her father or some other being that was linked with the Underworld.

She cleared her thoughts as best she could, trying to focus on the source of her power. Shadows, riches, spirits...

_Down, _her instinct said clearly. He was in the Underworld, then. Granted, gods could be in multiple places at once, but his main form had to be concentrated somewhere in the Underworld. Otherwise she would have sensed him more clearly.

She focused individually on the palace, the Judgement Pavilion, the Fields of Punishment. She could not seem to sense him anywhere. She tried Asphodel and Elysium as well, but she still could not sense him.

_Strange,_ she thought. Perhaps he was on the roads somewhere? In between the places she checked?

Lucia sighed. She tried a more general scope of the Underworld, the Underworld - being the Underworld - itself had an overall strong aura that felt like an extension of Hades, which was thoroughly unhelpful.

_Relax. Clear your mind, _Lucia told herself. _Focus..._

"Lucia!"

Zoë.

Lucia slowly opened her eyes to look up at Zoë. "...Yes?"

"Thou hast been gone for an hour. Lady Artemis was beginning to worry," Zoë said. "Didst thou find thy father?"

"... An hour?" Lucia said sleepily and somewhat confused by Zoë's usual - but peculiarly old-fashioned - speech. Granted, after spending an hour with only her own thoughts in the deep trance she had been in, hearing anyone speak would have confused her. She found herself wishing Zoë would speak Latin; Zoë knew Latin better than modern English. "I only just... sat down."

"It was an hour. Art thou feeling well?" Zoë asked. "Thou look'st... considerably worse than thou normally dost after meditating."

Lucia shrugged and blinked up at Zoë, only now realizing how bright it was. "Couldn't find him. Effort was taxing, though."

"Yes, I see that," Zoë said, frowning. "Canst thou shadow travel?"

Lucia nodded. "Of course."

"Art thou certain?"

"Yes - er, give me a hand, would you?"

Zoë sighed, but she extended her hand and pulled Lucia up to her feet anyway. "Thou really dost not seem to be well."

"I'm fine, Zoë, really," Lucia said as she fought off a yawn. "A bit tired. I can still carry out orders."

Zoë looked at her skeptically. "If thou aren't well, Lady Artemis won't let thee go."

"Oh, don't tell her, please," Lucia said. "I don't want to cause an inconvenience. I can still shadow travel. I might be off by a few yards, but I'm sure I can do it."

"... If she asks me about thy well-being, I will not lie to her."

"I know; I would never ask you to lie to her for my sake," Lucia said, "but don't say anything unless she asks."

Zoë hesitated. "Fine. I trust thee - but if thou fail'st, do be aware that 'twill be on my head as well."

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Zoë's lips quirked into a semblance of a grin. "Any time, my dear sister."

Lucia chuckled. The fact that Zoë was willing to take the risk that Lucia would somehow mess up her mission and they would both earn Artemis's displeasure was as good a sign as any that Zoë was really quite certain everything would be fine.

"Now, come," Zoë said, beckoning Lucia after her.

They returned to their temporary camp and, a few minutes later, Lucia - who now felt invigorated by the land of the dead - was leading Lydia through the entrance hall of the palace of Hades.

Lucia and Lydia entered the throne room, but found the two thrones unoccupied. Lucia turned to one of the side doors, thinking she would take a shortcut to go check Hades's personal quarters next.

"This way," Lucia told Lydia.

"Ah, Lucia!"

Lucia spun around to see Persephone entering the throne room from the antechamber behind the thrones, smiling warmly. Lucia had _not_ expected to run into that particular goddess and she had entirely forgotten to warn Lydia...

And Lucia suddenly found Artemis's words from earlier that day echoing through her mind: _He merely requested that I remind you to be respectful. _Persephone was_ not _going to like this Lydia situation. Lucia had to be careful or she would have a _very_ upset goddess on her hands.

"Hello, Mother," Lucia greeted, curtsying formally. She glanced at Lydia - who rather uncertainly curtsied as well - hoping the goddess would not spare Lydia too much thought. Now that Lucia was open to the idea, she realized that she and Lydia _did_ indeed look rather much alike. If anyone was likely to notice their mutual similarities to Hades, it would be his wife.

"Your father and I were not expecting you," Persephone said, carefully studying Lucia. Her voice was still fairly warm albeit somewhat cautious. "What brings you here? With a friend?"

Lydia awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

"The usual, my lady," Lucia replied, doing her best not to say an outright lie. She did her best to clear her mind from anything that would cause the goddess to raise questions about Lydia. "Hunters' business."

"Is that so?" Persephone asked, sounding cooler now. She must have known Lucia was hiding something. Her gaze swept over Lydia before returning to Lucia.

_Too vague, _Lucia warned herself. _Need more half-truths or she'll look into Lydia's mind._ "A Hunter named Aalis died a week ago. I have been meaning to check on her. You and Father must have noticed her death and had known to expect me."

"Mm. It did seem rather peculiar that you had not stopped by," Persephone said, absently going over to her throne and brushing off some imperceptible dust, "but with so many additional deaths because of those rebellious colonists, we have been too preoccupied to give your absence much thought and assumed you must have been quite preoccupied yourself given Artemis's inclination towards meddling in mortal affairs."

"I have indeed been quite preoccupied, Mother," Lucia said. "Do you happen to know where Father is? Lady Artemis has requested I have a word with him, but I haven't been able to locate him. I had hoped he would be here, but, alas, he is not."

Persephone turned her back on her throne and regarded Lucia. "A word? May I inquire as to what it pertains?"

Lucia hesitated. "Hunters' business," she repeated lamely, unsure of how else to respond without hesitating even longer.

Persephone raised an eyebrow and Lucia had the distinct feeling that the conversation was soon going to take an unpleasant turn. Persephone shifted her attention to Lydia. "Who are you, girl? You are not a Hunter."

Lydia swallowed. "L-Lydia. Richards."

Persephone studied the girl. "And why has Lucia brought you here?"

"I, um, am not sure how to answer that, ma'am," Lydia said, shrinking back. She seemed to be trying to hide behind Lucia.

Persephone stared at them. Her eyes flicked between Lucia and Lydia. She settled on glaring at Lydia speechlessly, looking increasingly distressed.

Lucia guiltily bowed her head, knowing the goddess had likely reached the same conclusion Artemis had. "My lady..."

Persephone looked over at her. She no longer looked like the warm spring goddess who had greeted Lucia; she now looked like the icy Queen of the Underworld. It was as good as a confirmation of Lydia's parentage as any. Gods were capable of sensing a demigod's lineage, but by making use of that power they would leave a magical imprint on said demigod's essence, making it obvious they had briefly intruded upon the part of the demigod's parent's domain that rested within his/her demigod children. (Artemis very rarely used this ability. Of all the gods, she had the most to lose in terms of mortal attachment, so she did her best to avoid rudely trespassing into domains of other gods and invoking their wrath against her Hunters.)

"Mother, I'm so sor - "

"Don't apologize," Persephone snapped. "It is not your fault... Your father is in his study. He set up some wards to ensure his privacy. If he does grant you an audience, inform him he is not welcome in my gardens and that I will not be speaking with him."

Lucia nodded mutely at the orders, feeling as though she had been slapped. Persephone was one of the few gods she trusted not to use her curse unless a situation absolutely called for it. This situation didn't call for it.

"You will not disobey me, will you, Lucia?" Persephone inquired harshly.

"No... Mother."

"Good," Persephone practically growled. She took one last spiteful look at Lydia before turning on her heel and exiting through the door whence she came.

Lucia could have sworn she had heard a muffled sob or two as the goddess's footsteps receded, so she stood there silently. She hadn't intended to involve Persephone in this, least of all to hurt her as she so clearly had. She would apologize later. As soon as Persephone no longer thought of her command forbidding Lucia from apologizing, Lucia would go to her and do just that.

"Lucia?" Lydia asked uncertainly from a step or two behind Lucia.

"Yes?" Lucia replied, still blankly staring at the door through which Persephone had fled.

"Who was that?"

Lucia turned her head to regard Lydia. The poor girl had no idea what was going on. "That was Lady Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, goddess of spring, Queen of the Underworld."

"Your mother?" Lydia asked.

"No."

"But... you called her 'Mother'." Lydia's eyebrows had come together in confusion, giving her a most adorably confused expression.

Lucia sighed. "Yes."

"But... I don't understand, Lucia. I don't understand anything that's happened today," Lydia said, her eyes brimming with tears now. "Please, be clear."

"I'm sorry," Lucia said, trying to focus. "Lady Persephone... had long ago earned my respect. She has been a mother to me." Artemis, as well, was a mother to her at times - Artemis, not Persephone, was the one who had seen her in her weakest moments - but Artemis was always also her mistress and her friend: Artemis could never fully love her the unconditional way a mother loves her child while Persephone almost could. Lucia certainly didn't deserve such unconditional love from Artemis, regardless; she was fortunate enough to still be considered as a friend rather than a mere servant.

"What about your actual mother?" Lydia inquired.

"Dead," Lucia said simply. "She's been dead for... oh, seventeen centuries or so. This way." Lucia began to lead Lydia out to the grand staircase.

"Can you... speak with her - her spirit?" Lydia asked after a while as they began trekking up the dark stairs.

"I can," Lucia admitted, "but I seldom do. It's... difficult."

"Oh," Lydia said softly. "Your father - our father - I mean, is he really my father, then?"

Lucia hesitated. "I do believe Lady Persephone's reaction confirmed it. She knows him better than anyone; she knows how to recognize his children."

They reached the next floor silently. Lucia continued to lead them down the hall to Hades's study.

They were nearly at the door when Lydia suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Lucia asked.

Lydia looked rather pale. "... Is he a bad man?"

Lucia found herself speechless. _A bad man? _Now that was a question she had never considered. Hades was her father and he cared for her. What else mattered?

Lydia continued to look up at her expectantly.

"Why do you ask?" Lucia said.

"Lady Persephone - you said she was the Queen. And, before, Zoë said he was the King," Lydia said. "They are married, aren't they?"

"Yes..."

"So, he _is_ a bad man," Lydia concluded. She looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "A man is only supposed to have children with his wife, but she's not our mother."

"Oh, Lydia," Lucia said. "It's not quite like that. It's... The Olympians don't quite see it the way mortals do. Lord Hades has relatively very few children when you compare him to his brothers and many of the other Olympians who are also married." Lucia knew that wasn't an ideal reply, but she did not really know what else to say. She had always known she was illegitimate and it _did_ hurt in some ways. However, it couldn't be as bad as Lydia was feeling now, realizing it for the first time.

Lydia frowned.

"You see the bench over there, just further down the hallway?" Lucia said.

Lydia nodded.

"His study is right there," Lucia explained. "You can wait on the bench while I go in and speak to him. Is that alright?"

"... Alright," Lydia said

Lucia walked Lydia over to obsidian bench. Lydia sat down uncertainly,

"I just have to ask him for permission to access records to find your mother," Lucia said. "Don't feel offended if he doesn't wish to speak with you - it really depends on his mood."

Lydia nodded glumly.

Lucia went over to the door of the study and knocked.

There was an irritated groan from inside, but the door opened a few inches. Lucia opened it further, stepped inside and closed it behind her. An ornate desk stood in the middle of the room, facing away from large windows that looked over the Underworld. The room itself was large, expanding in both directions on either side of the desk, but it was full of bookshelves that held records of all the dead and of various financial gains and losses.

Hades was sitting at his desk, looking back and forth between two pieces of parchment as he furiously scribbled something onto a third. He glanced up.

"Oh - Lucia," Hades said, beginning to shimmer.

"Do stay in your Greek form, my lord," Lucia told him as she curtsied. "I am here on Greek business."

Hades's form solidified. "As you wish. It is good to see that you are well, daughter, but I am most busy..."

"Yes, I know, Father," Lucia said. "Please, pardon this ill-timed visit. Lady Artemis requested that I attend to a certain matter."

"And what matter would that be?" Hades asked as he returned his attention to his parchment.

"I need to find a recently deceased spirit," Lucia said.

"I have told you not to waste my time with such matters," Hades said irritably as he scrawled something else. "You have already proven that you are capable of responsibly limiting how much time you spend with the spirits of your mother and Artemis's followers. You may visit them whenever you wish."

"I know, my lord," Lucia replied, "but I am not looking for a Hunter. I am looking for a woman who died this morning."

"This morning?"

"Yes, Father."

Hades sighed and stood. "Did she have proper burial rights?"

"I don't believe so," Lucia said. "The place was crawling with redcoats. Lady Artemis had us leave as soon as possible."

Hades went over to a shelf labelled as "Newly Deceased" and he pulled out some parchment. "In that case, it is unlikely she has been judged yet. Charon had only just sent me an updated list of souls in his care. What is her name?"

Lucia hesitated. She had expected him to merely give her the records and shuffle her out of his office. She hadn't planned on telling him exactly why she was here.

"Her name, Lucia," Hades said, flipping through the new records. "I do not have all day."

"Richards. Mary Richards."

Hades froze. His expression darkened and he returned the records to their place on the shelf. "How did you learn that name?" he asked dully, looking at Lucia curiously.

"We rescued her daughter," Lucia told him. "She is just outside the door. Lady Artemis thought the resemblance was most striking and - "

"You brought Lydia here?" Hades demanded.

"... Yes, my lord," Lucia said.

Hades glanced at the door before lowering his voice and hissing, "_Why_?"

"Lady Artemis told me to. She wants me to find Mary and she thought I might need Lydia with me to help identify her - or something," Lucia explained quickly. "We just want to find out whether Lydia has any kin who would take her in. Father - Lady Artemis will make Lydia a Hunter if Lydia has no where else to go and - and Lydia's much too young to understand what she would be losing if were to become a Hunter. I don't want her to make that choice."

Hades was silent.

"Please, Father..." Lucia said, but she was not entirely sure what she was asking for.

"Mary was an only child," Hades said solemnly. He came over to stand by Lucia in front of his desk. "She lost favor with whatever family she had when she ran off to the country estate I had given her to hide her pregnancy. I am afraid Lydia is quite unlikely to find a home with any of Mary's cousins."

Lucia didn't reply.

"Artemis... has taken satisfactory care of you all these centuries," Hades continued. "I see no reason for her to fail to take good care of Lydia."

Lucia opened her mouth to protest, but Hades spoke before she could decide on what she would say.

"What other option does she have, Lucia, now that she knows she is a demigod? Would you hand her over to Chiron? To the Greeks who are busy warring amongst themselves, dividing their loyalty between Britain and its colonies? Or overseas to the Romans in Spain who are wisely staying out of this conflict, but would only ever see her as a Greek?"

"She could stay here," Lucia suggested, "in the Underworld - like I did."

"No," Hades said sharply. "She has only known of our world for a few hours. You had been familiar with it your entire life prior to your stay in the Underworld, even if you had not quite believed it was all real. Do you have any idea how terrified she must be merely because she is here? You were very foolish to let her accompany you."

Lucia clenched her jaw. "I am... sorry, Father."

"If one day she chooses to leave the Hunt, I am sure Artemis would understand her decision. And, now, I believe it would be best for you to send Lydia in here. I need to have a few words with her."

"As you wish, my lord," Lucia said hesitantly, "but there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Lydia and I, er, ran into Lady Persephone on our way up here," Lucia said, avoiding Hades's gaze. "Please, forgive me, Father. I hadn't intended for her to find out about Lydia from anyone other than you, but..."

Hades seethed silently, but Lucia wasn't entirely sure if he was angry with her or the situation in general.

"She told me to inform you that you are not welcome in her gardens and that she'll not be speaking with you. Forgive me, my lord."

Hades nodded curtly. "Send Lydia in, if you could."

"Yes, my lord," Lucia said. She curtsied deeply. "Thank you for your time, my lord."

Hades merely nodded again.

Lucia turned and left the study. Lydia was still sitting on the bench uncomfortably. She glanced up at Lucia's approach.

"Well?" Lydia asked in a small voice.

"He wants to speak with you," Lucia said as she slumped onto the bench beside Lydia.

"You don't sound happy about it," Lydia remarked. "Should - should I go in?"

"Yes, go," Lucia said, waving a hand at the door. Then she grumbled, "Don't mind me."

Lydia hesitantly obeyed, leaving Lucia alone on the cold bench in the poorly-lit hallway.

Lucia felt awful: she had failed to find her half-sister what she would have considered to be a suitable home, she had as good as put a stake through Persephone's heart, she had put her father in the uncomfortable position of a lovers' quarrel amongst his other immense problems and responsibilities, she had trespassed into Artemis's tent and then _argued_ with her, she had been an all-around nuisance this entire day.

Lucia sighed. She would make it up to all of them. Not now, but certainly later. How she would do it, she didn't quite know yet. She was sure she would come up with something suitable for each of them.

After a few minutes of Lucia contemplating her options, the door opened and Lydia walked out, awkwardly holding a Stygian iron knife.

Hades stood in the doorway. He gestured at the knife. "I trust you can teach her to use it properly, Lucia."

"Yes, my lord," Lucia said as she stood.

Hades sighed as he looked over at Lydia. "I apologize that I cannot answer more of your questions today, but I do have much work to do. Some other time, perhaps."

Lydia nodded mutely. She looked calmer now, Lucia noticed. She was clearly uncomfortable holding a knife, but she seemed to be in a better emotional state.

"Then, I assume we should get going," Lucia said.

"Yes," Hades said with his eyes still trained on Lydia. "Have a good afternoon, Lydia."

Lydia nodded. "Er, you too. Sir."

"And, Lucia," Hades began as he turned his gaze to Lucia, "have a... _happy_ rest of the day, would you?"

Lucia raised an eyebrow at his peculiar - but clearly deliberate - phrasing. "... Yes, Father."

Hades's lips quirked up into one of his rare smiles. He bowed his head to them and proceeded to disappear back into his study, his door closing behind him.

_Well, that was odd,_ Lucia thought.

Lydia exhaled.

Lucia smiled over at her, pushing her thoughts about the oddness of Hades's words out of her mind, "You alright? He didn't scare you, did he?"

"No. I'm fine," Lydia said. "But what do I do with this?" She hesitantly lifted the knife.

"Here, let me take it," Lucia said, extending her hand to Lydia. "It will be safer if I hold it when we shadow travel."

Lydia nodded and gave Lucia the knife.

Then, Lucia used her free hand to take hold of Lydia's hand as she whisked them back to Virginia.

They stepped out of the shadows just on the edge of the Hunt's campsite. Lucia had stumbled, feeling exhausted the moment she had fully rematerialized: the Underworld had given her the illusion of being more fully awake. She let go of Lydia's hand and moved to lean against a tree.

"Is something wrong?" Lydia demanded, looking worried.

"No, just tired," Lucia said, trying to smile at her reassuringly.

"They're back!" Catherine announced jovially as she came over to them from where the rest of the Hunters were sitting in a circle, passing around plates of food.

Lucia did her best to suppress a yawn.

"You're just in time!" Catherine said. "Lydia, you must be starving - come on, we just finished cooking. You, as well, Lucia."

"Not right this second," Lucia said. She needed to regain a bit of her strength before she joined the group; she didn't want them to see how exhausted she was. "Lydia, you go ahead. I'll join you shortly. Here's your knife. Be careful not to touch the blade itself with bare skin."

Lydia took the knife and nodded.

Catherine looked Lucia up and down carefully, but she just shrugged and lead Lydia over to the others.

Lucia closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, she found herself watching Artemis approach her.

"My lady," Lucia greeted quietly.

Artemis frowned and then she too spoke in a lowered voice. "You look awful. What did you do to yourself?"

"I'm fine, my lady, honestly. Just overexerted myself a bit," Lucia said.

"A _bit_?"

"More or less," Lucia replied. "I forgot how much energy it takes to track my father. It's one of the most complex and underused powers I have. And with how little sleep I've had lately... well, it was easy to overdo it somewhat, my lady."

"Oh, you are _ridiculous_ sometimes - you do know that, don't you?"

Lucia shrugged, avoiding the goddess's eyes.

"This wasn't urgent," Artemis said, still quietly. "It could have waited a day or two for when you would have regained your strength."

Lucia took the reprimand in silence.

"I understand that you feel you must prove that you are willing to do as I say, but you should have known not to do so if it could be detrimental to your health."

Lucia wasn't sure if she ought to apologize. She felt like she should, but her actions had hurt only herself, so there was little point in it.

Artemis sighed and put her hand on Lucia's shoulder.

Lucia immediately felt more energized. Her usually carefully diminished aura glowed a brighter silver color.

Artemis retracted her hand. "That should keep you on your feet until nightfall."

"You are too kind, my lady."

"Hardly," Artemis said. "I still intend for us to cover some more ground before retiring for the night and I would rather for you not to pass out."

"I would rather that, as well..."

"How was the Underworld?" Artemis asked. "Did Apollo's advice prove useful?"

Lucia shrugged. "It could have been better, but I suppose it would have been worse without his warning. We ran into Lady Persephone; she became rather upset."

"Naturally. I hope she will not hold this against you. Did you find Lydia's mother?"

"No. My father just told me that she was an only child and estranged from the rest of her family."

"I see," Artemis said. "You are displeased, then."

"To some extent," Lucia admitted, "but... it's her decision, at this point."

"If she does not wish to join us, I am sure we can find a suitable home for her elsewhere," Artemis assured her.

"I know, my lady." Lucia hesitated. As a child of one of the Big Three she will constantly be in danger - even at one of the camps."

"Indeed, but I am nothing if not resourceful," Artemis replied. "I could find someplace you would approve of, I'm sure."

Lucia nodded, but she was slightly doubtful. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis glanced over at the other Hunters. "You should eat, but one last thing first."

"Yes?"

"It had entirely slipped my mind earlier, but happy birthday."

Lucia was speechless for a few seconds. "Is it really my birthday?"

"The eleventh of November, isn't it?"

Lucia nodded. Well, that explained Hades's peculiar comment about having a happy day.

"I know it means little to you," Artemis said, "but I thought I should say it regardless."

"... Thank you," Lucia replied. She indeed did not care much for her birthday; she had long ago stopped keeping track of her age to anything more specific than about how many centuries. What did it matter anyway? She was much older than she would have ever wanted to be and that summed it up adequately. She should have died ages ago. Died. Died like -

_Oh, damn it! _Lucia thought._ Aalis!_

"Is something wrong?" Artemis inquired.

"Aalis," Lucia said. "I completely forgot about her again - I was going to stop by Elysium to see how she's coping. I should go back and - "

"No. You need rest," Artemis said.

"But - "

"My charm will end if you shadow travel," Artemis said. "I would prefer for you not to risk overexerting yourself further. You can see her tomorrow. I'm sure my other Hunters in Elysium are taking good care of her."

Lucia sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, my lady..."

"Then, I think it is time for you to eat," Artemis said, inclining her head at the other Hunters. "Perhaps I could summon up some cake."

"No, that's not necessary, my lady," Lucia said, following the goddess over to the others, "but thank you anyway. I mean, I'll eat, but no cake."

"As you wish," Artemis said as they sat down between Zoë and Demetria.

"Here, Lu," Demetria said, handing Lucia a plate. She and Zoë seemed to be the only ones who noticed that Lucia and Artemis had joined them. The others were busy chatting.

"Thanks."

"My lady, would you like anything?" Demetria asked.

"No, I have had my fill," Artemis replied. "Thank you, though."

Demetria nodded.

Lucia turned her attention the rest of the general conversation.

"Yeah, that was great!" Phoebe was saying. "Do you remember that other drakon - the one in Scotland last century?"

"Yes! Oh, that was a good one," Isabel replied.

"What about those two dragons in France? A century and half ago?" Anne added. "Now, _those_ were impressive."

"Not as good as that really large one in Greece," Melissa said, "but that was before your time."

"Yeah, I remember that one," Elaia said. "That was sometime just before we went to England and Isabel joined, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

And so, the chatter continued.


	14. Martin Harlow

**Hi, all! I have a few things to say:**

**1\. This chapter and the following two are the main cause of my very irregular updating. (It had originally been intended to be one **_**very **_**long chapter, but I have decided it would be better to split it into three.) I've been working on this throughout the time I wrote most of the previous chapters, so it has often served as a distraction. I really wanted to get it right, which is why it took so long to write and why the three chapters altogether are **_**much**_ **longer than any of the previous chapters. (I'm not sure if I managed to get it right, so do inform me of your opinions.) I could probably make it even longer, but then I think I'd have to post it as its own story.**

**2\. One of my goals in writing **_**Silver Bows**_ **has always been to portray the Hunters realistically and Lucia is a teenager whose mental age is probably a few years older than her physical age of 15 (and Lucia's life **_**sucks**_**, if I may so myself), so these chapters do touch upon some maturer concepts, but I don't think it's quite enough to push this fanfic into M territory since Lucia is obviously still a Hunter many centuries after the events of these chapters and, therefore, could not have gotten into anything too serious. (But if anyone does believe it should be M, do tell me and I'll change this message to be a clear warning of the rating of this chapter.)**

**3\. This chapter uses formatting that's slightly different from previous chapters. **Normal text **indicates the present (June 21, 1679). **_Italics_ **indicate events in the past (starting one month before the present), which are being summarized by Lucia in her conversation with Diana. **_**Bold italics**_ **will indicate Latin during a short part of a **_normal italics_ **section later on.**

* * *

**Summer Solstice, Olympus, 1679.**

Diana had simply waved her hand and the Olympian Council was gone; she and Lucia were now in what Lucia recognized as one of Diana's less used temples. Lucia was still kneeling, trembling in fear.

Lucia did not know what else to do. Apologizing would seem... insincere. She had been happy with Mars and she was sure that was obvious. But she was consumed by guilt, of course. She had never felt guiltier in her life than in that moment. Not even during that time when she had caused the death of a Hunter under Aphrodite's orders. This time she had entirely betrayed her mistress's trust, a trust which she had been working on for sixteen centuries. She had thrown it all away and - _gods! _\- how could she have been that foolish?

Lucia had naught to do but to await her lady's words and to accept her punishment. She would surely have to leave the Hunt after such a betrayal of trust and the only question was whether or not she would still be alive and human when she did. Whatever Diana would decide, Lucia told herself it would not matter: she deserved to be punished and she would not question the goddess's decision.

"Look at me, Lucia."

No, Lucia did not deserve to meet Diana's eyes; she fought to keep them lowered, but her curse quickly overpowered her so she glanced up, closed her eyes for a second, and was then forced to open them.

Diana's face was still relatively unreadable. However, it was clear that she was hurt. And, gods, was Lucia sorry. She had not meant to - she had not realized how far things had gone before it was far, far too late.

"Fight me," Diana said, after a long period of silence.

"My lady?" Lucia squeaked in a small voice as she fought her curse, telling herself that she would obey the goddess later, that she had not been told _when_ to fight. She would do it later. She would not stand up and punch her across the face now. She would do it later. Soon, but not right now.

"Fight me," Diana repeated. "Summon your sword or dagger or knives - whichever you prefer. Now, Lucia."

Lucia's gladius had appeared in her hand instantly. Gods always told her to put away her sword, never to take it out. She had been entirely caught off-guard by the order. But she still would not attack her now, even as her hand twitched, raising the gladius the slightest bit. Later, later, _later_.

"Good. Now, stand," Diana ordered. Her own wickedly sharp knives had appeared in her hands. "And fight me."

Lucia was trembling even more by the time she stood somewhat hunched, trying to keep her head bowed in deference. She would not attack her mistress. She would never do such a thing, especially not at that moment. "I - I cannot. I - I will not."

"_Lucia_."

"My - my lady, please..."

"_Now_."

And Lucia swung her gladius in a completely unprofessional manner. It took the goddess a simple sidestep to avoid the blade entirely.

Diana sneered. "You can do better than that. Fight me to the best of your ability."

"My lady - " Lucia tried again desperately, but even as she spoke, she slashed her sword at Diana faster.

"Silence," Diana hissed, bringing up her knife to block.

Lucia flinched at the order and then jumped to the left, stabbing at the goddess. Their blades met once again. Twice. Thrice.

Lucia was so absolutely terrified that she did not notice the small stool behind her and she nearly tripped over it. As she stumbled, she saw Diana hesitate. Lucia tried to fight it, but her curse quickly crushed her will and made her stab at Diana.

Although the goddess had clearly not expected it, she still reacted quickly, hitting the tip of Lucia's gladius away from her chest. However, to Lucia's horror, a thin line of ichor appeared by her shoulder. Diana looked down at the wound, bewildered.

Lucia opened her mouth to apologize, but choked on air. Diana's order of silence was apparently still intact, so Lucia just shook her head and tried to back away. _No, no, no._

Then she suddenly and unwillingly lunged forward, swiping her sword at Diana's legs. She had expected the goddess to leap away immediately, but Lucia's Stygian iron sword cut through the front of her legs, just above her knees.

_Oh, gods! Gods, gods, gods!_ Lucia's panic did nothing to stop her curse as she darted around the goddess, slashing her gladius again.

Thankfully, Diana snapped back to her senses and blocked Lucia's strikes, silver eyes flashing.

But it did not make sense. Lucia should have been wounded by now. Why was her mistress holding back? Why did she not simply kill Lucia already if that was her intention?

Even with her distracted thoughts, Lucia continued to fight. If her instincts and reflexes had been in even slightly worse condition, she would not have been able to hold her ground.

Lucia and Diana continued to fight for a few minutes. The seconds passed infinitely slowly for Lucia, whom Diana still had not wounded despite quite a few openings. But every now and then, Lucia would nick the goddess. She tried to apologize each time, however her curse remained firm and it seemed as though the goddess had actually let herself become wounded. Lucia could not, for the life of her, understand why. Every wound pained Lucia far more than she figured it must have actually hurt. She felt guiltier and guiltier with each drop of ichor that fell from her blade. She had never even thought of harming her mistress before; she would never willingly have done such a thing, but she did do it and she felt as if she betrayed herself with each cut. Gods, how she despised her curse.

It was then that Diana did something strange: she dropped her knives. It was a clearly intentional move and Lucia would have screamed in protest if she could have. Instead Lucia could not help but, in her cursed thoughts, register how vulnerable her opponent was and she almost unwillingly, unintentionally grinned in triumph.

Lucia swung her gladius at Diana's exposed neck as that was the best way to win the fight.

But she did not want to win.

She did not want to hurt Diana.

But she _had to_.

But she could not.

She would not.

As her sword swung, Diana simply stood there. Lucia felt terror squeeze her heart.

The blade stopped. Nearly. It was still moving slowly, barely perceptibly.

It was less than an inch away from spilling even more golden blood of the gods, but it had essentially stopped, quivering in Lucia's trembling hands. Her whole body shook from effort.

The blade continued to move closer and closer to its target.

The goddess's eyes met Lucia's. "That is enough."

Lucia immediately stumbled back several paces. She flung her sword away, not caring where it landed. She fell ungracefully to the marble floor.

She then realized that she had been crying, but she did not care.

"What is it that you want most right now?" Diana asked, looking considerably less irritated now.

Lucia did not answer immediately. "What - Whatever would please you, my lady."

"That does not answer my question. I know what I want. What do _you _want?"

_Forgiveness_, Lucia thought, but she knew it was improbable that she would receive it, so she did not bother saying it aloud. She hung her head dejectedly.

"I believe you ought to tell me what happened," Diana said. She crouched down beside Lucia. "All of it."

Lucia hesitated. She met Diana's eyes fearfully. She knew she had to tell her what she had done, so she nodded and, through increasingly more tame sobs, said, "It - all started with Ceres... O-One of her daughters had gone miss - ing and I was told to - told to locate her. The girl - she was from a town with a large port. I asked some of the l-locals about her, but not one of them had seen her in a week. How - however, one of them said that he had seen her talking with some - with some sailor frequently for a few days before she disappeared.

"So, I - I snuck around the docks for a while, trying to hear anything u-useful. I searched the holds even though... chances were that she would have stowed away on a ship that would have been - would have been scheduled to leave soon after she boarded.

"The l-last ship I boarded was called _The Paladin_. And I was in the hold when the crew started bringing things d-down there. I tried to shadow travel, but some magic prevented me from making use of my powers. I did my best to stay hidden until the crew would stop entering the hold. I thought it was a good plan, but they kept coming down and I didn't want to hurt them: it would have just attracted more attention..."

* * *

_Lucia was kneeling behind some barrels which had a fishing net cast over them, forming a tent-like structure around her. She was safely hidden away, but she was growing more and more uncomfortable. Although she had spent a lot of time crouching while hunting, being so cramped for no reason at all was entirely unlike to what she was accustomed. She wanted to leave already, but those men continued to pass by her hiding spot; they would undoubtedly notice her if she tried to flee. She just had to wait them out: they should start heading to the inns for the night soon._

_Lucia continued to sit there, trying to rearrange herself to be more comfortable. Soon, it occurred to her that it must be past sunset, but the ship sounded even more crowded and active then before. It took Lucia a second to come to her senses and realize that was not the only change: the ship was rocking more intensely now._

_"No," she breathed. It must have set sail. She had to get off that ship. Even if she was wrong and the ship was still docked, she had to get off. She was started to get an odd feeling about the ship._

_Lucia peeked out of her hiding spot; the hold was momentarily empty save for her. She might as well try to make a run for it; perhaps she would be able to shadow travel outside of the hold or swim to shore if it came to that._

_Lucia lifted the fishing net off the barrels and tossed it over another barrel. She stood up cautiously, just in case she has been wrong about being alone. She summoned one of her hunting knives and, to her delight, it appeared in her hand. Then she had it disappear: if she would need it, she would summon it back. _

_She headed over to the shabby stairs that led up to the main gun deck where the crew slept. She looked up the stairs, drew the shadows as close to her as possible (though it was too dark in the hold to actually tell if her powers had worked), and started making her way up, slightly lifting the hem of her gown. A few steps up, she cursed her choice of outfit; the Hunt usually wore men's clothing nowadays due to the ease of movement it provided, but they still wore their old tunics when it became unbearably warm and they wore their modern gowns for when they ran the risk of encountering mortals or had to visit one of the demigod-training camps. As she was currently wearing her gown, she would not be able to run as fast as she normally could..._

_Lucia huffed in annoyance and decided it did not matter; she would just have to sneak around regardless. She took another step up the stairs._

_Then there came several male voices and shadows came over the hole leading to the hold, so Lucia leapt off the stairs and ducked behind a nearby stack of crates._

_Feet thundered down the stairs._

_"Any idea where the cannonballs are?" a voice asked._

_"Try the crates," another replied. "I'll get the gunpowder."_

_Lucia swore under her breath as footsteps came over to the crates she was hiding behind._

_"They're not in these," the first voice said._

_"Did you check the ones underneath?" asked from further away._

_"I'm getting there."_

_"If they aren't in there, check the ones in the back."_

_One of the crates lifted away and Lucia watched as a man turned away to drop the crate onto a nearby barrel. He turned back and his mouth opened in surprise as he noticed her._

_Lucia followed her instinct: she punched his face and ran up the stairs._

_"Oi!" the man shouted after her, clutching his nose. "There's a stowaway!"_

_Lucia pushed past a few men, trying to find either another hiding place or a way onto the main deck. In her panic, she could not quite recall how she had made it into the hold. There were a few more shouts and several hands grabbed at her, but she leapt past them and up onto the main deck. She darted over to the ship's railing. The coast was still visible, but the ship was considerably far from it. Lucia looked at the ocean fearfully. How on earth had they managed to sail this far in so little time? Lucia cannot have been in the hold for more than half an hour. She could not escape now: Neptune did not hate her as far as she knew, but his domain looked terribly unwelcoming and she doubted she would be able to swim that far._

_Lucia groaned in frustration as she was grabbed and spun around to face the gathering crew. There were around three dozen men standing around in a loose semicircle. They all wore rather shabby clothes and the majority had cutlasses and/or pistols at their belts. Lucia could not deny that she was rather afraid right then, but she decided against summoning her blades: being as outnumbered as she was, it was best to avoid appearing like a threat._

_"What the hell's going on here?" asked a gruff voice. A man with a black tricorn hat and a dark red coat walked through the crowd. His dark hair was being blown into his face. Everyone drew away from him. His presence demanded respect._

_"A stowaway, cap'n," answered one of the men who held Lucia's arms._

_"I see," the man - well, the captain, Lucia supposed - said. Then he stopped short a few feet away when he met Lucia's eyes. He looked at her as if not quite believing his eyes. "Miss Anthony."_

_Lucia narrowed her eyes. Did she know this man? Although he looked vaguely familiar, she did not think so, but he apparently knew her, at least under the name she went by in the modern mortal world._

_"What on earth are _you _doing here?" he demanded, stepping further forward._

_There was something familiar about his voice, but... he had light brown eyes that she was certain she had never seen before. But his figure was familiar as well. And the way he moved. Then it hit her. His voice, his familiar face. It made sense. She _had not _seen those eyes before. His eye sockets, after all, never actually held eyeballs._

_Lucia tentatively began to say, "Lord Ma - ?"_

_"Miss Anthony," he interrupted. He took another step so he was right beside her. He shooed away the man who had held her on that side and then bent his head closer to hers. "I thought I told you not to follow me." He had spoken quietly, giving some sense of intimacy, but it was obviously loud enough for the crew to hear. "'Tis dangerous."_

_Some of the crew snickered and began whispering._

_"Play along," he breathed into her ear. He put his arm around her shoulders, swatting away the man on her other side._

_Lucia felt the tug of her curse at the order and knew that this captain was, without a doubt, Mars. She smiled at him as sweetly as she could. "It isn't dangerous; 'tis _exciting_!"_

_"Aye, exciting. However, I fail to see how those are mutually exclusive," he replied, patronizingly. "You cannot deny the more dangerous aspect of my work."_

_That cued some more snickers._

_"Well... I suppose I cannot," Lucia said, rolling her eyes, attempting to appear as if she was on friendly terms with him._

_Mars made a show of looking back over his shoulder at the shrinking coastline. "'Tis too late to return you to shore, I'm afraid. The Navy was onto us. We cannot afford to make port anywhere near here again for a while." He frowned. Then he looked over at the crew. "What are you all still standing around for? Back to work!"_

_"Aye, cap'n!"_

_"Aye, sir!"_

_"Aye!"_

_The crew scurried away, but continued to take not-so-subtle glances at Lucia._

_"This way, Miss Anthony," Mars said, steering her towards the back of the ship to the captain's cabin._

_Lucia opened her mouth to refuse, but then settled on sighing. Mars's order of playing along was apparently still in effect._

_Mars opened the door and walked in with her. Then he closed it behind them, bolting it shut. He took his arm off her and tossed his hat onto a table._

_The cabin was about the size of the Hunters' tents. On one side, there was a round table with five chairs. On the other, was a low bed with rumpled sheets. There were a few chests and bookshelves pushed against the walls. Three large windows provided a nice view of the horizon._

_Mars sat down onto one of the chairs, leaving Lucia standing by the door alone._

_"That was brilliant," Mars said, grinning. "Perfectly timed and everything. You did well." Then his expression darkened. "What are you doing here? Did someone send you to _spy _on me? It was Venus, was it not?"_

_"Er, no, my lord," Lucia said, stepping up to the table. "This is coincidence."_

_"Really?" he asked drily. "Tell me the truth, girl."_

_"Honestly, my lord, I was not sent to spy on you," Lucia said, a bit impatiently. "Lady Ceres had instructed me to find her missing daughter. The locals told me she had been talking to sailors before she disappeared, so I thought I should search the ships."_

_Mars studied her carefully._

_"Why can't I shadow travel?" Lucia asked._

_"Defensive spells," Mars replied. "I blocked all magic coming into or going out of this ship. My uncle and I are on good terms, but I rather play it safe. I'm here to enjoy myself, after all."_

_"Enjoy yourself, my lord?" Lucia said skeptically. "By _pirating_?"_

_"Who said anything about pirating?"_

_"Your crew is uncivilized; their clothes are poor; they all have weapons," Lucia said, "and they aren't particularly orderly."_

_"Indeed," Mars said, looking amused, "however, I am a privateer, not a pirate. My letter of marque is right there." He pointed at some parchment on a bookshelf._

_Lucia shrugged. "I fail to see the difference. Pirates and privateers both kill and loot."_

_"True, but privateers do it legally," Mars said, kicking his feet up onto the table. "They do not fight without purpose."_

_"If you say so, my lord."_

_Mars studied her again. "Don't call me that."_

_"Sir?"_

_"To the crew, I am Captain Martin Harlow," Mars said. "I can't have you calling me 'my lord.' They may be a bit thick, but they aren't idiots. They would realize something isn't quite normal about me. And about you, for that matter."_

_"As you wish," Lucia said. She was not exactly sure why he treated this with such importance. She really had to get back to searching for that daughter of Ceres; her curse was starting to poke her incessantly._

_"You did well," Mars said, repeating his earlier comment. Then, as if deciding something, he nodded to himself. "Since you're here, we ought to make the best of the situation, aye?"_

_Lucia raised her eyebrows, fighting her increasing itch to jump off the ship and swim back to that town so she could continue searching._

_"We will put on a little show for the crew. I've told them little of my past, so 'tis entirely plausible that I have a secret lover I failed to mention."_

_"What?" Lucia asked, her attention fully snapping back to Mars._

_"You could pass for an eighteen-year-old, I think," he said. "So, it is not too outrageous that we would be together. You need only play the part in the presence of the crew."_

_"No," Lucia said. "I have to find that Ceres girl, so I can return to the Hunt. I do not have time to be your - your - "_

_"Wench?" he supplied with a grin._

_"Your wench," Lucia said, glaring at him. "Let me off this ship. Sir."_

_Mars scoffed. "That sounded like an order."_

_"A request."_

_"'Twas an order," Mars said, "but, you see, I am the captain here. I am a god and you have that pesky little curse of yours. I don't take orders from you; you take orders from me. Besides, you have no hope for finding that girl. If she stowed away on a ship, you have no means to reach her."_

_Lucia clenched her jaw. "I have to find her. I will find her."_

_"Doubtful."_

_"I have no choice," Lucia snapped. "Unless Ceres withdraws her order, I must find her. Even now" - Lucia glanced at her foot which was slowly beginning to move towards the door against her will - "my curse knows I am not looking for her. It is..." She paused, not knowing how to explain what her curse felt like. "It is going to make me jump overboard to find her, even though I fear Lord Neptune's wrath should I enter his domain... I - I _need _to be looking for the girl."_

_Mars furrowed his brows and glanced at her foot. "Stay."_

_Despite her annoyance, Lucia could not stop herself from letting her lips form a small smile as she regained control over her foot, thanks to his rather unspecific order._

_"Do not leave this ship," Mars said. "When you are before the crew, you will act as if you love me and have completely fallen for my charming personality."_

_Lucia glared at him again. He could not be serious. "Why not have Lady Venus be your besotted lover?"_

_He grimaced. "Venus... is preoccupied. With the King of England, I think. Or, perhaps, it was Spain." He shrugged._

_"Lady Diana will not approve," Lucia said. This was what she usually said when she felt that a god was using her curse for something unreasonable; it generally had the desired effect of the god rescinding their order._

_"Oh, child," Mars sighed. "You have such little faith in me. I _do _have standards, you know. I am not and will not be ordering you to give up your virginity. Diana has nothing to be upset over."_

_Lucia frowned, but could not come up with a reply._

_"As for the Ceres girl," Mars said, "your chances of finding her will be much improved whilst here. If we come across any ships, we can ask them for information. By being here, you will be carrying out Ceres's orders. Have you any further objection?"_

_"No, sir," Lucia said in a clipped voice, knowing she had lost._

_"Excellent," Mars said. He took his feet off the table. "You don't mind if I call you 'Anthony', do you?"_

_"It is a men's name," Lucia protested. "I use it as my surname when I must, but - "_

_"'Miss Anthony', then?" Mars interrupted. "I cannot call you 'Antonia': the lads might hear and start asking unwanted questions because 'tis a somewhat unusual name for a supposed citizen of the British Empire."_

_Lucia sighed. If that should happen, Mars could simply use the Mist to ease their minds, but Lucia did not voice that sentiment. Manipulating the Mist was not an easy task and Mars seemed to be all about easiness and convenience._

_Mars watched her face for any significant sign of dissent, then said, "And I'm afraid 'Lucia' won't do, either, especially with the old Roman pronunciation."_

_"Is 'Lucy' modern enough for you?" Lucia inquired with annoyance seeping into her voice._

_Mars shrugged. "It will do."_

_His casual dismissiveness angered Lucia somewhat. It was her _name _they were talking about, her identity. The way he met her eyes implied he was intentionally trying to anger her, so she decided not to say anything._

_"Well, then," Mars said, clapping his hands together as he stood. "We ought to practice. I can't have you ruin the charade by being uncomfortable when we display our affection."_

_"Sir?" Lucia questioned. He was not being particularly clear, but she had a sinking feeling of dread. None of her suspicions about his intentions seemed agreeable._

_Mars stepped forward. He was right before Lucia now. She was frozen in place. She did not want to risk upsetting him by moving away, as she was entirely at his mercy, so she merely averted her gaze, looking down at the floor. It was all she could do._

_Lucia felt the god's hands cup her face and she flinched away, the fear she had been trying to suppress suddenly shooting through her._

_Mars placed one of his hands at the small of her back so that she could not take more than half of a step away._

_"Sir..." she protested._

_"Only once for now," he said. "Kiss me."_

Kiss me_, a memory of another voice echoed, Lucia's mind automatically translating the Latin order into English._

_Lucia shuddered and quickly pressed her lips against his before forcefully shoving him away and taking several steps back. Her foot hooked on something and she fell back into one of the chairs, imagining a pair of intense blue eyes that she had convinced herself she was no longer afraid of._

Kiss me, _her memory repeated._

_"D-don't," Lucia stuttered, gripping the arms of the chair tightly, quite suddenly seeing all the little similarities between the god before her and the blue-eyed one from her memories. "Please... sir, don't order... _that_. Not that..."_

_"Oh, come now. Surely it was not that terrible?" Mars said, sounding somewhat irritated._

_"Please, sir..." Lucia whispered. "I - I'll do what I must, but please, do not give that order."_

_"I see," Mars said. He was watching her intently. "Had it been Jupiter or Zeus? He used to look very much alike in both forms and your memories of the event aren't very clear."_

_Lucia was perturbed by the fact that he had evidently looked into her thoughts, but she tried not to let it show as she softly answered, "Zeus."_

_Mars nodded. "Yes... I do recall something like that now. Your mistress was quite upset."_

_Lucia scoffed; that was an understatement. Artemis had not been merely quite upset: she had been furious._

_"Well, Miss Anthony," Mars said. "I ought to return to my duties as captain lest the crew spread rumors that we've been indecent. You may remain here. I will return with supper in half an hour or so. You may look through my books if you wish."_

_"Yes, sir..."_

* * *

"He came back like he said he would," Lucia continued simply, deciding there were not many details that Diana would be interested in. Besides, Lucia had felt Diana's presence in her mind at certain parts of Lucia's narration, poking around in her thoughts and memories, most likely judging how honest Lucia was being and picking up on anything she left unspoken. (Diana had once told her she would never read a Hunter's mind any deeper than basic feelings unless she had permission to do so, but Lucia had evidently lost that right to privacy. Not that Lucia was shocked by that.) "He watched me eat. And by then it was rather late."

"Did he..." Diana began to ask, having silently listened to Lucia's tale until that point.

"He didn't touch me again that day," Lucia said, assuming that was what the goddess was asking. "He left the cabin after I finished eating. He didn't come back until dawn, but I was too afraid to sleep. I had not thought about... that incident with Zeus in so long... I feared I would have one of those nightmares again."

Diana nodded solemnly.

"I sat by a window all night," Lucia said. "I remember... I remember that moon was full."

"Yes. I do recall that night," Diana said. Then, with some bitterness, she added, "We had been most disappointed that you were absent."

Lucia was quiet for a moment, uncertain if the goddess wanted to say anything more. After a moment, she decided to move on, saying, "He came back at sunrise..."

* * *

_Lucia's eyes snapped over at the cabin door as the knob jiggled, but she remained sitting on top of a chest by the window._

_"You aren't in bed?" Mars asked as he entered._

_"Does it look like I'm in bed, sir?" Lucia replied. She was not in the mood to be polite. He was holding her on that ship against her will and, as far as she was concerned, that meant she had the right to be cranky._

_Mars narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I generously let you spend the night in peace so you could sleep restfully, yet you remained awake all night just to spite me."_

_"What makes you think I did not sleep?" Lucia inquired defensively._

_"Your eyes are bloodshot," he said, "and the bed clearly has not been touched."_

_Lucia looked at the bed and frowned. She did not reply._

_"You look awful," Mars commented._

_"Thank you, sir," Lucia said, rolling her eyes. Then she returned her gaze to the horizon._

_"Do not take that tone with me, Huntress," Mars snapped. "Your mistress is not here to protect you."_

_Lucia clenched her jaw and kept quiet._

_"Come here," Mars said. "We are going out for a stroll."_

_Lucia glared at him. Her legs swung off the chest and she got to her feet. She went to stand by him as he had ordered._

_Mars looked her up and down. He snapped his fingers. "Ah. You look much better now."_

_Lucia glanced down at herself and found that she was now wearing a gown with a considerably more revealing neckline than she would willingly wear. She glared up at Mars, but said nothing._

_"Cease your scowling," Mars ordered. "You are to be smitten, not..." He gestured at her._

_Lucia took a deep breath and did her best to smile at him._

_"Good," he said. He held out his arm to her._

_She hesitated, but took hold of it._

* * *

Lucia sighed and then continued, saying, "He paraded me around on deck. Introduced me to some of his crew. He always had a hand on me."

Diana nodded again slowly.

"He, er, kissed me a few times that day and he, uh, wanted me to kiss him a few times," Lucia stammered, looking anywhere but at the goddess and beginning to dread the other kisses she would have to tell her about. "He wanted the crew to see."

"Of course," Diana said, disdainfully.

"He - he stopped obsessing about kisses after those first few days and he actually started to respect me to some extent after a week or two. He wasn't always that bad," Lucia said, feeling the need to defend the war god. "But those next two days were just about showing me off. And I did not sleep for another two nights because I was so paranoid about having a nightmare. I became rather disoriented..."

* * *

_Mars was watching her with dry amusement. She was sitting at the table, staring blankly at nothing in particular. She was determined not to sleep. Most of her energy was devoted to keeping her eyes open, but she had managed to make note of Mars's expression._

_"You are being ridiculous, Miss Anthony," Mars stated, walking over to stand beside her. It still annoyed her that he called her that even though he knew that was not who she was, not really._

_She blinked. "Am I, _captain_?" She tried to put as much sarcasm into his newly adopted title as she could, hoping it would irritate him as much as he was irritating her._

_"Aye, lass," he replied, crossing his arms and looking down at her, but not looking particularly irked. "You have my word I'll not harm you while you rest."_

_Lucia could not find the strength to reply. His word meant little to her: she already believed he would not harm her; he, like most gods, had the common sense to avoid provoking the combined wrath of Pluto and Diana, at least where physical harm was concerned. Her real fear was of the nightmare she was certain she would have the moment she fell asleep. She yawned._

_Mars jerked his head in the direction of the bed. "Go to sleep."_

_Lucia sent him a quick glare, but obeyed regardless, getting to her feet and walking over to the bed; she did not even try to fight her curse. She collapsed onto the bed and looked back at Mars. She intended to say something cutting, however she was quickly distracted by the softness of the pillow on which she rested her head._

_"Sleep," Mars ordered as he watched her._

_Lucia was not going to simply... But her eyes were closed and the bed was so soft..._

_And she was being crushed against a cold marble floor under an over-exaggerated weight. She summoned her sword to defend herself, but it was immediately ripped from her hands. No... Blue eyes stared at her. Lips claimed hers and ordered her to reciprocate the action. She attempted to summon one of her hunting knives to fight him off. She watched as the blade drew golden blood. It was promptly swatted away and her cheek was hit. Her thoughts - her _prayers _\- echoed loudly around her even as she was ordered to stop fighting, to give up. She would fight, if she could... If she could, she would be throwing punches... Punching those perfectly aligned teeth... Punching his face until he left her alone..._

_It was dark and Lucia was desperately punching the weight beside her. Her fist collided with what felt like a nose and she shut her eyes tightly, continuing the assault._

_"Bloody hell!" the weight moaned irritably. "I didn't even _touch _you!"_

_Lucia swung her arm again, but he caught it and she opened her eyes in tearful terror. She swung her other arm, but it, too, was easily caught. She weakly tried to pull her hands back._

_"What in Tartarus is wrong with you?" Mars demanded. Golden ichor dripped from his nose. He tightened his grip on her arms and stared at her with literal fire in his eyes._

_Lucia could not reply. She was trembling and trying to catch her breath, trying not to sob openly._

_"Well?" Mars snapped. "Answer me!"_

_"A-apologies," was all Lucia could say. She was desperate not to cry in front of him, but looking at where he held her arms and feeling his gaze on her unfortunately only made her eyes even more watery with shame in addition to the terror from her dream._

_Mars let her go, evidently assured that Lucia was not going to hit him any more in her weakened state._

_Lucia turned away from him, trying to reign in her emotions. But merely thinking about the fact that she was being much too emotional made it even worse. As she began to cry, Mars cleared his throat awkwardly._

_"You know - he won't dare attempt it again," Mars said quietly, no longer sounding quite so angry. It was hard to read his tone. Perhaps a bit bewildered and somewhat irritated, but certainly not angry. He paused. "I don't particularly enjoy having a weeping woman in my bed, so do try to calm yourself."_

_Lucia continued to sob into her arm. _

_"I'll do my best not to - ah - trigger any more unpleasant memories - I'll lay off, alright?" Mars said, sighing. The bed shifted as he moved closer to her to put his hand on her shoulder. "As long as you stop this senseless shedding of tears. 'Tis annoying."_

_It was not an order._

_"Go back to sleep, lass," Mars ordered. His voice was surprisingly soft. He grumbled something about damned tears._

_As Lucia felt herself drifting off despite that she was still sniffling and taking shaky breaths, she could not stop herself from doing the most natural thing: she rolled ever so slightly closer to him, to someone real, someone who was not a nightmare. _

* * *

"I - I still don't know what possessed me to do that, mistress," Lucia said. "It was the worst possible thing I could have done in that moment."

"If that dream was as bad as the ones you used to have, then I can hardly blame you for seeking comfort," Diana said in a strained voice. She was feeling conflicted - that much was obvious.

Lucia nodded her head jerkily. "It - the dream - it was like the others. It was exactly what had happened that day with Z..." Lucia suddenly found that she could not bring herself to say his name. "...with my uncle except... except you were not coming. I was trapped and I knew you would not save me."

Diana appeared somewhat apologetic at Lucia's statement, even though she could hardly be held accountable for what Lucia's imagination had made her do in a dream.

"I'm such a fool," Lucia said, squeezing her eyes closed. She did not want to cry again, but she felt tears escape her regardless.

Diana watched her silently with those cold silver eyes of hers. She gave Lucia a moment to regain some of her composure and then asked, "Will you continue?"

* * *

_When Lucia awoke, she found herself wrapped in the arms of the god of war. Any other person would have most likely panicked and done something rash, but she had woken up in even stranger places before (in a drakon's nest, for instance) and knew it was best to remain as calm as possible. After her initial brief panic faded, she glanced around uncertainly and lifted her head up slightly to check if he was still asleep. To her relief, his eyes were shut and he was snoring softly. _

_Lucia gently disengaged herself. She had no desire to speak to him just yet. She had to think. She could not believe that she had let him see her cry. Diana, Pluto, and Jupiter had been the only gods who had seen her tears and that was embarrassing enough. Not to mention the fact that she could not believe she had _fallen asleep in his arms_._

_After carefully getting off the bed, Lucia examined herself in the looking glass on the wall and sighed. She still was not entirely comfortable in her new gown, but it was all she had until Mars would decide to gift her with something else. Lucia raked her fingers through her hair in a weak attempt to get the new knots out. Although she knew there had to be a comb somewhere, she did not want to risk waking the god as she searched for it, so she settled for merely running her fingers through her hair once more._

_Lucia headed for the cabin door, glancing at Mars over her shoulder. He was still asleep. She quietly pulled the door open just enough to slip outside and then closed it behind her._

_It was raining gently on deck and there was an occasional soft breeze. As Lucia made her way over to the railing, she idly wondered which of her uncles was causing the storm._

_Perhaps, this was Jupiter's way of mocking her. Or Neptune's way of showing his displeasure of her being this far out in his domain._

_Or it could be neither, of course. It was a gentle rain, after all. It did not seem to be a warning or a rebuke or anything negative really._

_Lucia groaned as she leant onto the railing, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared at the distant darkly colored horizon. She could not believe she had shown such terrible weakness before Mars. Nor that she had let him touch her. Nor that she had actually reciprocated that touch to some extent._

_"Damn," she muttered. He was going to be insufferable now. If he said one word - just one word - to _anyone _about how she cried and helplessly turned to him for comfort and protection..._

_"Mornin', Miss Anthony!" called a friendly voice._

_Lucia turned her head to glower at the brown-haired man who dared to interrupt her thoughts. The man's name was Philip Darwin. As the first mate, he interacted most with Lucia. He was always kind enough, even though he would occasionally make a flirtatious comment. But Lucia knew not to buy into his cheerful countenance: she had heard whispers from the crew and Mars himself of just how good a marksman Darwin was and of his deadly skill with a cutlass. Darwin's love of rum was nearly as legendary as his prowess in combat. He was so clearly a pirate, despite Mars's claims to the contrary._

_"Good morning, Mr. Darwin," Lucia replied unenthusiastically. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the sea._

_"Somethin' the matter, Miss Anthony?" he asked, stepping closer to lean against the railing next to Lucia. "You look awfully troubled."_

_"No, of course not," Lucia replied, trying to smile. "I am quite fine."_

_Darwin furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in closer. He glanced back at the door of the captain's cabin. Conspiratorially, he whispered, "Everythin' alright with you and the cap'n?"_

_Lucia gave him an annoyed look and tried to step away, but Darwin quickly snatched her wrist and pulled her back to the railing._

_"Listen, miss - I... I know the cap'n," Darwin said quietly, watching Lucia intently with his green eyes. "I know he's a ruthless man. There's a good man in Martin, but he don't oft'n come out. I've sailed with 'im for some time now and there are certain lines I've ne'er seen 'im cross, but... you can hardly know, you know?"_

_Lucia did know, but instead of answering, she asked, "You call him 'Martin'?"_

_"Don't you?"_

_"Well - "_

_"He's a ruthless man," Darwin said, ignoring her and urgently returning to his hushed whisper. "If he's been treatin' you... _poorly_, you've just gotta say the word and he'll have to fight through half the crew if he e'er wants to lay a finger on you again. He hasn't... been _unkind_, has he?"_

_"The captain has been nothing but a gentleman to me," Lucia said. It was true enough: excluding that kiss he had demanded her first day on _The Paladin_, Mars had been relatively gentlemanly ever since he caught sight of her and he certainly had not done what Darwin was implying. He had actually been sort of _kind _last night._

_Darwin watched her carefully as if he was not quite convinced by her statement. A rather strong breeze blew his hair into his face._

_"Believe what you will," Lucia said, shrugging as something occurred to her, "but may I ask you something, Mr. Darwin?"_

_"Aye," he replied._

_"You sound as if you would get the crew to go against the captain in order to defend my honor," Lucia said. "Would you truly go so far as mutiny?"_

_"Hush!" Darwin immediately snapped. "Have you no sense, lass? One don't say _that _word on a ship."_

_"My apologies," Lucia said, a bit startled by his outburst. She mentally cursed herself for having asked him in the first place. How could she have let herself be so tactless as to accuse him of not being entirely loyal to Mars? "I am not thinking properly. I had a terrible dream last night. I cannot seem to force it out of my mind."_

_"Women..." Darwin rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_Lucia gave him one more dark look as another breeze blew by and the rain began to fall harder._

_Darwin cast his gaze at the storm clouds and furrowed his brow. "The storm's pickin' up. Would you mind rousin' the cap'n?"_

_"Can't you do it?" Lucia said. She could hardly stomach the thought of facing Mars now._

_"I thought 'twould be best if you did it," Darwin said. "He trusts you, don't he? Last time I woke 'im, he nearly gutted me like a fish with that knife under 'is pillow."_

_Lucia grit her teeth. "I cannot do it. I must ask you to wake him, Mr. Darwin. I wish you the best of luck."_

_"Now, Miss Anthony - " he began to protest._

_Lucia ignored him and headed below deck. If Mars was required at the helm of _The Paladin _during the storm, then she would certainly not be anywhere within sight of there. To her relief, Darwin did not attempt to follow her. She walked past the pirates - _privateers_, as Mars insisted - and continued to the galley in search of breakfast._

_The galley was vacant. Lucia grabbed some bread and meat, but she could not find any water. She would have to ask Darwin or the cook about it later._

_Lucia left the galley, absently chewing on her makeshift sandwich. Some of the men she passed groggily mumbled greetings to her as they got out of their hammocks. She nodded at them and continued on her way to the back of the ship. She wanted to find a nice corner to hide in for a few hours._

_Once she found a suitable location, Lucia sat down with a sigh. She wondered when Mars would let her off the ship. She wanted to go hunting; there was so little for her to do out in the middle of the ocean. For the first time ever, she wished she was a descendent of Neptune. She enjoyed being at sea. She truly did - as long as she forgot who she was. If she remembered she was a daughter of Pluto, she would have this terrible feeling in her gut that told her she was simply not meant to be there. But as long as she did not think of her bloodline, she felt comfortable. However, that did not change the fact that she was bored out of her mind. If she were Neptune's child, perhaps she would be able to go swimming or summon up some friendly sea creatures to talk to._

_Anything would be better than just sitting in a dark little corner. But that was where she was most comfortable (mentally, at least), so there she would stay._

_Lucia silently watched as the crew continued to scurry about, most of them grabbing breakfast and making their way above deck to carry out the day's duties while a few returned from the last night shift. She was glad that the crew did not really mind her presence aboard their ship. Granted, they did send her distrustful looks from time to time. However - thanks to Mars's threat of hell to pay should one of them make her feel uncomfortable in any way - the men were civil and relatively polite to her. And she was ironically grateful for their distrust: it saved her from having to cook for them. They had actually had a vote about the matter during dinner two days ago because - for whatever reason - the majority of the crew feared she would poison them._

_After an hour and then another, the general buzz had died down and the few sailors who remained went about their business, speaking to one another casually. They did not spare her even a single glance. It was a bit odd. Lucia had not exactly expected them to speak to her, but she had not expected them to outright ignore her, either. She glanced down at herself and quickly realized why the men were ignoring her so blatantly: the shadows of the corner had darkened over her, snuffing out the subtle yet ever-present glow of her skin and blending her into the wall behind her._

_Lucia experimentally lifted an arm in front of her and watched as the shadows continued to determinedly cling to her. She shook her arm slightly and the shadows retreated momentarily before again returning once she set her arm back down onto her lap. The shadows knew she belonged to them and that she wanted to leave the ship. They were tempting her to shadow travel away, even though she knew it to be impossible._

_Lucia took a deep breath and sat back against the wall, closing her eyes. She tried to push down her longing to be somewhere, anywhere else._

_Sighing, Lucia reopened her eyes to watch the shadows retreat back to where they belonged. She smirked in triumph, but then her smile faded as she realized the shadows had been doing more than tempting her in vain: they had been protecting her. As the ship rolled over a particularly large wave caused by the storm and the beams groaned in protest, Lucia was hit by another kind of wave, a wave of nausea._

_"No..." she moaned softly, trying to think of what god to pray to. Her mouth was going to become reacquainted with her breakfast and she suddenly knew it with dead certainty. "_Di immortales_..."_

_How could this day get any worse?_

_Lucia tried to relax and allow the shadows to reclaim her, but they did not seem willing to oblige. When, even after a few minutes, they had not begun to cling to her, she stood up nervously, quite suddenly very aware of how terrified she was of vomiting. Because the Hunters were immune to colds, illnesses, diseases, plagues and the like, she had not felt this sick in so long. Seasickness and some other nausea-inducing things were, after all, not normal illnesses that one could become infected with and the Hunters were, therefore, quite able to experience it. But that did not mean it happened often. In fact, Lucia could hardly remember the last time she had been nauseous and that was what made her so afraid._

_Using the wall for support, Lucia made her way back to the stairs that led to the main deck. She would not make a mess in the ship. If she was to empty her stomach, she would do it into the sea that caused her to feel this awful._

_As Lucia stepped onto the main deck, she was immediately hit by hundreds of sharp raindrops. She was almost instantly soaked. The sound of the shouting crew made its way to her ears and the ship lurched dangerously again. She stumbled the few remaining feet over to the railing of the ship and immediately did as she had predicted she would._

_Light filled the sky and thunder boomed, causing Lucia to flinch. She was shaking terribly and was gripping the railing tightly, holding herself up. She raised an arm to wipe her mouth and the ends of her hair with the sleeve of her gown. She tried to catch her breath, ignoring the chaos behind her as the pirates did their best to keep the ship under control._

_Gods, she wished she was back with her sisters. Catherine or Phoebe would know of a way to cure her. Even if they did not, Diana would likely take pity on her and make use of her divine powers to make her well. And if she was not present, at least Zoë and Demetria would have been there to offer her comfort through her ordeal so that she would not feel as humiliated and utterly helpless as she did now._

_Before Lucia knew it, she was leaning over the edge of the ship again. But, this time, her hair was held back and a hand was taking tight hold of her forearm. She barely registered that the hands at the back of her neck and just above her wrist meant someone was standing uncomfortably close to her._

_"Easy," Mars murmured as she retched again. "Focus on the horizon."_

_"What _bloody _horizon?" Lucia snapped irritably. Between the seemingly infinite storm clouds, the pelting rain, murky fog, and her dizziness, the horizon was nigh unseeable._

_Mars chuckled. He produced a handkerchief from somewhere in his coat and wiped her mouth for her. As irked as she was by the gesture, she could not protest._

_"Darwin!" Mars called back to the first mate. "Get Miss Anthony something to drink."_

_Lucia heard Darwin say something in the affirmative, but she kept her eyes on the sea, trying to find the horizon as Mars had suggested._

_Mars lifted her forearm, which he was still holding. "Take your other hand and press your thumb into your forearm here" - he indicated a spot about three finger widths away from her wrist - "'Twill help stop the nausea."_

_"But can't you just use your power to - " Lucia stopped and, after swaying there uncertainly for a few seconds, again hurled over the railing. After finishing sputtering and coughing, she groaned and, with an air of defeat, moved her hand over to press the point Mars had indicated._

_For a while, they stood there with Lucia still leaning against the railing and Mars ready to hand her his handkerchief should she need it. She was, admittedly, feeling slightly less ill now that her stomach was empty._

_"Here you go, miss," Darwin said, having returned. He held out a mug to Lucia, using one hand to cover it and prevent too much rainwater from landing in its contents._

_Lucia looked past his fingers at the liquid skeptically. It did not look like water. "What is it?"_

_Darwin shrugged a bit. "Tea. With a hint of some ginger, mint, and lavender. 'Twill make you feel better."_

_Lucia did not feel particularly reassured. The thought of consuming anything made her queasiness come back._

_Mars exchanged a look with her and he took the mug from Darwin._

_Just then, _The Paladin _hit another particularly large wave and Lucia lost her balance. She stumbled back against Mars who took hold of the railing with his free hand; Darwin grabbed the rigging to keep himself up._

_"Mr. Darwin!" Mars boomed as the sky thundered. "Relieve Mr. Sawkins from the helm! Immediately! Or the idiot'll get us all killed. I must tend to Lucy."_

_"Aye, sir!" Darwin said and ran off, staggering up the stairs to the quarterdeck as the ship rolled again._

_Lucia groaned, feeling rather lightheaded again. She was still leaning against Mars for support._

_"Drink," Mars ordered, forcing the mug into her hands._

_Lucia reluctantly took the mug and sipped from it. The tea was still warm._

_She choked on her next sip as Mars placed his hands on her shoulders. He steadied her and then stepped away once she stopped coughing._

_"Are you done?" Mars asked, gesturing at the railing._

_"Yes... captain." Lucia paused. "I-I believe so."_

_"The symptoms will not fade entirely for another few hours," Mars informed her._

_"Perhaps... I ought to go lie down," Lucia mumbled, trying to remember what she used to do when feeling ill._

_"No," Mars disagreed. "To be honest, I do not know much about seasickness, but my men say lying down is the worst thing one could do."_

_Lucia did not reply. She was miserable and dizzy and wet and cold. She just wanted to go inside and sleep it off._

_"Here," Mars said, taking off his red coat and draping it over Lucia's shoulders. "Come up to the helm. You can feel the breeze better there. 'Twill refresh you."_

_"But 'tis raining and I do not - "_

_Mars, having moved quite close to her again while she was speaking, silenced her by placing a kiss by her temple. The unexpected action made her freeze up and clutch her mug tightly. A few days ago, she would have immediately flinched away, but the sudden contact made her remember she was not supposed to argue with him; she was supposed to act the part he had assigned her. She looked down, biting her lip._

_"As... you wish," Lucia said uncomfortably._

_"Good. The storm is nearly over anyway," Mars said. He took her left hand off the mug so that he could hold it. He began to pull her in the direction of the quarterdeck. "Come."_

_Lucia followed obediently, still stumbling every few steps when _The Paladin _rolled over larger waves._

_Several hours later, Lucia entered the captain's cabin, utterly exhausted but admittedly feeling considerably better after spending some time on the quarterdeck. By noon, the thunder had ceased and the intensity of the rain had decreased to a light sprinkling. Now, a strong wind was the only remnant of the bad weather._

_Mars had said he would be along shortly to check on her, but Lucia doubted it would be soon: he was busy reprimanding some of the crew rather loudly for not adjusting the sails properly to account for the wind._

_Lucia rolled her eyes at the thought of his dramatic habits. It was going to take him a while to return to the cabin, so she decided to get the sleep she wanted: she pulled a blanket off the bed, sat down on one of the chairs, kicked her feet up onto another chair, and covered her legs with the blanket. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was _not _going to sleep beside Mars again. She would inform him over her decision later. For now, she would sleep…_

* * *

"Let me guess," Diana interrupted. "You awoke in his bed."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Lucia confirmed it: "Yes, but he was not there. He left me alone. It must have been nearly midday when he finally came in to check on me. I admit I had been rather lazy: I had remained in bed that entire morning."

"That is rather unusual," Diana commented thoughtfully as her eyebrows came together.

"What is?"

Diana shook her head. "Nothing. Continue."


	15. The Paladin

_"Have you learned your lesson?" Mars asked, having just entered the cabin. He came over to lean against the wall by the bed with his arms crossed._

_"Lesson?" Lucia inquired in reply as she sat up straighter to look more dignified._

_"Yes. 'Twas foolish to avoid me yesterday morning," he said. "If you hadn't hidden below deck during the storm, you would not have become seasick."_

_"I did _not _hide," Lucia denied._

_"Is that so?" Mars said. "Darwin said you practically ran below deck the moment he said I was needed at the helm."_

_Lucia shrugged. "I was hungry and there was food in the galley. I had to go below deck to get there."_

_Mars smirked. "Of course. And you remained there for another two hours on a sudden whim."_

_Lucia glared at him as he continued to smirk knowingly. "Fine," she conceded, realizing it would be pointless to argue. "I was hiding."_

_"Why?" He was grinning triumphantly now._

_"You know why."_

_Her tone must have been darker than she realized because Mars frowned, saying, "Were you honestly that upset I knew you had a nightmare? Even the bravest warriors have terrible dreams of battles long past."_

_"It was hardly a battle..."_

_"Indeed," Mars said. "'Twas worse than a battle."_

_Lucia watched him silently, sure that she was misunderstanding him. There was no way he could comprehend how terrified she had been, that it had indeed been a much more frightening experience than any battle she had been in._

_"I am not a simpleton, lass," Mars continued. "Zeus was cruel to you."_

_Lucia nodded and looked away, a bit uncomfortable with the seriousness of his eyes. Mars, however, did not move and Lucia could still feel him watching her._

_Lucia shifted in the bed. She did not wish to discuss the king of the gods any further, not when the memory was fresh in her mind. "Sir, may I ask a question?"_

_"By all means," Mars said, gesturing for her to continue with a slight bow. Another smirk was beginning to tug at the corner his lips._

_"How did I come to be here?"_

_"You were looking for that Ceres girl, were you not?" he replied. "And stumbled upon this ship?"_

_Lucia fought the urge to roll her eyes. "No. How did I come to be _here_? On the bed?"_

_Mars blinked. His smirk wavered momentarily. "I should think you were tired and had chosen the bed as a suitable place to rest."_

_"I _should _think so, as well," Lucia agreed. "However, I recall quite clearly that I had brought a blanket over to my chair and had fallen asleep there. I have no recollection of deciding to move to the bed."_

_"Perhaps your age is finally catching up to you," Mars offered. "That would explain your apparent memory loss."_

_"I somehow doubt that, captain," Lucia said._

_"Then, perhaps you had walked in your sleep."_

_"I have never done that before. I think 'tis rather unlikely."_

_"Hm. Well, then I am afraid I am out of ideas," Mars said with just a touch of contrived innocence to his tone._

_"Of course," Lucia said, smiling despite herself. "...I know you moved me, sir. Thank you: I am certain you saved me from a terrible backache, but... please, refrain from doing so again."_

_"I _suppose _I will have to take your request under consideration," Mars said, sighing dramatically. "However, I believe the easiest solution would be for you to fall asleep where you ought."_

_Lucia nodded reluctantly._

_"You must be hungry," Mars commented. "You haven't eaten since yesterday morning."_

_"Indeed," Lucia said. "I don't suppose you would be willing to bring me some food?"_

_"I am not your servant. Besides, a walk would do you some good," he said and, before Lucia could think of an adequate protest, he had turned about and promptly left the cabin._

* * *

"Nothing really happened for a few days," Lucia said. "I did not feel ill again - I think Mars did something to keep me well. The only vaguely interesting thing that happened was that we ran out of fresh water sometime soon after that conversation; there was only rum and wine left. I tried to avoid it as best I could, but...I did consume more than I would care to admit. Though, when I really was in need of water, Mars conjured some for me a couple times."

"You were drinking," Diana restated incredulously with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Not willingly."

"It was foolish," Diana admonished, seemingly ignoring Lucia's reply.

"Yes, my lady," Lucia agreed uncomfortably, knowing how much Diana frowned upon constant consumption of alcohol, "but I was at Mars's mercy, especially back then. My reluctance to drink amused him. I did not have a choice..."

Diana clenched her jaw and Lucia could sense the goddess's irritation. Lucia knew that if it were not for the pity Diana felt for her because of her curse, Diana would have made some particularly cutting remark.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well, Lucia, what then?" Diana asked. "You have been gone for a month yet you have only described a few days."

Lucia sighed. "When I has been there for just over a week, we came across some merchant ship."

* * *

_Lucia was sitting on the steps to the quarterdeck, watching the horizon, trying to catch sight of land or anything else that might be of interest. It was a much more difficult task than she would have expected it to be for she had to try not to be blinded by the light of the midday sun reflecting across the waves. Darwin was at the helm while Mars sauntered about, observing and giving orders to the crew._

_"Sail ho!" one of the pirate's called from the crow's nest. "Starboard side!"_

_Lucia leapt to her feet and to the other side of the ship to look over the railing at the distant ship. Several of the men joined her there, excitedly pointing._

_"What are her colors?" Mars called back up to the pirate who had spotted the ship as he calmly proceeded to the railing._

_"Can't tell for certain, sir," the man - Johnson, Lucia believed was his name - replied, "but I want to say Spanish."_

_"Hm. Might be worth our while, then," Mars said, elongating his spyglass and peering through it. "Seems like a standard merchant ship. Decently armed, but nothing that could stand against _The Paladin_."_

_"Aye, sir."_

_"Darwin!" Mars shouted. He put away his spyglass. "Change course! Get aft of them. It doesn't seem like they've spotted us yet."_

_"Aye, cap'n," Darwin replied, turning the wheel._

_"The rest of you bilge rats ought to arm yourselves if you haven't already," Mars commanded, grinning, no longer attempting to hide his excitement at the prospect of a fight._

_The crew momentarily dispersed. Then some of them grouped around the crate by the stairs to the helm, taking cutlasses and pistols out of it._

_Lucia made her way to the crate as well. She would need a mortal weapon if she were to help in the coming battle._

_She was patiently waiting for the pirates to take what they needed when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Mars asked quietly._

_"Arming myself," Lucia answered._

_"You will not be fighting," Mars said, pulling her away._

_"What? Why not?"_

_"You are a woman. You will stay out of danger and tend to the wounded."_

_"But - " Lucia began to protest, raising her voice indignantly. She noticed that some of the crew were beginning to watch her and Mars, so she switched to Latin: "__**I cannot sit by idly**__. __**I am a Hunter**__!"_

_"__**Irrelevant**__," Mars replied, also in Latin._

_"__**After you**__,_ _**I am the best warrior here**__," Lucia added. "__**I ought to help**__."_

_"__**You will help by tending to the wounded**__," Mars said, irritation seeping into his voice._

_"__**I have been doing nothing for days**__! __**I am bored out of my mind**__," Lucia said. "__**Please, let me fight**__. __**I am unaccustomed to being so idle**__."_

_"__**No**__," Mars refused. "__**You will not question me about this any further**__. __**You will go to the cabin**__,_ _**lock the door behind you**__,_ _**keep away from the windows**__,_ _**and remain there until I come for you**__."_

_Lucia glared at him for all she was worth. Her curse began to tug at her insistently. She turned on her heel and stormed into the captain's cabin, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

"I know I was childish," Lucia admitted, "but the boredom was becoming unbearable. My lady, you would not have been able to stand it, either. That ship was a bloody cage."

Diana shrugged.

"It was less than an hour later that Mars had the first warning shot fired," Lucia said. "I have to give the merchant crew credit: they fought well and long. They had no chance against us, of course, even if Mars himself did not enter the battle, but they fought bravely - much better than expected; in fact, they had more weaponry than we first thought - and they injured many of our men. It was nearly nightfall when they surrendered. Mars ordered their most profitable goods to be taken, but he allowed the merchants keep the rest so that their journey would not have been entirely worthless. Then he came to tell me all of this and he announced to the crew that there would be a celebratory feast the following evening.

"I spent most of the next day helping the surgeon heal our wounded. The rest of the time I helped Darwin take inventory," Lucia continued. "By dusk, the injured were patched up as best as possible. Most of them were able to join everyone else on deck for the special meal made by the cook. A few men began to play some instruments..."

* * *

_The pirates began playing a triumphant jig of sorts as Lucia helped pass out their dinner._

_"I'd like to propose a toast," Darwin announced loudly, getting up as Lucia passed by him._

_The pirates fell about as silent as one might expect. Lucia had to admit they were trying: the usual general noisy chaos had diminished to hushed tones._

_"To our _noble _cap'n - " There were a few snickers. " - without whom we'd not have managed to defeat the merchants. Without our cap'n, we'd likely be awaitin' our turn to enter Davy Jones's locker rather than enjoyin' this feast. To Cap'n Harlow!"_

_"To Captain Harlow!" the crew echoed thunderously, raising their glasses._

_Lucia did not have a glass of her own, so she merely nodded at Mars politely and he winked back. Mars, who had been leaning against the mast, took a few steps to be in the center of the assembled pirates. He bowed elaborately._

_"Thank you, gents," Mars said, smugly. He tipped his tricorn hat to Darwin. "And my thanks to you, Mr. Darwin. Both for your toast and for your courage today. I ought to return the favor: I also call for a toast. To our first mate Darwin!"_

_"To Darwin!" the crew repeated, once more raising their glasses._

_Darwin bowed his head in thanks. "You're too kind, cap'n."_

_"I do have my moments," Mars said, smirking._

_"The cap'n deserves more 'n a toast!" one of the men shouted. "A kiss from the lady, mayhap?"_

_"A long kiss!" someone added._

_Lucia blushed as several more pirates began insisting, "A kiss!"_

_Mars glanced around at them appraisingly without losing his smug look._

_Lucia shifted uncomfortably, trying to meet Mars's eyes. She would do as he ordered... She had, of course, kissed him briefly a few times with crew members around, but never when they were all watching her attentively as if she were some animal put on display for their pleasure._

_"If not a kiss, mayhap a dance with the captain?" Darwin suggested, evidently noticing Lucia's discomfort._

_"Aye, a dance!" someone agreed._

_Mars finally turned to Lucia. He shrugged. "I'm open to either."_

_At this point, Lucia was not certain which would be the lesser of two evils. She could feel the crew's stares glued to her, demanding for her to make a choice._

_Lucia stepped forward, inclining her head with as much of an air of confidence she could muster. "A dance, then, captain. You certainly deserve it."_

_"I am honored, my lady," Mars said smoothly as Lucia placed her hand in his. He drew her closer._

_The crew watched them in attentive silence._

_"Well, men?" Mars said, addressing the pirates, but he did not break eye contact with Lucia. "You cannot expect us to dance without music."_

_"Aye, o'course, cap'n!" the lead musician replied immediately. He turned to his fellows and began snapping the fingers of his right hand to create a beat. He nodded and they began to play. Their song was much slower this time._

_Mars grinned and began to lead Lucia in a few simple steps. "You know how to dance, I presume?" he whispered._

_"I do, sir," Lucia replied quietly even though no one was likely to overhear them now that the musicians had resumed their song and the other pirates had begun their usual chatter. "I spent some time in the royal courts. I know enough, but should you not have asked me before you ordered your men to play?"_

_Mars shrugged one of his shoulders. "I was confident you would learn quickly if you did not already know." He raised their joined hands and Lucia twirled under his arm obediently._

_"I am honored you have such confidence in me, sir," Lucia replied. It was a standard polite response, but Lucia preferred to focus her attention on making idle conversation rather than acknowledging the teasing cheers of the crew._

_Mars smirked. "And I am honored you chose to grace me with a dance." He wrapped his arm around Lucia's waist and drew her closer sharply._

_"Sir!" Lucia hissed in disapproval._

_Mars rolled his eyes and spun her away from him, returning her to a comfortable distance away. "Apologies. The crew wanted to see some intimacy."_

_Lucia frowned a bit. However, she chose to keep quiet. They continued to dance, gliding along the dark deck of _The Paladin_._

_Gradually the crew lost interest in them and Lucia became more comfortable. Before Lucia knew it, the sun had entirely set and the stars were out. The song ended so subtly that Lucia spent several silent seconds standing much closer to Mars than she had originally intended when she agreed to the dance. It took her a moment to fully realize the music had ended and when she did, Mars grinned down at her._

_"'Twas a good dance," he said._

_Lucia merely nodded._

_"I think you deserve some rest. It has been a long day," Mars said._

_"A very long day," Lucia agreed. She fought to hold back a yawn._

_Mars jerked his head in the direction of the cabin._

_"Thank you, captain," Lucia said and she curtsied slightly, genuinely glad he was dismissing her for the day. She wanted a good night's sleep._

* * *

"The next morning, Mars announced we'd be making port in a few days so the crew could spend their new earnings," Lucia said. "I cannot remember the name of the port, though. We reached it without any difficulty. Mars ordered me not to attempt an escape and had me accompany him to a tavern for dinner..."

* * *

_The tavern was much too crowded for Lucia's comfort. The seats along the bar were full of questionable-looking men and the people sitting at the tables looked only slightly less questionable. A few of them were men from _The Paladin_._

_Mars had found the two of them a small table by a window in a quieter corner of the building. Mars - being Mars - stopped Lucia as she was pulling her seat out. He smirked and pulled the seat out the rest of the way for her._

_"There is no need to give me that look," Mars scolded, speaking as if to a child. "I am only being gentlemanly."_

_Lucia rolled her eyes and sat._

_Mars also took his seat just as one of the tavern waitresses passed by. He stopped her, quickly ordered two glasses of wine, and sent her away before Lucia could think of an adequate way to protest the wine._

_"There's something that's been bothering me," Mars said, frowning as he played with the napkin on the table, "but I have been forgetting to ask."_

_"What?"_

_"Your name," Mars replied. "Your real name isn't 'Antonia'. I remember it being something else back when you first popped up and made everyone nervous about your power. Why did you change it?"_

_"That is a very personal question, sir," Lucia said. She glanced around. "There are many people here." It was a terrible excuse and she knew it: she was perfectly capable of speaking another language to ensure her privacy._

_"Most of them are too drunk to recall their own names," Mars said. "I doubt they would care about yours."_

_"And what if I am simply not in the mood to divulge that information?"_

_Mars shrugged. "I could order you to tell me."_

_"You could," Lucia agreed reluctantly._

_"But there is little fun in that," Mars said. He leaned back in his chair, watching Lucia appraisingly. "I could blackmail you. Threaten you."_

_Lucia nodded slightly. He _could_, but she hoped he would not. _

_Mars sighed, shaking his head. "Now I've gone and made you afraid again." He sat up straighter. "Perhaps, I could bargain with you."_

_"I should prefer a bargain," Lucia said. If he was being indecisive, she would influence him towards what would be in her best interests._

_"Hm," Mars said as the waitress returned with their drinks. He ordered them a meal and took a sip of his wine once the waitress left. "A question for a question, then. I'm sure you must be dying to ask me something. If you answer my question, I will answer one of yours - but choose your question wisely: there are some things I cannot tell a mortal. You will have wasted your part of our deal if you ask such a question."_

_Lucia considered this. He was being rather generous. She had honestly expected him to come up with something less fair. And she actually felt touched that he was intrigued by her enough to insist on an answer._

_"Well?" Mars asked. "Are we agreed?"_

_Lucia hesitated, but then she held out her hand to the god. "Agreed."_

_"Excellent," Mars said, grinning as he shook her hand. "Will you answer first?"_

_"As you wish," Lucia said. She paused, thinking of how to best approach his question. "Lucia Aemilia Regilla. That was my birth name. My mother named me after her husband, Lucius Aemilius Regillus, to appease him. She conceived me shortly before their wedding. After she died, he threw me out of the house. All his savings in Stabiae had been destroyed by Vesuvius. It drove him mad and he concluded that he could not afford to keep me. My mother's name was Tiberia Antonia... Gods... I cannot remember her _cognomen_... I think 'twas changed to Regilla after she married, but..."_

_Mars frowned, but he remained patiently silent._

_"I do not know... But I adopted her _nomen _as mine sometime during the year I lived under Lord Pluto's care. My mother and brother had always called me 'Lucia', so I kept it, but I stopped identifying as 'Aemilia'. Those whom I loved never called me by it."_

_Mars waited for a few seconds to make sure Lucia had nothing further to say. "A sad tale," he said._

_"About as sad as any other demigod's tale," Lucia said somewhat dismissively. She did her best to hide that her eyes had begun to sting slightly. This was not a topic she willingly discussed._

_Mars shrugged, taking another sip of wine. "True. 'Tis quite unfortunate. We, gods, do regret the fate to which we doom our mortal children. We know that the life of a bastard is full of challenges. But, yet, that knowledge does little to dampen our loves and lusts."_

_Lucia scoffed. The gods' affairs were ridiculous and she was about to say as much, but she thought better of it._

_Mars set his glass down and again began to play with the napkin, folding down an edge and then unfolding it. "You may ask a question."_

_Lucia bit her lip. She did not know what to ask. She wanted to ask something personal to get back at him, but she would have to be careful not to cross any lines. _

_"Why..." Lucia began carefully. "Why did you decide to masquerade as a pira - as a privateer?"_

_Mars studied her carefully. "Of all things you could ask a _god_, that is what you choose?"_

_"I suspect there is an interesting story behind your reasoning."_

_Mars stared at her a moment longer before chuckling. "Aye, I suppose there is. You must know how oppressive our family gets. I wanted some time alone."_

_Lucia raised an eyebrow. That could not be all to it._

_"Well, more specifically: some time away from Venus. I will likely love her for eternity, but that last time we spoke - 'twas not enjoyable, to say the least. She has been holed up with that mortal king for _ages_, claiming a fervent love for him." Mars scoffed. "She's utterly ridiculous."_

_Lucia nodded. She was not entirely sure what to say. By her reckoning, he seemed rather jealous of that mortal, but his relationship difficulties were not her business, so she decided not to comment on it. Instead, another question came to her mind._

_"Why mortals?" Lucia asked._

_"Hm?"_

_"Those who die in a lost battle are owed to you before they can make the journey across the Styx," Lucia elaborated. "Why not use them as your crew? Why bother with mortals?"_

_Mars shrugged. "I had used the dead at first, but I have found it more satisfying to interact with normal, living mortals. There is something... _thrilling _about pretending to be one of them."_

_"Ah," Lucia said._

_"I don't expect you to understand," Mars said. "You demigods are too mortal."_

_"I am more god than mortal, though," Lucia pointed out._

_"But you will die eventually, lass," Mars countered bluntly. "The gods will never make you a full immortal. They have treated you much too poorly. Your vengeance has always been a fear of theirs. They would never put you on equal footing with them."_

_Lucia knew that. It was paradoxical, almost: she was too godly to be a mere demigod, but not godly enough to be a full-fledged god. She had great powers, but she was not bound by the Ancient Laws. And that was what made her an enemy of the gods. In their effort to keep her from turning on them, they had given her many reasons to despise them._

_"You live with the certainty of death," Mars continued. "'Tis... enviable."_

_"I... suppose so," Lucia agreed. Death was indeed a comforting thought at times._

_Mars kicked his feet up onto the table, effectively ending their conversation. He sat back and watched the mortals with sudden interest. Lucia decided not to pester him further._

_They sat silently until the waitress returned with their meal. Mars brought his feet back down and nudged the plate closer to Lucia._

_"I can't get anything from eating it anyway," he muttered._

_"There's the taste," Lucia said, attempting to push the plate towards the middle of the table so he could eat as well._

_"Useless," Mars said._

_"Even a god can indulge in such simple pleasures," Lucia said, but she pulled the plate closer to her. She knew she would not win an argument with him and, besides, this meant more real food for her. The food they ate on the ship could hardly ever be considered a meal._

_"Of all pleasures available in this world, I don't think this lump of meat is worth my time," Mars said, wrinkling his nose as he stared down at the meal. "'Tis not exactly a meal fit for a king."_

_"Oh?" Lucia said after she took a bite of the chicken. It tasted decent. "And what exactly is the name of this kingdom of yours, Your Majesty?"_

_Mars choked on his wine as he chuckled. "_Kingdoms_, Miss Anthony. Rome. Sparta."_

_"I hardly see how you could lay claim to those. Neither exist nowadays."_

_"That's irrelevant," Mars said. "I am the only claimant to those thrones."_

_"Being their patron god does not make you their king," Lucia said between bites of food. She was teasing him at this point, but - to her surprise - he was still going along with it._

_"Not so," Mars said, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "In old Egypt, the people worshipped their Pharaoh as a god. Logically, it follows that a god worshipped by a people is to be their ruler, does it not?"_

_"But people do not exactly worship you anymore, do they?" Lucia said before she could stop herself. She cringed: that comment was certainly crossing a line._

_Mars narrowed his eyes at her. "No. I suppose they do not... But there is the Twelfth Legion. I believe they still hold me in high regard."_

_Lucia nodded, focusing on her food to keep from making any more disrespectful comments. Mars continued to watch her, but he did not offer any further conversation. He only slouched back in his seat._

_Lucia finished the meal silently as she listened to the inane conversations of the mortals in the tavern. Throughout the entire few minutes during which she ate, she had felt Mars's eyes carefully trained on her._

_She set down her fork and knife. "I have not been away from the Hunt for this long since... well, I cannot remember exactly when - at most, I have usually been gone for a week - but I have been with you for a fortnight, sir, and I do not want them to worry. Could I, perhaps, send Lady Diana or Zoë Nightshade an Iris Message?"_

_"A Roman using an Iris Message?" Mars said gruffly. "Rather unpatriotic, don't you think? Be proud of your bloodline, lass!"_

_"I am quite proud to be a Roman; make no mistake of it, sir," Lucia said, "but a small part of me is Greek and I really ought to contact the Hunt. Iris Message is the easiest way to do so."_

_Mars considered this, drumming his fingers on the table. "Exactly what will you be saying to my dear half-sister, pray tell?"_

_"I only wish to inform her that I am well and - if I will be able to - how much longer I will be away," Lucia replied. She hoped he would notice her implied question. She wanted to know when she could get back to hunting. This trip ashore was nice, to be sure, but she would undoubtedly have to return to that damned ship of Mars's for a while and she wanted to know exactly how long that while would be._

_Mars continued to consider Lucia's request._

_A waitress came and took away the plate._

_"Please, sir," Lucia said. "I have been compliant. I have done as you asked. I have not attempted to fight my curse."_

_Mars raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Aye, that is true... except you did make a bit of a scene when I did not let you fight."_

_"I apologize and humbly ask for your forgiveness, sir."_

_"You are only saying that so I would grant you permission to send that IM," Mars accused, leaning his elbows onto the table again._

_"Am I, captain?" Lucia asked, trying to sound innocent. It was time to try another approach. He _did _agree to a bargain earlier, so perhaps he would do so again._

_"I believe you are," Mars said. "You Hunters would never sincerely apologize to a _male_, would you?"_

_"Well, a standard Hunter would not," Lucia said, leaning forward over the table so she could be face to face with Mars, "but I am not a standard Hunter."_

_"Is that so?" Mars asked, lowering his voice. He glanced down, away from Lucia's eyes, before sharply meeting her gaze again._

_"What is an IM worth to you, _Your Majesty_?" Lucia replied._

_"Are you trying to seduce me?" He sounded amused._

_"You must be joking, captain," Lucia whispered, putting a hand over her heart as if the suggestion in his question was unbearably scandalous (which she supposed it would have been if she were not using it as a mere means to an end). "I should think I know nothing of seduction."_

_"Oh?" Mars inquired, leaning even closer. "Well, just _what _are you offering me, then?"_

_"What would you be willing to accept?" Lucia countered. She did not want to accidentally offer anything more than necessary and she hoped he would not ask for more than what would be reasonable for her to give._

_"I think this kiss would be a good start," Mars answered._

_Lucia watched him lean forward the remaining two inches between then and she allowed him to claim her lips. Despite that this had been her goal and she was well-aware that he would touch her, she still tensed somewhat. After that first time they had kissed, their kisses had rarely been directly on the lips. She did her best to relax, telling herself it was for the greater good._

_"Ah," Mars said with a smirk as he pulled back, letting her go. "You have improved. 'Tis something to be proud of."_

_Lucia tried not to be annoyed by his words; she tried to keep in mind the reason for which she had kissed him._

_"I do believe you are blushing, lass," Mars went on._

_"Please, sir," Lucia said, trying not to blush. She wanted him to get back on topic. "May I send an IM?"_

_Mars hummed thoughtfully. "I am not quite convinced yet."_

_"What more do you want?" Lucia asked coolly._

_"Oh, I haven't the slightest," Mars said with a shrug. He downed the rest of his wine. "However, I rather liked it when you took initiative."_

_Lucia scoffed._

_Mars smiled charmingly._

_Lucia had an idea, but - _gods! _\- it was already killing her. The mere thought of her idea flooded her with embarrassment and guilt even though she would not actually have to do anything; other people just had to think that she had._

_She hesitated, biting her lip. "You can make a show of buying us a room for the night. You will not lay a finger on me, but you can tell your crew whatever you want in the morning."_

_Mars considered her suggestion. Then he waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, fine. Send your message. You cannot give me anything worthwhile."_

_"...Thank you, sir." Lucia was glad he was giving her permission, but she also oddly felt somewhat insulted._

_"But I suppose we should not waste the opportunity to sleep somewhere more comfortable than my cabin," Mars added. "Tomorrow, we will return to _The Paladin_, I'll dismiss the crew, and you will tell dear Diana whatever you like."_

_"And you will make a rainbow for me to use," Lucia said for clarity's sake._

_"Right," Mars said. He sat up straighter, trying to spot someone in the crowd. "Where's that tavern girl? I bet they've got some spare rooms here."_

_"Over there," Lucia said, inclining her head towards the opposite corner. "She's serving Darwin and Sawkins."_

_Mars shifted his gaze over to them and narrowed his eyes. "Strange. They've never particularly gotten along."_

_"Oh?" Lucia said. "I haven't noticed."_

_"You haven't noticed because they are rarely ever seen together," Mars said, continuing to study them carefully. "At best, they're indifferent."_

_"How did you meet Sawkins?" Lucia asked as it suddenly occurred to her that she knew very little of the man. "Is he loyal to you?"_

_Mars turned his gaze back to her. "Yes. I met him in a tavern much like this one. He's a grandson of Neptune. Retired from the legion a few years back."_

_"You told me your men have no idea who you are," Lucia said, feeling offended that he must have been lying to her about his entire crew being under the impression that he was mortal._

_"Aye, so I did."_

_"You lied," Lucia accused. "Even a legacy should be able to sense that you are not human."_

_"Come now, lass. Surely, you've realized I'm not much of a liar," Mars said with a lazy grin. _

_Before Lucia could respond, Mars had caught the attention of the waitress. He put on a charming smile and politely inquired about a room for the night whilst slipping in a flirtatious comment or two. The waitress did not appear to be particularly impressed, but she told Mars to go speak with one of her colleagues at the bar. Mars barely had time to utter a word of thanks before she had went on to another table._

_"You lie to the crew all the time," Lucia pointed out once Mars had returned his attention to her. She glanced back at where Sawkins and Darwin were now shaking hands. As curious as she was about their conversation, she decided it could wait. "About our relationship, in particular."_

_Mars waved a dismissive hand. "That's an entirely different situation. I'd lie to the crew, but I wouldn't lie to _you _\- I don't lie to you. Sawkins does _not _know who I am. He is merely under the impression that I am a descendent of Jupiter. I told him I never felt compelled to join the legion. Otherwise, we would have known each other. 'Tis enough of the truth to keep him from being too suspicious of me. Now - if you'll excuse me - I must speak with that bartender."_

_Lucia had been about to reply, but she changed her mind and simply nodded instead. While Mars went about his business, she watched as Sawkins stood up, placed his hat back upon his head, and left. There was something about him that she did not like, but she could not quite put her finger on it._

_She shifted her gaze away from the exit and back to Darwin, who was now sitting there rather grumpily, staring into his cup. After a while, he raised his green eyes to scan the other occupants of the tavern. His eyes lingered on Mars for a second or two more than how long they had lingered on the other men. Then, his eyes darted around for a while and he met Lucia's gaze._

_They locked eyes and the seriousness of his gaze made Lucia realize just why he was revered as a warrior amongst the pirates. His eyes spoke of power. But before Lucia could think on it too much, Darwin blinked, smiling warmly, and held up his glass in her direction. Lucia uncertainly raised her own glass back at him with a forced smile. He took a long sip of whatever alcoholic beverage he had, but Lucia set her glass down, frowning._

_When Mars returned a few moments later, he held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"_

_Lucia tore her gaze away from Darwin (who had not spared her another glance after he had set his glass down) and nodded at Mars. She stood, hooking her arm with his._

_"My, you are truly starting to get the hang of this," Mars said as he began to lead her toward a staircase in the back of the tavern. "I must admit that I am pleasantly surprised."_

_Lucia rolled her eyes._

_"But I must also say that eye rolling tendency does ruin your lovely image," he added without losing a beat._

_"Sir," Lucia began, ignoring his comment, still thinking of the other two pirates, "you said Sawkins is a legacy of Neptune?"_

_"Aye," Mars replied._

_"But - that day with the storm," Lucia said, drawing her eyebrows together. "You said he would get us all killed."_

_"Aye," Mars confirmed as they reached the next floor._

_"You said he has poor sailing skills," Lucia said, attempting to point out just how strange that was. A legacy of Neptune should be quite decent at sailing._

_"Aye," Mars said yet again. He stopped beside a door, let go of her arm, and unlocked it._

_"Oh, stop saying that," Lucia snapped as she entered the candlelit room. "You know what I am trying to ask."_

_"I thought it displeased you when I read your mind," Mars said as he closed the door behind them and bolted it._

_Lucia shot him a glare. "This has nothing to do with reading my mind; 'tis merely listening to what I am saying."_

_Mars shrugged._

_"Shouldn't a legacy of Neptune be quite adept at sailing?" Lucia asked directly. "Do you not find it strange that he isn't?"_

_Mars rolled his eyes as he removed his hat and coat, tossing them onto the chair by the small desk in the corner of the room. "Not particularly. Sawkins is not a good sailor, but he is an excellent navigator and swordsman - and he is only a legacy, so you cannot expect too much of him."_

_"I... suppose," Lucia replied even though she still felt as though there had been something odd about Sawkins and Darwin earlier._

_"Satisfied?" Mars asked as flopped onto the bed._

_"Not entirely, but 'tis reasonable enough."_

_"Good." Mars kicked his boots off onto the floor._

_Lucia sighed, still thinking about Sawkins and Darwin. She went over to pick up his boots and put them over by the desk. She did not want to trip over them later. As she turned to look at Mars again, something else occurred to her._

_"Before the storm that day," she began, her eyebrows furrowing once again, "Darwin mentioned something. I was going to ask you, but between everything else that happened I forgot."_

_"What was it?" Mars inquired, but he did not sound too interested._

_"He said he would be willing to mutiny against you if you, er... were being _unkind _to me, as he put it. He said a lot of the crew would back him," Lucia said, sitting down on the corner of the desk. "Do you trust this man?"_

_Mars was rather quiet for a moment, but then he put on an amused expression, saying, "Do I trust him? No, of course not. Haven't you gotten a glimpse of the tattoo he keeps hidden under the bandanna around his forearm?"_

_"What tattoo?"_

_"From the legion. He is a son of Vulcan, a deserter. I had Sawkins confirm it for me," Mars explained. "Though, as far as Darwin knows, I am a mere mortal, but - given his lineage - I must distrust him on principle. However, he is a good man and I'll not act against him without provocation."_

_Lucia frowned._

_"Simply because he may have made a few inappropriate comments to you does not mean that he is a bad man," Mars said._

_"I know, but I still dislike him."_

_"Then, I assume you'll not be inviting him to start a mutiny with you?"_

_"No," Lucia said. "You can rest assured that I am quite loyal to you, not Darwin."_

_Mars grinned. "'Tis sweet of you to say so."_

_Lucia blushed. "I meant that my loyalty is to the gods, not random mortals." But Mars was still grinning cockily. "'Tis - 'tis more of a matter of self-preservation than loyalty, really - except in regard to Lady Diana, of course." She felt like blushing even more: she had been blabbering. She never blabbered._

_"As you say, my lady," Mars said with a strange light in his brown eyes as he continued to smile teasingly. "I don't know about you, but I haven't had a proper night's sleep since we defeated the merchant ship. Care to join me? Or will you be sleeping on the desk?"_

_"I don't suppose you could be a gentleman and let me have the bed to myself?"_

_"'Could be a gentleman'? Lass, I _am _a gentleman," Mars replied. "I _am _letting you have half of the bed, after all, and - I think that by now - you know I'll not give you cause to regret it."_

_"Is it not too early for bed?" Lucia asked._

_"Hardly," Mars said. "'Tis past sunset."_

_"True," Lucia said, but she still did not feel particularly inclined to join him._

_"Well, if you are not going to join me, I might as well keep the whole thing to myself."_

_"And leave me to sleep on the floor?"_

_"Or the desk."_

_"That's hardly fair," Lucia complained._

_"Aye, well, I'm a god," Mars replied. "'Tis perfectly fair from my perspective."_

_"My blood is nearly just as godly as yours," Lucia argued, crossing her arms._

_"Nearly."_

_"And you are my cousin," Lucia pointed out. "We are practically on even footing."_

_"Except I happen to be a son of Jupiter, the king of the gods."_

_"Well, I happen to be a daughter of Pluto, who - as the eldest son of Saturn - has most claim to being king of the gods."_

_Mars chuckled. "I advise you not to go about repeating that idea. I may find it amusing, but the others likely won't."_

_"... Yes, sir," Lucia said, supposing it had indeed been rather foolish to voice that thought._

_"Now, are you quite finished?" Mars asked as he yawned. "I would much like to sleep."_

_Lucia sighed and nodded. _

* * *

"So, the next morning," Lucia went on. "I tried to contact you and Zoë, but Iris insisted that she would not interrupt your hunt."

* * *

_"My decision is final, Antonia," Iris said apologetically. "You know how Arty gets. Likes her privacy and the sacredness of the hunt or whatever. And she's an Olympian. So, no, I will not interrupt."_

_"But, Lady Iris," Lucia began, "I already gave you a drachma."_

_A drachma fell out of the misty image floating just over the ship's railing and rolled to Lucia's feet._

_"And now I've returned it," Iris replied. "Nice seeing you again, but I've got other calls to make - "_

_"Oh, at least let me leave a message for Lady Artemis, then - for when she has a spare moment," Lucia said. "Could you please just tell her that Mar - that Lord Mars is being melodramatic and - "_

_"Am not!" Mars said indignantly from inside his cabin where he had been sitting, looking at some maps, and was now watching Lucia through the open door._

_" - and won't let me leave yet?" Lucia continued, ignoring Mars. _

_Iris had grimaced at the Roman name of Ares, but she sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll show her an image of what you are saying now. I presume she will wish to know of your well-being."_

_"I am well; tired, but well," Lucia said._

_Iris nodded again. "I'll take that drachma back."_

_Lucia picked up the drachma and tossed it at Iris._

_Iris caught it and grinned. "Oh my gods! I actually caught it!"_

_"Er - good for you, my lady," Lucia said, "and thank you."_

_Iris was still smiling broadly. "Yes, yes - not a problem. 'Tis my job as a messenger, is it not? Well, like I said earlier, I do have other calls to make. Have a good day, Antonia!"_

_"You, as well, Lady Iris," Lucia replied politely._

_The image of Iris disappeared._

_Lucia sighed and turned to lean back against the railing of the ship out of Mars's sight. Iris was not exactly stimulating company, but it had been nice to hear the voice of someone who was not a mortal - or immortal - pirate._

_Her back was to the rising sun and glittering ocean, causing her to cast a shadow over the wooden floorboards at her feet._

_Lifting her gaze from her shadow, she observed the deck of _The Paladin_. It was so odd that it was entirely pirate-free, but it was nice, very nice. _

_Mars stuck his head out of his cabin. "Is she gone?"_

_"Obviously."_

_Mars came over to her. "Never liked her much. There is naught but colored specks of dust in that brain of hers." His expression darkened somewhat. "And, for the record, I am not melodramatic."_

_"As you say, sir."_

_"I am not."_

_"Perhaps not, but I could not very well tell Iris what, er, you have me here for," Lucia said. "She would misunderstand and blab it to the whole world. 'Melodramatic' seemed accurate enough despite omitting certain details."_

_Mars still looked displeased._

_"I apologize," Lucia said somewhat sarcastically. "I will refrain from referring to you as such if it truly causes you profound anxiety."_

_"...Are you mocking me?" His voice had a dangerous edge to it._

_"Only a bit, sir," Lucia admitted, trying to smile in an acceptably teasing manner as she had done the day before to lighten the mood, but - at another dark look from him - she sobered her expression. "Forgive me. It was quite inappropriate."_

_"And here I'd thought we had become civil through our conversation yesterday."_

_Lucia did not reply. She was stunned that he seemed so affected by an adjective she had used carelessly. And he was right: they _had _made some progress yesterday. She could almost say she had enjoyed speaking with him - but only because she had been deprived of friendly conversation for the past fortnight, she was sure._

_"Clearly, I was mistaken," Mars went on._

_"I truly had not meant to offend you, captain," Lucia said. She may have been intentionally pushing his limits somewhat, but she genuinely did not want him displeased with her. "I am sorry."_

_"You, lass, are lying," Mars accused._

_"I wouldn't lie to you. I _don't _lie to you," Lucia protested. "I have more sense than that."_

_"Sense? Sense has nothing to do with it," Mars said. "You hate me. You would do anything to spite me."_

_"I would not!" Lucia insisted. Why was he getting so worked up over being called melodramatic? When he had interrupted her conversation with Iris, he had sounded almost playfully indignant, but now he was being melodramatic over being called melodramatic. _Honestly! _"I do not hate you. I respect you - and as grudging as that respect may be at times, it does still exist."_

_Mars looked about to retort, but he reigned himself in. "Very well."_

_"...You do not believe me."_

_"No, I do, actually," Mars said. His eyes softened. "...My anger was not meant for you, lass."_

Then for who? _Lucia wanted to ask, but she nodded instead. "I do not entirely understand... but... as you say, sir."_

_Mars grinned quite jovially. "Moving on, then."_

_"Yes..." Lucia said, trying not to be too alarmed by his sudden mood swings. Perhaps there was some disturbance in his domain that caused him to act so peculiarly. "What are your plans for today?"_

_"The lads ought to be returning within an hour. We'll be setting sail at nine o'clock sharp."_

_Lucia nodded. "And your plans for me?"_

_Mars shrugged. "The usual."_

_"Standing around and fawning over you at regular intervals?"_

_Mars considered this and then grinned again. "Aye! That about sums it up!" _

_"...And what will _you _be doing? Sir?"_

_"I think I shall take responsibility of the helm for a while until we reach open waters," Mars said, "and then retire to my cabin for a midday meal. You will be welcome to join me, of course."_

_"And after that?"_

_"Rather inquisitive lately, aren't you?"_

_"I'm... bored, sir," Lucia admitted. "Yesterday only reminded me how boring the ship is."_

_"Indeed, indeed..." Mars said. His tone gave Lucia the feeling that he was not truly paying attention to her._

_"Please, your lordship, for how much longer do you require my presence?" Lucia asked._

_Mars frowned. "I thought I told you not to call me that."_

_"Not technically, sir," Lucia replied, noting that he was changing the subject. "You may have implied it, but you never forbade that specific phrase."_

_"Ah," Mars said, smiling, "I see I shall have to make my orders more comprehensive in the future."_

_Lucia was sure she would find loopholes regardless of how comprehensive his orders were, but she was not inclined to tell him that. "As you wish, Captain Harlow. When may I leave?"_

_Mars shrugged._

_Lucia waited for him to reply._

_Mars met her gaze determinedly for a few moments, but then he glanced away. "Not yet."_

_"But _when_?"_

_"That is irrelevant for now," Mars said. _

_Lucia clenched her jaw. "Very well, then - but at least give me something more to do. It matters not what it is as long as I will not be merely following you around like some lost puppy. Let me clean, cook, something,_anything_. Hell, I would spar with one of your pirates - "_

_" - Privateers - "_

_" - if that would be to your liking," Lucia finished, speaking over him. "I hate doing nothing and feeling so useless."_

_Mars raised a hand to rub his beard thoughtfully. _

_Lucia waited. She should not push him too much._

_The god's brown eyes scanned her form from her head to her toes and back. Ever so slowly, his lips quirked into a wry grin that gave Lucia the feeling she would not like whatever _brilliant _idea had just crossed his mind._

_Lucia let out a resigned sigh. "Yes?"_

_"You could duel Darwin," Mars said._

_"What?"_

_"You could duel Darwin this afternoon," Mars replied. "'Twill give you the chance to stretch your muscles. Is that not what you were asking for?"_

_"Well, it is, but - "_

_"Never satisfied, are you?"_

_"No - I mean yes - I mean I don't know," Lucia said, finding herself somewhat confused by English grammar. "But dueling Darwin? I was jesting about sparring - 'tis ridiculous."_

_Mars shrugged. "Perhaps it is ridiculous, but it seems to be what you need. A captain oughtn't keep his lady from having a wee bit of fun."_

_Lucia continued to look at him skeptically._

_"You would have fun," Mars assured her._

_"Would I?"_

_"Yes."_

_"...Would I be permitted to win?"_

_Mars considered this. "Hmm. I don't see why not. Every mortal has to have a taste of humility every now and then."_

_"Are you being serious, captain?" Lucia asked. If she could get the satisfaction of wiping that annoyingly friendly smile off Darwin's face and proving her superiority, she would gladly make that happen._

_"Sure," Mars said with a smile. "The duel could be highly entertaining. My only request is that you take your time. A little humility is good - completely crushing his sense of self-worth, on the other hand, would be rather excessive."_

_Lucia smiled. "I think I can manage a victory to your liking - as long as you do not think it will cause them to question our identities."_

_"Well, I do not expect you to use your powers," Mars said. "'Twill only be fair if you fight on a mortal level."_

_"Of course, I only meant that they may find it odd that a young girl can beat a man supposedly over twice her age."_

_"A valid concern, however I believe we will be able to dismiss their disbelief by saying that your father taught you a thing or two and that I also provided you with some instruction."_

_Lucia nodded even though she was still somewhat skeptical. "Alright."_

_"Feel free to challenge Darwin whenever fits your liking," Mars said. "Though, I think 'twill be best if my involvement in this remains our little secret."_

_"As you wish, sir," Lucia said. "And, er, as thankful as I am for this gown, I hardly think it would be practical to wear it whilst fighting"_

_Mars nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed... Oh, but I have the perfect solution, my lady!" He shrugged out of his red coat and held it out to her. "Here, hold this."_

_Lucia raised an eyebrow, but did as he requested._

_He proceeded to unbutton his black waistcoat and removed it as well. He took back his coat and held out the waistcoat. "Here you go."_

_Lucia took it uncertainly. "How exactly is this the perfect solution?"_

_"There's bound to be a spare shirt and a pair of breeches somewhere on this damned ship. I shall find them for you so that you will have something to wear with the waistcoat."_

_"And why do I need your waistcoat?"_

_Mars smirked. "As a sign of my favor, of course! You will be fighting as my champion, will you not?"_

_"But I thought we were to hide your involvement in setting up this duel."_

_"Well, aye," Mars said, looking momentarily confused before grinning, "but we did just spend the night intimately engaged and I believe I let you claim my waistcoat as a souvenir."_

_Lucia opened her mouth indignantly. "I thought you had refused my offer, captain."_

_"Hmm, well, I suppose I did," Mars said. "However, 'twould make a good story for why you have my waistcoat."_

_Lucia clenched her jaw. Her offer had seemed like an unavoidable evil yesterday, but now she could not stand the idea of him spreading lies of what improper things they would have supposedly done last night._

_"But not to worry, my lady," Mars said. "Seeing as I did not accept your offer when it was extended and it clearly upsets you now, I'll not invent any details for the amusement of the crew. They'll know no more than that it was quite enjoyable. Agreed, lass?"_

_"As long as they do not ask me about it or mock me for it."_

_"'Tis difficult to guarantee that, but I will do what I can," Mars said._

_"Thank you," Lucia replied._

_"I'll go search for those clothes, shall I?" Mars said. "In the meantime, you can look through the cutlasses. There must be one that's decently balanced and likely to suit you."_

* * *

"So, I fought Darwin and I won," Lucia continued, unable to stop a small reminiscent smile from forming on her lips. "Mars laughed along with the others when Darwin yielded after I disarmed him. And he looked so proud - Mars did, I mean. He gave me a congratulatory kiss and he kept smiling and it was such a genuine smile. I was glad to have made him happy. I felt more invigorated those next few days. The crew mocked Darwin, but it was all in good fun. He had made a really foolish and simple mistake that had cost him the duel."

"What was it - the mistake?" Diana asked.

"He turned his back on me to reply to something Johnson had said as I pretended to be hurt after I let him hit me," Lucia replied. "It was rather simple to disarm him with his back turned and guard lowered."

Diana nodded. She glanced down across Lucia's form. "I take it you rather liked the clothes Mars gave you."

Lucia blushed. She was indeed still wearing his waistcoat and the breeches he had acquired for her. "Yes, my lady. I had a shirt on underneath at first, but these past few days have been unbearably warm."

"I see."

"Yes, well," Lucia said awkwardly, deciding she had to change the subject even if it would be the most unsubtle thing ever, "then a few days later, we were attacked by other pirates in the middle of the night. Mars wanted me to stay put in the cabin, but I did not want to just sit by uselessly and he did not have time to argue with me - and it was around then that he stopped giving me orders - so I was able to help the crew fight."

* * *

_Lucia quickly tied her hair back, grabbed the cutlass she had used to duel Darwin, and followed after Mars out of the cabin. Mars proceeded to bound up the stairs to the helm, shouting orders for all hands to be on deck and the cannons to be loaded, but Lucia fell behind in the crowd of pirates. The main deck was hardly ever this fully occupied, but when it was, the pirates would usually be sitting in daylight rather than rushing about on a moonless night._

_Lucia made her way over to the railing so she could take a better look at the ship pursuing them. She had barely begun to process how much larger the other ship was when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back._

_"Are you daft, Lucy?" Darwin demanded. "You're goin' to get yourself killed!"_

_Lucia glared at him. "Need I remind you I am more than decent with a blade?"_

_Darwin's eyes flashed. "This is _different_! Now, listen to me and - "_

_"Darwin!" Mars was bellowing from the helm. "Get your bloody arse up here!"_

_"Just get below deck! That's an order!" Darwin told Lucia before turning and running up to the helm._

_Lucia glanced over at the stairway leading below deck. She _should _probably do as he said... but he was most certainly _not _a god - he had no right to order her about - and she had not been in a proper fight in ages. She could feel Mars amplifying his presence: she was itching for a good fight and it was obvious the pirates were as well. She turned her attention back to the other ship as its cannons blasted._

The Paladin _shook and Lucia grabbed hold of the rigging to keep her balance. She would fight, but only to end this quickly._

_The other ship drew closer. Mars and Darwin shouted to fire. _The Paladin_'s cannons rang out and the other ship quivered._

_And the true chaos began._

_Pirates shouted. Pistols fired. Ropes swung from one ship to the other. Cutlasses began to clash._

_Lucia drew the shadows to her and kept low as she darted through the men. It soon became hard to tell which pirates were part of _The Paladin_'s crew and which were enemies. She knew most of Mars's men, but it was dark and hard to recognize who was who. _

_The first pirate to confront her was tall and thin, but much more agile than his lanky form had suggested. She parried his attacks calmly and disarmed him with a sharp flick of her wrist. She kicked his cutlass away into the crowd. As he turned to scurry after his weapon, she lunged forward to swipe at the back of his calf, sending him limping._

_Then she blocked the sword of another pirate. She continued to dodge his strikes. Just as she had found an opening to disarm him, two other men wrestling for a pistol tumbled into him and the three of them went sprawling to the ground._

_Lucia glanced around wildly, looking for where she would be needed most. She was not sure what to do, but she ended up following her instincts, which led her progressively closer to the helm. She blocked all attacks that were directed at her, but she did not seek out men to fight. If she recognized one of Mars's pirates, she went over to aid him. However, for the most part, she fought defensively._

_After disarming yet another pirate and sending his cutlass flying into the dark waters, Lucia bumped into Darwin._

_"I told you to get below deck!" Darwin shouted at her over the chaos as he fought off a particularly large man._

_Lucia rolled her eyes and tried to engage the other man as well._

_"Martin's gonna - " Darwin began, but he paused as he punched the man's face with his free hand. " - bloody murder me if you get hurt!"_

_"_Martin _trusts me!" Lucia retorted. _

_Darwin slapped the man's cutlass away and then jumped at him, demanding, "Why can't you just do as you're told?"_

_Lucia grit her teeth. All she ever did was do as she was told. _

_Darwin had gotten the man's attention away enough so that he had turned away from Lucia. It was a mistake on his part._

_Lucia slammed the hilt of her cutlass against the back of the pirate's head and he crumpled to the ground._

_Darwin merely shook his head as he glared at her. He stepped over to her took a tight grip of her arm, pulling her to the stairs leading below deck. He released her to give her a final push in the direction of the stairs._

_"Get below!" Darwin ordered._

_"But - "_

_"Now, Lucy!"_

_Just as Lucia was about to reply, she caught sight of another pirate behind Darwin. The pirate was aiming his pistol at - _

_"Darwin!" Lucia said as she leapt at him, bringing them both crashing into the deck as the shot fired over them. He may have been an annoying bastard, but he did not deserve to get shot in the back. She quickly rolled off him._

_Darwin gave her a startled wide-eyed look, but he jumped to his feet to chase after the other pirate. "Son of a - " And he had disappeared into the throng._

_"Such gratitude..." Lucia muttered. She did just save his life, after all, and he had not even acknowledged it._

_She rolled her eyes. It was typical male behavior, she supposed. Speaking of typical male behavior, she noticed that Mars - in his conveniently eye-catching red coat - was dramatically fighting off three other pirates, shouting curses, by the wheel. She kicked a man or two out of her way as she made her way to Mars._

_Lucia heard another shot go off someone near her, so she ducked instinctively. She glanced around, looking for the shooter. She spotted silhouettes of some men up in the rigging of the other ship. One of them aimed a pistol and a man, whom Lucia recognized as part of Mars's crew, fell to the floor._

_She leapt up the stairs to the helm, dodging past fighting pirates. She had to warn Mars about those marksmen. They had to get their own men up in their rigging to take them out before they shot everyone from above._

_Mars's opponents had been reduced to only one and he quickly cut him down as well, but Lucia noticed they were all weakly stirring from their positions on the floor, certainly not dead. As Mars whipped around, looking for more enemies, Lucia could barely make out one of the pirates in the rigging taking aim out of the corner of her eye._

_Before she could fully focus her attention on him and realize whom he was taking aim at, Mars was already stumbling back against the mast with a grunt, clutching at his chest by his armpit. He sank down to the floor._

_"Captain!" Lucia hurried the remaining few yards over to him. If he died and left her to deal with the pirates alone, she would kill him! She crouched beside him. "You're - you're hurt! Your blood - Mist!"_

_Golden ichor flowed from between his fingers. Of course, he would not _die_, but being shot must have hurt. Even for a god._

_"What..." he groaned, tightly shutting his eyes, "are you raving... about?"_

_"Mist - We need Mist - Mortal blood is red," Lucia said quickly, placing her hand over his, trying to concentrate on summoning the Mist to change the color of his blood before the crew would notice._

_Mars exhaled sharply and looked over at his wound. "Right..." He brought his other hand over to rest on hers. _

_His blood shimmered, turning red for a moment before glowing brightly and returning to gold. _

_Mars grit his teeth._

_"Cap'n!" Darwin shouted somewhere behind Lucia._

_"Lucia..." Mars murmured, looking disoriented._

_"I know, I know!" Lucia snapped. She lifted her hand and waved it over him insistently, trying not to be bothered by the fact that her fingers were covered with ichor. She had not seen ichor in ages._

_The blood shimmered, glowing again. Then the light dulled and the blood turned red. _

_"Thank you," Mars sighed._

_Darwin dropped to his knees beside them. "Cap'n! Are you - " He turned to look at the men who had accompanied him. They seemed to have regained control of the helm. "Johnson, get Frisk!"_

_Johnson ran off in search of their surgeon._

_Darwin turned his attention back to Mars. "What are your orders, sir?"_

_Mats sat up, his eyes steely and sharp. "Get the last of them off _The Paladin_. Don't care how. Soon as they're gone - take helm and set full speed."_

_"We're runnin'?" Darwin asked incredulously._

_"Regrouping," Mars corrected, attempting to grin, but it quickly turned into a grimace. "Do as I say."_

_"But, Cap'n Harlow - "_

_"_The Paladin _is smaller. We'll take damage, but we can outrun them," Mars interrupted. "Just need a distraction. Do something."_

_"Aye, sir!" Darwin said, looking rather displeased. However, he stood and began shouting orders._

_Mars leaned back against the mast, groaning. The determined look in his eyes quickly dissipated. He glanced at Lucia. "Your acting abilities are becoming... quite impressive, Miss Anthony - Lucy - whichever you prefer... You seem very concerned." He attempted to smirk lazily._

_Lucia frowned. "Does it not hurt?"_

_"Aye, hurts like hell," Mars said, "but it hurt like _Tartarus _a minute ago... I'll be sore for days, but the real pain should stop within a few hours. Just need some nectar and ambrosia to speed the process..."_

_Lucia watched him as he removed his hand from his shoulder and examined the blood on his on said hand. _

_"Nicely done, I must say..." Mars commented. "Even _I _am having trouble seeing through the Mist." He pressed his hand back against his wound, wincing slightly as he did so._

_Lucia was not sure what to do, but she noticed that Frisk was approaching them._

_"You alright, captain?" Frisk asked._

_"I'll live," Mars replied gruffly._

_"That's the spirit, sir!" Frisk replied as he leaned down to Mars, pulling the god's free arm over his shoulder. "C'mon, sir. Lucy dear, help me with him, would you? We should go to the cabin."_

_Lucia nodded and they helped Mars to his feet, ignoring the ongoing chaos. Mars did a fair amount of his own acting: he stumbled realistically against Frisk as they did their best to hurry down the stairs from the helm to the main deck._

_Lucia spared two seconds to look around. It seemed like most of the enemy had been forced back onto their ship._

_Lucia opened the door of the cabin, letting them inside, and then closed it._

_Mars slumped into the chair she usually occupied._

_"Lucy, help me," Frisk said. "Look for supplies. Seems like the bullet's still in him. I'll have to remove it."_

* * *

"I did all I could to help," Lucia said. "Of course, none of what the surgeon did really mattered. Mars just needed some nectar and ambrosia, but Mars let the man do what he thought was best to keep up the act."

"Did Mars have nectar or ambrosia on the ship?" Diana asked.

"Yes, both. I have kept some ambrosia with me since then as a precaution," Lucia said. "And we got away. I think Mars sabotaged the other ship's cannons with his powers or something. And a day later..."


	16. Mars

_Lucia had her hands on the railing as she watched the horizon. She had been standing there for several minutes now, simply enjoying the tranquility of the sea, trying not to think about the way she had briefly felt so terrified that Mars would die when he had sunk to the ground after he was shot. It was ridiculous that she had been so afraid even for a second. He was a _god_. Immortal. Undying. She knew that._

_Lucia tensed. She did not dare to turn her head, but she could feel Mars walking up behind her. She always felt a bit more bold in his presence and, despite being overwhelmingly perplexed at the moment, she was indeed beginning to feel like taking some kind of rash action, so he must have been near._

_Her suspicions of his approach were confirmed when she felt a pair of hands at her hips. He was the only one on the ship who would dare touch her. _

_Lucia shot him an irritated glance over her shoulder more out of habit than any actual annoyance. She was too caught up in her thoughts to be genuinely annoyed._

_"And how is my little champion?" Mars inquired quietly by her ear. "You look oh so serious, staring off into the distance like that."_

_"I am well, thank you."_

_"I don't think you are."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, er, Sawkins said you've been standing here for nearly an hour, just staring." Mars let her go and leaned back against the railing beside her._

_"Sawkins has been watching me for an hour?" Lucia asked, glancing over at the helm where Sawkins was holding up a map and directing Johnson to slightly adjust their course._

_"I might have told him to keep an eye on you while I recover... and in the event that I do not recover," Mars said, glancing down at where his shoulder was still heavily bandaged._

_"But you are perfectly fine!" _

_"Aye, well, nothing like a potentially fatal wound to convince them I'm mortal, eh?" He grinned._

_"Then you should be on bed rest until you have healed," Lucia said sharply and turned her attention back to the horizon._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mars turn his grin into a frown._

_"What's gotten into you?" Mars asked._

_Lucia shrugged, feeling that it would be best if she did not speak. Her throat felt strange. And her eyes._

_Mars was studying her carefully._

_She sniffed sharply - rather involuntarily._

_"Oh - you aren't - don't tell me - " Mars began anxiously, but he ended with a groan when she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

_"I'm fine," Lucia insisted. She tried to relax. Everything was fine, absolutely fine, okay, alright. There was no need to be upset. None at all._

_But he was shot. And she had panicked. Why had she panicked? He was _immortal_._

_Mars looked at her skeptically. "You certain about that? You do not seem fine. And you are... perplexed?"_

_Lucia had the sense he was trying to look into her mind, but thankfully he seemed to be having trouble making sense of it. "Just leave me alone for once, would you?" she snapped._

_Mars furrowed his brow. He stood there for half a minute longer before bowing his head. "As you wish." He left._

_Lucia watched as he walked up to the helm to Sawkins and Johnson._

_Mars must have felt her eyes on him because he looked at her, making eye contact._

_Lucia sharply turned her attention back to the sea._

* * *

Lucia did not know quite what to say to Diana now. That had been when she realized that she cared for Mars to some extent, but maybe if she would gloss over it, Diana would not inquire what had gotten into her that day. She was not quite sure if she had the courage to admit to the goddess that she loved him yet.

"He did not like that I was unhappy," Lucia continued. "So, he arranged a duel between him and myself later that day. I was not too pleased with it, but he insisted and it actually turned out to be very fun because we bantered as we fought. He didn't let me beat him, but he kept going on about how much I had impressed him and he - he made me Darwin's equal. Told the crew they were to listen to me as if I were first mate."

"Did he tell you why?"

"No. He kept shrugging it off and I finally stopped asking him," Lucia said, "but he did not tell the crew either. And they were very, er, displeased with his decision, to say the least. They did not show it at first, though. So, that was a week ago. And this week was... thoroughly enjoyable. Mars has been doing everything to keep me from moping.

"But then Sawkins woke us up in the middle of the night last night. He was there to tell us that Darwin was starting a mutiny - and we actually could hear a general ruckus outside. Mars asked me to stay in the cabin while he and Sawkins went out to try to quell the rebellion. I have no idea how long I sat there, wringing my hands. After a while, I overcame my shock at Darwin mutinying and went over to the table to retrieve the cutlass Mars had let me keep. But there was nothing I could do. I just stood there, paced, sat."

* * *

_There was noise coming from outside the cabin. Violent noise._

_Lucia hated it. Mars had told her to stay safe, so despite how much she wanted to go investigate how the mutiny was going, she could not. She hated it. She hated not knowing what was happening. She hated sitting around so uselessly._

_Lucia angrily tossed her cutlass onto the bed. It was not like she needed it inside the safety of the captain's quarters._

_Lucia paced. She listened to the clashing of blades, the firing of pistols, the grunts of pain. She hoped Mars would settle this quickly. She did not want to find herself helping the surgeon again. That was always an unpleasant task._

_Something suddenly slammed into the door, causing Lucia to flinch. She froze in place momentarily, staring at the door, unsure if she should attempt to do something. She bit her lip and began pacing again._

_Again something hit the door and - to Lucia's shock - the door flew open. She leapt toward the bed, reaching for her cutlass as Darwin and Johnson entered, wielding pistols._

_Lucia froze again with her hand outstretched the cutlass, only a short step away from the bed. They had pistols - pistols that were pointed at her. They had her ranged. She could not defend herself from this position, not without summoning her bow, but even her bow might not have been able to help much against those mortal death sticks. She had _not _lived for sixteen centuries to be gunned down by bloody pirates..._

_"Darwin," Lucia greeted, trying to sound as polite and casual as possible._

_"Hello, Lucy," Darwin replied with a smirk. He gestured at the cutlass with his gun. "I don't recommen' you reachin' for that."_

_Lucia retracted her hand slowly, carefully eyeing Darwin. Perhaps she could make a sudden lunge for the sword. They would not actually shoot her, would they? She could dodge if they did... but then what? What would the sword do to help? They would still have pistols._

_"You be owin' me a favor," Darwin said._

_"I owe you a favor?" Lucia asked. She had to stall him long enough to figure out what to do._

_"Aye," Darwin replied. "I had to rouse Harlow that day you were sick. Got a punch to the jaw." He felt his jaw with his free hand. "Still don't feel quite right."_

_"Well, if I recall correctly, I saved your life last week - that day we were attacked," Lucia said. "I think I more than settled whatever debt I had to you."_

_"Meh. I suppose it don't matter then. Regardless, I was thinkin' you'd be a good girl and come help us find Harlow," Darwin went on. "We need some - ah - bait. Preferably alive."_

_Lucia scoffed at his threat. "You are not going to shoot me, Darwin." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. "You might have misheard me, but I _did _save your life. Pirate or not, you should respect that."_

_"Oh? And why is that?" Darwin asked._

_"Quickly, Darwin," Johnson said, sounding annoyed. He glanced back out the cabin. "We don' 'ave time to humor 'er."_

_"Right, right, I know," Darwin replied. "Come, now, Lucy. I'll not shoot to kill, but if you need some motivation, I'll be 'appy to oblige."_

_Lucia knew he had to be bluffing. He _had _to be. He would not risk fatally harming her... would he? "What do you want?" Lucia demanded._

_Darwin nodded at Johnson, who proceeded to make his way over to Lucia. "Johnson 'ere is gonna escort you from the cabin."_

_"And then?" Lucia asked, keeping her eyes on Darwin, as Johnson stopped behind her and put the tip of his pistol to her back, just between her shoulder blades._

_"Harlow'll come to your rescue, won't he?" Darwin said. "He'll willingly put down 'is weapons for my word not to kill you. 'Tis nothing personal, Lucy. I'm sorry it's come to this. I do like you, you know - I'll make it up to you later. You 'ave my word." He winked. "Johnson?"_

_Lucia clenched her jaw, but obediently went forward when Johnson prodded her with the pistol after picking up her cutlass._

_They brought her out of the cabin and she flinched as Johnson pushed her back against door, placing the tip of her cutlass at her neck. He fixed a tight grip on her shoulder. Lucia barely registered the fighting going on all around them._

_"Careful, Johnson," Darwin warned. "Not a scratch 'til Harlow comes."_

_Johnson rolled his eyes. "Aye."_

_Darwin stepped forward and shouted. "Harlow!"_

_Lucia tried to spot Mars, she could not find him amongst the warring pirates. She could not even tell who was fighting for Mars and who for Darwin._

_"Harlow!" Darwin called again. "I order my men to stand down. Harlow! Come before me!"_

_"He won't come," Lucia dared to say as Darwin's men stopped their fighting and regrouped around the entrance to the cabin, forming a defensive semi-circle._

_"Oh, shut it!" Darwin snapped back at her. "Harlow! If you don't face me, Lucy 'ere is goin' to die!"_

_"He cares more about this precious ship than about me," Lucia retorted. She just had to buy some time to come up with a way to rob Johnson and Darwin of their pistols. The fact that she doubted she could outrun or dodge a well-aimed shot was practically the only reason she was going along with this. "He will _not _give it up to you."_

_Darwin spared her a quick look that made her feel as though she had sprouted another head or something. "You're all he ever talks 'bout. O'course he will."_

_"So, _quiet_," Johnson said._

_Lucia bit her lip as Johnson brought the blade closer to her neck to emphasize his point, but she decided to speak anyway: "He does not love me. All this has been an act! He never loved me, never will - I have been here as his prisoner!"_

_"If you don't shut your mouth and stop spouting nonsense, Lucy," Darwin threatened, "Johnson'll knock you out."_

_Lucia decided that was a sufficient reason to stay silent. Being unconscious would do her no good._

_"C'mon out, Harlow!" Darwin called. "If you don't come out now, I _will _kill her!"_

_Lucia really could not tell if he was bluffing now. He sounded so certain of himself, but earlier... that wink had implied he had some far worse plans for her._

_"Slowly!" Darwin added loudly. "She'll bleed out on this very deck at my feet!"_

_Lucia felt the cold hand of fear grip her heart. He _had _to be bluffing... And where was Mars? _She _had been bluffing. Or at least she thought she had been. Mars would not actually leave her to die, would he?_

_"_Now_, Harlow!" Darwin shouted._

_The men loyal to Mars merely stood there in their own defensive formation, staring down the mutineers._

_Darwin turned back and nodded at Johnson._

_Johnson moved the cutlass away from her neck, pushing her at Darwin who immediately grabbed her, pulling her in front of him. His left hand pulled her hair back by his left shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her so that his pistol was at her neck, leaving her somewhat awkwardly hunched before him._

_"You know what?" Darwin said to Johnson. He pulled his gun away. "Give me your knife."_

_Johnson took Darwin's pistol and replaced it with a knife._

_"D-Darwin," Lucia stuttered as he moved the knife to her neck._

_"Aye, Lucy?" Darwin asked as he walked her forward, towards the center of the ship._

_Lucia swallowed. She did not know what to say. She realized she was breathing unusually rapidly._

_"Did you want something?" Darwin asked her._

_Lucia shook her head slightly. None of her training had prepared her for anything like this. Where the bloody hell was Mars?_

_"This is my last warning, Harlow!" Darwin shouted. "I swear to God!"_

_There was silence. The only noise came from the slight ruffles of clothing as the pirates fidgeted anxiously._

_Darwin waited for a few more seconds. "Very well then! My apologies, Lucy, but looks like your charmin' paramour ain't comin' - "_

_"Enough!" Mars's voice suddenly rang out. His half of the pirates parted to let him through. He looked awful. His hair was disheveled and his red coat was torn in a few places. He had a pistol in one hand and his cutlass in the other. He pointed the pistol at Lucia and Darwin. "Enough! Darwin - release her!"_

_"Release her?" Darwin said. "Don't think I will. You won't shoot. You'd have to shoot her to shoot me."_

_Mars lowered his pistol and tossed it at the floor by Darwin's feet, but he kept a tight hold on his cutlass. "Release her!" he barked, briefly meeting Lucia's eyes._

_"Or what?" Darwin asked. "Throw down your sword or I _will _slit her throat."_

_Mars stepped further forward. He did not release his weapon. "You will immediately make port and let her free."_

_"You aren't in much of a position to bargain, Martin, old pal," Darwin replied. "You should feel her heartbeat - simply like a hummingbird's! Quite remarkable."_

_"You will let her go unharmed," Mars demanded and, suddenly, Lucia realized why he was even bothering to attempt a negotiation: Darwin had not directly challenged him. Mars could not harm him._

_"Drop your cutlass."_

_"Unharmed," Mars insisted, "at the nearest port city - as soon as humanly possible. _Unharmed_."_

_"Hmm," Darwin said. "Think that'll depend on your behavior. As a sign of goodwill, _drop _your cutlass."_

_Mars glared at Darwin with such an intensity Lucia had never before seen his eyes. Mars tossed the blade to the floor by the pistol._

_Everything seemed frozen for several seconds. _

_Then, Darwin spoke: "Kill him."_

_Two of Darwin's men violently grabbed Mars's arms and forced him down onto his knees._

_"Mar - tin!" Lucia gasped, lunging forward in an irrational attempt to help him. _

_The good thing was that she successfully broke free of Darwin's grip; the bad thing was that there was now a sharp pain reaching from just below her chin and across her jaw towards her right ear._

* * *

"He hurt you?" Diana interrupted. She took hold of Lucia's chin sharply, causing her to flinch.

"Yes, my lady," Lucia said uncomfortably, as Diana ran her thumb across the scar. "... Mars healed it later."

Diana let her go. "I - I had not noticed it... Continue."

Lucia nodded quickly, trying not to show how startled she had been by Diana's sudden action.

* * *

_Lucia was not particularly fazed by the pain. She crouched down beside Mars and tried to free his arm from the pirate in vain, but beyond that she had no idea what she was doing, what to do now. She was watching the god's eyes, but his gaze was fixed on her wound._

_Darwin snatched his pistol back from Johnson and pointed it down at Lucia's head._

_Lucia retracted her hands shakily. She was trembling now as she stared at the floorboards. She was not truly meant to die like this, was she? To live for centuries and die like _this_?_

_There was a telltale _click _of a pistol cocking. It was not Darwin's - his had already been cocked._

_Everyone glanced up to find Sawkins standing behind where Mars knelt, aiming his pistol squarely at Darwin's chest._

_Darwin shifted his aim to Sawkins._

_And Mars laughed. It was loud, hearty chuckle. He grinned._

_Lucia stared at him, wide-eyed._

_"What's so funny?" Darwin demanded, glancing down at Mars. "You're still kneeling at my feet. Sawkins changes nothing!"_

_"You are a coward," Mars sneered._

_"What did you just call me?" Darwin said with a dangerous edge to his voice, glancing between Mars and Sawkins._

_"Coward," Mars enunciated carefully and loudly._

_Darwin glared at him, snapping his aim in his direction._

_Mars smiled cruelly. "Finally. Just what I've been waiting for: - " He easily pushed off the two men who had been restraining him and drew their cutlasses from their belts. " - a challenge."_

_Darwin looked at him in shock, but before he could pull the trigger, Mars lunged forward and Lucia turned her head away at the sound of metal tearing through flesh and a strangled voice choking._

_"Thank you, Darwin," Mars said as something _thump_ed to the ground. "If it weren't for your challenge, I don't know what I would have done."_

_The pirates were dead silent._

_"Someone get this disgusting creature out of my sight," Mars ordered._

_Lucia heard some men hurry to obey and she closed her eyes tightly so she would not see what had become of Darwin. But that did not stop her from hearing the sounds of him being dragged away._

_"Sawkins!" Mars called._

_"Aye, cap'n?" Sawkins replied._

_"Congratulations. You are now first mate. Round up the mutineers and stuff them into the brig. I will deal with them later."_

_"Aye, sir! Thank you, sir!"_

_A general buzz of activity arose within seconds._

_Lucia opened her eyes to find Mars crouching down beside her, gathering his weapons from the floor and placing them back at his belt where they belonged. He reached over to caress her face and the slight pain she felt along her jaw diminished._

_"I have to leave a scar for now," Mars said, "for the sake of appearances..."_

_Still trembling slightly, Lucia allowed Mars to take her hand, bring her up to her feet, and lead her back to his cabin. She was relieved to be free of the crew's stares once Mars closed the door behind them. Mars did not release her hand until they were past the table._

_"You killed him..." Lucia whispered, still trying to comprehend the scene they had departed from._

_"Aye."_

_"He was your first mate."_

_"Aye."_

_Lucia was silent for a few seconds. "Why?"_

_"Why?" Mars repeated incredulously, taking a step closer to glare at her. "He betrayed me. Threatened to kill you. Put you in serious danger. _Hurt _you. And you know full well what he intended to do to you - he would never have let you free. He would have - he would have - I gave you my word that I would not demand _that _from you. And my crew must honor my wishes. They all knew the price for touching you. Besides, as the protector of Rome, it is my duty to protect you, a Roman."_

_He spoke matter-of-factly, condescendingly._

_Lucia shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Mars had killed Darwin to _save _her. It was not just a matter of retaining control of his ship. He did it for her. "Thank you..."_

_Mars scoffed. He began to remove his cutlass and pistol from his belt. He placed said items onto the table and turned back to face her. He watched her intently._

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_For a moment, Lucia's eyes were drawn to his lips and she found herself inclining her head slightly, knowing it would be appropriate to thank him with a kiss just as he had requested her to do a few times in the past month. Then, she snapped out of it and looked away, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. She prayed he had not noticed._

_"Y-yes," Lucia answered._

_Mars continued to stand there motionless. When Lucia glanced back up at him, his expression softened. His fingertips were suddenly at her chin, gently pushing it up._

_As Lucia felt her heart leap in a strange form of fright and something else that she could not quite put her finger on, she closed her eyes to savor the feeling of his lips against hers._

_"You're welcome," Mars whispered, resting his forehead against Lucia's._

_She sighed, feeling somewhat more relaxed, and opened her eyes to meet his gaze again. She smiled lightly, only now realizing that they had not kissed in private since her first day on his ship when he had ordered her to do it._

_"I do not wish to hide it anymore and I... do not think I _can _hide it, at this point..." Mars continued softly, still leaning his forehead on hers. "I _do _love you. Most ardently."_

_Lucia blinked. She had no idea what to say. The little rational voice of reason in the back of her mind screamed at her to pull away. This was... this was too much. But something tugged at her heart as she gazed into the god's brown eyes. There was an honesty in them that she had only seen glimpses of. Until now, he had always snuffed that honest light out of his eyes as soon as she noticed it. Before she really realized what she was doing, she tilted her head up to kiss him again._

_Mars wrapped his arms around Lucia's waist and pulled her closer to him. Her own arms somehow found their way up to rest around his neck._

_Lucia could not believe how absolutely safe and content she felt as she stood there in his embrace. She had never known that it was possible to feel so protected, so _loved _in such a way. She had dreamt it might be possible, but she had never truly thought that it could be a reality._

_Mars began to pull her even closer and Lucia found that she had to shuffle her feet forward in order to stay close. One of his hands left her waist to rest on the back of her neck where she could feel his fingers intertwining with her hair, her braid having somehow come apart. His kiss and hold on her were gentle, but there was an increasingly insisting quality to the way his lips brushed and pressed against hers._

_Somehow, that realization made her even less willing to pull away from him. And she was thankful for the firm grip he had on her: without it, she was certain her suddenly weak legs would have betrayed her and she would have unceremoniously fallen to the floor, being so overcome by the kiss._

_Much to Lucia's unexpected disappointment, Mars broke off their kiss to look down at her. He still held her waist close against him, but he had moved his chest and head away just far enough that his lips were tantalizingly near yet Lucia could not move to meet them without making it painfully obvious that there was an almost desperate nature to how much she wanted his touch. Her arms had slid from his neck down to hold onto the front of his coat. It took a few seconds for Lucia to realize just how breathless she was._

_Mars smirked. His expression was still soft even though there was now a hint of arrogance there. "You are quite lovely when you pout, Lu."_

_"Am I?" Lucia asked as she fought to stop herself from blushing at the compliment and the nickname, both of which she would have never expected to hear him say. She was sure she was grinning ridiculously._

_"Indeed," he replied. He leaned forward to kiss her again briefly before once more returning to a tantalizing distance away. "Very lovely."_

_Lucia tried not to smile too widely at that._

_"Sit with me?" Mars said, inclining his head at the bed. There was a questioning edge to his voice, even though it was not quite a question._

_If Lucia had taken a moment to seriously consider it, she would have realized where this was going, but what he had said was almost like an order and she actually _wanted _to obey. It suddenly seemed impossible to ever want to be away from him, even if he would only be sitting a few feet away. She did not want to leave his side._

_Mars must have seen Lucia's answer in her eyes because he took hold of her hands, disengaged them from his coat, and used them to lead her over to the bed. He sat. She stood there uncertainly for a second or two, but then he pulled her down to sit on his lap and he kissed her before she could protest that she had agreed to sit _with _him, not _on _him._

_"Well," Mars murmured, trailing kisses away from her mouth, to her jaw across her new scar and down her neck, "is there not something you wish to tell me?"_

_Lucia could not speak, being far too preoccupied with what he was doing to think coherently._

_Mars suddenly laid back onto the pillows, drawing her down with him._

_"Well?" Mars inquired softly, holding her close._

_Lucia lowered her face and kissed him. Then she frowned, realizing he was still looking at her expectantly. "What do you mean?"_

_"I want to hear you say it," Mars replied._

_"Say wha - ?"_

_Mars cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, having used his hand to bring her head down again. "You know what. I _will _get it out of you eventually..."_

_Before Lucia could respond that she truly did not know what he meant, Mars rolled them over so that he hung above her, grinning confidently. Lucia decided to let the matter drop. If he was so certain that she would say whatever he wished her to say, she would realize it later. Besides, all this talking was impeding their rather enjoyable kisses - kisses that she only wanted more of._

_As they kissed again, Mars began to shake his coat off. Somehow, he masterfully managed to entirely remove it without losing contact with her lips. His shirt, however, required a bit more effort and a few brief separations, but it, too, disappeared._

_Before Lucia really knew it, the waistcoat she was wearing had been unbuttoned. She felt her god's hands roaming her bare skin, touching just about all that the waistcoat had been covering._

_One of his hands was playing with the waistline of her breeches and the other was by her neck when he suddenly lifted away, breaking their kiss and looking down at her as if he had never quite seen her before._

_"You are a Hunter," Mars said with an almost disbelieving tone._

_Lucia held his gaze for a moment, but then she looked down at his hand by her neck. There, between his fingers, she saw the silver necklace she always wore. She had worn it for the past sixteen centuries and it had become just like any other part of her so that she hardly ever noticed it anymore. It had been a gift. And a warning - a reminder of whose protection she had, should a god try to touch her again._

_And Mars was holding the pendant between his thumb and forefinger - the silver pendant that was engraved with a deer. He had pulled it up slightly and Lucia could feel the chain pressing into the back of her neck._

_Mars was silently contemplating her now, so she nodded, indicating that she heard him. The simple gesture somehow allowed her to realize the fullness of what was happening, of what she was doing._

_Gently, she removed his fingers from her necklace and squeezed the pendant tightly in between her own, staring at nothing in particular, seeing nothing, thinking incoherent thoughts that alternated between panic and denial and determination and fear._

_"Gods," she breathed._

_Mars began to slide off her and sit up, but she grabbed hold of his arm to stop him._

_"Mars," Lucia said desperately, afraid that he would leave - and, in that moment, him leaving was the most terrifying thing that she could imagine happening._

_He froze and glanced down at her._

_"I love you," Lucia blurted out breathlessly, suddenly knowing it with dead certainty._

_For several long, horrible, awful seconds, Mars said nothing. He merely watched her as it dawned on her that that was what he had wanted her to say earlier._

_Then, he swore a string of ancient curses._

_"Kiss me again," Lucia told him. What else was she to do? She had already kissed him; she had already betrayed her values. She wanted to enjoy their time together before it ended, since it would certainly end one way or another - and soon. She wanted him for however much longer she could have him. It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong - but she _loved _him. She wanted a little more - just a _little _more._

_"Are you _mad_?" Mars demanded. For a second, his eyes were replaced by the usual fire he kept in his sockets. "If Diana finds out - "_

_"There is no _if_. She will find out," Lucia said, her voice shaking a little. "At this point, one more kiss will not change a thing."_

_Mars clenched his jaw, glaring at her necklace. Then he sighed, his brown eyes softening considerably. "One last time," he conceded, "and then we ought to make plans to get you off this ship."_

_Lucia nodded in reluctant agreement. He was right: she had to leave. As soon as possible._

_But thoughts of leaving soon left her mind when he leaned down, held her, and kissed her again. This kiss was unlike any of the ones that Mars had just been bestowing on her: this kiss was not insisting and fiercely passionate; it was slow and careful. Lucia was immediately absorbed into it._

_Then, Mars suddenly flinched and Lucia's eyes flew open in shock, both at his movement and at the sudden coldness she felt press against the hand she had on Mars's back._

_"What the - " Mars began._

_An Imperial golden net had appeared over his back pinning him down against Lucia._

_A voice came out of nowhere, saying, "See? I told you Mars and Venus are too busy with each other to attend our meeting."_

_Simultaneously, Lucia and Mars turned their heads and they saw an Iris Message floating beside the bed. The misty image showed twelve giant thrones. All but two were occupied._

_"Mars..." Lucia breathed, her eyes widening in terror, painfully aware of the fact that much - if not all - of her stomach and chest were clearly uncovered. But she was utterly paralyzed. Mars had to do something. This could not be happening..._

_"The two idiots were foolish enough to be caught in my net _again _\- "_

_"Shh," Mars replied, just as quiet as she had been yet his voice seemed so much more prominent than the other god's. He wriggled about slightly, pulling Lucia's waistcoat closed. "They think you are Venus..."_

_" - and look at them! Too blind to notice it earlier and now they are pathetically speechless," Vulcan concluded._

_Lucia's eyes fearfully, instinctively had wandered over to her mistress's throne, wondering why she had not recognized her and exclaimed anything yet, but Diana was not paying attention to the Iris Message. She was feeding the hawk that was perched on the arm of her chair._

_"Mm," Jupiter hummed indifferently. "Yes, well - "_

_"I know Iris Messages are forbidden to us as Romans, my lord," Vulcan went on, "so I apologize for utilizing one, but I could not resist such an oppor-"_

_"I apologize for my lateness," someone interrupted. There were sounds of feet crossing the marble floor and then Venus came into view as she approached her throne. "There was a matter of some urgency that I had to preside over."_

_The Olympians wordlessly watched Venus enter. Suddenly, all their eyes snapped over to Lucia as it finally occurred to them that she was not the goddess of love and that the current subject of their meeting was not quite as boring as they had thought._

_Blushing, Lucia sank into the bed as much as she could. For a second, there was utter silence. Even Venus seemed to understand something remarkable was occurring._

_Just as Diana's eyes sparked with recognition and she mouthed Lucia's name in disbelief, Apollo said, "Toni?"_

_He was the only god to call her that; the others usually stuck with "Antonia" or, if they were particularly displeased with her, "Aemilia". Somehow, his voice made the other gods overcome their shock and they turned their attention to Diana, awaiting her reaction._

_"You are late, Mars," Diana said, coolly. "I suggest you make your way here as soon as possible."_

_"You have no right to give me orders," Mars replied just as coldly. His eyes were replaced by the usual fire that burned in his sockets._

_"Yes, but I do," Jupiter said as if mildly irked by the meeting's proceedings, but not feeling too strongly about them. "Therefore, I reiterate Diana's order. This is the Summer Solstice meeting. The Ancient Laws forbid you from missing it."_

_Mars clenched his jaw and his grip on Lucia tightened somewhat._

_"In case you have not noticed, Father," Mars sneered, "I am trapped. You ought to tell anvil-head over there to get this bloody net off me."_

_"Ask me nicely," Vulcan said, smirking, "and I'll consider it."_

_"Never," Mars shot back, just as Jupiter and Diana both snapped, "Vulcan!"_

_Vulcan fidgeted uncomfortably under the pair's stares. "Very well," he said, "but I cannot remove it. The ship is protected as a temple of Mars. My newly _murdered _son, Philip, put the trap in place. There ought to be a switch to release them by one of the bedposts."_

_Mars immediately began to reach for the nearest bedpost while Lucia averted her eyes from the Olympians. However, she could feel several of their gazes on her. She stared at the distant corner of the cabin, but it was not lost on her that Mars - still atop her and _shirtless _\- had to move about somewhat suggestively as he attempted to locate the switch to free them._

_Mercifully, before long, there was a _click _and Mars leapt to his feet beside the bed, throwing the golden net off them._

_"Excellent," Minerva said, impatiently from the Iris Message. "Now, if you could be so kind as to join us..."_

_Mars grit his teeth, glaring at the goddess._

_"And bring the girl," Diana added sharply._

_Lucia flinched. Diana had never referred to her in such an impersonal manner before. At worst, she had only ever called her "cousin"._

_Mars cut his hand through the Iris Message, ending the transmission. He watched Lucia blankly for a few seconds as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry._

_"Will you accompany me?" Mars asked monotonously._

_Lucia opened her eyes and nodded, sitting up. "I - I have no choice..."_

_"You _do _have a choice, Lu," Mars said. "No one ordered you to go before the council."_

_"But - but my mistress told you to - sh-she wants me to go."_

_"We do not have time to talk," Mars replied as he came closer to her. "I can hide you somewhere, but we would have to act quickly."_

_Lucia shook her head. "No... Mars... I - I have to face her..."_

_Mars half-smiled. He reached over to button up her waistcoat. "You are an amazing woman, Lu."_

_Lucia felt like she ought to say something to express how much she appreciated him, but her mouth hung open wordlessly._

_"But you must be certain," Mars said. "Are you?"_

_Lucia nodded._

_Mars pressed his fingertips to her chin, closing her mouth. He gave her a quick kiss. "Keep your chin up."_

_She nodded again._

_Mars held out his hand and Lucia tentatively placed her own hand onto it. She closed her eyes tightly as they disappeared in a flash of divine light._

* * *

"And you know the rest," Lucia finished, remembering how, upon her and Mars's arrival in the throne room, she went to kneel before Diana's throne and remained there awkwardly with her head bowed until Jupiter decided to dismiss her and Diana from the meeting for being too much of a distraction.

Diana nodded. She stood and began to pace, glancing at Lucia every few seconds.

Lucia remained sitting, her eyes lowered.

After a while, Diana stopped and looked down at Lucia calculatingly. Her silver eyes were glowing powerfully.

"You - you won't hurt him, will you?" Lucia asked. She immediately regretted it: she should not presume she had permission to speak now that she was done explaining the events of the past month.

Diana tilted her head to the side slightly as she considered the question. "I doubt that would do any good."

Lucia gave an involuntary sigh of relief.

"My, you have it _bad_," Diana said, looking at Lucia as if she had obtained an incurable illness.

Lucia bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

Diana appeared to hesitate. "You asked him to kiss you after he said you are Hunter," Diana said. "I can partially understand the rest of your kisses this morning as you were caught up in the moment, but that last one - you deliberately defied me."

Lucia felt utterly paralyzed. She _had_ defied her, had she not? How on earth could she have been so reprehensibly foolish to have done such a thing? With a weak voice, she quietly said, "Y-yes, my lady."

"Yes, indeed," Diana said harshly. Then, her eyebrows came together as she apparently realized something. "...Lucia, what _exactly_ was the order Mars gave you that first day you were on his ship?"

Lucia swallowed and helplessly answered, "To kiss him."

"No. Before that. When he first decided to fake a relationship."

"I... do not know," Lucia said, shaking her head. "'Twas something about... acting loving, being loving."

"Which was it?" Diana inquired a bit more sharply. "Acting or being?"

"I do not remember, my lady."

"Focus!" Diana snapped impatiently. "This is important."

"I do not know - I really do not."

The goddess exhaled sharply in annoyance.

"My lady," Lucia began hesitantly, "if you are asking whether I love him, I - I do. I love him."

"That much is obvious," Diana stated irritably. "What I want to know is whether or not he _ordered_ you to love him."

Lucia's eyebrows came together and she felt unexpectedly hurt at this suggestion. "Is that even possible?" she asked feebly.

Diana did not answer.

Lucia bit back a sob, taking a shuddering breath instead. Could her feelings truly be merely the result of her curse?

Diana continued to watch her.

"My lady, you - you are still bleeding," Lucia said, feeling another sharp stab of guilt as she noticed the ichor still trailing down from the various wounds she had inflicted on goddess. How she has managed not notice the ichor as she told Diana what had happened was beyond her, but she was horrified to have been so focused on herself as not to notice that Diana was still in pain.

Diana glanced down at her injuries, but did not say anything.

Lucia reached into her pockets. "I think I have ambrosia somewhere..."

"No," Diana said and Lucia immediately ceased her search. Diana sighed. "I will deal with that later. We have to finish this first. You did not tell me of your love in the Iris Message you had left for me a fortnight ago."

"I... I had not yet realized my feelings," Lucia said anxiously. "I was not attempting to hide anything, I swear - there had been nothing to hide. I mean, perhaps there was, but I did not realize until a week ago that I cared for him - and not until this morning did I realize it was love."

Lucia cringed as Diana drew nearer, not entirely sure what she had in mind.

Diana again crouched beside her so that they were at equal eye level. "Do you wish to leave the Hunt and pursue your love for Mars?"

"What?" Lucia asked, not having had processed what Diana said.

"Do you want to be with him?"

Lucia did not reply. She did not know what to say.

"You may go in peace, Lucia, if you wish," Diana elaborated, "or you may remain a Hunter. I accept that your curse complicates matters and I must take that into account. I cannot hold you entirely liable for your actions."

"But I chose to kiss him," Lucia said. "I chose to be in his bed. I..."

"We cannot know if it was truly your decision," Diana said, "but it matters not. Whether or not it was your choice, you may remain a Hunter. You did nothing more than kiss. I would be hypocritical if I held that against you. _However_, if you do remain a Hunter, I expect you not to see him again - within reason. If you sneak off to meet with him in secret, I will _not_ be this lenient. If you intend to continue your affair with him, decide so now."

Lucia spent what felt like a small eternity simply staring at the ground wordlessly. "Mars... is a god," Lucia said, biting her lip. "He - he will... forget me within a year. Just like any other god. N-none of them care for their former..." She did not know what word to use. Former lovers? If she were to be his lover in the full sense of the word, then she would be doomed to living a mortal life with her curse, without the protection of an Olympian... Perhaps, she would even be left alone with a child to care for...

Diana shrugged, clearly understanding what Lucia meant. "True enough."

Lucia stared at the ground, blinking back tears: as always, she did not truly have a choice in the matter; as always, she was backed into a corner. "As long as you allow it... I will remain your Hunter. I beg you to allow it... but only if you so wish, of course..."

"If remaining in my service causes you pain, then I suggest you leave," Diana said. "I do not want you to suffer."

"My lady, you know my decision is not that simple. If it were..."

Diana did not reply.

Lucia sighed, putting her forehead into her palm. "Gods... My lady, how... how can you treat me so leniently?"

"Are you not thankful?"

"No. I - I am most thankful," Lucia stammered, "but I do not deserve your forgiveness. I have - I have gone against your principles."

"Do not mistake my leniency for forgiveness. I have not yet absolved you. I am disappointed and displeased by your actions," Diana stated as she stood. "Very displeased."

"...Yes, mistress."

"I advise you _not _to test me."

"Yes, mistress."

"You will not be leaving my sight until I am assured you have no intention of returning to Mars. You will not answer the summons of other gods."

"My lady - " Lucia had started to protest before she realized it would be better to hold her tongue. Not having to run errands for the other gods was not a punishment by any means given how much she hated doing it. Diana was without a doubt aware of that, but would the gods stand for it?

"The other gods be damned," Diana said decisively, once again revealing she was skimming Lucia's thoughts. "You are _my _servant first and I will do with you as I please. They have no right to interfere."

"Y-yes, my lady," Lucia said. She was a bit startled by Diana's rather blatant claim of ownership of her, but she was not particularly inclined to comment on it at the moment. She was not going to dare say anything that could irritate the goddess further.

"If Ceres insists on you finding her daughter, I will personally take care of it, but you will remain with your sisters. For now, I must return to the council and attempt to salvage what influence I can," Diana said. "I will not let Venus or Juno use this situation to undermine my authority."

"Yes, my lady. Please - please, forgive me," Lucia said, feeling even guiltier now. "It had not been my intention to interfere with the meeting, least of all to compromise your standing in the council."

Diana sighed tiredly. "I will leave you with your sisters and return to Olympus."

"...As you wish, my lady," Lucia said meekly. She dreaded having to see the other Hunters. They would have to be informed of where she had been for the past month and why Diana was upset with her. They would not understand; they would surely think her to be a fool. "W-where are they?"

"Just outside London," Diana answered. She held out her hand.

Lucia stared at it uncertainly. She should not have permission to touch the goddess, not after she had just drawn her blood. Blood that was still staining her skin.

"Lucia," Diana said insistently.

Lucia swallowed nervously, but she obediently took Diana's hand, closing her eyes.


	17. A Visit

**This goes along with the Mars chapters. **

**It's a somewhat unusual chapter in that it's told from Diana's perspective rather than Lucia's. I _may_ eventually (but I have no plans to do so at the moment) tell more chapters from different points of view, but consider this to be merely a necessary anomaly or a sort of intermission for now.**

* * *

**Sherwood Forest, a week after the summer solstice, 1679.**

Diana had taken to being in her Roman form once night fell, but would return to Greek in the morning. As a general rule, she stayed in her Greek form: her Roman self still had difficulty being in a group and regularly interacting with mortals. She knew her Hunters noticed this peculiar behavior, but - to their credit - they did not comment on it. Zoë had merely raised an eyebrow the third night Diana had switched forms and, after taking a glance at Lucia who was silently sitting by the fire and blankly staring at the flames, Zoë nodded slowly.

Diana was, admittedly, uncertain as to whether Zoë had deduced why she was switching forms. It must have been rather clear it had to do with Lucia and... that situation, but Diana had been careful not to let on that she expected a certain visit.

The Hunters were all in bed now and she was quite certain they were all asleep. Their guard wolves and birds were out as usual.

Diana was carefully perched on the large log they had centered their camp around. She watched a thin trail of smoke as it curled up into the air from the remnants of their fire.

Lucia had scarcely spoken a word to Diana since Diana had returned from Olympus. She had not said anything more than short replies to the effect of "Yes, my lady," and "No, mistress," when Diana had spoken directly to her. (But she said just as little to her sisters, so Diana was hoped Lucia's behavior was merely a general response to what had happened and not a personal grudge against her.)

After Diana had left Lucia with the others and returned to Olympus, she coldly expressed her opinion that none of the gods had the right to take Lucia away for as long as Mars had. It caused some debate - Mars had wisely decided not to take part - but then Juno made a comment about Diana taking up more than her fair share of Lucia's time and that seemed to lose whatever favor Diana's point had gained amongst a few of the other gods. Jupiter proceeded to quickly change the subject.

Diana may have lost that argument, but she fully intended to bring up the issue at their next meeting. Mars's treatment of Lucia was unacceptable - regardless of how Lucia ended up feeling about him. Lucia was a _girl, _not some... _tool_ to be taken advantage of at every opportunity.

Diana still was not entirely sure of how she felt about Lucia's betrayal. It _was_ a betrayal - that much she had settled on - but, given the circumstances, it was not quite so easily defined... However, Diana had not treated Lucia any differently than she treated other Hunters in similar situations: she gave her the choice to leave unharmed.

Well, perhaps ordering Lucia to fight her had been a bit excessive. Quite excessive actually. Diana had never even considered taking away any other Hunter's free will. (Even if such a thought would have ever crossed her mind, she would have been incapable of doing such a thing to any other mortal.) It had seemed like a perfectly justified action at the time - first, she had wanted to vent her frustration and, then, she had wanted Lucia to see a physical representation of how hurt Diana was by Lucia's actions - but now that Diana had had some time to reflect on it, she was beginning to question the wisdom of that decision. Lucia had looked at her with fear... No, terror. Such terror.

Yes, other Hunters had looked at Diana fearfully if they had done something to earn her ire, but Lucia had looked _shattered_. Diana had repeatedly promised to never force Lucia to do anything she was unwilling to do, but now she had broken her word. Lucia was unlikely to ever trust her again as much as she had until a week ago.

Diana would apologize. Perhaps tomorrow. She would have to get Lucia alone for a moment; she hoped Lucia would not still be too afraid to be alone with her. She knew Lucia would meet with her if she requested it, but she did not want her to feel forced to do so. Lucia had been behaving too perfectly this week: she did all that was asked of her without question or complaint - much as she always had - but it was somewhat disturbing to see how monotonously Lucia went through her actions. She would have usually cast a few irritated glances or rolled her eyes, but her eyes had been nothing more than strangely dull.

Diana did not want to encourage this... _odd_ \- understandable, but odd - behavior. She would have to be more subtle than simply asking Lucia for a quick word. She would not be doing anything to compromise Lucia's free will anytime soon.

Just as Diana began to contemplate what would be the most suitable way to bring about a private conversation with Lucia, the wind picked up and, with it, came the unmistakable - but very subtle - scent of sweat, blood, and wine.

Diana could sense her wolves' sudden agitation and their animalistic prayers for permission to devour the intruder.

As much as Diana wanted nothing more than to let the wolves free to do their worst, she reigned in their urge to defend her camp.

Diana calmly looked away from the smoke to observe the visitor as he approached. Rather than his ridiculous mortal piratical garb she had last seen him in, he was wearing the golden armor and purple cape of an ancient Roman praetor.

He came to a halt on the other side of the fire. He clasped his hands behind him.

"You have been expecting me," he remarked. His voice lacked its usual bite: he merely sounded as if he were reciting a fact as simple and obvious as the sky being blue.

"I have indeed," Diana said. "I was actually beginning to doubt you would come, Mars."

"Is that so?" Mars asked.

"I did not intend for you to locate us easily," Diana said, "but you surely should have found us days ago. You do have that connection with wolves. And my pack does rather stand out."

Mars did not reply. He stared down at the embers of the campfire.

Diana studied him. The war god was peculiarly subdued. She noticed that he actually had eyes, for once. Brown irises.

Mars snorted and put on an ironic smile as he looked up to meet Diana's eyes. "You know more of love than you let on."

"Do I?" Diana inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You knew I would come; you know why I am here," Mars continued as his smile faded.

"Not entirely, actually," Diana admitted. "I do not quite understand what your purpose is."

"Let me speak with her."

"You know I will not."

"I must speak with her."

"Not a chance."

Mars fell silent again, contemplating the embers once more.

"Why?" Diana demanded.

"Huh?"

"Why do you wish to speak with her?"

Mars closed his eyes. "To apologize."

Diana was taken aback not only by those two words, but also by the emotion in his eyes as he met her gaze again. She shook her head. "No."

"I have to apologize to her," Mars said. "She deserves an apology. I have become invested in her - I can feel her pain. Pain that I have caused. Let me _try_ to remedy it."

"She needs to let you go, to forget you," Diana said, "and she cannot do that if you are attempting to make amends."

"So, you'd just let her suffer like this?" Mars growled. "She needs some form of closure."

Diana did not reply.

"Diana... _please_ \- I have never asked you for anything - "

"You have asked me to care for your daughters who joined the Hunt," Diana interrupted.

"You would have done so anyway," Mars said. "My request was a mere formality. So, let me ask this of you: let me speak with her. If you don't, I will simply speak with her through a dream instead. I think this is something I must do in person, but if you refuse, I will have no choice. And I honestly do _not_ want to speak with her through a dream: she will not believe 'tis real. Not completely, at any rate."

"... I still forbid it," Diana said. "Your presence would only serve to confuse her further. I... I have no doubt she would have left the Hunt to be with you - assuming she would not have left sooner - if it were not for her curse. You have _no idea_ how much she fears what the gods could make her do."

"I could protect her. Hide her somewhere," Mars said.

"You can't."

"Of course, I can!" Mars said. "I am the god of _war_ \- I am more than willing to fight to protect her."

"Lord Jupiter would not let you get away with it for long," Diana replied. "By protecting her, you would be showing favoritism. You know how much Father frowns upon favoritism."

"And what of you? She is clearly a favorite of yours."

"Father granted me permission to have mortal companions," Diana said. "My Hunters hardly count as favorites."

Mars rolled his eyes. "Daddy's little girl, aren't you?"

Diana was not particularly fond of that phrase, but she smirked simply because she knew it would annoy him. "It certainly has its perks."

"I would find a way to protect her," Mars insisted.

"I am sure you would - for a while."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mars snapped.

"It means you would passionately work to protect her from the other gods, but after a few months you would forget about her," Diana elaborated calmly. "You _are_ aware of how many women you are with each year, are you not? Lucia would be one of your many love interests. You would find yourself another woman and forget Lucia within a year."

"I would not!"

"Perhaps, but the odds are against you," Diana said, wishing he would calm himself and not be quite so loud. She could already sense that Zoë had awoken. If anyone else would wake, she would have to ask Mars to take this conversation elsewhere to ensure privacy. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for Lucia. If she would leave with you and you would forget her, I would no longer have any claim to her, assuming she would have slept with you. I would not have the same authority in regard to her curse. As my Hunter, she is my servant, practically my property, though I loathe to consider my Hunters as such. However, that keeps the others from ordering Lucia to do things of which I would not approve, things which Lucia would not want to do. For the most part. You have been an exception."

Mars sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I only want what is best for her," Diana said.

"As do I," Mars said quietly.

"I know... Do you agree not to speak with her, brother?" Diana disliked thinking of him as her brother, but an offer of peace seemed fitting and addressing him as such ought to be a satisfactory equivalent of an olive branch.

"I apologize, sister, but I will be speaking with her regardless of what you have to say on the matter," Mars said. "I will be brief, though. It will be a quick dream merely giving her my sincerest apologies."

Diana considered this. He was just as stubborn as she was. She could certainly continue to argue, but would that be worth it? He would most likely refuse to change his mind. Perhaps... an apology would do Lucia some good, after all. She sighed. "Very well... Only a dream, but you are not to touch her in it."

Mars nodded curtly. "As you wish."

"Then, our business is concluded?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Mars said.

They were silent.

Diana waited for him to leave, but he simply stood there, staring down at the embers again.

"In which case, you will be leaving?" Diana prodded.

Mars ignored her.

"Mars?"

Mars met her gaze with his unusual brown irises. "Diana, have you ever considered petitioning the council to remove Lucia's curse?"

"More times than I can accurately count."

"If we propose a vote, we might just be able to gain enough votes in her favor," Mars said. "You, me, Jupiter would side with his precious daddy's girl, Venus would side with me, Apollo would side with you - "

"Venus would never side with me on anything," Diana interrupted.

"Yes, but she would side with _me_ for the sake of her _granddaughter_," Mars said enthusiastically. "That is nearly half the council already. Vulcan could go either way: he could vote against us because I killed his son or he would vote with us to regain favor with Venus, but the former seems more likely. Neptune's generally kind enough - he would probably vote in Lucia's favor. Ceres voted against Lucia that first time, but maybe now that she has gotten to know her better, we may have her vote as well. Minerva is cold, but she does have a heart... She could go either way. Mercury uses Lucia most: he needs her to help him with his deliveries too much to vote to remove her curse. Bacchus won't give a damn, so he will go either way. Juno would be very likely to vote against Lucia simply because she fears her."

Diana was silent for a moment. "With the votes we are certain of, we would not even cause a draw."

"Yes, but at least one or two of the uncertain votes will be in our favor and we would get the majority. 'Tis simple probability," Mars said.

"And if they are not?"

"We have nothing to lose."

"And if we draw?" Diana said. That first vote about Lucia sixteen centuries ago had been on whether or not to kill her for being a too powerful potential threat to the gods; the vote had tied and, so, Lucia was cursed: her life was figuratively rather than literally taken away. "Like last time? What then?"

Mars opened his mouth, but he did not say anything. He had clearly not considered this.

"In that case, perhaps Jupiter would ask me to abstain. Likely you, as well," Diana reasoned. "We would be back to not making any progress. And even if Jupiter would not disregard our votes, what would a draw mean?"

"...I do not know," Mars admitted.

"The time is not right," Diana said. "I will only propose such a vote if I will be certain of the outcome. I do not want to get Lucia's hopes up. She has enough on her mind already."

"But eventually? You will call for a vote?"

"Yes," Diana said, nodding.

"I swear on the Styx you will have my vote."

"I... am sure Lucia will appreciate it," Diana said.

Mars nodded. "...One last thing then, Diana."

"What?"

Mars hesitated. "I ask... that you do not be too hard on her. 'Tis not her fault."

Diana was silent for a moment. "She loves you."

"I know," Mars replied softly, "and I love her. Can you blame her for that? No one can choose when one falls in love nor with whom, not even us gods - present company very much included."

Diana was momentarily taken aback by this comment. She was not quite sure if he was mocking her for her rather infamously doomed relationship with Orion, but she quickly decided that, of course, he would not be so utterly idiotic to insult her, not when he had something at stake. She sighed. "I do not blame her - not at all. That is, I do not quite understand exactly what it is about you that she finds attractive, but I do understand it theoretically. I had no intention of holding her love for you against her."

Mars narrowed his eyes. "You aren't exactly the most forgiving goddess. You have no reason to lie, so I doubt you are lying, but you _are_ hiding something."

"I have not entirely forgiven her quite yet," Diana said. "In the end, she went to your bed willingly. She knew what she was doing. Oh, she denies it even to herself, but she wanted to know what would happen if she were to be... _rebellious_ for once in her life."

"And you hold that against her," Mars surmised.

"As fond as I am of her, she is my servant," Diana said, "and I expect obedience. I expect her to hold to the oath she swore to me, to turn her back on the company of men, to forswear all romantic relationships. I do not forbid my Hunters from love itself. That would be impossible. I would not have allowed half of them to join and would have forced another quarter to leave later. And yet, Lucia is my sister, my much beloved sister. And she loves you and she wants you, but she begs for my protection and patronage. She cannot have you and me both. If I could, I would do anything to relieve her heartache even if it would mean to let her be with you, but if she begs something of me, I will not deny it. She has served me very well and I will grant her what she wishes. She does not ask for you. She asks to remain in the Hunt and I will respect her choice."

"...So, you will be punishing her," Mars surmised.

"I will certainly be keeping a closer eye on her," Diana replied, "and she will not be leaving the Hunt, especially not to carry out the other gods' orders - for as long as I can keep them away - but I think her own guilty conscience is punishment enough."

Mars nodded. He glanced around at the silver tents as if just realizing their presence. "Our conversation _is_ private, is it not?"

Diana gave a wry smile. "Mostly. Zoë woke up and started listening in a few minutes ago, but I likely would have told her all this anyway."

"But Lucia is asleep? And those who would... be cruel to her for being in love?"

"Yes. Zoë is quite impartial," Diana said. "I assure you I would have asked to move our conversation elsewhere if I thought remaining here would cause Lucia a disservice."

Mars nodded. "Very well. I'd best be going, then. Good hunting, Diana."

"... Farewell, Mars."

Mars reverted to his divine form and vanished.

Diana stared at the spot on the ground from whence he had disappeared. She sighed. She glanced at Zoë and Elaia's tent, wondering why Zoë had not begun to exit the tent the moment Mars had left. It was rather odd that her lieutenant was hesitating. Surely she had made it fairly clear she was not at all upset that Zoë had been eavesdropping?

Diana closed her eyes and continued to sit there on the log, waiting patiently.

After several more seconds, Diana was rewarded with the subtly unnatural sounds of crunching leaves as Zoë quietly approached her. As stealthy as Zoë had become over the millennia, she still was not quite able to sneak up on Diana unless Diana was rather distracted.

Diana opened her eyes to meet Zoë's serious gaze.

Zoë, being Zoë, curtsied formally.

"Yes, Zoë?"

Zoë merely shrugged and shook her head slightly.

_Odd, _Diana thought, but she decided not to say so. "What is it, my dear? I have already more or less told you what I have told Mars. None of what you heard should be particularly shocking. What is troubling you?"

"He doth love her, my lady," Zoë said quietly with her eyebrows drawn together.

Diana again looked over at the spot Mars had disappeared from. "For now."

"**Why precisely did he come**?" Zoë asked in Latin after taking a cautionary glance at the tents.

"**He came to apologize**," Diana answered, "**and you needn't worry**: **the others are asleep**."

"**He truly wished to apologize**, **my lady**?"

"**You said it yourself that he loves her**."

"**Well**, **yes**..."

"...**But**?" Diana prodded.

Zoë did not reply.

"**Come now**, **Zoë**. **You are not acting like yourself**," Diana said. "**Tell me what is troubling you**."

"...**Heroes** \- **gods** \- **are inherently dishonorable**," Zoë said, but then she immediately caught herself, realizing her statement could have potentially offended Diana. "**_Male_ heroes and gods**,** that is**,** my lady**."

"**Oh**, **I could name more than one dishonorable goddess**, **myself included**," Diana replied. Seeing Zoë open her mouth to protest, she added, "**But let us not debate my morality at the moment**. **I think I see what is bothering you**."

"**And what might that be**, **my lady**?" Zoë asked with just a hint of defensive impertinence.

"**Correct me if I am wrong** \- **since that _is_ a very distinct possibility** \- **but I believe you**, **my dear lieutenant**, **are _envious_**."

Zoë said nothing.

Diana did not push the matter. She did not want to be the one to bring Hercules - or rather Heracles - directly into the conversation. If Zoë wanted to discuss him, they would; if not, he had already gone unmentioned for millennia. It would not be at all odd if Zoë still refused to speak of him.

"**I think I am more**... **sad than anything**, **my lady**, **for their sakes**," Zoë said after a while. "**The fact that he came back for her**, **that he wants to apologize**, **that he asked for you not to punish her too severely**... **it is all rather too good to be true**."

"**He would betray her eventually**," Diana said.

"**Undoubtedly**," Zoë agreed, "**and yet**...** I do not know what to think of it**, **my lady**."

Diana sighed. "**Neither do I**."

They were silent.

Zoë sat down onto the log beside Diana.

"**Has she spoken to you**?" Diana asked.

"**Hardly**," Zoë replied. "**Only out of necessity**."

"**Has she spoken to _anyone_**?"

Zoë grimaced. "**No**. **This is just as bad as that time when Lady Aphrodite ordered her to destroy your temple and we lost** **Sophia**."

Diana considered this. She scoffed. "**Not just as bad **-** this is worse**."

"**Worse**?"

"**She had fought against Aphrodite**'**s orders every step of the way**," Diana said, looking down at the embers of the fire intently. "**She may have caused Sophia's death and that in and of itself is a painful burden she bears**, **but she yielded to Mars and that guilt of giving in to and _wanting_ what she knew was**... _**forbidden**_ \- **that guilt is what is torturing her**. **It is the things we do willingly**** that frighten us far more than those we do unwillingly**. **Both hurt about equally**, **but there is just _something_ about knowing that one wanted**... **it**, **whatever it may be**. **Believe me**,** I know**."

Zoë was frowning. "**My lady**,** tell me how I can help**."

"**You know it is not that easy**, **Zoë**."

"**I have to help**."

"**You _are_ very helpful**," Diana said, forcing a reassuring smile. "**The Hunt would not function without you**."

"**That is not quite what I meant**," Zoë replied. "**If I may be frank** \- "

" - **You may**."

" - **You and Lucia **\- **you are both so very**... **_melancholy _at times**. **I know I am**,** as well**, **occasionally**,** but you two **-** and Melissa**,** for that matter **\- **are rather excessive about it when the mood strikes you**.** There must be some way I could ease your minds**."

Diana sighed. "**I truly appreciate the sentiment**, **but there is not much more you can do**, **Zoë**. **You are a very good friend**. **You are always here when I need you and you are always there for your sisters when they need you**.** I do not know what I would do without you**."

Zoë hesitated. "**Thank you**, **mistress**, **but** \- "

"**No buts**, **Zoë**," Diana said, sighing. "**Not now**. **I cannot think anymore**."

Zoë gave her a disapproving look that she usually reserved for young Hunters who took part in some sort of relatively harmless shenanigans. "**Lady Diana** \- "

"**I know**, **I know**," Diana groaned. "**I just** \- " She stopped, glancing back at one of the tents. "... **Lucia is awake**."

Zoë's eyes flicked over to Lucia and Melissa's tent as well.

And sure enough, Lucia emerged. She had clearly been crying. She froze when she caught sight of Diana and Zoë sitting together, watching her.

Lucia stared at them with a clenched jaw. Then, she sprinted off into the woods.

Diana immediately stood to follow her, but Zoë grabbed her arm. Diana turned her head back to glare at her lieutenant.

Zoë seemed hardly fazed. "**I do not mean any offense**, **my lady**, **but she would likely feel worse if you would go after her.**"

Diana hesitated. She nodded. "**You may be right**."

"**My apologies**," Zoë said as she released Diana's arm.

Diana waved a dismissive hand and sat back down, looking back at what was left of their fire. "**I am worried**."

"**She will not go far** \- **she would not disobey you**."

"**She _cannot _disobey me**," Diana said bitterly, "**which is half the problem**..."

Zoë nodded. "**Indeed**."

"... **You do not think she would**... **_hurt_ herself**,** do you**?" Diana asked carefully.

Zoë considered this. "... **I doubt it**. **But**... **I will go find her**.** I will give her a few minutes to calm herself and then see if I can get her to speak to me**."

"**That would probably be best**," Diana said, bringing up a hand to massage her temples. "**I will be in my tent when you come back **\- **she probably will not want to see me**. **I will be awake**,** though**.** When you return**, **you will come to inform me of what she says**."

"**Yes**, **my lady, of course**," Zoë replied. She stood, curtsied, and left.

Diana yet again shifted her gaze over to where Mars had vanished from. When it came to her family, things could never be simple, could they?

They would leave at first light, Diana decided. She no longer felt comfortable there in that forest.

Diana sighed and silently made her way to her tent.

Perhaps she and Lucia would go scouting tomorrow. _Yes... That could work._


	18. Tea

**Greetings! In case I don't manage to upload the next chapter (which will be more lighthearted and imbued with some holiday spirit) within a few days, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**This chapter goes back to Lucia's perspective and it wraps up the Mars story arc. And, as it was before Chapters 14-16, the flashbacks are _not_ part of the conversation.**

* * *

**The Underworld, Autumnal Equinox, 1679.**

"What were you thinking?" Pluto demanded from his throne.

Lucia did not answer. She averted her eyes to the black floor.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing?" Pluto went on. "What danger you put yourself in?"

Lucia clenched her jaw.

"You were handing yourself over to him like some common whore!"

"I didn't - "

"Silence!" Pluto barked over Lucia's weak protest. "I had Iris show me the message she had to transmit to the council! It was an utter embarrassment - the likes of which I have not suffered in centuries! A daughter of mine behaving so wantonly with _Mars_ of all beings - It is a disgrace to my name!"

"Y-yes - my lord," Lucia said, gritting her teeth. She kept her gaze on the floor. She could not bear to look at him. "Forgive me - my lord."

"Moreover, you are a Hunter and - "

" - My lord," Proserpina interrupted. She had been sitting on her throne silently until now. Lucia spared her a quick glance to watch as she put a hand on Pluto's arm.

Pluto turned his head to glower at his wife for daring to interrupt him.

Proserpina gave him a hard look in return. "I am certain Diana has already chastised Lucia appropriately. All this happened _months_ ago, my love."

"Yes, yes, but everyone is still talking about it as if it were as great a scandal as Helen running off with Paris," Pluto grumbled.

"Let it go, husband," Proserpina said. "No one has gone to war over this."

Pluto scoffed, choosing to glare down at Lucia again.

"You know the Olympians," Proserpina added, rubbing his arm soothingly. "One of your brothers will cause some scandal soon enough and all else will be forgotten."

Pluto did not reply. After a few seconds of silence, he dissolved into the shadows, leaving Lucia alone with her stepmother.

Lucia hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeve and took a deep breath. She curtsied stiffly. "Th-thank you."

"No need to thank me," Proserpina said with a sigh as she stood from her throne. "My own mother said something similar when she found out I actually enjoyed my time in the Underworld." Proserpina came over and put her arm around Lucia's shoulders. "Let's find you something mortal to eat, shall we?"

"No - no, thank you," Lucia said, trying to shrink away from the goddess. "That isn't necessary, my lady."

"I insist, Lucia," Proserpina replied, beginning to lead Lucia towards the kitchens. "You came here for a reason. It could not have been in hopes of being scolded by your father. You are avoiding the Hunters, are you not?"

"...Yes," Lucia admitted. There was no reason to deny it.

"You do not have to tell me, of course... but I am curious as to why."

Lucia thought it had been obvious, so she felt somewhat hurt that Proserpina had not realized it. "'Tis... _today_," she said simply. But, of course, perhaps it was not as obvious to someone who had not been a Hunter sixteen centuries ago.

Proserpina's eyebrows came together and she was silent for a while as they continued down the hall.

Lucia waited patiently. Proserpina was more clever than she generally let on. She might just be able to figure it out.

Sure enough, as they entered the deserted kitchens, Proserpina said, "I see."

Lucia sat down at a simple stool by the table and Proserpina removed her arm to briefly put her hand on Lucia's shoulder.

"It was not your fault," Proserpina said gently.

Lucia shrugged. Sure, the other Hunters would not mention it and it would be just another day, perhaps with some celebration in light of the equinox and most years it was enough to distract Lucia, but this was one of those occasional years when she knew that, in the end, after they retired for the night, she would be left with her thoughts and her thoughts would lead her back to her feeling of guilt. How could they be anything but guilty when the equinox was the anniversary of what happened - what _she_ _did_ \- to Sophia?

* * *

_"Tell me: are the Hunters spending the night in the southeastern temple of Artemis?" Aphrodite asked, draping her arm around Lucia's shoulders._

_"...Yes," Lucia replied hesitantly. She tried to shrink away from the goddess of love as much as possible. She was beginning to regret taking this solitary walk through Olympus; she should have known she would run into trouble. She had literally bumped into the goddess when she had been looking the other way and, after exchanging some pleasantries, the goddess had decided to further pester her with questions, but it was this question that really alarmed Lucia._

_"Oh, this is simply perfect! A perfect way to avenge my sweet Charis."_

_"Ch - Charis?" Lucia asked. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she could not place it._

_Aphrodite waved a hand dismissively. She leaned closer. "At midnight, in a few minutes, use your powers over the earth, daughter of Hades, and _level_ that temple to the ground. Crush everyone in it."_

_"No!" Lucia immediately protested. "I - "_

_"Hold your tongue!" Aphrodite snapped, causing Lucia to flinch and fall silent. "You will do it and you will tell no one that it was I who instructed you."_

_Lucia shook her head vehemently._

_"You will! Now, go! Lest your sisters become suspicious of your absence." Aphrodite retracted her arm and gave Lucia a little push in the direction of the temple of Artemis._

_Lucia exhaled sharply, releasing the breath she had not realized she had been holding. She had no choice but to obey the goddess. She fought every step she took in the direction of the temple yet she made steady progress. She had to stop herself. She had to _think_. Then, she realized her mistake and began sprinting towards the temple, glowing silver as she ran._

_Aphrodite had told her to destroy it at midnight: there was no way to escape the order. All she had was time and she had been wasting it by walking slowly. She had to get to the temple as _quickly_ as possible to warn the Hunters, to get them out._

_The roads of Olympus were not deserted, but they were much emptier than they were during the day. Yet, Lucia found herself running into minor godlings at every street corner - she gasped out apologies and ran on as they gave disgruntled shouts after her._

_She leapt onto the roof of a small temple of Iris, using it to spring up onto a slightly larger temple of Hestia and using that one to vault onto a much larger temple of Poseidon, sending the three deities quick prayers of apology for her disrespect. She ran across the roof of the temple and then jumped down to another road, continuing past several more temples of various gods before ducking into a side entrance of the temple of Artemis._

_She immediately tripped over Phoebe, who was asleep across the floor a few steps into the temple, and her head hit the floor hard. Phoebe grumbled half a curse through her sleep, but merely rolled over and continued snoring._

_Lucia got back up to her feet almost drunkenly and staggered over to where Zoë lay just a little past Phoebe._

_"Z-Zoë..." Lucia gasped, completely out of breath. "Zoë..."_

_Zoë made a displeased face, but slowly opened her eyes, blinking. "What is it, Lucia?"_

_"Get... get everyone," Lucia panted, "out... of here."_

_"What? Why?" Zoë asked, sitting up and looking much more alert._

_Lucia stammered out some choked sounds, trying to get out Aphrodite's name, but she could not do it. "G-Get them out. Now. It - it is nearly midnight. The temple - it'll collapse."_

_Zoë's eyebrows came together. "You are not making sense."_

_"Trust me - Zoë, please, I don't have a choice..."_

_Realization immediately dawned on Zoë's face. She was at Phoebe's side instantly, shaking her awake. "Phoebe! Start waking everyone! Immediately!" She turned to look at to Lucia as she moved towards Demetria. "How much time?"_

_"Nearly none..."_

_"Up, everyone! Demetria! Elaia! Alexandra!"_

_Phoebe was already moving over by the others: Melissa, Chloe, Sophia._

_Xeno, Agathe, and Helene were already on their feet, hastily heading for the front doorway._

_Lucia grit her teeth, trying to keep her hands from gesturing over the floor - the ground was starting to tremble. "Quickly!"_

_"Out!" Zoë ordered, pushing Alexandra and Elaia further towards the side exit._

_Lucia closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus and ignore the sounds of feet padding against marble. The ground began to shake even more intensely and then -_

_There were a few screams. Lucia was vaguely aware of a sharp pain at her head and the sensation of falling._

_Then all went quiet..._

_Seemingly a moment later, Lucia could hear someone calling her name amidst the sounds of other voices._

_"Lucia! Lucia!"_

_Lucia opened her eyes. Through the darkness, she caught sight of Zoë beside her. The debris that she had been under was being lifted away._

_"Are you hurt?" Zoë was asking, further pushing away some pieces of marble. "Does anything feel broken?"_

_"I... don't know..."_

_"Lucia, focus!" Phoebe demanded, suddenly also appearing in Lucia's field of vision and helping bring Lucia up to a sitting position. "Are you hurt? You must tell me or I cannot heal you."_

_"My hand..." Lucia mumbled, a bit puzzled by the circumstances. She blinked up at the sky, slowly putting together that the debris around her had come from the roof of the temple. She had successfully carried out Aphrodite's orders..._

_"Get back to Sophia," Zoë told Phoebe._

_"Soph will be fine - I need to make sure no one's worse. You're fine, too, Lu. It is only a flesh wound," Phoebe said dismissively. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"_

_"No," Lucia lied. Her head was pounding; her legs were certainly bruised at the very least. However, she was mostly back to her senses her now. She was somewhat confused to find that Zoë was no longer at her side._

_"Helene, help me get her to her feet," Phoebe ordered the nearby daughter of Hecate._

_With their assistance, Lucia stood, looking around. "Is everyone - ?"_

_"What happened?" Artemis demanded, having appeared by the remains of the main entrance with Zoë at her side. "I leave you unattended for _two hours_ and I return to - " She faltered, scanning the Hunters' faces._

_Faces that were - much to Lucia's discomfort - staring at Lucia rather accusatorially._

_"_You_ did this?" Artemis stepped forward to Lucia. "_Destroyed_ my temple, endangered my Hunters? What in Zeus's name do you think you were doing?"_

_Lucia found herself unable to form words. All she could think was: '_Endangered my Hunters' - as if I weren't one of them._ She cowered, glancing between the ground at her feet and the angry goddess._

_Helene and Phoebe were backing away cautiously._

_"I want an answer, _cousin_!"_

_And it was a simple answer really: Lucia had had to obey Aphrodite's orders, but under Artemis's withering gaze, she was simply too terrified to string together any words. "I..."_

_"My lady," Zoë said, coming closer to Lucia. She put her hand on Lucia's arm. "She did her best to warn us. She said she had no choice."_

_Artemis's gaze softened slightly, but she was obviously still displeased. "You were _ordered_ to do it?"_

_Lucia nodded._

_"By whom?"_

_"I - I cannot say... I was forbidden..."_

_"Can you tell me anything?" Artemis inquired sharply._

_Lucia bit her lip thoughtfully and was about to shake her head when she remembered something. "She m-mentioned avenging someone named Charis."_

_The Hunters looked over at their goddess in disbelief._

_"_Aphrodite_," Artemis growled._

_"But she knows it was not - " Zoë had begun, but a panicked yelp interrupted her._

_"Ph-Phoebe!" Elaia called. "Sophia's pulse - it's dropping!"_

_Phoebe dashed over to where Elaia, Demetria, and Alexandra knelt beside the clearly unconscious and rather bloodied form of Sophia. In a blink of the eye, Artemis was also beside them._

_"What's wrong with her?" Artemis asked with barely contained rage._

_Lucia suddenly felt very faint. Sophia was hurt because of her. Sophia was injured, bleeding. _

_Lucia sunk down to the marble floor, staring blankly as Phoebe crouched down to check Sophia's pulse. After a while Phoebe, looking confused, retracted her hand shakily and met Artemis's gaze._

_They were saying something, but Lucia could not process it. She had hurt Sophia. She had put them all in mortal danger._

_"Lu, are you alright?" Zoë was asking._

_Artemis put her hand over Sophia, but then pulled it back. She and Phoebe exchanged a few more words. Alexandra mentioned something about Apollo._

_"Lucia," Zoë said._

_Lucia shook her head weakly._

* * *

It had been perhaps an hour later, once Sophia was confirmed to be dead and Athena was informed of her daughter's passing, that Lucia found her voice and managed to inquire about the Charis girl. Charis had been a daughter of Aphrodite, a Hunter for nearly eight centuries. Through a series of events that no one seemed willing to elaborate on, Charis had died a year before Lucia had joined the Hunt.

"They would... be their usual selves," Lucia said as she put her elbow on the table and leaned her head onto her hand. "I am not in the mood to pretend everything is perfectly alright."

"Does Diana know you are here?" Proserpina asked as she turned to the cupboards.

"Yes," Lucia answered. She had had Zoë ask Diana for permission on her behalf. Zoë had chided her for not doing it herself, but she did as Lucia requested anyway.

"Good. It would not do to have her think you've run off," Proserpina said.

Lucia nodded glumly.

Proserpina returned to the table with two dusty silver mugs. "Tea?"

Lucia shrugged. "I suppose."

"Tea makes everything better," Proserpina said as she waved a hand over the mugs, removing the dust with her powers.

Lucia watched as the goddess conjured up a pair of teabags and dropped them into the mugs. A stream of boiling water appeared in midair, flowing into the cups. Once both were filled to the brim, the water stopped bubbling.

"Sugar?" Proserpina asked.

Lucia did not usually take her tea with sugar, but she nodded. She might as well indulge this one time. "Just a teaspoon."

Proserpina nodded and some sugar crystals materialized over the mugs, falling individually as Proserpina carefully eyed them.

After a few seconds, the sugar stopped appearing and Proserpina grabbed the mugs. She brought one over to Lucia.

"Thank you, Mother," Lucia said as she accepted the cup.

Proserpina smiled as she took a seat across from Lucia.

"If you do not mind me asking, why did you not simply conjure up the tea itself?" Lucia inquired, deciding idle talk would be preferable to an awkward silence.

"Oh, I felt like making it the mortal way," Proserpina said.

That was not quite the mortal way, but Lucia decided it was not worth the effort to point that out. She frowned. "...Just what is it with gods doing things like mortals?"

"It tends to be more interesting," Proserpina said with a shrug. "Why do you ask? Diana does mortal things all the time, does she not?"

Lucia froze and looked down at her tea. "Well, yes..."

"But?"

Lucia hesitated and sighed. "I just never really gave it much thought before Lord Mars mentioned something about it."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"I had asked why he used mortals rather than the undead owed to him as his crew," Lucia said, as nonchalantly as possible. Now that she had mentioned the war god, she regretted it: she did not want to think about him. "He said it was more thrilling to surround himself with mortals and pretend to be one."

Proserpina considered this. "Hm. I suppose he's wiser than he likes people to believe."

Lucia merely nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Proserpina asked.

"About what?"

"You and Mars," Proserpina said. "I doubt you've had a chance to confide in anyone."

Lucia shrugged. "There is not much to talk about. It happened; 'tis over; 'twill not happen again."

"Do you love him still?"

"I haven't seen him since the Solstice," Lucia said, knowing full well that she was not answering the question, "...but I did have a dream of him."

"A dream?"

"I think it was actually him - you know, more of a vision than a dream, but I don't know. He seemed more real in that dream than the other ones - " Lucia blushed, fighting the urge to curse. She had not intended to mention that she had had multiple dreams of him. " - But all he did was apologize. It seemed rather unlike him."

"Apologize?" Proserpina asked with a slight knowing smile that made it clear she had noticed Lucia had not meant to reveal so much.

"Yes," Lucia said. She took a sip of her tea. "He apologized for putting me in danger and making me uncomfortable... and for earning my affection."

Proserpina stared down at her mug silently, but she nodded to show she was still listening.

Lucia sniffed and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Then, it was over. He bowed and vanished. And I woke up."

"Was that truly all he said?"

"It was, but that is not even the worst part," Lucia said, feeling her eyes brim with tears. "When I left my tent - Diana and Zoë were out, talking - and - and the look they gave me - 'twas as if I were some _intruder_, but I always used to stay up with them and - and now... they don't trust me. They'll never trust me again."

Proserpina frowned. "I'm certain such things will return to normal if given time."

Lucia merely shook her head and put her face in her hands, trying to stay calm. She felt as though something was caught in her throat.

"Oh, darling," Proserpina said, walking over to sit beside Lucia. She gave her a one-armed hug. "Diana will forgive you."

"She'll never forget this," Lucia murmured.

"I won't deny that she is indeed nearly as bad as your father when it comes to holding grudges," Proserpina acknowledged unhelpfully, "but that has _never_ applied to her Hunters. If she had truly found your actions unforgivable, she would have immediately gotten rid of you, but she did not. She let you remain a Hunter - She has already forgiven you on some level."

Lucia was silent as she moved closer to the goddess to put her head on her shoulder.

"You Hunters are the closest thing she has to children - "

Lucia scoffed. "That doesn't stop her from - " Lucia forced her mouth shut. She should not say it, but - "from k-killing us or - or transforming us."

"...You fear her?" Proserpina asked, sounding as if this was revelation was genuinely unexpected.

"I fear all the gods," Lucia said emotionlessly.

"Your father? Me?"

"Yes."

"Lucia, we would never hurt you," Proserpina said. "You must know that."

Lucia merely closed her eyes and sighed. "You say that, but 'tis not entirely true, is it? You have all hurt me one way or another."

"...I am truly very sorry," Proserpina said. "On my part, at the very least, I assure you it has always been unintentional."

Lucia did not reply. Mars had similarly assured her it had not been his intention to woo her.

Proserpina kept quiet as well, simply holding Lucia, giving her the warm embrace she could find no where else at the moment.

"I..." Lucia began hesitantly, "I went to see Ve - Lady Venus at the end of July."

"Did you?" Proserpina inquired politely, but Lucia could see the slight confusion in her eyes. "Was she... helpful?"

Lucia blinked. "No."

* * *

_Lucia was standing before the altar in a temple of Venus, feeling determined yet awkward. Although she had Diana's permission to be there, it still felt odd. She glanced around at her empty surroundings. She could easily turn away and simply let the matter be... but, no, she had to settle this._

_"Lady Venus," Lucia said, looking around hopefully, "I humbly request an audience."_

_"Of course, dearest. Anything for you."_

_Lucia spun around to face the newly-materialized goddess. Venus stood there smiling a smile that was surprisingly warm despite the smug smirk-like quality it had. With her dark hair and grey eyes, she looked nearly identical to Lucia's mother._

_Lucia took a deep breath and knelt. She was not quite certain of where she stood with the goddess anymore. It was safest to kneel._

_"My," Venus said, placing a hand over her heart, "isn't this a sight? No Hunter has knelt before me in quite a long time. Come to think of it, I cannot quite recall when it happened last... Hmm..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully with her finger._

_"It would go against common decency to disrespect you, _grandmother_," Lucia said. It was not an ideal witty reply; it was not witty at all, really, but she hoped that acknowledging their relation would gain her the goddess's sympathy._

_Venus made a displeased face. "I feel so old when you call me that."_

_"My apologies."_

_"No, no, 'tis quite alright, I suppose," Venus said. "How is your mother doing?"_

_"As well as can be expected. Even Elysium becomes dull," Lucia answered solemnly._

_"Mm," Venus hummed in reluctant agreement. "I had hoped Pluto would give her some better accommodations."_

_"My father treats all souls justly and fairly," Lucia said in a well-rehearsed tone. "My mother must be treated as any other mortal."_

_"A pity," Venus said. She sighed. "Well, dearest, why are you here? 'Tis not every day a Hunter comes before me and kneels. I can sense your reluctance. Why are you torturing yourself? Why are you here?"_

_"You know why," Lucia replied. She stood._

_Venus eyed her carefully as she reached her full height. "I admit I do have an inkling, but I would rather you enlighten me."_

_"You made me fall in love."_

_"That is _quite_ an accusation, dearest," Venus said, nonchalantly. She walked over to her altar, picked up a handful of grapes, and began to eat. "I cannot make love blossom from nothing. I may have made a few gentle nudges - "_

_" - You interfered," Lucia interrupted. "You did. Why did you do it? Why did you set us up?"_

_Venus chewed on a grape thoughtfully before she replied, "I was doing you a favor. Mars is very passionate. He fights for what he loves. He becomes rather charming - rather seductive - when he tries. And, as you know, he is a _spectacular_ kisser."_

_Lucia clenched her jaw. Yes, she did know that, but she was not there to have Venus point out all of Mars's better qualities. "But _why_? He's _your_ lover. Why on earth would you make him fall in love with me?"_

_"Didn't Mars tell you? We had a little spat," Venus said with a shrug. "I had one of my usual affairs for longer than he would have liked, he confronted me about it rather angrily, I called him a melodramatic brute, he called me a cuckolding old - well, I typically refrain from using such coarse words, but I believe you understand my point. One thing led to another and I wanted vengeance. Something hurtful yet relatively harmless. That Ceres girl was falling in love with a mortal sailor, so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity. I pushed the girl's passion to the point that she ran off; Ceres was predictably upset and summoned you for help, allowing the events on _The Paladin _to occur. I must tell you that I had nothing to do with Vulcan's scheming, though. I did let it slip to him that Mars had become some sort of captain on a mortal ship, but I had been entirely unaware of his intent of sending his son to meddle. Now, you were perfect for what I had in mind. Mars could not have you. And I knew that if he truly liked you he would be too honorable to sleep with you. It would torture him, but there would be no permanent damage. And you would finally know what it was like to be loved; you would know what you were missing."_

_"I knew what I was missing!" Lucia snapped. "Have you forgotten that Spaniard I liked two centuries ago?"_

_"Ah, yes - now that you mention it, I do recall that. I had been testing you," Venus said, nodding to herself. "You had been Diana's lapdog for long enough. I thought I might finally try to test your devotion to her. It was a waste of my time. You ran back to her the moment you realized you cared for the boy. And you still wear that pendant she gave you after what Zeus attempted - 'tis rather like a dog's collar, in my opinion. Now, though, what you had with Mars was a positive experience for you. It was more than a brief fancy."_

_"'A positive experience'?" Lucia repeated indignantly. "Because of this - this _love_, because I know I cannot be with him, I have spent this past month away from him, suffering a pain so deep I did not know 'twas possible, thinking of nothing but _him_!"_

_Venus did not reply. She frowned, taking a step forward to Lucia. She cupped Lucia's cheeks with her hands. "Love can hurt, dearest, but your wounds will heal one way or another."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucia asked, narrowing her eyes and stepping away from the goddess._

_Venus smiled. "I should think I have entertained you enough today."_

_"No, you bloody haven't!" Lucia retorted._

_"_Language_, dearest!" Venus chided, looking scandalized. "Surely, your mistress has taught you better manners than that?"_

_Lucia opened her mouth to reply, but she could not settle on what to say. She tightened her hands into fists, deciding that was the safest way to show her irritation._

_Venus's perfectly shaped eyebrows came together and she frowned. "You really are quite angry with me, aren't you?"_

_"What gave it away?" Lucia asked sarcastically._

_"Diana's Blessing," Venus replied._

_Lucia looked down at herself to find that her exposed skin was glowing brightly with the telltale silver light that came with Diana's Blessing. She normally took care to reign in her emotions to reduce the intensity of the light into a barely noticeable glow, but she was quite beyond the point where she could regain control._

_"I will not apologize to you, dearest," Venus said. "I regret that it was necessary to hurt you in the process of my scheme, but your pain will make you wiser."_

_Lucia glared at her. She could not believe she was not going to receive an apology, not even an insincere one._

_"Perhaps I will owe you another favor," Venus mused._

_"No," Lucia said quickly. "No, do not get involved again."_

_Venus raised an eyebrow._

_"My lady, please," Lucia begged, shaking her head. "I have had enough of this."_

_"I cannot make you any promises," Venus said. "If you stumble into my domain, I cannot resist adding a few touches, much like how your mistress cannot resist chasing after small furry animals or howling at the moon or whatever it is that she does."_

_Lucia clenched her jaw. How could Venus have the nerve to insult Diana in such a manner with an enraged Lucia right there? If Lucia had not been invested in being in Venus's good graces, she would have already shot her. Multiple times, in fact._

_"However, dearest, I do... truly care for you to some extent," Venus admitted with some difficulty, "so I advise you _not_ to stumble into my domain. I can resist pushing you into my domain, but no more than that."_

_Lucia held the goddess's gaze for a few seconds, then she lowered her eyes and curtsied stiffly. "Thank you, my lady... I - I will leave you."_

_Venus appeared to be about to reply, but she seemed to think better of it and she merely bowed her head politely in farewell._

_Lucia dissolved into the shadows, uncertain of whether she had truly accomplished anything through her conversation with the goddess of love. For now, it had to do._

* * *

"Not helpful at all," Lucia said with a sigh, but she kept the memory to herself.

"I can imagine," Proserpina said.

They were silent for a long while, sipping their tea.

Eventually, Lucia spoke again: "I still miss him."

Proserpina studied her carefully.

Lucia kept her eyes trained on her mug. "It has been _months_, but I _still_ miss him. Less so than I did when I spoke with Lady Venus, but still enough... and I know I should not. I keep wondering... Maybe I _should_ have taken Diana's offer to leave in peace."

"...Why didn't you?" Proserpina asked. She smiled tentatively. "Apart from the obvious infidelity issues that arise in relationships with gods."

Lucia did not return the smile. She took a moment to come up with a reply. "I was... I _am_... afraid. Of the gods. And - " She paused and sighed. "I'll leave it at that. With all due respect, I do not think you would fully understand my reasons."

Proserpina nodded slowly. "As you wish. I am always around if you need me."

"...I know."

Proserpina smiled. She gave Lucia's shoulder another squeeze and stood up. "Would you like some food? I may not be able to leave without husband dearest's permission and I do not know where he disappeared to, but I can send Melinoe or Macaria out."

Lucia frowned at the mention of her half-sisters - Pluto's daughters by Proserpina. She did not interact with them much. Macaria was always fairly kind to her, but Melinoe would make constant snide comments about Lucia's illegitimacy.

"No, thank you, my lady," Lucia said. "I'll go out hunting later. I - I am not very hungry."

"If you are certain..."

"I am, thank you."

"Would you like more tea?" Proserpina asked as cleaned her own mug with a lazy flick of her wrist and returned it to the cupboard.

Lucia shook her head. She looked down at what was left of her tea and swirled it, taking a moment to idly admire its simple, uncomplicated existence.

Proserpina returned to her original seat across from Lucia. "As always, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

Lucia inclined her head. "Yes, I know. Thank you. However, I do not intend to stay very long. Father is displeased; I do not want to be a further nuisance."

"He was only anxious about your well-being," Proserpina said softly. "Pirates are dangerous; Mars is prone to violence; and Diana's wrath could have been a terrible sight to behold if you had betrayed her."

Lucia clenched her jaw and nodded stiffly; the thought of Diana turning against her in a way worse than she already had made her very uncomfortable. It was time to change the topic. "Does... does my mother - does she know? About Mars?"

Proserpina's look darkened somewhat. "I don't imagine so. Why?"

Lucia shrugged, already regretting her rash decision to mention her mother. She did not want to offend Proserpina.

"Do you intend to visit Elysium?" Proserpina continued.

"...No," Lucia said. "I... do not think I am quite ready to tell her."

"Would you like me to speak with her?" Proserpina asked tersely.

"N-No, my lady," Lucia said, trying to think of an excuse to leave before she could make the situation worse. "I am sorry: I should not have mentioned her. I - I should go." She stood.

"Go?"

"I... have not seen Cerberus in ages," Lucia replied. "He would be happy to see me."

Proserpina frowned.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for your kindness, Mother," Lucia added quickly. She disappeared into the shadows before Proserpina could do more than give her a disapproving look.


	19. Leaving

**This isn't the lighthearted chapter I promised to post next, but that one's taking longer than estimated, so I felt that I owed you a short little chapter in the meantime.**

**I'm not a Thalia fan, but I've actually really come to like Lucia and Thalia's interactions. They're both sorta depressed here, so they talk about depressing things and probably sound pretty hopeless. However, I like to think that they're not depressed 24/7 and that this is just a bit of a hard time for both of them. But, hey, at least they're bonding, right?**

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood, five years after the defeat of Gaia.**

Thalia was observing Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and the other campers from her generation at the reunion party. She was carefully perched on the roof of the Zeus Cabin, looking down into the party and frowning. Lucia, who had similarly been sulking on the roof of Cabin Eight, took one last look at her father's cabin in the distance and shadow traveled over to the lieutenant. (The rest of the Hunters were either out in the woods hunting, somewhere in the crowd of demigods in small groups, or already in bed.)

Lucia hesitated, but then she stepped forward, closer to Thalia. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"Huh - Lu! I - damn it - I didn't sense you at all," Thalia said, dismissing the hunting knife she had instinctually summoned.

"You weren't expecting anyone. And you're upset. Which doesn't excuse your lack of conscientiousness regarding your surroundings since you _are_ lieutenant after all..." Lucia paused as Thalia shamefully looked away, "...but I understand."

"Understand what?" Thalia's voice was flat.

Lucia inclined her head at the partying demigods. "It hurts. Seeing them."

Thalia didn't reply.

"I know it does," Lucia said as she sat down beside Thalia. "I felt the same way as I watched my brother grow old."

The daughter of Zeus remained silent.

"I know it hurts."

"They're... They've grown up." Thalia stated with a faraway look in her eyes as she continued to watch them. "Annabeth married Percy and - and Jason's _engaged_ and... I'm still..."

"...You're still twelve," Lucia finished for her. Zeus had taken years of Thalia's life by transforming her into that pine tree. She may have been a day away from sixteen physically when she joined the Hunt, but mentally she had still been a twelve-year-old. And - to some extent - she still was.

Thalia's shoulders sagged and she blinked back tears. "Yeah."

"Age is a funny thing for us," Lucia said with a sigh as she sat down beside Thalia. "I - I try to deny it, but sometimes I do feel old. I don't think I know how to properly feel my actual age, but I do feel like an old lady at times. For simplicity's sake, I say I'm fifteen, always fifteen. But... it fluctuates. Sometimes I'll feel old and reserved; other times I won't be able to resist giving into childish urges. It's so _strange _\- and hard to describe. You'll understand someday... And it's different for everyone, of course. From what I can tell, we all seem to age normally for a while after Lady Artemis makes us immortal - I mean aging _mentally_ for some time."

Thalia had fallen silent again.

"Which isn't quite helpful right now, is it?" Lucia asked, shifting guiltily since she really did want to help the girl. When she didn't get a reply, she continued, "I guess my point is: it's never really going to get any easier, but you have to find a way to deal with it."

"You're _really_ not helping at all," Thalia grumbled, shooting Lucia an irritated glare. "Could you just leave me alone?"

"Sorry..." Lucia said, frowning, "but I _am_ the only one reaching out to you, so let me try. I know I'm awful at this sort of thing, but bear with me: I must have gained some sort of wisdom over the years."

Thalia sighed.

Lucia took that as permission to continue. "What exactly is upsetting you? It can't really just be that they have love interests."

"No, it's not that," Thalia said sharply. "It's... I mean - you just - you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

Thalia turned her head to regard Lucia. "You're - " She cut herself off. "Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"I'm _what_?" Lucia asked, she wasn't going to let her go that easily. "Seriously, Thalia."

Thalia rolled her eyes. She shifted in a way that conveyed her frustration, but then she met Lucia's eyes again. "You're so... devoted to Lady Artemis."

Lucia raised her eyebrows. "...And? What do you mean?"

"You're devoted. You're... blindly loyal to her; you do everything - every _freaking_ little thing she says," Thalia said, her voice becoming more and more growl-like with each word. "You'd obey her without question even if you weren't cursed - you've probably never even questioned her in your life - you're just _not_ gonna understand because you're so damned _perfect_!"

Lucia clenched her jaw tightly, but she felt her eyes widen a bit in shock. _Perfect?_ "I've questioned her more than you know. I just never dare to do so in public. And I'm _not_ perfect. I've - I've - you know about Mars and Jupiter and all that! How in Tartarus do I seem perfect?"

"Because despite everything, you're still a Hunter!" Thalia snapped. Sparks flew across her fingers and crackled around her circlet. "You're - " She faltered and exhaled sharply. "...loyal."

Lucia wasn't quite following Thalia's argument anymore. Perfection was an accusation Lucia was obviously willing to protest, but loyalty? She couldn't reply defensively: she _was_ loyal, after all. But... the way Thalia had uttered the word sounded so defeated, resigned.

Thalia turned away. The angry light that had appeared in her blue eyes had dimmed to less than its usual brightness.

Lucia patiently waited for the lieutenant to speak up again.

After a while, Thalia muttered, "It's just that I'm a kid. To them."

Lucia studied her. That still couldn't quite be it.

"And even if I would want to," Thalia continued, "I can't go back to being one of them."

_Ah, so that's it._ Lucia nodded. "Do you want to?"

"This is what you won't understand," Thalia said, looking over a Lucia out of the corner of her eyes. "A part of me _does_ want to be one of them."

Lucia hesitated. "I do understand. There's... very rarely a day that goes by that I don't wish I was mortal. Completely mortal."

"You wish you weren't a Hunter?" Thalia asked, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"No!" Lucia quickly denied. "I - I'm very grateful that I'm a Hunter. I only wish I had been born mortal, so the circumstances would've been different. I wish I had been normal. Lived normally. Died normally."

"If... If you had been mortal, you think you wouldn't have joined?" Thalia said uncertainly.

"I know I wouldn't have, assuming that I would have even crossed paths with the Hunt," Lucia said, "but then again... I suppose I wouldn't have had an understanding of the price of immortality if I weren't a demigod. Perhaps I would have joined for a while, but I doubt I would've lasted more than a year."

"Why haven't you left, then?" Thalia inquired.

Lucia did not reply.

"It's that bad?"

Lucia sighed. "It's... complicated. Excluding the slew of potential problems my curse would cause, my main reason would have to be that I have no where else to go. I love the Underworld, but remaining there would hardly be a life worth living."

"There's always Camp Half-Blood," Thalia said, glancing back at the demigods.

Lucia half-smiled. "Do you honestly see me running around, wearing a bright orange shirt and playing Capture the Flag every week for the rest of my life?"

Thalia chuckled. "Not exactly. Camp Jupiter, then? I mean, you _are_ a Roman."

"Yeah, but I don't quite know how I feel about hierarchy anymore and the Romans are rather strict about that," Lucia said. "I'm a bit too proud to go from being... essentially a trusted advisor of goddess to being some newcomer on _probatio_."

"You could always just go out and get a job," Thalia offered.

"I don't have any skills mortals would find useful. I can't write. I can barely read anything more complex than children's books."

"You can't write?" Thalia said, raising her eyebrows.

Lucia shook her head. "No - Well, technically, I _can_, but I can't spell anything properly except for some simple words. English spelling is absolutely awful. I manage to read it if I sound it out, but I just can't come up with the proper spelling on my own. I'm decent in Latin since my father insisted that I be able to help with his record-keeping, but I've never really had a need to write in other languages. And, unfortunately, Latin isn't exactly as common a language as it used to be."

Thalia frowned. "Well, then... hmm... Well, you don't need a job: you can just summon up as much gold as you need and sell it, can't you?"

"And then what? Sit around in a mansion all day?"

"You could..." Thalia sighed. "I don't know."

"Hunting is my life now, Thalia. I can't leave," Lucia said quietly.

Thalia didn't reply. She looked back at the celebrating demigods.

"You're at what I call the critical point, Thalia," Lucia said. "It used to take longer for new Hunters to reach this point, but with how fast the mortal world is progressing these days... if you want to leave the Hunt this would be the opportune time to do so. You can still assimilate back into _their_ world. You can still leave. After this point... it'll only get infinitely harder."

"I pledged myself to Lady Artemis," Thalia said with her gaze still on the campers.

"Thousands of girls have."

"Thousands?" Thalia asked as if she had never really imagined it, glancing at Lucia.

"Think about it: usually, at least one girl joins us about every other year - and some years are busier than others," Lucia said. "I've been a Hunter for nearly two thousand years. I've seen over a thousand girls come and go."

Thalia blinked. "...How old is Artemis?"

Lucia opened her mouth to answer, but she realized she didn't actually know. "Um, easily over twice my age, to be sure, but I don't really know."

Thalia let out a deep breath. "That's a lot of Hunters."

"And there's generally only around a dozen of us at any given time," Lucia said, hoping to give her some perspective. "My point is that a lot of newcomers don't stick around. You _can_ leave if you want. Lady Artemis would understand."

"But I'm _lieutenant_. I..."

"I doubt she would seriously give you any real trouble about it. If she would, I'd talk some sense into her. You have just as much right as anyone else to decide the Hunt isn't where you belong."

Thalia shook her head. "I can't. Even if I did... I'm not that close to Annabeth anymore and..." She closed her eyes.

"It wouldn't be easy, but it would still be doable," Lucia said.

"I can't," Thalia said more decisively.

"...I'm sorry, sister," Lucia said sincerely.

"It's... alright," Thalia said, looking as though she were on the brink of tears. She brought up a hand to briefly massage her temples. "... I'm going to spend the night in Cabin One. Do you think you could cover for me?"

"What do you want me to tell them?" Lucia asked softly.

"Tell them... I need some time to think," Thalia said. "Wait - no. They'd know what was up if you said that."

"Not _all_ of them," Lucia said, reassuringly. "Only the older ones, but we understand, Thalia. We've all been through it. I know I've struggled with it more than once. We understand. It's perfectly okay."

"...Never gets any easier, does it?" Thalia asked, sounding so defeated for a moment that Lucia was almost tempted to lie for the sake of comforting her.

"...No, not really," Lucia said bluntly, "but there will be distractions, happier times."

"Are you happy?"

Lucia didn't reply. She didn't know. For a second, she thought of Maximiliana, who'd been dead for a few years now, and how much that_ still_ hurt.

Thalia waited.

Lucia merely pursed her lips and avoided Thalia's eyes as she shrugged slightly.

Thalia nodded with a surprisingly understanding expression. "Tell them I need to think."

"As you wish, lieutenant," Lucia said. "Are you dismissing me?"

It was Thalia's turn to shrug.

Lucia hesitated. She stood, placing a hand on Thalia's shoulder. "I truly am sorry. Whenever you need me, sister, I'll be around... but I'll leave you to your thoughts for now."

Thalia nodded weakly.

Lucia gave her shoulder a little squeeze before letting go and walking to the back of the roof, looking for a suitable place to jump down from.

"...Lucia?" Thalia said.

Lucia glanced back at the daughter of Zeus.

"Thanks. Sister."

"Anytime." And Lucia leapt down from the roof of Cabin One.


	20. A Former Hunter

**Hello, readers! **

**I'm still having difficulties with that chapter I keep saying I'll post sometime soon, so I'm officially unpromising to have it done soon. It will be done eventually, but probably not in the near future (mostly because I have so much other stuff going on right now).**

**I've had this chapter sitting around mostly finished for a while now. So, I decided to spend four hours finishing it off instead of studying for the midterm I have tomorrow or reading the 130 pages of historical stuff I have to read by Thursday.**

**...Perhaps this hasn't been one of my better decisions.**

** Oh well. At least this was sorta kinda maybe a bit productive.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**May 28th, 1917, just outside suburban New York.**

It was a cold day. The Hunters were gathered around their campsite in a local state park, finishing up their early dinner. The area was heavily shrouded with Mist. They usually did not reside in such places where mortals could easily stumble upon them, but it had been raining all day and they had had little success hunting. They managed to catch a few smaller woodland creatures, but it was not enough for everyone to eat their fill.

Artemis had reluctantly agreed to summon up some simple bread and slices of turkey for them when she heard a few stomachs grumble even after they had finished their meal. She disliked it when the Hunt was unable to sustain itself using hunting skills alone, but she would never force them to go to bed hungry.

Now, the Hunters were quietly chatting amongst themselves as they rested. The goddess, however, was in her tent. Apollo had decided to grace them with his presence a few minutes ago. He had looked more serious than usual; he hadn't spared any of the Hunters any of his usual flirtatious comments, but he did throw Zoë a halfhearted cocky grin before he entered his sister's tent. Artemis had followed him inside, letting a hint of concern slip onto her face.

After the twin gods had been in the tent for a few minutes, Lucia's curiosity began to seriously poke at her.

"What do you think he wants?" Lucia asked Zoë. The two of them where sitting in a loose circle with Melissa, Phoebe, Demetria, and Elaia. They had been sitting silently for a while now, watching over the rest of their sisters.

Zoë shrugged. She took a sip of her coffee. "I do not know, but I doubt I will like whatever it is he is up to."

"There's probably an eclipse sometime soon that they have to plan for," Elaia said.

"Lady Artemis has not mentioned an eclipse, though," Demetria said, "and Lord Apollo seemed much too anxious for it to be something so relatively trivial."

"Perhaps it has to do with the war," Phoebe added carefully. The Hunters did not talk of the war much. They wouldn't admit it, but it did frighten them - especially now that the United States had entered the fray.

"That is actually rather likely," Zoë said, frowning.

"I don't know," Lucia said. "It still seems somewhat strange."

"If it had to do with the war, why would the gods send Lord Apollo?" Melissa asked. "Lord Ares must be the one in charge of keeping Olympus up to date with the war. Wouldn't the council send him?"

"Well," Phoebe said, "possibly, but things are serious, so my father's probably too busy to run simple errands. But I agree that they wouldn't send Apollo. His medical skills might be needed elsewhere. I think the gods would have sent Hermes if it were about the war."

"Or me," Lucia added. "I'm not doing anything vital at the moment. It would have been most convenient to send me."

"Or an Iris Message," Elaia suggested. "That would be easiest if it were something urgent."

"But even if it were urgent," Demetria began, "an Iris Message would annoy Lady Artemis and I do not think the rest of the council would risk earning her displeasure."

Zoë nodded. "That is true."

They were silent for a while as they gave the matter some more thought. The other circle of Hunters - consisting of Anne, Isabel, Ellen, Catherine, Lydia, and Ema - laughed loudly as the sphere of rainwater Ema had been controlling suddenly dropped onto her with a splash. (They were all rather soaked anyway, but there was still something amusing about Ema's mishap.) Ema jumped from her seat, frantically swiping at her knee.

"Spider!" Ema shrieked, continuing her gestures. "Get it off - someone get it off!"

For a while, no one obliged, preferring to laugh instead, but Isabel finally rolled her eyes and calmly flicked the spider away. It was an irony they all appreciated: their resident daughter of Athena had quickly mastered her fear of spiders while their daughter of Neptune - well, _Poseidon_ now that they were all forced to identify as Greek - was still deathly afraid of the silly little creatures despite being in the Hunt for nearly as long as Isabel.

Zoë merely shook her head, sighing as she watched them.

"Oh, Zoë," Demetria said, "let the children have their fun."

Zoë regarded her out of the corner of her eye. "I did not say a word against their 'fun'."

"Yes, but you have such an unnecessarily disapproving look in your eyes," Demetria chided.

"I almost wish Lady Artemis would let them catch a cold once or twice," Zoë said. "Perhaps they would become more responsible, less loud."

Phoebe snorted. "Unlikely."

"Which part?" Elaia asked. "That Lady Artemis would let them get sick? Or that they'd become quieter?"

"Both," Phoebe replied with a shrug.

"She would sooner let the six of _us_ get sick for daring to suggest anything bad happen to the young ones," Melissa said.

They chuckled. It was certainly true to some extent. Their goddess was undeniably more protective of the younger half of her Hunters since she was quite confident in the older half's ability to take care of themselves. The divide between the older Hunters and the younger Hunters had become quite sharp over the centuries. They figured that the twelve centuries of an age difference between Lucia and Isabel was the main cause of it. Lucia had nearly always (except for her first few centuries as a Hunter) somehow been the youngest accepted into the older half. Everyone who joined after Lucia tended to belong to the younger half, no matter how many Hunters there actually were and how uneven their halves became. Lucia was certain it was her fault somehow, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

"You forget that Lady Artemis likes her little manipulations and tests," Lucia said. "I think she just might do it if you asked her nicely enough, Zoë."

"Oh, look!" Demetria interrupted before the lieutenant could reply. "She left her tent."

They turned their heads to watch as the goddess walked over to the younger Hunters.

"Are you alright, Ema?" Artemis asked with a hint of a teasing smile. "You sounded rather alarmed. You gave my brother quite the fright."

"Did not!" Apollo's indignant voice came from the tent.

Artemis glanced at her tent and smiled more clearly as a few of the Hunters stifled giggles, but Lucia noticed that her smile was rather forced and did not quite reach her eyes.

"I - I'm fine, my lady," Ema said, blushing. "It was only the usual."

Artemis nodded. She turned to Isabel. "Thank you for assisting Ema."

Isabel nodded seriously and accepted the thanks graciously, but - when the goddess turned her back - she shot a cheeky grin at Ema who merely rolled her eyes in reply.

"Here's your chance, Zoë," Phoebe whispered as Artemis approached them. "Ask her."

"Oh, _hush_, Phoebe," Zoë muttered back, sitting up straighter.

Artemis halted by them.

"Is Lord Apollo quite alright?" Melissa asked with a tone of concern that would have seemed entirely genuine to anyone who had not known her for at least a few centuries, but to them it clearly contained a certain level of acceptable mockery. "I am certain Ema will hate to have caused him any distress."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, he will survive. Ema is relatively the least of his worries at the moment."

"Oh?" Melissa replied.

Lucia glanced back at the younger Hunters and found that Catherine seemed to be listening in, looking somewhat worried that something might be wrong with her father.

"If I may ask - my lady, why is Lord Apollo here?" Phoebe asked, drawing back Lucia's attention.

"I am afraid this is a personal matter of my brother's," Artemis said. "I do not think he would be happy with me if I told his secrets."

"Understandable," Phoebe said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Is there some way we could assist him, my lady?" Zoë asked. Although her tone was perfectly polite, Lucia could tell she struggled to form the question. Zoë would never admit it, but Lucia knew she was fond of Apollo in some strange tiny hidden way. They all were: he was their mistress's brother and if things ever got bad, he - despite being as much of a nuisance as he was - would undoubtedly be there to help. However, it was still difficult to be on amiable terms with him.

"Well..." Artemis paused. "He actually did request Lucia's aid. Would you mind, Lu?"

"I suppose not, my lady," Lucia answered. She got to her feet. "Will I be gone long?"

"No," Artemis said, frowning. The look in her eyes was apologetic. "A few hours at most. I will again attempt to convince him otherwise, but you know how he is."

Lucia nodded. She looked down at her older sisters. "See you later, then."

"Bye," Elaia said.

"Take care, Lu," Demetria said

"I will."

"Don't get lost," Phoebe commanded.

"Or eaten," Melissa added.

"I won't."

"Journey safely," Zoë concluded.

Lucia nodded. Then, she followed Artemis back to her tent. She noticed that Catherine was still watching them; she decided she would talk to her later if she found out why Apollo was upset.

Apollo was sitting on the ground inside the tent Indian-style, holding a bundle in his arms.

"Hello, Toni," he said.

"My lord," Lucia greeted, curtsying.

"I see you are as beautiful as ever," he said with a grin. He adjusted the bundle, which Lucia now realized to be a sleeping baby.

"_Brother_," Artemis chided.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I'm only speaking the truth - which, as you know, is my domain, so don't you '_brother_' me."

"Thank you, my lord," Lucia said dismissively, more concerned by the infant he was holding than by his flirtation, "but what is it you want from me?"

"Well," Apollo said, standing up, "I would like you to deliver him to a suitable family." He held out the infant.

"Er... What?" Lucia said, looking at Artemis for some explanation.

"You have to explain, Apollo," Artemis said.

Lucia turned her attention back to the sun god.

Apollo's expression darkened considerably. "His mother is dead. Complications in _childbirth_." He took a moment to glare at his sister. "I am _not_ leaving my son in the care of her family. Those people are the most irresponsible wastes of mortal flesh I have seen in centuries."

Lucia raised her eyebrows. That was a very hate-filled description coming from someone usually so cheerful.

"I thought it would be fitting to ask my dear sister for help, considering it was _her_ sphere of influence that caused this little problem," Apollo continued.

Lucia glanced back at Artemis who shifted from foot to foot somewhat guiltily. Lucia doubted she had intentionally had a hand in whatever happened - she would _never_ hurt Apollo on such a personal level - but indirectly causing his lover's death must have been reminiscent of what had happened with -

Lucia's abruptly pulled her thoughts to a halt, blanking her mind, doing all to avoid thinking _his_ name. It wouldn't be a good idea to think of him in the presence of present company, especially given that said company was already in a rather emotional state.

"I believe a former Hunter would provide a suitable home," Apollo said, bringing Lucia out of her thoughts. "She'd be trustworthy."

"Oh?" Lucia said. She didn't really interact with former Hunters; no one did. "Who exactly do you have in mind, my lord?"

"Someone who was not too disgraced," Apollo said, adjusting the sleeping infant. "Someone who would not hurt the boy in an attempt to get back at Arty."

Lucia cringed slightly at the nickname. Had any other god referred to Artemis by it, Artemis would have taken swift vengeance, but this was Apollo and she evidently felt she was somewhat in his debt. The only sign of her annoyance was an irked twitch of her eyebrows.

"I was thinking Rose," Artemis said, masking her irritation fairly well.

"Rose Benton?" Lucia asked. There had not been many Roses in the Hunt, but that most recent Rose had been rather irresponsible if Lucia remembered correctly. By Lucia's reckoning, Rose might have been a bit too disgraced. Hadn't she been the one who had become pregnant while still a Hunter? "Daughter of Iris?"

"Yes," Artemis answered, "but she is known as Rose _Quinn_ these days; she eloped with a Mr. David Edward Quinn."

"Oh," Lucia said simply, a bit stunned by this knowledge. She knew Artemis liked to keep an eye on former Hunters - once a Hunter, always a Hunter (to an extent) - but the goddess never really shared information about them. _Are you certain she's a good choice?_

_I think you will find her to have matured greatly, _Artemis replied. _She has been... repentant._

"I _would_ spare you the trouble and take the infant to her myself," Artemis continued aloud, sending her brother a pointed look, "but Apollo does not seem to trust me to do it."

"Well, your record with handling boys is not quite promising," Apollo grumbled defensively, holding his son closer to his chest. "Toni, on the other hand, has never intentionally injured, transformed, maimed, or killed a male mortal."

"It is a _baby_, brother," Artemis said, not bothering to hide her annoyance anymore. "I am not going to hurt it."

"Him! He's not an it."

"Him. I am not going to hurt _him_," Artemis corrected with a tone of patience one would use when speaking to a very young child.

Apollo continued to watch her with evident distrust.

"Would you believe me if I swore it on the Styx?" Artemis asked, now sounding genuinely hurt that she would have to resort to making such an oath in order to gain his trust in this matter.

"My lady," Lucia interrupted before Apollo could reply.

She was not going to allow Artemis to swear such an oath. There would be so many potential dangers of the oath. If Aphrodite or Hera felt like inconveniencing the Hunt, they could easily manipulate things so that Artemis would trip or something while holding the child and, by doing so, inadvertently hurt him. Then, the Styx would, of course, be unable to directly punish Artemis for breaking the oath and would, therefore, make the Hunters the targets of its wrath. Lucia knew her fears were more than a bit extreme, but she did not want to take the chance of something like that happening.

"I can bring him to Rose," Lucia continued. "It isn't a problem."

Artemis met Lucia's eyes carefully. She seemed to have understood Lucia's reasoning after a few seconds of studying Lucia's expression, but it was clear she was not satisfied with it.

"My lady - honestly, it is a simple errand," Lucia said, "I do not mind. It will not take long."

"I do not think it will be as easy as you imagine," Artemis said as Apollo glanced between them.

"I can do it, my lady."

"Oh, I am certain you can," Artemis replied, "but you must remember that Rose may not be entirely happy to see you. There could be some difficulties."

"I think she would be less happy to see you, my lady," Lucia reasoned, recalling the events surrounding Rose's departure from the Hunt. The goddess had spared her from any serious punishment for the sake of her unborn child, but the amount of time it had taken for Rose to admit her wrongdoing had cast her into a rather bad light and Artemis had not been above making a few insulting remarks. If only Rose had immediately told Artemis the truth like other former Hunters had done, they would have parted on better terms. But Rose was lucky to have been with child. If she hadn't been, Artemis would have transformed her into some creature for hiding that she had slept with a man. Artemis had said as much (and no one doubted it - they had seen it happen just enough times before).

"I suppose so," Artemis replied. She sighed. "Very well. Apollo?"

Apollo perked up. "Hm?"

"Does your son have a name?" Artemis asked. "Or should Lucia tell Rose to decide?"

"Oh, um," Apollo said as if he had not considered this yet. He held up the baby and squinted at him. "Well... William has always been a good name for my sons... There was Wallace, Tell, Shakespeare, Blake, Wordsworth... And I suppose he should be Warner, after his mother. William Warner. If this Rose girl prefers him to be a Quinn, Warner ought to be his middle name so he will have something of his mother's. I leave it up to Rose... She is to be his mother after all... She ought to have some say in his name..."

Lucia nodded and held out her hands to the god. "I'll take William now, my lord."

Apollo gracefully got to his feet and deposited the baby into her arms. He looked down at William longingly and stroked his cheek. "Be a good little boy now and I will get you something nice when you become a good man. Deal?"

Lucia watched as little William - still peacefully asleep - grabbed hold of Apollo's finger and sighed in contentment. She glanced at Artemis who was looking at them blankly, clearly deep in thought.

Apollo forced a smile. "That's my boy." He leaned down to kiss William's forehead. He looked at Lucia as he straightened back to his full height. "Thank you, Toni. Tell Mrs. Quinn I'll send her the proper mortal paperwork to legally secure his adoption."

"Yes, my lord," Lucia replied.

Apollo's eyes lit up and he smirked, suddenly looking much more like his usual self. He put his arm around Lucia's shoulders. "Come now, Toni dear, how many times must I tell you it's 'Apollo', not 'my lord'?"

Artemis's eyes flashed at Apollo, no longer blankly staring at William.

"Perhaps it would satisfy us both if I were to call you 'Lord Apollo'," Lucia said, deftly shrugging his arm away and putting some distance between herself and the god. Then, she shot the goddess a look to say she had this under control and the there was no need for flashing eyes.

Apollo frowned. "You always say that, but then you never do."

"Because I don't want to satisfy you, _my lord_," Lucia said, half-teasing, half-serious. Apollo was essentially the only god she would ever even consider teasing. She had dared to tease Artemis a few times, but that had usually proven to have been a poor choice as Artemis was unexpectedly skilled at teasing in retaliation.

Apollo sighed dramatically. He patted Lucia's head. "We will have to work on that later, I suppose."

"As you wish, my lord," Lucia said sarcastically. She adjusted William so she could hold him more comfortably. "What should I do if Rose refuses?"

Apollo's eyes lost their cheery brightness as he glanced back at his son. "I will be on my throne."

Before Lucia could do more than nod, he began to glow and she averted her eyes as he returned to his divine form and vanished.

"Does he _still_ always treat you in such a friendly manner?" Artemis asked, not looking particularly pleased.

Lucia shrugged, realizing it had indeed been a long time since she had been in the presence of both Apollo and Artemis. "He is like a child. I try to let him have some amusement, but not more than is appropriate. Did I handle the situation suitably?"

"Yes... It was sufficient," Artemis said, frowning slightly. "I presume I do not have to warn you to be careful with him."

"You do not, my lady," Lucia agreed. "I know not to trust him. I think I am quite immune to his advances."

Artemis nodded. "Good." She came over to Lucia and put her hand on William's forehead, muttering an old Greek Blessing for strength and long life.

Lucia raised her eyebrows. Her understanding of Greek was not as perfect as she would like it to be, but she was fairly certain she had understood the meaning of the blessing correctly. What she didn't understand was why Artemis had blessed him.

"It is the least I can do, given the circumstances," Artemis explained with a shrug as she retracted her hand and met Lucia's gaze. "As for you - regardless of what happens, return within three hours. I do not like the idea of you wandering mortal streets alone after dark. Or Olympian streets, for that matter."

Lucia was irked by the order, but she knew the goddess only had good intentions behind it. It would, at the very least, guarantee that no other god could start ordering her around after she took care of William. "Yes, my lady. Thank you."

"If Rose seems receptive, you can give her my regards," Artemis said, now carefully avoiding giving Lucia a direct order.

Lucia nodded. It was essentially an order nonetheless. "Yes, mistress."

"Are you confident you can find her on your own?" Artemis asked. "She's relatively nearby."

"Yes, I believe I can sense her. She still has a faint trace of your blessing."

"In that case, you may go."

"In a second - Catherine seemed concerned about Apollo," Lucia said. William gurgled something in his sleep, so Lucia shifted him again.

"Yes, I noticed," Artemis said, sighing. "I will assure her it is nothing serious."

"But it is serious," Lucia replied without really meaning to. "My lady," she added a second later.

"Apollo will be perfectly fine soon enough," Artemis said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself more than Lucia. "Such things happen. He knows this."

"As you say, my lady." Lucia decided not to push the matter any further.

Artemis nodded curtly.

Lucia bowed her head and melted into the shadows. The tent had thankfully been dark enough to shadow travel. Lucia did her best to shield the sleeping baby from the cold winds and sharp air of the darkness, but he shifted uncomfortably nevertheless and began to cry.

Lucia groaned and, a few seconds later, she stepped out of the shadows of a suburban street, beginning to walk. The air was still rather like that of the forest Lucia had just been in, so Lucia assumed they were indeed near the location of the Hunters' camp. It seemed to be a strange coincidence, but perhaps Artemis had had a premonition...

William let out a loud cry.

"Hush," Lucia whispered irritably. She adjusted him and put her hand over William's eyes. She tried to concentrate the Mist around him to make him more comfortable.

William quieted, but he continued to squirm about.

Lucia sighed. She regrettably dug into the powers she inherited from Venus to try to envelope William in a warm, loving aura to help calm him.

After a few more seconds of squirming, William settled down.

Lucia continued walking down the sidewalk. She could sense she was getting progressively closer to Rose. Lucia's tracking skills were not particularly good, so she assumed Artemis was, in some way, guiding her. The Hunters could usually sense each other's presence if they managed to clear their minds enough; the closer they got to each other and the more focused they were, the stronger their sense was. Rose had lost the Blessing of Artemis slightly over three years ago, but - now that Lucia was thinking about her - Lucia could _just_ barely sense her. However, Rose did not really feel like a Hunter anymore; the remnants of the blessing were old and dead.

As Lucia continued down the street, she realized she could not sense Rose as strongly as before, so she doubled back and turned into one of the side streets. She went on, backtracking once or twice more, and taking another turn before she settled on a small white house.

Lucia walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She could hear a voice or two inside.

The door opened, revealing a young woman with curly red hair and sharp green eyes. She looked older and more tired than Lucia had expected, but she must have still been in her teens. Seventeen, by Lucia's reckoning.

"Rose?" Lucia asked to be certain. "Rose Benton - er, Quinn?"

Rose blinked. "...Lucia?"

"It's good to see you again," Lucia said politely.

Rose did not seem to share the sentiment. She narrowed her eyes and hastily reached behind the wall, grabbing something.

Lucia was shocked to find a standard Hunters' knife in Rose's hand.

"Mama!" a little girl called from inside the house.

"Quiet, Delia!" Rose said sharply.

Lucia leaned to the left and looked past Rose to see the girl playing with a doll beside a couch.

Rose moved to block her view, watching Lucia apprehensively and raising the knife warningly. "Why are you here?" she demanded, her eyes searing into Lucia's hatefully.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Lucia said in disbelief, taking a step back and raising her free hand to show her she was not armed.

Ross glanced back at her daughter.

"Or her," Lucia added hastily.

Rose continued to eye her cautiously. "Why else would Lady Artemis send you?"

Lucia glanced down at William. "Well - "

"Oh my gods - I hadn't even noticed," Rose interrupted, having followed Lucia's gaze. She lowered the knife slightly. "I never thought _you'd_ actually - I mean, is it yours?"

"Of course not!" Lucia said. "He's Lord Apollo's."

"I - I'm not following," Rose said uncertainly.

"May I come in?" Lucia asked. "I swear Lady Artemis hasn't sent me here to hurt anyone. I just don't want your neighbors to start spreading rumors. I know how mortals are."

Rose hesitated, but then she waved Lucia inside and closed the door.

"Feel free to sit," Rose said cautiously, gesturing at the couches and armchairs.

Lucia nodded and went over to sit in an armchair, placing William on her lap.

Rose sat down on the couch opposite from Lucia. She set the knife down beside her and extended her arms to the toddler. "Delia, come sit with me."

Delia had been watching Lucia attentively, but at Rose's voice she obediently stood up and wobbled over to Rose, still holding her doll. Rose lifted her up into her own lap and pushed the knife further away to ensure Delia couldn't reach it.

"That is not a particularly common name, is it?" Lucia commented, feeling compelled to mention it.

Rose shifted a bit guiltily and held Delia protectively.

"You named her after Delos," Lucia presumed, rather unsure of how to feel about it, "after the goddess's birthplace."

"I thought it might appease her," Rose admitted as she combed Delia's hair with her fingers.

Delia watched Lucia curiously with wide green eyes and Lucia tried to smile warmly at her.

"You don't think," Rose began, "that she would be offended, do you? You know her better than anyone - except for Zoë, maybe - but..."

Lucia took a moment to consider this. "No. She wouldn't be offended. She _isn't _offended."

"Isn't?" Rose repeated. "She - she knows?"

"She knows you are married to... David Edward Quinn, isn't it?" Lucia said as Rose's jaw dropped. "It seems likely she would know what you named your daughter."

Rose didn't reply. She pushed a stray lock of Delia's hair behind her ear while Delia turned her attention back to her doll, evidently deciding Lucia was not worth her attention.

Lucia glanced down at William who was thankfully still sleeping peacefully.

"Why are you here, Lucia?" Rose asked after a moment. "What's with the baby? You clearly don't know what you're doing with it."

"His mother is d..." Lucia stopped before she finished saying "dead". She didn't know if Delia knew anything about death yet or if she was old enough to pay any attention to the conversation around her and Lucia wasn't one to crush the blissful ignorance of children, so instead she said, "His mother is in my father's kingdom."

Rose frowned. Delia had dropped her doll, so Rose bent to retrieve it.

"Lord Apollo is very against the idea of leaving the baby with her family," Lucia said. "He requests that you raise him as your own."

"What?" Rose said, adjusting Delia. "I hardly ever spoke to Apollo. Why...?"

"Lady Artemis said you could be trusted," Lucia said. "Apollo would have settled for any former Hunter."

Rose winced at being called a former Hunter. She looked vaguely hopeful, but mostly uncertain and resigned. "Did she really?"

"Yes," Lucia answered, studying Rose carefully. She wasn't quite like how Lucia remembered her. "You've changed."

Rose scoffed, smiling as if she were mildly amused. She absently stroked Delia's back. "I suppose."

"I assume it's the result of motherhood," Lucia said, watching Delia.

"Yes, I'd say so," Rose replied. Now, it was she who studied Lucia. "You haven't changed at all."

"I haven't changed in ages."

Rose looked at her with what Lucia recognized to be pity.

"Which is entirely irrelevant," Lucia said before Rose could say anything more. "I'm here to discuss the baby."

Rose nodded. "Yes... You do realize that what you're asking me to do is... _huge_, don't you?"

"Apollo is asking it, not I."

"That's not the point," Rose said, glancing at the clock on the wall and then out the window. "Lucia, do you have any idea how much work it is to care for a child?"

"I'm afraid not."

"And how much money?"

"I'm not aware of it, no."

Rose sighed. Delia fought to get off Rose's lap, so Rose let her go. "I... I'm with child again. David makes enough for us, but we don't have much to spare... We think we'll have enough for our next child. But a _third _child? I don't know if we'll be able to absorb the financial impact of it."

"I can inform Lord Apollo of your concerns," Lucia said. "I believe he would be willing to offer you some financial aid if necessary."

Rose sighed. "I really don't know, Lucia... David should be home soon. I can talk it over with him, but I can't promise you anything."

Lucia nodded. "Of course..."

"Would you, um, want to stay for dinner?" Rose asked, standing up and setting Delia down on the couch. She took away the knife. "I was just about to finish up the cooking."

"No, thank you," Lucia said. She _was_ still somewhat hungry, but it wouldn't be fair for her to have a full meal if her sisters couldn't and, besides, she did not want to risk staying long enough to have her curse force her to leave. "I, uh, have a curfew. I should be getting back as soon as I can."

"Then at least some coffee or tea maybe?"

Lucia hesitated. "Some tea would be nice."

Rose nodded. She glanced at Delia and then disappeared into the kitchen.

For a while, Lucia merely watched as Delia continued to play with her doll. Delia was quite an adorable little girl. She was green-eyed like Rose, but - unlike Rose - she had dirty blonde hair. She appeared to be in deep conversation with the doll as she would mumble something every few seconds. Occasionally she would lift the doll and sweep her through the air as if she were flying.

"Rose?" Lucia asked, drawing her attention back towards the room Rose had disappeared into.

"Yes?" Rose said, stepping over to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Your husband - does he know you are a demigod?" Lucia inquired.

Rose hesitated. "He does."

"Is he a demigod, as well?"

"No," Rose said. "He's mortal. Clear-sighted."

"Poor man. I've heard that the mortals treat those who are clear-sighted as madmen," Lucia said.

Rose nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Lucia thought for a moment, looking down at William. "Is there anything I should avoid mentioning in his presence?"

Rose didn't reply immediately. "He is not particularly fond of Lady Artemis."

"How should I introduce myself?" Lucia asked. "I don't wish to cause you any further trouble."

"I - I don't know," Rose said, stuttering slightly, and in that moment it was unfailingly clear to Lucia how unnerved Rose was by her presence.

Lucia nodded even though she knew Rose couldn't see her. She got up, set William down where she had been sitting, and went over to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. "Could I help you?"

Rose glanced at her. "You aren't much of a cook."

"Well, no, but my cooking hasn't killed anyone yet." _My curse on the other hand... _

Rose quirked her lips into a smile. "Good to hear." She hesitated and her expression became more serious. "How are they - the others?"

Lucia shrugged, moving to lean against the doorframe. "Much as always."

"Ah," Rose said, returning her gaze to the vegetables she was cutting. "Anyone join?"

"No one who stayed long enough to be significant."

Rose took a deep breath. "How can you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"So nonchalantly. Like they don't matter," Rose said with a frown.

"They _don't_ matter," Lucia said. "What is a week of service - or even a few years - compared to millennia?"

"It would be nothing, I imagine," Rose said solemnly. "And thirty years would hardly be a speck of dust, I suppose."

Lucia froze. Rose might have looked older now, but she was still so very young. And Lucia had let that slip her mind just long enough to offend her.

"Would you say I was insignificant, then?" Rose continued evenly. Her attention was still on the vegetables.

Lucia shifted uncomfortably. "You had potential. We expected much from you. Perhaps too much."

"I really did like being a Hunter," Rose said. "Honestly. But... I liked being in love more. When I'm with David I feel as though nothing can go wrong - and even if it would go wrong, it would end up alright."

Lucia nodded. She knew how enticing that feeling was. And she remembered that utterly lost look Rose had had that day three years ago.

* * *

_Lucia and Rose were the only ones left in their campsite. The others had gone off to hunt the Chimera who had somehow found herself in a nearby Mississippian swamp. Anne, Ema, and Isabel had been out hunting last night when they had gotten a glimpse of her._

_Phoebe had insisted that Lucia stay behind to rest. Lucia, for one, did not quite see why she could not join them. She _had_ just the day before returned from a mission rounding up a few rouge Cyclopes for Hephaestus and had acquired a fairly nasty gash on her left thigh for her efforts, but she was hardly even limping anymore thanks to Phoebe's expertise. She was certainly more than capable of helping her sisters._

_However, Artemis pointed out that Phoebe knew best in such matters and she all but ordered Lucia to stay. Lucia had reluctantly sat down by their fire._

_Just as everyone else had been about to depart, Lydia and Rose had been caught arguing in urgent whispers. Lydia was saying Rose needed to stay behind since she had been ill that morning. Rose was protesting that she was fine, but Lydia insisted that she couldn't have been fine if she had been feeling unwell enough to vomit._

_Everyone had looked at the two rather skeptically: Hunters did not become sick. But there was Rose, indeed looking rather pale and slightly green. _

_Zoë whispered something to Artemis, who nodded, and she proceeded to say it would best for Rose to stay behind as well, regardless of whether or not she was ill. The Chimera was a dangerous opponent and Rose - on top of clearly not feeling very well (even though they could not quite understand why) - was still fairly inexperienced. _

_And so, the other Hunters left, leaving Rose to dejectedly sit beside Lucia. Once they were entirely out of sight, Lucia sighed, looking around for something to do. She reached over to pick up a leaf. She toyed with it, folding down its edges, before tossing it into the fire and watching it burn._

_Shortly after that, Rose said, "Lucia?"_

_Lucia looked over at her, taking her gaze off the remains of the leaf. "Yes?"_

_"I... I'm in trouble," Rose said cautiously. She was looking less green now, but still pale._

_"In trouble?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_Rose hesitated._

_"Well?"_

_"I don't really know where to start."_

_Lucia fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Then, why are you attempting to tell me?"_

_"I thought... I mean, I heard the others mention a few... _things_..." Rose said. "So, I thought that maybe you out of all of us would understand best."_

_Lucia raised her eyebrows. "What exactly would I understand?" She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she had a distinctly bad feeling about this._

_Rose shifted guiltily._

_"And what have the others been whispering about me?" Lucia inquired. She was well-aware that she was essentially their only source of outside news, but that did not mean she particularly liked it when she herself became the object of their gossip. By now, they all knew practically all of her secrets. Thankfully, however, they were still ignorant of certain details._

_"They haven't been whispering," Rose said immediately in their sisters' defense. "There was just some... _things_ they mentioned in passing."_

_"Things such as...?"_

_"Well... that you were, uh, in love once. During your time as a Hunter."_

_Lucia studied Rose silently for a few seconds. "You're in love. Just what have you done?"_

_"I... Yes. Will you help me?" _

_"...If I can," Lucia said doubtfully, "but if you truly think you are in serious trouble, Zoë would probably be of more help than I."_

_"I - I think I'm... with child," Rose said quietly, avoiding Lucia's gaze._

_"You _think_?" Lucia asked. Did Rose even know the mechanics of that occurring? _

_Rose nodded. "I spoke to my mother a few nights ago and you know how she is - she calls me by the wrong name half the time - but she said something that implied it and..." Rose sighed. "I've been vomiting in the morning most days lately. I've been waking up before everyone else because I feel so nauseous. Lydia caught me at it this morning."_

_"You could have accidentally eaten something toxic," Lucia suggested even though she knew that would be very unlikely, but she really rather doubted Rose would have acted on her love to such a great extent as to what she was claiming. When had she even met the fellow?_

_"No, I don't think so..." Rose said, blushing. "It would be an odd coincidence."_

_"Just how did you meet this... whoever he is?" _

_"I went scouting with Lydia once when we were in Virginia. We decided to split up. I found myself on his family's farm," Rose said. "I kept looking for excuses to sneak off to see him again, but I haven't seen him in a month now. I thought - I thought it wouldn't matter if I... gave in once or twice. I didn't think I would end up..." She didn't finish._

_Lucia glanced down at Rose's stomach. All things considered, she really did not know much about pregnancy. She had been too young to pay much attention to when her mother had been pregnant with her brother, Quintus. She knew her mother had also delivered a stillborn after that and experienced a miscarriage or two, but she couldn't remember any details beyond those facts. From being alive for as long as she had, she was acquainted with the concept of morning sickness, but again, she knew no details._

_She was certain one of her sisters would know more. Phoebe or Catherine, being healers, would know something. Or Anne or Ellen since they had been due to be married. Demetria, surely - her mother had been a midwife._

_"What am I to do?" Rose asked despairingly. "There are ways to hide it, aren't there? With the Mist? Or some other magic?"_

_"...There are, yes, but I _strongly_ advise you against it. If you truly think you are with child, you have to tell Lady Artemis," Lucia said. "There's nothing else you can do. She will discover the truth one way or another."_

_Rose swallowed. "She'll be... upset with me."_

_"I'm sure that will prove to be an understatement," Lucia said, remembering how displeased Diana had been about her Mars predicament, "but it will be far worse if you don't tell her. She has a very low tolerance for dishonesty."_

_Rose stared down at the fire. "...Understood." But, slowly, Rose's depressed expression hardened and a glint entered her eyes, giving Lucia the feeling Rose did _not_ understand._

_"Are you alright?" Lucia inquired._

_"... No."_

_Lucia raised an eyebrow._

_"I... _hate_ how trapped I am," Rose said. "I shouldn't have to feel like this! Love is the most natural thing in the world! You must see it, Lucia - _She_ keeps us in such a tight grip that it's - it's - it's utterly cruel!"_

_Lucia clenched her jaw. She may have been somewhat sympathetic to Rose's situation, but she was not going to tolerate any insult - direct or indirect - to Artemis. "I stand with Lady Artemis, Rose."_

_Rose got to her feet angrily. "You're so blindly loyal to her! You don't have to be! We don't have to be! None of us do! What has she ever done for you?"_

_Lucia felt as though she had been slapped. "More than you could ever understand."_

_"Oh, _really_?" Rose retorted._

_"Yes," Lucia said simply. "Apparently, there's much the whispers haven't told you."_

_Rose did not seem to know how to reply._

_"You came to me for advice," Lucia said. "Well, here it is: control your anger. I understand that you're frustrated, but if anyone hears you insult Lady Artemis, you know they won't be kind. That includes the goddess herself."_

_Rose clenched her jaw. She glanced down at her stomach. "...She wouldn't dare risk hurting a child."_

_Lucia could not believe that Rose seemed to actually be considering insulting Artemis. "Don't be a fool."_

_"You're telling me not to be a fool? The way I see things, you're looking more and more the fool," Rose replied crossly._

_"...In which case, I don't think I can help you," Lucia said. "I'm sorry."_

_Rose seethed. "You're going to tell her, aren't you?"_

_Lucia sighed. "I don't want to tell her; you don't want me to tell her..." She scoffed. "Gods, this must be the longest conversation we've ever had - I'm sorry, I know I try to avoid you young ones, but you _are_ my sister, Rose, and I care for you. I don't want to throw you to the wolves, so to speak, but..."_

_"But Artemis comes first."_

_"...Yes."_

_Rose scoffed._

_Lucia watched as Rose paced. She had the feeling Rose wouldn't be speaking to her again. Lucia continued to merely observe her. Rose had been fourteen when she joined. Older than most, but still so young._

* * *

And Lucia observed Rose now. She was still so young, but she was also older in a way that Lucia might never be.

The kettle on the stove whistled.

Rose sighed, setting down her knife. She walked over to the stove and removed the kettle. "I forgot to ask - black or green? I think we also have Earl Grey if you'd prefer."

"Black is fine," Lucia said.

Rose took a mug out of a cupboard, dropped a teabag into it, and poured the boiling water into it. "Sugar? Milk?"

"No, thank you."

Rose nodded, closed the cupboard door, and handed her the mug.

"Thanks," Lucia said quietly, taking the mug.

Rose returned to her cooking.

Lucia tried to keep her gaze on her tea, but she found herself glancing over at Rose from where she leaned against the doorframe.

Rose really did seem different somehow, yet Lucia could not quite pinpoint what the changes were.

"What's it like?" Lucia asked.

Rose looked over at her, drawing her eyebrows together. "What's _what _like?"

Lucia hesitated. "Losing the lady's blessing. I - I've wondered."

"Oh," Rose said, busying herself with the food again. "It was... strange. Um. It didn't hurt. It just felt... Have you ever - when you were trying to sleep - had the sensation of falling and then jolted, suddenly realizing you're awake? It was sort of like that except the jolt lasted weeks. Everything felt so much faster at first. It was very disconcerting... but now... I suppose I've gotten used to it."

"I see," Lucia replied, trying to wrap her head around what Rose was describing.

Rose glanced back at the living room. "Delia's gotten rather quiet. Could you check on her?"

Lucia nodded. She stepped back into the living room.

William was still sleeping soundly where Lucia had left him.

Delia had clambered onto the couch and was now playing with a pillow. Her doll lay abandoned on the ground.

Lucia sighed and went over to pick up the doll. She then set it down on the coffee table just as the front door opened and a sandy-haired man entered.

"I'm home!" the man - Mr. Quinn, Lucia presumed - called half-heartedly as he shrugged out of his coat. He set the coat on a hook by the door.

"Oh, good, David," Rose said, quickly coming into the living room to give Mr. Quinn a kiss. "We have a few matters to discuss."

"What matters, dear? I had a long day and..." Mr. Quinn said as he turned his back to the door. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he caught sight of Lucia. "Who is this?"

"Oh, um, this is..." Rose began uncertainly, "my cousin."

"Dada!" Delia suddenly called as she rushed over to Mr. Quinn as quickly as her little legs would carry her.

"Cousin?" Mr. Quinn repeated, as he lifted Delia into his arms. "Hello, darling," he said to Delia before turning his attention back to Rose. "On your father's side, I presume?"

"My mother's side, actually," Rose said somewhat guiltily, placing a hand on Mr. Quinn's shoulder.

"Oh. Great..." Mr. Quinn straightened his back and eyed Lucia carefully.

"My name is Lucia Antonia, sir," Lucia said with a formal curtsy. "I apologize for visiting unannounced."

"You're a demigod, then?" Mr. Quinn asked.

"Yes, sir," Lucia said. "My father is Hades." She frowned as she said her father's Greek name: it still felt strange to introduce herself as a daughter of Hades rather than Pluto, but Rose was from after that damned war and Lucia was sworn to secrecy.

"Hades," Mr. Quinn said thoughtfully. "Which one was that again?"

"Underworld," Rose told him, "and wealth."

Mr. Quinn sighed. "A child from hell in my living room. Perfect. Just the sight I wanted to see when I got home."

Rose frowned at him disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Quinn," Lucia said, trying not to feel offended. _What on earth does Rose see in this man? _"Lord Apollo sent me here."

"Sun, archery, poetry, medicine," Rose listed in a clipped tone before Mr. Quinn could do more than open his mouth.

Mr. Quinn nodded. He flicked his gaze back over to Lucia. "And?"

So, Lucia explained, leading him over to William and the couches while Rose returned to the kitchen. (Sometime during her explanation she, sent Hypnos a quick prayer of thanks for keeping the infant asleep: it would have been quite inconvenient for William to awaken and begin bawling.)

A few minutes later, once Mr. Quinn was filled in on Apollo's request and Rose had rejoined them, Mr. Quinn nodded slowly. "A word, Rose? In the kitchen?"

"Yes, that would be prudent," Rose said, somewhat distractedly.

Lucia frowned, wondering what had gotten into Rose, but she chose not to comment.

The couple stood. Mr. Quinn went over to pick up Delia, who had escaped his grasp when he had sat down and was now putting up some impressive resistance, and they departed to the kitchen.

When they began to whisper, Lucia tried not to listen - she truly did want to respect their privacy, but despite their voices being remarkably quiet, Lucia was a Hunter, after all, and her sense of hearing was quite sharp.

"What do you think?" Mr. Quinn asked.

Rose sighed.

"I dislike the fact that he's being dropped on us so unexpectedly," Mr. Quinn said, "but I think it would be the right thing to do."

_So, _that's_ what she sees in him,_ Lucia remarked to herself. Underneath all that grumpy unfriendliness beat a good heart.

"We _can't_, David," Rose said.

Lucia frowned. Rose had not seemed to be against the idea.

"And why not?"

"That boy is a son of an Olympian," Rose replied. "Once he's about twelve or thirteen, we'll have a monster on our doorstep every other month."

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Fairly certain. David, I won't put our children in that kind of danger. I've _seen_ what these monsters can do. They destroy families. They killed my father to get _me_ and Iris isn't even an Olympian! It'll be much worse for him. And - and what if you get drafted? I - I can't imagine being left alone and... David, I already don't know what I'd do without you."

David was silent.

Back in the living room, Lucia had summoned an arrow and was toying with it uncomfortably. There were times when she forgot how difficult life was for regular demigods. She had never really been an average demigod, even from before she went to live in the Underworld. She had suffered few monster attacks when she was young. Her mother had usually disposed of them before she had really known what was happening. And, on top of that, she couldn't imagine how awful it must be for Rose to consider her husband might be shipped off to war, possibly to never return.

"David..." Rose was saying. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like _that_," Rose said.

"Don't know what you mean," David replied, sounding vaguely teasing.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Rose hissed.

And that was when William began to bawl loudly over their whispering voices.

Lucia had no idea what to do. The answer seemed obvious, of course: pick him up. But that was much more easily said than done. His arms were flailing about as he squirmed on the couch.

She tried to place her hands at his sides, but the way he wriggled about made her worry that she would drop him if she managed to lift him, so she retracted her hands. She was _not_ meant for this sort of thing.

"Oh, let me," Rose said, suddenly there beside Lucia.

Lucia took a few steps back, content to let Rose take care of the situation.

Rose expertly lifted William into her arms. "When's the last time he was fed?"

"...I don't know," Lucia answered. "Apollo didn't tell me anything."

Rose nodded, looking thoughtful as she cooed to William. After a few moments, he began to quiet down.

"His name's William," Lucia said suddenly, having only just realized she hadn't mentioned that yet. "That's all I know. Apollo wants him to be named Warner - after his mother. William Warner."

"William Warner," Rose echoed. She half-smiled as she gazed at William. "It has a nice ring to it."

"William Warner Quinn, if you'd prefer," Lucia added.

"Rose." David was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed.

Rose met his gaze.

"I think we can do it," David said, "but only if you want."

Rose looked down at William.

"You can - you can teach me more about monsters," David suggested. "I'll learn how to fight them - "

"Dada!" Delia interrupted, appearing by David's leg with her arms outstretched. "Up! Up!"

David lifted her and brushed a stray lock of her golden hair from her face. "I'll defend us. I _swear_."

Rose sighed. "...What about the draft?"

"Apollo will make it work out," Lucia said without really intending to, but she knew she had to say something. "Apollo loves his children. He'll be grateful to you. I _know_ he'll help. He won't let the mortals send your husband away."

Rose studied Lucia silently.

"And Lady Artemis blessed the boy," Lucia continued, feeling Rose should know this. "She seemed to approve of you raising him."

Rose's eyes had brightened at that, even though she tried to hide it. She nodded hesitantly and then more confidently. "Okay. We... we'll do it."

David nodded in agreement and came over to stand beside his wife. Delia was looking down at William curiously.

"Lady Artemis saved my life and took me in when I had nowhere else to go," Rose said, more to herself than to them. "It's only fair that I repay the favor for her nephew."

Lucia forced a smile as it hit her why she hadn't interacted with former Hunters before. She seriously doubted Artemis had wanted her to see _this_: a family - a young, content-looking couple with adorable children.

"If there's ever any trouble," Lucia began, trying to ignore the lump in her throat, trying to smother the irrational flame of envy that had sprung up somewhere in her chest, "you know how to contact me. I'm sure Camp Half-Blood will also be willing to offer assistance should it be necessary."

Rose nodded.

"I should probably get going," Lucia added, wanting nothing more than to leave now. "I've infringed on your hospitality long enough."

"Are you certain you won't stay for dinner?" Rose inquired.

"Thank you, but I'm certain," Lucia replied. "I really must be going. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

"Perhaps," Rose agreed. "It was good to see you again."

"Likewise." Lucia shifted her attention to David. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Quinn."

David inclined his head.

And Lucia didn't care that he and Delia were there. She simply used that sudden pain that had enveloped her as strength to overpower the shadows of the room and force them to herself.

She shadow traveled.

She forced a smile against the cold winds of the darkness, doing her best to let her feelings go. It was nothing to get upset over, after all. They were happy. Good for them. Rose was lucky.

Maybe, she'd be lucky someday, too.

* * *

**Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**You can skip the rest of this if you don't really feel like reading my brief-ish analysis of Artemis. (I think it's fascinating, so I recommend reading it, but I totally understand if you don't.)**

**I personally really had fun figuring out how Artemis would react to various different situations in which a Hunter would in some way or other break their oath to her. On one hand, she's a pretty violent and unforgiving and not-always-rational deity in the myths, but on the other hand, she's been alive for millennia and has probably grown a bit more understanding and less likely to just kill or transform her former followers without a fair trial of sorts.**

**I don't think she ever would have killed a Hunter who was pregnant and/or had been forcibly taken by someone. The former because killing a child would go against her basic programming as the goddess of childbirth and children. The latter because that would just be too unreasonable. (I don't remember if she did anything to Callisto in _PJ's Greek Gods_, but I don't consider _Greek Gods_ to be canon. However, I have some vague plans to mention my interpretation of the Callisto myth eventually.)**

**By the time this chapter takes place, I think Artemis has definitely matured out of killing Hunters if they betray her, but transformation is still an option and Lucia is old enough to have seen Artemis kill at least one Hunter. **

**Being turned into an animal and cast into the woods to fend for yourself could arguably be a fate worse than death, but I like to think Artemis would eventually go find them by herself and transform them back into humans once she calmed down. The Hunters may or may not be aware of this. Officially, I think it's accepted that it's permanent and it's something the older Hunters use to scare the new girls into being honest if they ever end up in a bad situation. Unofficially, I think they kinda know/trust/believe/hope that Artemis wouldn't be_ that_ cruel because she _is_ their mother figure and they really do love her and they know she loves them.**

**As goddess of childbirth, I think Artemis has a really strong maternal instinct, which is why she loves to take in orphaned girls and goes out of her way to save maidens and why she manages to form close relationships with all her Hunters and why she probably would even save a boy if he was about to be murdered or something, and this strong maternal instinct is what makes her rather irrational when she finds out a Hunter has "betrayed" her. She sees this as a serious betrayal of trust and a sort of attack on that maternal bond she has formed with that Hunter, which is really a sort of attack on her domain and on her very essence. If the Hunter is sorry about it and humble, she'll forgive her pretty much immediately, but she can't let the girl remain a Hunter. But if the Hunter is kinda like Rose and feels bitter and resentful and has the nerve to insult Artemis and calls Artemis and/or the other Hunters stupid or anything like that, then it's an attack on Artemis's domain and gods tend to be rather protective of their domain, so it turns into the generic "Die, petty and ungrateful mortal, for overstepping your bounds and being foolish enough to think you are superior to me!" **

**Not that I think Artemis would ever say something like that, but you get the gist. It's all about how she finds out a Hunter betrayed her (and if the Hunter did it willingly).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Grief

**Yeah... I was trying to update once a month, but my schoolwork got a bit out of hand (so many essays!) and I was distracted by my _Star Wars_ obsession, but I'm back! With a long overdue chapter. You can skip this next bit of the bold section and get right into the chapter, if you'd like.**

**In hindsight, I now see it was rather silly of me to create the character of Maximiliana FitzRoy. When/if I go back to revise/edit this story, I'll probably get rid of her. (At the time when I wrote Chapter 5: Camp Jupiter, I was really fed up with all the child of Artemis fics so I decided to write a child of a Hunter fic as a kind of "take that, you ridiculous people! Arty would never have kids!" even though I had once been a fan of said fics. But I _am_ still a big fan of the _Broken Bow_ series by Xed Alpha. If you haven't read it, I totally recommend it, but I digress.) Max unnecessarily complicates the plot and I dealt with her chapter rather poorly, in my opinion.**

**So, naturally, I've decided to fill in some plot holes about her (since I'm weird, so I'm too lazy to actually just delete that chapter and would rather just struggle for months to write something reasonable to make it sorta work) and use her existence to further torture my poor, dear Lucia.**

**I've said (in, I believe, Chapter 9: Fading, so I don't think this is a spoiler) that Max died some months after Lucia met her and that the gods started to leave Lucia alone after Max's death. So, this chapter here kinda delves into just how Max impacts Lucia and hints at how the gods' perception of Lucia is starting to change.**

**So, on to Chapter 21: Grief! (Or, as I referred to it during its development: The One in Which Lucia Has an Anakin Skywalker Moment.)**

* * *

**A few months after Chapter 5: Camp Jupiter.**

Lucia stormed through the palace doors. The shadows swept up to cling to her form in such a dense concentration of darkness that she could hardly see her clothes through the shadowy robe of sorts that she had inadvertently created.

As she sprinted through the entrance hall and into the throne room, the exposed skin of her hands and face glowed silver _and_ gold in random splotches - the tiny voice of reason in the back of her mind mumbled, _The gold would be Apollo's power... _before Lucia shoved it further back, telling it, _Shut up! Find Pluto!_ \- and her entire form crackled with electricity - _That would be Zeus's..._ Reason added and Lucia spared a quick thought: _Don't give a damn!_

Pluto was stoically sitting on his throne, watching her with those dark eyes of his.

_Um,_ Reason began, _you might not want to -_

"PLUTO!"

_\- do that..._

Alecto the Fury swooped down from behind his throne to hover in front of Lucia. "Now, Lucia, dear, that's no way to address - "

But Lucia cut her off by violently sweeping her hand in the Fury's direction, causing four dark tendrils of energy to elongate from her fingers and slice the Fury into bits, which proceeded to immediately disintegrate before Alecto could even think to defend herself.

"Why can't I access her records?" Lucia demanded as she stepped close to Pluto. "_Where is she_?"

Pluto was silently observing the remains of his monstrous servant.

"Answer me, damn it!" Lucia snapped. "Where is she?"

"I think it is quite clear why I have denied you access to her records," Pluto stated calmly. "You are in no state to - "

"Don't patronize me! I want to see my daughter!"

"No."

Lucia leapt the remaining ten feet to his throne, grabbing hold of the collar of his black robes and summoning her Stygian iron dagger to hold against his neck. Sparks flew from the blade every few seconds.

"Most impressive, my dear," Pluto commented nonchalantly. "I am not too fond of the electricity, but I suppose it _is _your birthright through your mother... Now, release me so we could speak as civilized beings."

Lucia unclenched the fist she had had around his robes and glowered at him. How _dare_ he order her around like that?

"Take a step back and put your dagger away," Pluto added. "You have no need of it."

Lucia stepped back a few feet and dismissed her dagger. She was boiling with anger and she knew it was obvious: her skin was glowing even more brightly - so brightly that she herself was becoming somewhat irked by it - and even more sparks flew off her skin.

"How _could you_ forbid me from speaking to her?" Lucia demanded. "I need to know how she died - how she was judged!"

"There are some things... that are best left unknown."

"Father, please!" Lucia pleaded, crying. "Did she - did she kill herself?"

Pluto studied her. "Is that what you think happened?"

"I - I don't know!" Lucia wailed. "Reyna - the praetor - she said the evidence was circumstantial, that it could've been an accident - but they don't know! I _don't know_!"

Pluto nodded. "Yes... It is rather complicated, isn't it? I will not tell you the judges' final decision. As a safeguard, you will not be allowed to enter - that is, you _will not_ enter Elysium, Asphodel, or Punishment until I say otherwise."

"Father!"

"I assume I do not have to explicitly forbid you from entering Tartarus."

"Your di Angelo brat survived Tartarus - if he can, I certainly can! And if she's there, I'll find her!"

Pluto's eyes flashed at the mention of his son. "Then you will not enter Tartarus either. You are not to contact her spirit through any means."

With an outraged roar, Lucia again leapt at him with her Stygian iron gladius in her hands.

Pluto effortlessly blocked Lucia's blade with his own as he stood from his throne.

Lucia kept swinging her gladius at him, but he blocked each strike, moving about as fluidly as the way the souls trapped in his robes rippled through the fabric.

With a frustrated growl, Lucia extended her left hand at the god and lightning shot from her fingertips, crackling menacingly even as he merely deflected it with his own Stygian iron blade, causing it to redirect around the room.

Lucia retracted her hand, ending the onslaught as she glared daggers at him. That god - that worthless creature - was _not_ her father. That damned being was the one thing stopping her from seeing her daughter.

He watched her expressionlessly through those dark irises of his, studying her carefully from where he had shifted into a defensive posture.

But he was more than that. He was more than just a being inconveniencing her.

He was the _bloody idiot_ who cheated on his amazing, loving wife and impregnated a Roman woman (who had hardly been more than a girl at the time!) _without_ considering the consequences - _without_ checking her lineage - _without_ even thinking to confirm that she was a mere daughter of Venus. Afterwards, _of course_, he found out who she was. _Of course_, he realized what a mistake he'd made, getting involved with a too godly demigod, loving her.

"I _hate_ you!" Lucia heard herself screech in a voice she barely recognized as her own. She hated that he, the idiot that he was, brought her into this world - that he surely must have known that a too godly child of Venus was insignificant, that it could have only been a child of _his_ that would earn the Olympians' distrust. She hated him. He had forced her into joining the Hunters, forced her to give up her hopes for a nice normal family, for a husband, for children. _He_ had sat back and let the Olympians curse her. He could have fought for her sake! (She would admit he had _tried_, but) he could have done so much _more_ \- but he _hadn't_!

Pluto's gaze faltered. "Daughter - "

Lucia didn't want to hear it. She extended her hand sharply again.

He was too stunned to react as her next bolt of lightning shot his gladius out of his hand. The lightning continued to crackle out of her palm and directly into him as the sword clattered to the floor.

Pluto inhaled sharply and fell down to a knee. He gritted his teeth. His eyes seared into Lucia, but he bore the pain soundlessly.

She didn't want him looking at her like that. Not like that. She tightened her grip on her gladius in her right hand.

The lightning intensified. He fell further to the floor, placing a hand on the ground to steady himself, but it was in vain. Much to her satisfaction, the god was trembling, shaking, writhing.

She was what he had made her. He was _not_ allowed to look at her with such disappointment and pity. It was all _his_ fault - _she_ was all _his_ fault!

He had abandoned her. She had been discarded to the Hunt and she loved the Hunters and Artemis and Diana, but because he hadn't protected her - because he hadn't owned up to the responsibility he had for her - she had betrayed them over and over, the only family he had permitted her to have.

It was a miracle, really, that Artemis - Diana - whichever - Dianartemis hadn't yet forced her to leave or even killed her. Lucia had been nothing but trouble from the moment she had joined the Hunt. She hated that she was such an inconvenience to the world. She had killed Sophia, she had made Artemis go out of her way to save her from Zeus, she had let herself be manipulated into falling in love with Mars and betraying Diana's trust, she had caused Dianartemis to give her more personal attention than the goddess would give an average Hunter, she had fallen for Jupiter's seduction and Lucia hated herself for it because Hades had cornered Zeus into turning freaking Thalia into a tree - causing Jupiter to attempt to avenge his daughter by causing Hades/Pluto to lose Lucia to mortality or whatever punishment Diana would have inflicted on her if she hadn't come to her senses - and then that little incident inspired Juno to scheme Max into being - and it was all his fault! All Pluto's fault! And it was all _her_ fault, too... If only she could have done something. She _could have_ done _something_...

_Max... _Reason timidly reminded in the back of Lucia's mind. _You're here for Max, not your anger._

Lucia faltered. The lightning at her fingertips sizzled out. She stared at her hand, trying to summon back her power, but nothing except for a few weak sparks appeared as her fingers wriggled.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pluto extend his arm towards his sword. It obediently flew into his waiting hand as he rose.

He was going to attack her - Lucia was certain of it. He was going to punish her for challenging him. Of course, he was.

Lucia wasn't about to let him, though. He had no damn right to punish her, not when he didn't deserve her respect, not when he was the one who had molded her into the distasteful being that she was. The distasteful being who'd betray the people she loved, who'd physically hurt them, who'd be unworthy of their affection.

So, she leapt at him again, stabbing with her gladius. She kept him at a distance as she darted around him, looking for openings and probing his defenses with her blade.

He moved with such fluidity that his parries and dodges seemed slow compared to the frantic pace she had set, but the constant clanging of their blades attested to the fact that he was just as fast as she was.

It occurred to her that he was toying with her. He was a _god_, wasn't he? He should have just squashed her like the bug she was to him. He could have easily retaliated against her lightning attacks or shielded himself from their pain, but he hadn't. And, now, he wasn't even trying to fight: he was just absorbing her blows. He was _holding back_.

He didn't respect her. He didn't -

Suddenly, he was beside her, past her guard, and, with a quick flick of his sword, there was a searing, _burning_ pain across her cheek that reached her chin; an unbearably bright flash of light burst from her skin and - with a thunderous boom - the shadows that had clung to her form fled to the corners of the room.

"Argh!"

Her gladius vanished as she dropped it, she herself falling to the floor, clutching her cheek. The glow of her skin diminished to its usual barely perceptible silvery hue.

"Lucia!" Pluto gasped. Despite having knowingly inflicted pain on him, the minuscule part of Lucia that wasn't distracted by her own pain was surprised by how breathless the god sounded.

Lucia vaguely saw him crouch before her. She looked at the thin line of blood across her fingers. She was stunned. She couldn't think.

"Lucia, I did not - " Pluto began. His hands were on her face. "I - damned iron! I should have used bronze - I'm _sorry_ \- Does it hurt much?"

"Burns," Lucia sobbed. Merely touching a Stygian iron blade would cause an intense burning sensation. Being cut by it was much worse and, unfortunately, this was not her first experience with it.

"Shh..." Pluto lightly traced the cut with his fingertips and the burning sensation diminished.

"Leave it..."

"What was that?"

"Leave the cut, Father."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucia," Pluto chided, continuing to run his fingers over the wound.

Lucia clenched her jaw and let her father fully heal her cheek as she glared at the floor. Sparks danced across her body again.

"Better?" Pluto asked after a while.

Lucia nodded stiffly. A larger spark flew off from her hand.

"You still have much to learn, my daughter," Pluto said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked... _tired_. "I will allow you to speak with her when you are calmer. In your current state you would only become angry with her."

Lucia shrugged his hand away. "You're no help." She stood.

"I am here for you," Pluto said, also standing. "You are welcome to stay for a few days, if you wish."

"No," Lucia said, drawing the shadows of the room back towards herself. "I'm going to Olympus."

"Whatever for?"

"If you won't tell me what happened to Max, maybe Jupiter will," Lucia snarled.

"Lucia - "

But Lucia was already enveloped in the freezing darkness of shadow travel. She emerged in the shed of Proserpina's Olympian garden. She flinched as the watering can she had bumped into fell over with a crash that sharply contrasted the silence of the garden.

Lucia mindlessly proceeded to exit the shed and made her way up the mountain to the throne room. As she entered, she tried to calm herself somewhat. It wouldn't do to burst in, loudly demanding to see Jupiter if some of the other Olympians were having a meeting.

Jupiter's throne was unoccupied.

Juno sat on her throne, knitting with pastel-colored yarn.

Apollo was slouched in his throne, listening to something through his headphones as he hummed quietly and wrote in a school notebook.

Mars was leaning forward in his throne, his elbows on his knees, staring intently at the horizontal smartphone in his hands as he tapped the screen rapidly with his thumbs and drew his eyebrows together in a look of intense concentration.

Lucia knew she should leave and try one of Jupiter's private temples, but something rooted her to that spot. She found it difficult to remove her gaze from the god of war.

What if Max had been a child of Mars? Would she still have died? Would things have been different between them? Would Mars have spoken to the girl with Lucia? Would he have been unlike Jupiter who had refused to have anything to do with the girl?

Mars was war. Mars was brutal. Brutal. Brutal, but _honest_. Brutally honest. He was as proud and stubborn as Jupiter, but at least he did not mislead, beguile, _seduce_.

Yes, Mars had been seductive, but he didn't seduce. Not like Jupiter did.

Lucia blinked. Jupiter. She had to find Jupiter.

She glanced back at Juno. It was all her fault.

Just as Lucia began to feel sparks of electricity again tingling across her increasingly brighter skin, Mars exclaimed, "Damn!" and chucked the phone across the room to where it wedged itself into Minerva's throne.

Lucia shrunk back half a step and tried to snuff out her uncontrolled powers with shadows as she prepared to make a swift departure should they notice her.

Juno's eyes had flicked over to Mars and she gave him a disapproving look.

"What?" Mars growled at the Queen.

Juno merely rolled her eyes with surprising grace and proceeded to glance over at Apollo who had evidently not noticed what Mars had done.

"'... Real life? / Is this just fantasy?'" Apollo's hum had turned into words. "'Caught in a landslide / No escape from reality / Open your eyes / Look up to the skies and seeeee - '" He stopped, realizing the other two were staring at him. "What?"

"Oh, you two are insufferable," Juno said, setting aside her knitting which immediately disappeared when it lost contact with her hands. She stood and made a move as if to leave, but then she noticed Lucia. "Antonia."

Lucia bowed awkwardly as Mars and Apollo also turned their gazes onto her. "Apologies, my lady, my lords. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was only looking for - "

"You were looking for my husband," Juno said coolly.

"Yes, ma'am," Lucia confirmed with a slight blush. Juno's statement had sounded much like something she had said to Lucia a number of years ago just when Lucia had realized exactly what she had gotten herself into by falling in love with the king of the gods. "I - I'll be going."

"Why are you looking for him?" Juno inquired rather sharply.

Lucia shrugged and shook her head, blinking back tears as she thought of Max again.

"He has not summoned you, _Huntress_," Juno went on. "You have no business with him."

Lucia opened her mouth to reply, but Mars beat her to it.

"Leave the kid alone, Mother," he said.

"Stay out of this, Mars," Juno warned, sending him an irritated glance.

"Hate to break it to you," Apollo said, "but Marsy is right. Toni has just lost a child for the first time. It's nothing _you_ can understand, of course, but you could at least try to be a little more sensitive."

Juno's eyes flashed murderously at the sun god.

"Ah, you know what?" Apollo said. "It just so happens to be time to let myself out. Toodles!" And he vanished in a burst of flame.

_Well, there goes my brave defender, _Lucia thought sarcastically.

Lucia took a deep breath to prepare herself to endure more hateful and insulting words. However, Mars glared at Juno, who gave him withering look in reply before shrinking down to human size and disappearing through one of the back exits without another word.

Lucia did her best to avoid eye contact with the remaining god. Something about the flames in his eye sockets unnerved her.

"I can get him for you," Mars told Lucia, "but he can't tell you what you wanna know."

"Can't or won't?" Lucia asked. Then she hastily added, "My lord?"

"Won't," Mars said. "Mortal parents wouldn't know the information you want. It's unnatural for parents to know such things in such situations. I don't really expect you to understand."

"I'm more god than mortal, though," Lucia protested halfheartedly.

"But you will die eventually," Mars said. He fell silent for a few seconds as his eyebrows came together. "I think we've said this before."

Lucia didn't reply. They _had_ had a conversation about Lucia's mortality before.

"Do you want me to get him?" Mars asked.

Lucia sighed and shook her head. She leaned against the column next to her, thinking and trying to ignore the fact that her eyes were once again watery.

Mars merely continued to sit there, looking down at the hearth.

Lucia stood there and cried as silently as she could. But she tried to focus, to think. She had to go somewhere else.

There was a flash of light, but Lucia did not pay it any heed.

"Where's Juno?" It was Diana.

Lucia glanced up uncertainly to see that Diana and Apollo were standing at the foot of Apollo's throne.

"Gone," Mars answered simply.

Diana glanced at Lucia and then studied him carefully. "Thank you."

Mars glanced at Lucia as well, but he nodded at Diana. "Anytime."

"You're gonna thank him and not me?" Apollo whined.

"Well, I _did_ scare Juno off," Mars said.

Apollo ignored him and continued to address Diana: "I'm the one who told you where Toni is!" He waved a hand at Lucia.

"Thank you, Apollo," Diana said dryly.

"Why, you are most very welcome, little sister!" Apollo replied dramatically, sending a dirty look at Mars.

Diana rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone to sort out your differences."

Both gods gave her irritated looks as she turned her back to them and made her way over to Lucia.

Diana looked somewhat smug as she came to a halt beside Lucia, but she quickly sobered her expression. "Let's find you some food, shall we? You missed breakfast when you left."

Lucia nodded, not trusting her voice anymore.

And so, a few minutes later, Diana and Lucia were in one of Diana's larger temples, on the top floor, in a room Lucia had only briefly been in a handful of times before. It was one of Diana's few truly private rooms that even the Hunters were generally not allowed to enter.

Lucia would have normally felt uncomfortable by the honor of being in this room, but today she didn't care. She sat on the couch with her legs curled under her, hugging a yellow pillow to her chest.

The room was very startlingly modern. It wasn't quite what Lucia remembered. She had the feeling it was Apollo who had redesigned it. The colors were certainly chosen by Diana, but that seemed to be about the extent of her influence: the walls were dark gray, the hardwood floor was black, the two couches were light gray. The brick fireplace was possibly Diana's idea, but the large screen television and speakers and the various strange boxes that Lucia assumed were some sort of mortal gaming devices were most certainly not there in accordance with the goddess of the wild's wishes. Same with the mini-fridge stocked with various mortal drinks - both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. There was also the odd poster of Apollo dressed as Elvis Presley hanging over the fireplace.

"What would you like to eat?" Diana asked, sitting down beside her. "I'll get you whatever you're up for."

Lucia shrugged noncommittally, still eyeing the poster.

Diana followed her gaze and chuckled. "Didn't I tell you? Apollo insisted I renovate the place a few years back. I told him to take care of it and Minerva owed me a favor, so I had her make sure he didn't go overboard. I'm fairly pleased with the results. However..." She frowned at the poster. "I could do without him staring down at me."

"You haven't removed it?" Lucia asked.

Diana gave her a sideways look. "Oh, I've tried. He charmed it: it can't be taken down and it'll sing if I cover it up." She sighed. "I'm certain there's a way around the enchantment, but I haven't had the time to experiment."

Lucia nodded, adjusting her grip on the pillow.

"But I won't be distracted, Lu," Diana said. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know," Lucia mumbled.

Diana gave her a pointed look.

Lucia ignored her.

"Fine, I'll choose," Diana said. A mortal phone appeared in her hand. "I hate these blasted mortal devices..."

Lucia gave her a questioning glance, not understanding why she was bothering with the "blasted mortal device" if she disliked it.

"Apollo and Mercury," Diana began explaining as she tapped the phone's screen irritably, "have started some sort of mortal-like restaurant over by the easternmost temple of Bacchus. Apollo's been nagging me to try it. They deliver for free if you order using their... oh, whatchamacallit - the little square-like thing on the screen that expands onto the whole thing?"

Lucia shook her head. "I've no idea."

"Hmm... Well, the point is, food should appear soon after I complete this form."

"Right... Just how do you manage to keep up with all this?" Lucia asked, inclining her head at the phone.

Diana grinned. "I, unlike you, don't avoid my new Hunters as if they have the plague."

Lucia could sense a faint reprimand somewhere in that statement, but she didn't have the strength to dwell on it. "Well, if they had a plague, I'd have no reason to avoid them thanks to your blessing. Unless, of course, you - for whatever reason - gave up your 'goddess of plagues' title and would no longer grant me immunity from illnesses."

Diana gave her a look. "Perhaps that wasn't the most apt analogy." She set the phone down.

Lucia shrugged, somewhat stunned by her own cheekiness, but grateful that Diana didn't seem too annoyed.

"How are you feeling?" Diana inquired seriously.

"I... I don't know what to think," Lucia said.

"That's not what I asked."

Lucia looked down at the yellow pillow. "... Numb. I _was_ angry and I - I should be sad, but... I barely knew her... I don't know what to do."

Diana nodded slowly. "...Why did you come to Olympus? I thought you'd gone to the Underworld. To find her."

Lucia took a deep breath. "I _had_ gone to the Underworld."

"It didn't go well, I take it?"

Lucia hesitated. "See for yourself."

"You mean - ?"

"It's nothing I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Diana studied her uncertainly. "Be that as it may, I won't violate your privacy like that."

"Please, just look at the memory," Lucia said. "I'm asking you to. I don't know how to adequately put it into words. I - I did something terrible."

Diana frowned.

"You've looked into my memories before," Lucia pointed out, still avoiding Diana's eyes.

"I - I did, but..."

"And you look into my thoughts when I want you to," Lucia added. "This is no different."

"When you direct your thoughts at me, they're so akin to prayers that I'm incapable of ignoring them," Diana said as if Lucia didn't know that already. "Forcibly digging through your memories and the emotions attached to them is an entirely _different_ matter. I would rather you just told me what happened."

"Diana," Lucia implored. "I trust you. Please."

Diana stared at the poster of Apollo for a few seconds.

Lucia watched her attentively, pleadingly.

"...Are you certain?" Diana inquired.

"Yes, my lady."

Diana hesitated before nodding. "...Very well. As you wish. Are you thinking of it?"

"I am." Lucia closed her eyes to focus.

Once she could sense Diana's gently intrusive presence at the forefront of her mind, she began to lead her through what had happened, starting with her arrival in the Underworld, her attempts to find Maximiliana, and the way her powers began to uncontrollably manifest themselves. There was Pluto on his throne and Alecto being shredded into pieces. Lucia argued with Pluto and put her dagger to his neck and argued some more. Pluto's eyes flashed when she mentioned his beloved son and she attacked him. She hated him. The second time she sent lightning at him, he lost his sword, falling to the ground. And she continued the onslaught in cold blood, just to cause him more pain. She faltered and they fought with blades once again. Then, he hurt her, healed her.

Lucia hesitated, but also brought up Juno, Apollo, and Mars. Mars. _It always comes back to Mars, doesn't it?_

Diana's presence vanished as soon as she and Apollo appeared in the memory.

Diana was studying Lucia intently now. Her brow was furrowed as her silver eyes darted across Lucia's face. She was silent.

Lucia averted her eyes as she sniffled, no longer quite so numb after going through all those emotions again. She remembered how much she hated Pluto - No, not Pluto, not really. It was... herself. She hated herself for not caring more for Max, for not being there for her, for utterly failing the only chance she had to be a mother.

"...You can't blame your father," Diana finally said.

"I know." Lucia sighed. "He didn't mean for any of this to happen. I _know_ that. I just - I lost control. I needed someone else to blame, but I - I know it's my fault. All of it."

"No!" Diana snapped, her eyes widening.

Lucia flinched at the forcefulness of her tone.

"No," Diana repeated more gently, taking Lucia by the shoulders. "Lucia, it's not your fault."

"But - "

"It's not your fault," Diana repeated. "It is _not_ your fault. None of it is your fault."

"Then whose?" Lucia asked weakly, avoiding Diana's eyes.

Diana blinked blankly and then shook her head. "Doesn't matter. The point is that it's not _your_ fault."

Lucia was going to protest, but she couldn't think of how.

"Lucia, you must - I mean, this is not an order by any means," Diana began, sounding almost alarmed, "but I want you to believe me: it's not your fault. I'm begging you to believe me."

Lucia shook her head wordlessly. She knew she could have done _something_ differently, something to have made things work out better.

"Lucia, I..." Diana started, but she stopped.

If Lucia hadn't known better, she would have said her mistress looked horrified, but she _did_ know better: nothing could intimidate Diana so easily.

"I - I've failed you," Diana said. Her voice was fragile. "I see that, now. I thought... I thought I had been clear. I don't hold any of this against you. You're a good Hunter, Lu. You're a good friend, a good person. I've practically raised you - I love you. I think your life has been more than worthwhile."

Lucia was stunned. "You... love me?" She knew that - of course she knew that, but... "Despite _everything_?"

"_Yes_," Diana said empathetically. "Believe me, please. I don't blame you. You can't blame yourself for everything. It hasn't been your fault."

"But - "

Lucia was caught off by the start of a cheery tune.

A rather flat square-shaped box had just materialized on the coffee table and Apollo's singsong voice was emitting from it: "Thank you, dear customer, for ordering from Apollo and Mercury's - the Italian Diner of Olympus - "

"Hey! Why is your name first?" Mercury's somewhat muffled voice called.

"Because I'm awesome! Now -"

"The diner was _my_ idea, though!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, it's alphabetical order, then!" Apollo sang. "Now, appreciated customer, if you'd just drop the correct amount of denarii specified in the fine print of your receipt into the Ancient Roman vase here - " A small decorated clay vase appeared beside the box. " - our business shall be concluded."

The melody of the cheery tune changed into something Lucia could only describe as peacefully repetitive yet irritating at the same time.*

She and Diana continued to stare at the box and vase in silent bewilderment.

"Well," Diana said after a while, "that was... odd."

Lucia nodded in agreement.

Diana reached over for the receipt that had been attached to the box with a strip of neon orange tape. She made a displeased face as she read it. "This price is ridiculous. No one in their right mind would pay half this much for the ambrosia of the original Mount Olympus - let alone for a mortal pizza!"

"I'm sorry, my lady," Lucia said.

"I'll be leaving Apollo and Mercury a most unfavorable review," Diana decided, "but I _suppose_ I'll p - " She froze, her hand full of of denarii hovering over the vase. Her eyes snapped over to Lucia. "What did you say?"

"Um, 'sorry'?"

Diana dropped the denarii and the vase vanished with one final comment from Apollo: "Thank you, valued customer! May the force be with you!"

There was silence as Diana scrutinized Lucia.

"You apologized?" Diana said.

"I was expressing sympathy for your loss of denarii," Lucia corrected. It hadn't exactly been an apology. Surely, there wasn't anything objectionable about that?

"No - Well, yes, I get that," Diana said, "but you're also... You don't think I should be spending money on you, do you?"

"Well," Lucia said hesitantly, "you shouldn't, but that's not what I meant."

Diana didn't reply. She reached over to open the box. It was a simple cheese pizza. She took a slice for herself and glanced at Lucia after taking a bite. "It's not worth the price, but it _is_ better than expected. Will you eat?"

"I - " Lucia said automatically without really knowing what she had intended to say. "Yes... I am a little hungry."

Diana smiled.

Lucia set aside the yellow pillow with a sigh and reached for a slice. She didn't have much basis for comparison, but it seemed to taste alright.

Lucia realized she was a lot hungrier than she thought. She soon found herself reaching for another slice without comment as she withdrew into her thoughts.

She still didn't know what to think, how to feel.

But she was glad that Diana was there. Silent, but there. Her presence wasn't exactly comforting per se, but it helped ground Lucia.

Lucia had been fine without Max for nearly two millennia. She would be fine now without her. She had to be.

But, gods, how was she going to apologize to Father?

She had always - _always_ \- tried to be _good_. To behave. To be obedient. Even before... before, well, everything. Before _Mater_ died. _Pater_ \- Aemilius, not Pluto - had been kind enough to accept her as his child even though he had known from the moment he laid his green eyes on her that she couldn't possibly be his and she had tried so hard not to disappoint him, not to turn him against _Mater_. She had _tried_, damn it, and she _failed_. In the end, she hadn't been worth his time. She failed. He cast her out and, by the time that she had come back to see Quintus and that Aemilius might have felt a twinge of regret for what he had done to the girl that was his daughter in everything but blood, it was much too late to save her from her fate.

She hadn't been _good_ enough. She would never be good enough. She always failed, always disappointed. She would _never_ be worthy of Elysium. She'd be doomed to walking in Asphodel forever, mulling over every little thing she had done wrong.

But no, no, no - surely not. Surely, she wasn't _that_ bad? She tried, didn't she? She did. Father wouldn't truly leave in Asphodel to rot, would he?

He treated all souls justly. If she was judged unworthy of Elysium, he wouldn't lift a finger against the judges.

Lucia forced herself to stop. Just for a moment. To clear her mind.

She finished the crust of what must have been her fifth or sixth slice of pizza and looked at Diana, who was over by the mini-fridge, taking out a Poland Spring water and a bottle of nectar.

"...You'll have to report this to the council, won't you?" Lucia inquired dejectedly, breaking the silence.

"Report what?" Diana asked, drawing her eyebrows together as she returned to the couch. She set the water bottle onto the table next to Lucia.

"I attacked a god in cold blood," Lucia said monotonously. "Isn't that what they were afraid of?"

"You were beside yourself," Diana said. She took a sip of nectar. "It wasn't really you."

"I _wanted_ to hurt him," Lucia said, "and I did. This is what the council feared, isn't it? That I'd go mad and attack the gods?"

Diana's expression was unreadable as she lowered the bottle and studied Lucia intently.

"I may be a fool, but I'm not a complete fool: I know... things can't stay hidden from the gods. They'll find out one way or another. They'll find out that you know. You have to tell them or they won't trust your judgement about me anymore."

"I _have_ to do nothing," Diana said, setting the bottle aside entirely. "The council does not control me."

"Lady Diana - "

"I was not finished, Lucia."

Lucia bit her tongue and lowered her eyes.

"I do not always represent the wishes of the council and the council does not always represent my wishes."

"I know..."

"Do you?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "Because I think you forget this."

"I - Well, perhaps, my lady."

Diana rolled her eyes. "You can drop the formality. I'm speaking as your friend."

Lucia nodded.

"I will do whatever I wish within the constraints they bind me with. That being said," Diana continued evenly, "I do see what you're saying. However, the council has never charged me with reporting on your behavior. They certainly implied it, but they never explicitly stated I must do so. It is entirely possible that I - being the silly little goddess that I am - had misunderstood their intentions. It's a technicality, but it gives us options."

"That's a load of minotaur dung and you know it," Lucia grumbled. She knew what had to happen, what would happen. She did not want to develop any false hope.

"'Minotaur dung'?" Diana's lips quirked into a smile. "Not quite what I had in mind when I said you could drop the formality. Been spending more time with Thalia, have you?"

Under any other circumstances, Lucia would have blushed at having the coarseness of her words pointed out, but as grouchy as she was, she only dryly replied, "Marginally."

"Well, regardless - we have options," Diana said. "_You_ have options, that is. I'll defer to your decision."

Lucia snorted. "What options? You're giving me the illusion of choice. They _will_ find out. There's nothing else to it. And I'd rather not give them further reason to think I'm disloyal and deceitful... dishonest."

"You're jumping to conclusions. This isn't _that_ important," Diana replied. "The Ol - "

" - Of course it's that important. They cursed me to prevent this."

"Every Olympian has gotten into some squabble or other with their parents," Diana said. "The fact that it was your father whom you fought makes it more understandable."

Lucia scoffed. "Does it? The Olympians see things however they bloody want to see things. The fact that he's my father could make me seem even more threatening since, clearly, if I have no respect for him, why should I have any respect for any god?"

"Lucia, everyone sees things the way they want to see them," Diana countered. "You're doing it now - You do it all the time. It's getting to the point where it's not even logical! You think they'll see you as a threat and you want to tell them? Just how does that make sense?"

"Why can't you understand?" Lucia retorted. "I want to be honorable and if I'm not a good person it'd be dishonorable to hide that and pretend to be something I'm not! I don't give a damn about self-preservation or whatever it is you're suggesting; I just want to have some honor since I can't seem to have anything else!"

Diana was shaking her head mutely.

"I'm _trying_!" Lucia all but shouted and her voice broke. She let out a sob. "I'm trying, damnit! What else do you - do the Fates - _want_ from me?! I'm trying to do things right and everything keeps turning out _wrong_!"

Diana seemed to be stunned. She looked slightly more understanding but also even more horrified than she had earlier. "Lu..."

Lucia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and refused to look at the goddess. She was so angry... and ashamed. Why couldn't she just do things right?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Diana move closer to her. She felt Diana's arm around her back.

She flinched slightly at the contact and turned her head away further. She couldn't look at Diana.

"Okay..." Diana said softly, retracting her hand and moving away.

Lucia fought the urge to try to lean back against her. She was craving comfort, but she knew she didn't deserve it. It was, after all, her own fault she was in such a sorry state.

"I just... I want to help you," Diana said. "I swear I'd do just about anything... What can I do to help?"

"I - don't know," Lucia managed to choke out as she cried.

Diana was silent.

Lucia still adamantly kept her gaze on the corner of the room.

"...Would you like some time alone?" Diana offered.

Lucia shrugged, trying to stop sobbing, but failing miserably. _I don't want to be alone._

"How about I come back in a few minutes?"

She shrugged again, still crying in an undignified manner. _Don't go._

"It might give you a chance to calm down."

"Whatever," Lucia replied tersely. _Please, don't leave me._

"I'll... be back soon. I promise."

_No, no, no! _

Silence.

After a while, Lucia worked up the courage to turn her head slightly. She didn't see Diana.

_How could you leave me like this? I'm not that bad... am I?_

Lucia held onto the yellow pillow again and laid down across the couch as she continued to weep.

* * *

**Another happy ending, eh? (It'll be okay! Eventually! ...Maybe!) That breakdown was a long time coming, though.**

**Coming up in the next few chapters (in no particular order):  
****\- more on Kassandra, the Hunter who joined right before Bianca did, the one who had worked for the Titans  
\- that light-hearted, happy-ish chapter I've been promising for months now  
\- Amazons! And their complicated relationship with the Hunters, featuring Zoë! (and probably Thalia!)  
\- the end of the world? (Not sure if I'll be posting that one at all, but I'm writing it.)  
\- more on Anne, the daughter of Aphrodite, who's rather close to Lucia even though I've only hinted at their friendship  
**

**Anyways, how do you guys feel about Maximiliana? Is there any interest in more about her? I have some more stuff written on her, but her story doesn't exactly impact the Hunters as a whole, so if interest is low, I'd rather devote my time to something you guys will enjoy more.**

**What else would you like me to address? Is Lucia-centric stuff and her view on the Hunters cool? Or would you guys want more about the other Hunters? I'm all ears!**


	22. The Prophecy

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! With two chapters this time! (Well, with 1 of 2 chapters for now!)**

**This chapter here, The Prophecy, is the first of two chapters taking place during _The Titan's Curse_. Basically, these two chapters are the behind-the-scenes Hunters/Lucia stuff of that book. I haven't actually read TC in ages, but I skimmed through it yesterday to double check my timeline. It should be about right. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, setting Lucia on her own little quest for the next chapter, The Underworld. I'm quite nearly done with that chapter, though. I want to say I'll finish up today, but I've realized I'm pretty bad at estimating when I'll have chapters done, so I say it'll be done within a week. **

* * *

**Sunday Morning, December 16th. During _The Titan's Curse_.**

Lucia and Zoë were crouching together behind a log. Zoë gestured for Lucia to be silent, uncertainty etched on her face as she looked over the log.

In the clearing in front of them, stood Artemis, confusion evident in her eyes as she examined the ground at her feet.

"Impossible," the goddess breathed.

Lucia and Zoë should not have been able to, but they _knew_ the trail she had been following simply ended right there, in the center of the clearing. That it had entirely vanished.

Without warning, before any of them could realize what was happening, celestial bronze chains erupted from the ground, latching onto Artemis's ankles and wrists as she uncharacteristically let out a small shriek of surprise.

Lucia and Zoë both immediately lurched forward to help their goddess, but found that their feet were stuck to the ground. They glanced at each other helplessly.

A low chuckle came from the clearing and, suddenly, a tall, armored man appeared out of nowhere.

Artemis whipped around to face him as quickly as her chains would allow.

"_Atlas_," she hissed, her voice full of fury and disbelief.

The Titan said nothing, but smirked triumphantly. He raised his hand and smacked the goddess across her face.

Lucia and Zoë screamed silently as Artemis fell to the ground, clearly unconscious.

Lucia woke with a start. She glanced around wildly, her hunting knives already in hand.

"You alright there, Antonia?" Hermes asked casually, watching Lucia with a modicum of concern.

Lucia stared at him, uncomprehendingly for a moment before it all came back to her: Hermes had requested her help with his deliveries. With the holidays coming up, he had been working overtime to prepare the transport gifts from and to various gods. For the past two days, Lucia had been helping him organize his packages as well as deliver some day to day mail.

Lucia couldn't remember falling asleep. It had been dark... but now the pinkish light coming through the window indicated it was dawn. And Lucia was still sitting at Hermes's desk.

"Artemis," Lucia murmured, still dazed as she dismissed her knives. "My - my lord, she's..."

"Huh?" Hermes said, no longer looking concerned now that she had spoken. He returned to rifling through a large stack of paperwork.

"She's been... captured," Lucia said, now realizing that she had tears running down her face.

"Oh, captured. Yeah, that's nice," Hermes muttered absently as he continued searching through the pile.

Lucia stared at him in silent disbelief.

"My lord," Lucia began. Was he even listening?

Hermes suddenly grinned and pulled out a paper. "Ah-ha! Take that, Iris! I knew I delivered those Limited Edition Hercules cookie cutters to her!" He looked at Lucia, waving the paper around. "You see, my dear little cousin, this is why you should always keep transaction records."

"Er, yes, sir," Lucia said. He clearly was too absorbed in his work to care about - much less to understand -what she was telling him. "You seem to have made significant progress with the deliveries, my lord. May I return to the Hunt?"

"Progress?" Hermes questioned incredulously. "I'm still at least two days behind! Apollo's gone nuts this year: he wants me to obtain _and_ deliver personalized gifts to at least seventy of his girlfriends and exes. He also wants me to deliver something to every god and minor god and even those really, really minor immortals who don't have their own domains. And don't get me started on Aphrodite - "

"Sir, please," Lucia interrupted. "You _are_ making progress. I need to leave."

"Come on, Antonia," Hermes replied, "you know it goes by faster with help."

"But, sir," Lucia protested and she tried one last time, "there's something wrong with Lady - "

"That's enough. I need you to make some deliveries while I draft up an email to Iris about the cookie cutters," Hermes said, somewhat more irritably. "You'll leave later."

Lucia felt a flare of anger, but she merely gritted her teeth and glared at the god. She shouldn't try her luck. The fact that he was beginning to sound serious was not a good sign. He had snapped at her a few times in the past and had entirely lost his composure once, which had been enough to terrify her for a few decades.

She _had_ to find out what exactly happened to Artemis, though. Her dream had felt very much like a vision, but Atlas being free from his curse was _absurd_. It was even more absurd that he had somehow managed to capture Artemis. It had to have been only a metaphorical dream, but Lucia couldn't fathom what could have actually happened to cause such a vision.

Lucia had the feeling that Zoë had shared her dream. They had both been similarly immobilized. She was sure Zoë was doing everything possible to remedy the situation, but Lucia should be there with her, helping.

"Here," Hermes said, shoving a box into Lucia's arms and snapping her out of her thoughts. "Take this to Nike. And when you're back, take the package over there to Hephaestus. And no dillydallying."

"...Yes, sir," Lucia said reluctantly. Perhaps if she would show effort, Hermes would let her go sooner rather than later. With that thought, she shadow traveled away.

* * *

The next morning, after only a few hours of anxious sleep, was one of the rare times when Lucia wished she was fully a god. If she were a god, she would have been able to go as long as she wanted without sleep, she would have been able to keep up with the fast pace Hermes did everything in.

And if she were a god, she would know what - if something - was wrong with Artemis. She was still trying to come to terms with the dream she had had the other night. It did not make sense. Atlas couldn't have possibly been the giant man in armor. It was very unlike Artemis to wrongly identify someone, but it _couldn't_ have been Atlas. Lucia had seen the Titan only two or three times, but it was enough times to know he wasn't able to escape his curse. If he had by some miracle, then that was really _not_ good.

Lucia was eating a bagel for a late breakfast - it was nearly noon - when Hermes came over and dropped four packages onto the desk in front of Lucia.

"You know what?" he said with a grin, leaning forward with his hands on the desk.

"What?" Lucia asked flatly.

"Oh, liven up, will you?" Hermes scolded without any real bite to his tone. "Life is good."

Lucia attempted to put as much sarcasm into her smile as she could.

"I've got good news for you," he said. "I was just looking at my to-do list and I'm pleased to say that we've made a lot of progress. Once you deliver these to the four wind gods and their relatives now, you may return to the Hunt. I'll handle the rest on my own."

"Really, sir?" Lucia said, trying nit to sound too hopeful. The god had seemed rather adamant about her staying until he was entirely caught up with his deliveries.

"Of course, I'll be able to handle the rest!" Hermes said. "I'm a god - I can do things!"

Lucia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his defensiveness. "I meant: can I really leave?"

"Yup," Hermes replied.

"Thanks, Lord Hermes," Lucia said with a warm smile.

Hermes smirked. "Be sure to tell Arty I said, 'Hi.'"

Lucia cringed a bit at the disrespectful nickname he had used for Artemis, but she assured him she would do so, nonetheless. She had then bade him a good day and shadow traveled to Quebec.

* * *

Several hours later, after Lucia had visited the three other wind gods and their courts, she shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood (as that was where the Hunt was, according to Hermes, who had been informed of this by Apollo), appearing behind Cabin Eight. She felt about ready to pass out from using her powers so much over the last few days. It certainly didn't help matters that it was already dark. It must have only been five in the afternoon, but this close to the Solstice, it was already past sunset in Long Island.

Lucia staggered around the cabin to get to the door. She yawned as she pulled at the doorknob. To her annoyance, it was locked.

She knocked on the door, fighting to keep her eyes open, wanting nothing more than to lie down someplace - anyplace - and drift off into sleep or unconsciousness.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Demetria opened the door. Her light blue eyes lit up considerably as she recognized Lucia.

"Thank the gods you've returned!" Demetria said, opening the door wider to let Lucia in.

Lucia nodded and entered as the other Hunters watched. She stumbled a bit and sat down on the edge of the nearest bed - which happened to be Phoebe's.

"Are you not feeling well?" Demetria asked, shutting the door and hurrying over to Lucia.

"Just - just tired," Lucia said, yawning once more. She looked down at Phoebe, who was asleep, but appeared unusually ill. "What - what's wrong with Phoebe?"

Melissa made a face. "Some Hermes boys gave her a shirt covered with centaur blood."

"Tell me we haven't murdered them," Lucia said. As displeased as she was that Hermes's offspring repaid all the work she put into helping Hermes by poisoning one of her sisters, she knew it would hardly be good if the boys had ended up with slit throats.

"They are unharmed," Demetria assured her.

"For now," Melissa added darkly.

"Chiron kindly persuaded us to allow him to assign them an appropriate punishment," Demetria said, sending Melissa a chiding look.

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Will Phoebe recover?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Catherine said, coming over to Lucia, Demetria, and Melissa. "She'll be perfectly fine in a couple weeks. Elaia and I did our best to heal her. Chiron's been helping."

Lucia nodded. She couldn't help but notice that Catherine appeared much more subdued than normal. In fact, all of her sisters were rather quiet. They were all talking in their various corners of the cabin, but they were whispering and not welcoming Lucia back with their usual enthusiasm. Not even Lydia came to greet her.

"But what's going on?" Lucia asked, looking from Demetria to Melissa to Catherine, for they were the only ones who seemed willing to speak with her. "Why are we here? Where's Zoë? I had this terrible dream - Artemis was chained by _Atlas_ and - "

"Don't say his name!" Isabel snapped, looking up from the book she was reading on the bed beside Phoebe's. "Names are much too powerful, especially his now that he's free. He's the General again."

Lucia didn't know what to say. Atlas _couldn't_ be free. He had been freed by Heracles millennia ago, but that had been only for a moment and Lucia couldn't think of who would be stupid enough to do such a thing _now_.

"He has Lady Artemis," Demetria confirmed quietly. "After you left, we were still hunting the manticore. He had been about to kill a few demigods - we saved them, but he had informed them of some bane of Olympus and - naturally - Lady Artemis decided to hunt this monster. She ordered us to stay here."

"Then Zoë had a dream of Artemis and the General," Catherine added. "And the Oracle walked out of the Big House to give her a prophecy. I didn't even know it could _do_ that."

Lucia blinked. _The Oracle did what? _But she pushed aside her confusion. "What's the prophecy?" She dreaded the answer, but she had to ask.

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_," Catherine recited. "_One shall be lost in the land without rain_. _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_. _The bane of Olympus shows the trail_. _The Titan's curse must one withstand_. _And one shall perish by a parent's hand_."

Lucia was silent. She did not like the sound of the prophecy. Not at all. She couldn't even decide which prediction to stress about first. Perish by a parent's hand? Bane of Olympus? Titan's curse? _Atlas's_ curse? Holding up the sky?

"That daughter of Zeus - you know, the one who used to be a tree, I forget her name, the one Zoë tried to recruit once - she, a satyr, Zoë, and one of our new recruits, Bianca, went on the quest," Melissa said.

"New recruits?" Lucia asked. She knew she should focus on more consequential matters, but it alarmed her that she had only been gone a few days and Melissa was saying there were new recruits, plural. Lucia knew Zoë and Artemis had been thinking of doing some more active recruiting, but _plural _recruits in less than a span of a week was ridiculous.

"Yeah. Bianca di Angelo and Kassandra Kasperski, who's over there with Lydia," Catherine said quietly as she gestured over at Lydia and the black-haired, heavily-bandaged girl beside her.

"Oh," Lucia said. She really hated when girls joined the Hunt while she was gone. From the start, they'd know something was different about Lucia, that she wasn't quite a normal Hunter. And it alarmed her that the new girl was heavily injured, but questions about that would have to wait. "But the prophecy said _five_ would go west. You only mentioned four."

"Phoebe was meant to go," Melissa said, "but when she was poisoned, Zoë decided this was the land without rain referred to in the prophecy, so they left without her."

"But then I heard Dionysus complaining to Chiron about how that Poseidon boy followed them," Catherine added.

"And, Lucia..." Demetria began. She paused, suddenly looking much older than the eleven-year-old she appeared to be. "Zoë... Zoë will not be coming back."

Lucia took the news in silence. She looked away, bowing her head. Zoë dying? That had always seemed impossible. Out of all of them, Zoë was the best at surviving, at overcoming any challenge that she faced, but... _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._ It _did_ seem fitting. She let out a shaky breath and gazed back up at Demetria. "Are... you certain?"

"Zoë was convinced of it," Demetria said in a constricted voice. Her eyes were glassy. "I do not think she told Bianca."

A small sob escaped one of the beds at Demetria's words. Lucia glanced at the bed and saw that Allie was curled up on it, facing the back of the cabin and tightly hugging a pillow.

No one seemed able to comfort her. Anne, looking rather puffy-eyed herself, only patted Allie's foot a little and continued speaking to Ellen in hushed tones.

Lucia stood up.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked.

"I have to help Zoë," Lucia said.

"No," Demetria said. "You look about to pass out."

Lucia swayed a bit, but regained her balance. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Catherine said. "I can sense it."

Melissa took hold of Lucia's shoulders and sat her down on an empty bed.

"Sit," Melissa insisted.

"But - " Lucia yawned.

"You need rest," Demetria said. "Get some sleep. I will make you some tea when you wake."

"But, _De_ \- "

"Lucia, please," Demetria said with a stern look that was rather Artemis-like.

Lucia glared at her. After a few seconds, she sighed and laid down, setting her head onto her pillow. _Fine, but as soon as I'm up, I'm going after Zoë._

Lucia didn't remember falling asleep, but, before long, she was turning in bed, feeling dazed and trying to hide her face in the warmth of her pillow. She felt the heat of a person's hand on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes to find that the cabin was lighter than she remembered it. There was a blanket draped over her. She didn't recall that either.

"You were out for about thirteen hours," Demetria whispered, retracting her hand. Then she nodded at the mug on the nightstand between the beds. "Drink."

Lucia sat up and found that most of the others were also in bed, but similarly sitting up; they didn't seem to have slept much. Isabel was reading again and Ellen was running her fingers along the small bookshelf between their beds thoughtfully as if also considering to read. Lydia and Allie were playing checkers on Lydia's bed. Anne and Melissa were whispering, looking concerned. Elaia was adjusting Kassandra's bandages. Catherine was sitting up against the pillows of her bed with her eyes tightly shut, likely trying to tap into Apollo's power of prophecy and visions. Only Phoebe still seemed to be asleep.

Lucia was still too dazed to argue with Demetria, though. She reached for the mug and brought it up to her lips. The tea was warm, but not burning hot.

"Thank you," Lucia said quietly to Demetria who merely nodded in response and sat down on the bed next to Lucia's.

After Lucia finished her tea, she removed her blanket and stood, well-aware of all the eyes that snapped over to watch her. The activity in the cabin seemed to freeze as if they could all sense what Lucia intended to do.

Demetria scanned Lucia with those icy eyes of hers and whispered, "You are _not_ leaving."

"Lady Artemis didn't order _me_ to stay here," Lucia pointed out.

"'Tis a quest - you cannot interfere."

"Watch me," Lucia replied sharply.

"We _all_ want to help, but Zoë said - "

"I have to try."

"You _cannot_."

"On whose authority?" Lucia snapped. "Yours?"

"The Fates' if not mine," Demetria said, looking more than a little annoyed now.

Lucia shook her head and addressed the cabin at large, saying, "Don't you want me to _try_?"

Silence.

"...Of course, we do," Anne said softly, "but..."

"But you can't fight a prophecy, Lucia," Catherine added. "No one can."

"Prophecies can be misinterpreted," Lucia said. "Zoë could be wrong."

"You might make it worse," Isabel said.

"_Worse_? How can this get any worse?"

"It's probably best not to hypothesize. You shouldn't tempt the Fates," Isabel replied.

Ellen nodded in agreement.

"I, for one, agree with Lucia," Melissa said suddenly. "We have to try _something_."

"The goddess told us not to leave Camp Half-Blood under any circumstances until she says otherwise," Demetria said, giving Melissa and Lucia stern looks.

"But Zoë left," Allie piped up.

Before Demetria could reply, Elaia cautiously said, "Surely... Lady Artemis would not be displeased if we disobeyed her to help her?"

"Zoë is our lieutenant," Demetria countered. "She has the authority to do as she thinks is best."

"So, she has the authority to disobey our lady?" Lydia asked.

"That is not - " Demetria fell silent mid-sentence.

"...Perhaps we should vote?" Ellen suggested timidly. "It would be the fair way to decide."

Demetria exchanged a look with Lucia.

"If you must," Lucia said grudgingly.

Demetria glanced around. "All in Lucia's favor?"

Elaia, Melissa, Allie, Lydia, and Anne raised their hands.

"All against?" Demetria asked, raising her hand.

Catherine, Isabel, and Ellen also raised their hands.

"That's five in my favor - six if you count myself," Lucia said. "Four against. I'm going."

Demetria sighed. "...Very well. I will not fight you, Lucia."

"But Phoebe didn't vote," Catherine pointed out. "And Kassandra."

"Phoebe would most likely side with Lucia," Elaia said and a few of the others nodded.

"Indeed," Demetria said. She looked over at the new girl. "Do you have an opinion, Kassandra?"

"No, that's alright," Kassandra said, blushing as everyone else also drew their attention to her. "I'll abstain."

Demetria nodded.

Lucia turned to Demetria, doing her best to ignore the new girl - something about her had made her uncomfortable. "I'll find Zoë. I swear if she tells me to come back, I'll come back immediately."

"Of course," Demetria replied with just enough hurt in her voice to make Lucia immediately feel guilty. "She's lieutenant. I do not doubt your obedience to her."

Lucia couldn't think of an apt reply. It wasn't that she wanted to disobey Demetria; it wasn't that she didn't respect her; it was -

The camper's conch shell blew.

"...I only ask that you stay for breakfast," Demetria said.

Lucia just nodded.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm rather hungry," Melissa said, standing.

"Same," Catherine said. "Let's go. We might be able to eat before the campers get there."

There was a flurry of activity as the Hunters grabbed their coats and began shuffling out of the cabin to head for the dining pavilion. Lucia, however, stayed behind with Demetria.

Elaia stuck her head back into the cabin. "Aren't you two coming?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Lucia said.

"You and Melissa are in charge," Demetria added.

"Is that a good idea?" Elaia asked uncertainly.

"You will be fine," Demetria promised. "I'll be there soon."

"If you say so," Elaia replied and she left, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," Lucia told Demetria, sitting back down onto the bed. "I..."

"I know," Demetria said with a sigh. "'Tis alright. You must know that I... I want to go with you. I truly do."

"Y-You do?"

"_Of course_, I do," Demetria replied empathetically. "For all your intelligence, you can be stubbornly blind at times."

Lucia looked down.

"I want nothing more than to find Lady Artemis; I want nothing more than for us all to pack our bags and search for her," Demetria said, "but someone has to be responsible. Lady Artemis would never forgive us if we put ourselves in danger. That bane of Olympus, whatever it may be, is undoubtedly dangerous."

Lucia nodded halfheartedly. "I understand..." She hesitated as something else occurred to her. _No. Gods, no..._ "Demetria, why did Zoë take the new girl with her?"

Demetria frowned. "She thought it would be a good way for Bianca to prove herself."

"Zoë took an _untrained child_ on a mission so dangerous that none of the rest of us can go?"

Demetria looked uncomfortable. "...Phoebe was meant to go."

"If it's so dangerous, why didn't Zoë just take Phoebe and three campers?" Lucia went on. "Why take - Bianca, is it? - with her?"

Demetria went pale. "I... You know she doesn't like working with campers. The fewer the better. She didn't want to burden them with deaths. This is our problem, not theirs. And Bianca is powerful - we could all sense it."

"So, she didn't take more Hunters because she doesn't want _us_ to die and she didn't take more campers because she didn't want _them_ to die," Lucia summed up, feeling more and more angry with their lieutenant, "but she takes this untrained - powerful or not - girl no one's attached to. She means for her to die!"

"...Don't say that, Lu," Demetria said weakly. "Zoë would _never_ wish death on an innocent..."

"But better an innocent than someone Zoë loves," Lucia argued.

They both fell into a stunned silence for a few seconds as Lucia caught her breath.

After Lucia's brain managed to process the full implications of what she had said, she asked, "How could all of you let her do that?"

"I..." Demetria's shoulders slumped. "I did not realize... _Di immortales_, how did I _not_ realize?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean - that is, I don't think it's your fault, but..."

Demetria nodded absently. She was staring at the floor, her eyes distant.

"How old is the girl?" Lucia asked. "How did she join? And the other new one?"

"She's twelve. She joined when we saved her and her brother," Demetria said, her eyes still lowered, "but I honestly don't know anything more about her. Kassandra joined first. We were closing in on the manticore's position when Allie heard someone calling for help. Kassandra had passed out by the time we found her. She was very badly hurt - a few broken bones and a bullet wound through the chest. Even Phoebe was disturbed by her injuries."

"What happened to her?" Lucia asked. Such injuries didn't just happen. "Had the manticore gotten to her?" She wasn't sure what the manticore was doing with bullets, though.

"No, she... she was working with Kronos's minions," Demetria said quietly, glancing at the door as though afraid someone would barge in. "I only know as much as Zoë and Lady Artemis told me, but apparently Kassandra had a change of heart and... revolted or something of that sort. They put her on one of those mortal helicopter things that was heading to support the manticore. They shot her and threw her out of the helicopter a few miles away. We assume they had intended for her to land in the sea."

"Gods, how did she survive that?" Lucia breathed. "I know Phoebe is good, but that's a _lot _to heal."

"Lady Artemis combined some of her power with Phoebe's. And Kassandra has been consuming a considerable amount of ambrosia to diminish the pain," Demetria said. "If she were mortal, she doubtlessly would have died. She is doing surprisingly well, given her condition. She can walk for short amounts of time."

"...Who's her parent?"

"She hasn't said."

"Does she know?"

Demetria shrugged. "I did not ask. She does not seem to like conversation, so I haven't pried."

Lucia sighed. "May I speak with her before I leave?"

"About?"

"She's tied to the Underworld. I can sense it," Lucia said, frowning. "Not as much as I can with Lydia, but it's disconcerting. Unless she's a particularly powerful legacy, she must be a child of an minor Underworld god. I know those are rare, but I don't know what else would make sense."

"I do not think 'tis Kassandra you're sensing," Demetria said cautiously. "Earlier, before the quest was called, Lydia told me and Zoë that she sensed something familiar about Bianca. She couldn't recall precisely when she first sensed it, so I told her she probably just sensed remnants of your presence left in the cabin. But if you sense it, too, then perhaps - "

"My father would not break his oath," Lucia interrupted, seeing where this was going. "He wouldn't. There's something strange going on. Which bed did she sleep in?"

Demetria inclined her head at the bed beside the one Zoë usually occupied. "She latched onto Zoë immediately. She wouldn't leave her side."

Lucia stood and proceeded over to the bed. She examined the bed. "Does she have any belongings?"

"Nothing she did not take with her."

Lucia frowned. She ran her hand over the bed. "It's not enough... I sense the Underworld, but Lydia and I have been here too often. It could easily be from our presence. If I had actually seen this girl, I would've been able to say for certain."

It was silent for several seconds.

"Regardless," Lucia continued, turning to regard Demetria. "I know I sensed the Underworld in Kassandra. I'd like permission to speak with her.

"...Very well. Granted," Demetria said. "I doubt Artemis would mind so long as you do not scare the girl too much."

"...Understood," Lucia said. "I'll be careful." _I'll try not to scare her off with my melancholy ways._

Demetria glanced at the door. "We should join the others. I do not know if Elaia and Melissa will be able to keep them from fighting with the campers."

Lucia snorted. "Melissa's likely leading the charge by now."

Demetria laughed. "Quite likely. Phoebe would be proud."

Lucia glanced over at Phoebe's sleeping form. "She _is_ alright, isn't she? Was she asleep all night?"

"She woke a few times," Demetria said as she stood and proceeded to the door. "Elaia and I fed her. She should be fine after a few weeks of rest."

Lucia nodded, following Demetria out of the cabin. "I suppose that's good. It could be worse."

"Indeed. She will be upset that she cannot hunt, of course, but she will recover."

There were a few campers slowly making their way to the dining pavilion. They sent their customary unsubtle glares in Lucia and Demetria's direction, but Lucia didn't particularly care and she knew Demetria wasn't interested in provoking a fight either.

"You know," Lucia began hesitantly, "if... if Zoë truly doesn't return..."

Demetria glanced at her. "Yes?"

"You'll be lieutenant," Lucia said with a bittersweet smile, hoping her comment would be well-received.

Demetria blushed. "I don't know, Lu... Me? Lieutenant? Elaia is eldest."

"Elaia is kind and devoted to Artemis," Lucia conceded, "but she doesn't speak with authority. Everyone always listens to you. And besides, if I remember the story correctly, Zoë wasn't eldest when she became lieutenant."

"That _is_ true..." Demetria said thoughtfully, "but I don't know. Phoebe might be the better choice. I do not think I could lead us in a hunt. For taking care of domestic matters, perhaps I would be decent, but Phoebe would be much better in action."

Lucia shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I'd pick you."

Demetria smiled. "Thanks."

Lucia returned the smile.

* * *

"May I have a word? Kassandra?" Lucia asked politely. The girl had ended up in the back of the group when they had started to make their way back to the cabin, so Lucia decided it would be a good opportunity to speak with her.

Kassandra exchanged a glance with Catherine as if looking for instruction, before turning back to Lucia and shrugging. "Yeah, um - sure."

Catherine gave Lucia a sideways look as if she could not believe that Lucia would willingly instigate a conversation with a new Hunter.

"You don't mind the cold, do you?" Lucia said, ignoring Catherine. "We could go for a walk."

"...Just for a few minutes," Kassandra replied. "Catherine and Elaia say I shouldn't be outside too long. They're afraid I'll get hypothermia again. And I can't really walk for long yet."

"This shouldn't take long," Lucia assured her with a forced smile. "Demetria just wants me to introduce myself and whatnot."

That seemed to appease Catherine, so Lucia didn't feel too guilty about twisting the truth a bit. She didn't want Catherine to make a big deal of Lucia talking to Kassandra. And she did have a somewhat unfriendly reputation to maintain.

"Alright," Kassandra said.

"Come on." Lucia led her away from the Hunters and behind the nearest cabin, intending to walk in a loop around the cabins for the duration of their conversation.

"Sorry. I don't actually know your name," Kassandra said. Her voice was sheepish, but her steely grey eyes gave Lucia the feeling she was sharper than she seemed, even in her weakened state.

"Antonia. Lucia Antonia. Lady of the Walls of Erebos. Daughter of Lord Hades. Descendant of Lady Aphrodite; Lords Apollo, Zeus, Eros; and Lady Demeter. Servant of the gods of Mount Olympus. And, of course, Hunter of Artemis, but that goes without saying."

Kassandra blinked.

"It's 'Antonia' to strangers," Lucia added. "Seeing as you are now my sister, I will tolerate 'Lucia' for the sake of simplicity, but you will have to forgive me: I'm afraid it's rather hard for me to accept new Hunters until they prove themselves genuinely devoted to Lady Artemis."

"Right." Kassandra furrowed her brows. "What do you want?"

Lucia immediately felt guilty at Kassandra's tone - Artemis would be disappointed. "...Sorry. I overdid it." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm... distracted. I thought we should talk before I go."

Kassandra studied her with those piercing eyes. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Who are your parents?" Lucia inquired bluntly.

Kassandra hesitated. "Why does it matter?"

"There's a war starting here, Kassandra, and I'd like to know who'll be fighting at my side."

"...Fine. My dad's... a bit odd. His name's Tom. We live with my grandmother in Maryland. He's been getting better, though."

Lucia nodded, noting the lack of mention of a mother. "Why'd you leave?"

Kassandra seemed a bit taken aback by Lucia's directness. "Look, it's not your business."

Lucia smiled. "Fair warning: secrets don't stay secret long here. We'll be discrete when we find out whatever you're hiding, but we will find out."

Kassandra had her mouth open in indignation, but she appeared to be speechless.

"I don't trust you," Lucia continued - it was an odd coincidence that Artemis disappeared shortly after a former minion of Kronos joined the Hunt, "but I want to trust Lady Artemis's judgement. And I don't have time to deal with this. Just tell me who your mother is."

"...That's a secret I'll be keeping for now."

"Kassandra, things aren't adding up here," Lucia said. "What little _is_ adding up isn't adding up in your favor. I know you're connected to the Underworld and there's no way you could have survived your injuries without being a demigod. Who is your mother?"

Kassandra pursed her lips.

Lucia stared her down as best she could. She _seriously_ didn't have time for Kassandra to be uncooperative.

"...Melinoe," Kassandra finally admitted. "I only met her once. As a reward for good service." She scoffed.

"I see," Lucia said. She wasn't certain if that was a good thing. On one hand, she was glad Macaria, the goddess of peaceful death, had not cheated on her precious husband Thanatos, but on the other, she pitied anyone who was related to Melinoe, the unpleasant goddess of ghosts.

Kassandra was frowning down at her feet.

"Very well, then," Lucia said, trying not to sink to deep into her thoughts. "I'll be - "

"I'm sorry."

"Come again?"

"I - I'm sorry."

Lucia narrowed her eyes. "Sorry?"

Kassandra hesitated. "I only knew you Hunters for less than a day before the manticore thing happened and Artemis left, but it's obvious she means a lot to you guys. And I'm sorry. That this happened."

_I don't like you_, Lucia thought loud and clearly, but she did not dare to say so aloud. If Kassandra did have something to do with Artemis's kidnapping, Lucia would wring her neck herself later. "I'll walk you back to the cabin."

* * *

After saying goodbye to her sisters, Lucia found a suitably dark nook in Camp Half-Blood and shadow traveled away. She did not know where Zoë was, but she had the feeling she knew where Zoë would go eventually. Without a form of teleportation, it would take Zoë days to get there, but at least if Lucia investigated the Mountain of Despair, she could confirm that Atlas had truly escaped and perhaps begin to track him. If that wouldn't lead her to Zoë, it would lead her to Artemis, which would be just as good.

That was what Lucia was thinking as she was rushed through the cold darkness.

But then something odd happened: there was a warmth at her shoulder.

Before she could begin to process it, she was being yanked off course, materializing - against her will - in a poorly lit room. She was being pulled by the shoulder and she stumbled back, falling onto the floor in a rather undignified manner.

Lucia saw the hems of black robes swishing by her and she looked up to find Hades frowning down at her.

* * *

**The next chapter will be picking up right here.**

**Reviews always appreciated... ;)  
If you liked it, let me know. If you saw a typo or grammatical error of some sort, point it out. If something didn't make sense, do tell me.  
Thanks!**


	23. The Underworld

**I updated on time! This starts right where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to her sisters, Lucia found a suitably dark nook in Camp Half-Blood and shadow traveled away. She did not know where Zoë was, but she had the feeling she knew where Zoë would go eventually. Without a form of teleportation, it would take Zoë days to get there, but at least if Lucia investigated the Mountain of Despair, she could confirm that Atlas had truly escaped and perhaps begin to track him. If that wouldn't lead her to Zoë, it would lead her to Artemis, which would be just as good.

That was what Lucia was thinking as she was rushed through the cold darkness.

But then something odd happened: there was a warmth at her shoulder.

Before she could begin to process it, she was being yanked off course, materializing - against her will - in a poorly lit room. She was being pulled by the shoulder and she stumbled back, falling onto the floor in a rather undignified manner.

Lucia saw the hems of black robes swishing by her and she looked up to find Hades frowning down at her.

"Father?" Lucia said, hastily getting to her feet and giving him a slight bow. She was in his study.

"Where were you going?" Hades asked in what sounded like a disinterested monotone. But Lucia knew better: he had _yanked_ her out of the shadows - he rarely interfered with her travels. And he didn't look particularly well: he had dark bags beneath his eyes.

"I... thought I was free to use your method of teleportation to go wherever I like, whenever I like," Lucia replied guardedly. She somehow doubted he wanted to hear she had been going to Atlas's domain.

"You are," he confirmed, "but I would like to know where you were going."

"Are you... accusing me of something?" Lucia inquired.

"Why are you refusing to answer my question, Lucia?"

Lucia hesitated. Maybe he did not yet know about what had happened to Artemis. "I'm not. I just - I was trying to find Zoë."

"I see," Hades said. He paused. "You are aware that Zoë Nightshade is currently on a quest, are you not?"

"I - I might be."

"You _might_ be?"

Lucia swallowed. "Alright, so I am aware that she's on a quest. What of it?"

Hades didn't reply. He swept behind his desk and took a seat. A chair appeared in front of his desk and he gestured at it.

Lucia reluctantly approached the chair and sat. She was itching to leave, but she had the feeling Hades wouldn't tolerate her being any more uncooperative than she already had been.

"This is not your quest," Hades said. "You were not at Camp Half-Blood when the prophecy was issued. You are not a quest member."

"I'm aware of that."

"And yet you seek to join the quest group."

Lucia didn't reply.

"The Fates themselves came knocking on my door, requesting that I remind you of your place."

_The Fates?_

"You may not be bound to the Ancient Laws as gods are, but it is your duty to respect the rules of non-interference."

"How exactly," Lucia began tersely, "can a demigod be expected to follow the Ancient Laws?"

Hades met her gaze seriously. "I understand that this is difficult, but you know you are not a mere demigod."

Lucia scoffed.

"Lucia."

"Sorry," Lucia said. "I wasn't going to interfere with the quest - I wasn't. I just - Zoë took a girl with her. A new Hunter. She's only known she's a demigod for a handful of days. She's had no training. I - I think Zoë means for her to die. And I can't let that happen."

Hades's chiding expression turned into a mask of indifference.

"Lydia said... Lydia said she sensed the Underworld in this girl," Lucia said cautiously. She knew his blank expression was not a good sign, but she had to ask. "Is the girl... Is she...?"

"Damn those rotten old _hags_!" Hades muttered, standing and swiping his arm across the desk with a growl, sending paper, pens, and staplers flying to the floor.

Lucia flinched and bowed her head, hoping he was referring to the Fates rather than the Hunters. She was confident that he wouldn't hurt her, but seeing any god so angry would send most people running for cover and she had to fight the instinct to do so.

"They implied it was the boy who would die!" Hades exclaimed, pacing angrily. "They - Damn them! The boy's an incompetent, blithering idiot! Bianca is a perfect candidate for - " He promptly shut his mouth when he glanced at Lucia as if suddenly noticing she was still there. He stared at her as though he had been caught murdering someone and wasn't certain if he should leave a witness.

"So..." Lucia said awkwardly, making a mental note to - at a later date - ask him about what Bianca was such a perfect candidate for. "Bianca and her brother - they're yours?"

Hades glared at her, not saying anything.

"You... swore you wouldn't," Lucia said. "Persephone must be - "

"Do _not_ bring her into this," Hades growled. "That is the last thing I need." He gritted his teeth and sighed. "I didn't break my word," he added. The rage drained out of his face as he came back to his desk. He slouched back into his chair, putting his elbow onto his armrest and bringing his hand up to rub his beard.

Lucia narrowed her eyes. She would side with her stepmother on this. Hades shouldn't be off having more demigod children.

"They were born before the war," Hades said as if sensing her thoughts. His eyes were still pained, but he was taking deep breaths and speaking slowly to calm himself. "Zeus was going to kill them. I hid them."

Lucia felt a flash of anger at Zeus and the Olympians for always going after her father's children, but she quickly suppressed her anger in favor of confusion. "Now that you remind me... I remember. Vaguely. I think you mentioned them to me... but you never said what became of them."

"Have you ever been to Las Vegas, my daughter?"

Lucia froze for a couple seconds, not knowing how to answer. She had been to Vegas once, yes. She had seen it from a distance a handful of times, but had only actually been in the city once. And he knew it. She couldn't _lie_. "Lady Artemis despises that foul place."

"Yes, I am certain she does," Hades replied with some amusement, "but dear Zeusy doesn't."

Lucia bit her lip. "Jupiter," she corrected. She didn't understand how this was at all relevant to Bianca and her brother. Was Hades mocking her in some petty attempt to get back at her for pressing him about Bianca? He had never mentioned her whatever-it-had-been with Jupiter. She knew he must've known about it - he was a god, after all - but they'd never spoken of it.

"As I recall, he took you there on a... _date_ once."

"I'm sorry, Father," Lucia said in a rush. She felt her face flush with embarrassment. She still couldn't quite believe she had - for however a short period of time - forgotten who Jupiter really was: her father's brother, Artemis's father, her _uncle_.

"No matter. It is in the past," Hades said, dismissively. He looked serious, though, as he rubbed his beard. "He probably took you on a tour."

Lucia didn't deny it.

"I somehow doubt he failed to mention the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

Lucia's jaw dropped. "You left your children with the Lotus-eaters? Are you mad?"

Hades clenched his jaw and inclined his head stubbornly.

"Sorry," Lucia said. She straightened her back. "Bianca needs help. She's still _twelve_ \- she has no training. Unlike the campers on the quest. The Blessing of Artemis should give her some skill with a bow, but without practice she'll hardly know what to do. If I don't take her place, she'll die."

"Did you not listen to a word I said? The Fates themselves will not permit you to interfere."

"But you're upset! You don't want her to die either!"

"There is nothing I can do."

"I know you can't, but _I_ can - that's what demigods are for. Father, let me - "

"No, Lucia," Hades said firmly.

Lucia glared at him. "And what of Artemis? She's being kept in bronze chains! Father, please, you can't expect me to sit patiently and - "

"Did you not just tell me you wouldn't interfere with the quest itself? That you only wanted to help Bianca?"

"Father - "

Hades shook his head.

Lucia blinked. "I can't just do nothing. I'd die for Artemis. For any of the Hunters." _I can't be useless._

"No need to be melodramatic. You do have a role in this. Bianca will need guidance. When she arrives here, she will see my kingdom for what it is. She will be frightened. Wherever the judges send her, she will remember everything. It will be difficult for her to adjust. She will need you."

Lucia looked away, realizing she was tearing up.

Hades cleared his throat. "Shall I... summon Persephone?"

Lucia wiped her eyes.

"Or Macaria?"

"No. I'm alright," Lucia said. It was a bit of a lie, but Lucia doubted Hades wanted to get any more involved in her emotional state. And she doubted her stepmother or half-sister would be much help this time, not when there was another demigod child of Hades involved.

"Good. I trust you will be discrete when discussing this matter with the Hunters," Hades replied. "If Artemis must know, then she must, but the others are not to know. At the very least, not until I have ensured my son's safety."

Lucia nodded weakly. "Yes, Father."

He sighed. "You are dismissed. However, if I sense you heading to the Mountain of Despair again, I will not be pleased."

Lucia forced a reassuring smile, but she spoke with some bitterness, "No need to worry. I'll stay here and wait for - for Zoë and Bianca. I won't go any further than Charon's domain. I just have to send an IM to Demetria from Mother's garden."

"Very well," Hades said. "I believe Persephone still has some mortal foods she brought when she returned. I'm sure she will be happy to entertain a guest... And, daughter, I must ask you to be cautious. There are beings... _stirring_ along the edges of my realm. I am working to tighten security, but in the meantime... do try to keep away from Punishment and the entrance to Tartarus."

Lucia had been nodding along, but she froze at his last suggestion. She knew the rumors. "Is it..." She swallowed. "...your father? Or any of his kin?"

Hades didn't reply immediately. "I have no firm evidence. These beings are elusive, even in their weakened states."

Lucia nodded.

"The Titans and their sympathizers are gaining strength - that much is clear."

"I... I've heard Melinoe has joined them."

Hades didn't reply, but his dark expression answered for him. He wanted to know more about his estranged child, even though he knew he wouldn't like what he would hear.

"She has a daughter," Lucia added.

That seemed to spark his interest. "A daughter? She hasn't had a child since... that boy who died in 1843."

"Yes, something like that," Lucia said. "The girl has joined the Hunt. I've been told she had been working with the Titans. They nearly killed her when she defected. I don't know how she survived. With her injuries, even a demigod would need a great deal of luck to survive. I'm worried."

Hades considered this. He waved a hand and the desk supplies he had previously knocked away returned to their places on the desk. "Keep an eye on her."

"I intend to."

Hades nodded his approval as he picked up a black fountain pen. He scribbled a note.

Lucia waited for him to say something.

"Is that all?" he inquired.

"Yes." Lucia stood. "I believe so."

Hades nodded. He glanced up at Lucia. "Do be cautious."

"Aren't I always?" Lucia asked with a more genuine reassuring smile.

Hades allowed the corner of his lips to twitch up in amusement. "Most of the time, yes, but I am very serious, Lucia. Watch yourself. The Olympians may still deny it, but the threat of the Titans is quite real."

* * *

It had been agony waiting for Bianca to arrive, but the moment the poor girl's soul entered Charon's mortal recording studio, Lucia knew it was her. Even in death, Bianca still radiated the Underworldly energy only found in children of Hades. To Lucia's surprise, she could also sense a bit of Artemis's power in Bianca. It was nowhere near as strong and obvious as it would be in the soul of an older Hunter, but it was there.

For a few minutes, Lucia continued to sit there on the edge of Charon's desk, observing the girl as Charon worked on his computer. Bianca was much too young for_this_, for death, for dying a child of Hades. Bianca was clearly much more aware of her surroundings than the other souls (but not fully aware). She didn't come off as uncomfortable or afraid, but she was... disoriented, sad.

Lucia frowned as Bianca approached her.

"You're... not dead," Bianca commented tentatively. "You're... a Hunter. Aren't you?"

Lucia inclined her head, trying to hide her surprise at the girl's boldness. "Yes."

"Who are you?"

"Lucia Antonia," Lucia answered, sliding off the desk and onto her feet. "I'm a child of Lord Hades. I'm here to escort you to Judgement and answer your questions."

"Oh," Bianca said, playing with the hem of her sleeve, "um, okay." She paused, frowning. "I think Lydia mentioned you."

"I'm sure she did," Lucia replied. "Just give me a moment, Miss di Angelo." Lucia turned to Charon. "May I borrow your boat?"

Charon looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Will you bring it back before the next scheduled departure?"

"Which will be when, exactly?"

"In seven hours, thirty-one minutes, and fifty-five seconds."

Lucia hadn't meant it _literally_, but_, _"I'll have it back in time," she promised.

"Very well, then." Charon went back to his work.

"May I bring Bianca di Angelo with me?"

Charon huffed with annoyance and rolled his eyes before gazing up at Lucia appraisingly. "She was not given the ancient rites. Nor was she buried according to any mortal custom."

Lucia frowned. _Well, that's not good. _She had thought Zoë would know to at least bury the girl if there wasn't time to have a proper funeral pyre with the ancient rites. Unless, of course, the body had been unrecoverable.

Lucia glanced at Bianca. Her skin seemed to be covered in burns. Just how had she died? Lucia doubted this would be the time to ask. She took out her Olympian debit card.

"You can take a few drachmas," Lucia said, placing the card in front of Charon, "and I give you my word we'll at the very least burn a shroud with a couple more drachmas if her body is unrecoverable."

Charon examined the card. After a while, he sighed. "Very well, daughter of... my king."

"Thank you, Charon," Lucia said. She turned to Bianca, gesturing at the elevator. "This way."

Bianca took a final glance at Charon, who was scanning Lucia's card, before making her way to the elevator.

After Lucia had entered her PIN and retrieved her card from Charon, she had been about to follow Bianca, but she hesitated, looking back at the occupants of the waiting room. There was a handful of younger souls. Souls that had been too young to die, that couldn't pay Charon's fee.

Lucia shut her eyes tightly. They didn't deserve this. She hadn't done it in years, too many years... It wasn't technically her right... This was Charon's domain, not Hades's... But...

"Charon?"

Charon sighed. "What is it now, Antonia?"

"I'm taking the children with me," Lucia said decisively.

Charon raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pay you their fees."

He looked unimpressed.

"And I'll convince my father to raise your salary," Lucia added.

"That's what they all say," Charon replied with a sigh. "Let me return to my work."

"I may take them, then?"

Charon gave her an exasperated look. He studied her. "I expect a payment of triple the amount I had demanded of each soul that you take. And I _will_ have that pay raise, Lady of the Walls."

Lucia took a deep breath. That was considerably more than he had usually asked for and he'd already been raising his rates per soul in recent decades. "Done." She handed him back the card.

Artemis would be confused by the sudden depletion of Lucia's allowance, but she'd understand. Besides, it wasn't as though Lucia had anything else to spend money on. Unlike some of the other Hunters, who bought clothes or books or or sports equipment or mortal foods other such things on a somewhat regular basis, Lucia limited her expenses to updating her wardrobe once or twice a decade to keep up with mortal fashions.

Lucia took her card back from Charon. She then reached out with her power to draw the souls she had chosen closer to her and led them to the elevator, carefully placing herself between them and Bianca.

"I hope you don't mind..." Lucia said to Bianca. "I can bring them down separately if it would make you more comfortable."

Bianca had been observing the souls with a grimace, but she offered Lucia a small smile. "I'm fine." She inclined her head at the souls. "It's a kind thing you're doing. I heard - Charon, is it? - tell one woman she'd be lucky to get out of here in a century."

Lucia nodded, closing the elevator doors and pressing the button to bring them to the banks of the Styx. "...Charon's grouchy. He exaggerates, but..." Lucia sighed, looking at a young, terribly thin boy of about three or four years. African. Likely starved to death. "Sometimes I wish I weren't a child of Hades. People think life is tough, but then we - you and I, children of Hades - we see this."

Bianca had looked away, frowning.

"By the time we reach Judgement, they'll look better," Lucia continued, trying to sound reassuring. "They'll go back to looking like they're in their prime. Or the way they see themselves. It depends. Either way, this is the worst of it." _Unless you visit Punishment._

Bianca met Lucia's gaze with her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm a child of Hades? Is that what you're telling me? Is that why I'm not - I'm not... mindless like them?"

Lucia nodded. "You are. They'll liven up a bit around Judgement. In Asphodel, they'll go back to this, but in Elysium they'll be their usual selves." It varied in Punishment, but that wasn't really relevant. "You'll keep your memories regardless. Unless you get dipped in the Lethe."

"I... don't know what you're talking about. What judgement? What's the Lethe?"

"Right, um," Lucia said. "I forgot you're new to this. Each soul gets judged to determine where they go. The Fields of Asphodel are for average souls. Elysium is for those who had been remarkably good or if they had done just enough of the little good things. The Fields of Punishment are for the particularly bad souls. And there are the Isles of the Blest for those who have been reborn twice and had achieved Elysium in all three lifetimes. Before they're reborn, they bathe in the River Lethe, to wipe away their memories."

Bianca was silent as she sorted through the information.

The elevator came to a halt. Lucia ushered the young souls out and into Charon's boat. Afterwards, she returned to Bianca.

"You alright?" Lucia asked. "This is the River Styx. It's dangerous; you don't want to touch it, but it takes us straight to the Walls of Erebos - the entrance to the Underworld."

Bianca nodded a bit shakily. She seemed pale.

"You'll be fine, I promise," Lucia said. "You're with me. It's the safest way to travel in the Underworld short of being accompanied by Lord Hades or Lady Persephone - his wife."

Bianca nodded again as she got into the boat. "Right."

Lucia followed her. She untied the boat and used the oars to push it off the riverbank.

After a while, as the boat floated along, Bianca asked, "Will I meet him? Hades?"

Lucia didn't meet her eyes. "I hope so."

"But you don't think so?" She sounded disappointed.

Lucia lifted her gaze to study her young sister. "Father is... He was made very distraught by your death." Lucia paused, wincing as she realized she'd fallen into a formal manner of speaking. "I don't pretend to understand him fully. He is... complex. And he was in a peculiar mood when I spoke to him." He had been scheming, Lucia was certain of it, but she wasn't sure if it was best to voice that thought.

"But you _do, _like, actually _know_ him?"

Lucia nodded, trying to give herself a few more seconds to relax and attempt to switch to a more modern speaking style. "I - Yes, but I'm nearly two thousand years old, Bianca. I've had time to come to know him."

They were silent for a while as Lucia berated herself for not sounding more conversational. She didn't want to make Bianca uncomfortable, but Lucia didn't even know her. _Lucia_ was uncomfortable, having to care for this stranger. She wanted to do it, but it wasn't quite in her nature.

Lucia docked Charon's rowboat and ordered the souls (excluding Bianca) into a line. She had Bianca walk beside her as she led the line to the main gate.

Cerberus began to bark excitedly and wag his tail as Lucia approached.

Lucia smiled. She had missed the large dog. But business first. She turned to the young souls following her.

"This is the line to Judgement," Lucia said, gesturing at the line of souls that proceeded in through the gate between Cerberus's feet. "The other shorter line takes you straight to Asphodel, if you'd rather not be judged. However, I must warn you that if you are truly deserving of Punishment, you will face Judgement regardless. Do you understand?"

Lucia felt bad for having to go through the formalities with such young souls. The souls nodded that they understood and she knew that, on some level, they did understand. But they were still much too young for this.

"You're young," Lucia added. "I recommend Judgement for all of you. You have nothing to lose by being judged. They are unlikely to send children to Punishment and, by being judged, you'll have a chance at Elysium."

They nodded their understanding again.

At Lucia's dismissive wave, they all trudged over to join the line to Judgement, except for Bianca, who remained at Lucia's side, and for one slightly older boy who sagged his shoulders and headed straight for Asphodel.

Lucia stared at his leaving back, fighting the urge to force him into the other line. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, and exhaled. She knew the rules: she couldn't interfere in such matters. It was his choice.

Lucia turned to Bianca. "I'll take you straight up to Judgement. If I can help it, no sister of mine waits for days with the other souls."

Bianca glanced at the line to Asphodel. "This is nuts. You know this is all nuts, right?"

Lucia shrugged. "I hardly remember what it was like before I knew about all this. Besides, 'We're all mad here.' It's pretty much required when you're a demigod."

"Mad?"

"Crazy," Lucia clarified. "It's a quote, though. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _Not a fan, are you?" She hadn't read it herself, but she had heard Isabel read it aloud on a few occasions.

"No," Bianca said. She was looking up at Cerberus now, frowning.

"Shall I introduce you?" Lucia asked, inclining her head at Cerberus.

Bianca shook her head.

"Come now, sister," Lucia said. "He's quite soft-hearted."

Bianca was shaking her head still. "That's not what I - I just - I can't. I can't." She was looking at the line to Judgement, crying.

Lucia bit her lip. She couldn't exactly offer a soul a reassuring pat on the back. "Can't?"

"I can't - be judged."

Lucia considered this. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I really truly am. I should have been there when the quest was called. _I_ should have gone with Zoë, not you. This is my fault."

Bianca brushed away her ghostly tears, but she said nothing.

"Before I left, Zoë and Lady Artemis were worried about how we haven't had any new Hunters recently and how none of the newer ones seemed willing to stay for more than a few months or years," Lucia explained. "I was telling them it was nothing to be worried about. We've had times like this before. But then when I get back, I find out that not only is Lady Artemis kidnapped, but that two - not one - _two_ girls have joined us." Lucia paused. "I'm sure that between Artemis and Zoë - between the two of them, you and Kassandra had no chance. They know how to spin the Hunt into something irresistible. If I'd been there, I'd have stopped them. Or at least tried to. It was probably Zoë's idea, wasn't it? Zoë's the one who's more easily bothered by our numbers dropping. And Artemis listens to her more than either of them realize. It certainly didn't help that Artemis has been unusually stressed by some scent lately."

"...It was Zoë," Bianca confirmed with a small nod.

"I really am sorry," Lucia reiterated. She hesitated. "But whatever it is you're afraid of - why you don't want to be judged, it - well - I can't guarantee it won't matter, but you died a Hunter, you died on a quest, serving the gods. Either of those alone usually significantly increase one's chances at Elysium. With both, I'd say your chances are quite good."

Bianca didn't look convinced.

"Trust me." Lucia smiled. "Come on. Let's see Cerberus." Most people liked Cerberus once they got to know him.

"...Alright." Bianca reluctantly followed Lucia over to the three-headed dog.

"Hey, boy," Lucia said as Cerberus finally took a few steps from his post and began to lick at her, all three of his heads taking turns. She hugged his gigantic front left leg. "I've missed you, too, Cerberus." She murmured an addition greeting in Latin, asking him to be kind to Bianca. "This is Bianca, my sister."

Bianca attempted to smile, but she didn't approach.

Lucia could see this wasn't making Bianca feel any better. She patted Cerberus's leg. "We have to go, I'm afraid," she told him.

Cerberus made a soft whining noise.

"I'll visit again soon," Lucia assured him. "Bianca? We'll walk to Judgement. We can talk out your problems on the way."

Bianca glanced back at the Styx as if she was thinking of running.

"You have nothing to fear," Lucia said, returning to Bianca. "You're a child of Hades. A Hunter of Artemis."

Bianca shut her eyes tightly and exhaled. "I abandoned Nico - my brother. He - he needs me. I..." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have..."

Lucia bit her lip. She wordlessly swept her hand up behind Bianca's back to urge her forward.

Bianca complied, sniffling.

"I..." Lucia began as the made their way around Cerberus, "I abandoned my brother, too. It wasn't quite the same, but... I know the feeling."

"He was - my r-responsibility," Bianca said, sobbing, "and I just - I just - I left him the first ch-chance I had."

Lucia knew there wasn't anything she could say to truly make Bianca feel better, but she had to try. "My brother survived without me. He rose fairly high in the army. He married. Had children. He missed me and I him, but life went on. He became a good man." She didn't need to mention he had died at the relatively young age of thirty-six. That he had been killed in combat. That Lucia still wondered what would have become of him had she not left.

"If a-anything bad happens t-to him it'll - it'll be my fault," Bianca said.

"No, it won't be," Lucia said. "He'll find his way. It's his life. You couldn't have protected him forever even if you were still... up there." She gestured up at the stalactites hanging down from the roof of the Underworld.

Bianca didn't reply.

Lucia sighed. "Why don't you tell me about the quest? Maybe you'll feel better about Judgement once - once Zoë arrives."

"Z-Zoë's going to die?"

Lucia froze. Had Zoë not told Bianca? Had she only told the other Hunters? "Demetria said Zoë was quite certain she will die."

Bianca had a look of anguish on her face.

"Don't worry about it," Lucia said, turning to face Bianca. She had tried to put her hand on Bianca's shoulder, but it had simply fallen through her. Lucia grimaced at the odd sensation of her hand passing through a soul and drew her hand back, cursing herself for making such a foolish mistake. "Zoë knows what she's doing. We... We are all quite prepared to die for Artemis if need be."

Bianca only sobbed at that.

"I'm sorry," Lucia said. This was why she avoided new Hunters. She didn't know how to deal with their tears. She didn't know them. "I'm sorry. Please, tell me about the quest. About you. Let's talk."

Lucia continued in a similar vein, assuaging Bianca's feelings of guilt and encouraging her to talk. Eventually, Bianca did open up, not only about the quest, but about her earlier life as well. Lucia had a few theories on why Bianca's memory was somewhat lacking, but she didn't share them. That was another matter she would confront Hades about at a later date.

* * *

Zoë entered the waiting room calmly, chin held up, back straight. Confident, as always.

The moment her eyes found Lucia's, she smiled. It was a warm smile. Sad, but warm. But so sad.

Lucia found herself crying as Zoë approached her. Lucia focused, she focused all she could on Zoë to keep Zoë from forgetting. To keep Zoë conscious of what was happening, to keep her aware of her surroundings. There was something off about her soul, but Lucia couldn't pinpoint it.

"I was worried for thee," Zoë said. "The dream - it had been terrible."

Lucia nodded weakly. She had started to raise her arms to give her a hug, but she jerked them back down to her sides, remembering they would only pass through Zoë uselessly. That realization only increased her sobs.

"Oh, hush, Lu," Zoë chided gently, even though she too now had tears streaming down from her eyes. "It h-had to happen someday. I was becoming tired."

"I could've - "

"You couldn't have," Zoë interrupted, shaking her head. She lifted her ghostly hand to Lucia's cheek.

Lucia took a shuddering breath. She hated the touch of spirits. She could feel the warmth of Zoë's hand, but nothing more. There was no flesh there; there would never again be flesh there. "I was going to - but F-Father - he stopped me. He said - the Fates didn't want - didn't want me i-involved."

Zoë glanced at her hand and withdrew it, evidently sensing Lucia's discomfort. She gave Lucia another one of those sad smiles. "'Tis not thy fault."

Lucia stared at her for a while, not sure of how to disagree. "Zoë..."

Zoë wiped at her eyes. "It is not."

Lucia swallowed, nodding, trying to regain her composure. They needed privacy. She knew the others souls wouldn't really care about them talking, but it felt wrong, having so many people listening. She turned to Charon. "Charon - "

"You may go," Charon interrupted, waving at the elevator.

Lucia felt too choked to reply so she merely nodded and quickly ushered Zoë into the elevator.

"...You are glowing," Zoë remarked, frowning as she settled to lean against the wall of the elevator. "All is well, Lu. I died for Lady Artemis. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Lucia attempted to relax. Her skin was glowing considerably more than normal - it had probably frightened Charon into letting them leave without a fuss. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be," Zoë said. "You have no reason to be."

"I c-could have died - I would have," Lucia replied. "I'd have done anything. Held the sky - asked my father to kill me - anything."

"And for what?" Zoë asked. "I knew I would face my family - my sisters, my father - one day."

"We're your family, Zoë."

"Now, yes. But they were my family once. It was my fate."

Lucia shook her head. "It didn't have to be..."

Zoë forced a chuckle. "You are very powerful, my dear sister - but not that powerful. The Fates bend to no one."

Lucia sighed and she wiped her eyes. Hades had said about the same thing. The glow of her skin died down somewhat. "You may be right."

"I may be right?" Zoë asked. She smiled a teasing smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Of course, I am right. Honestly, Lucia, one would think you do not know me at all."

Lucia couldn't quite laugh, but she smiled. Zoë had never been one for jokes, but she was _trying_, just as she always did.

"You must not blame yourself," Zoë said.

Lucia nodded, more out of a need to please Zoë than actual agreement with her words.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. They stepped out onto the banks of the Styx. Lucia considered approaching Charon's boat, but she decided this was as good a spot as any to talk.

"You must not let Lady Artemis blame herself either. You must be strong," Zoë instructed, glancing around at the Underworld before turning back to Lucia. "Please. For Artemis. For our sisters."

"I will," Lucia said, nodding genuinely this time. "I'll do everything I can."

"I know you will," Zoë replied. "...But, _gods_, be thankful you did not see her face. She was so... I was afraid she would turn into her divine form."

"That bad?" Lucia asked, blinking back tears. She tried not to think of Artemis, visibly distraught beyond measure, and Zoë, dying. "Just how - how did you... die?" Just how had Atlas dealt the killing blow?

Zoë winced. She moved a hand to her side. "Poison. Ladon bit me. And then... Then there was a fight. We freed Artemis. She and I - we were fighting the General. She feinted and I knew she had, but - but seeing him about to..." She shook her head, her eyes streaming tears again. "I couldn't risk being wrong. I took the blow. I had to. I don't... I do not remember much after. We... won. There was... a mortal in a plane." She paused and furrowed her brow. "We were talking of men and... stars."

Lucia had started to cry once more as she had visualized the scene, but she regained enough control to ask, "Stars?"

Zoë suddenly looked very confused, which was quite unlike her. "Yes..." She had a faraway look in her eyes. "Lucia... I - I can see Olympus. I think... she put me in the stars."

"In the stars?" Lucia repeated shakily. She wracked her brain for what that meant. "As - as a constellation?"

"I..." Zoë closed her eyes, rolling her shoulders. "Yes. I'm... running - with my bow drawn."

"That's... a great honor, Zoë," Lucia replied, fighting off her disbelief. It did make sense, she supposed. This was likely what had felt off about Zoë's spirit earlier. "The gods do not do that for just anyone."

"No, they do not..." she agreed, still looking disoriented. "You - You will have to thank her for me. And tell her - everyone - I love them."

"They know you love them."

Zoë gave her a look. She seemed to have refocused on Lucia.

"Of course, I'll tell them," Lucia said.

"Thank you..." Zoë said with a sigh.

Lucia nodded. She swallowed. "I... I'll take you to Judgement. You can tell me more later. Bianca refused to be judged without seeing you first and I don't think it'll be good for her to sit around watching the judgings for any longer. It can drive one mad."

"Oh gods," Zoë said, paling considerably. "Bianca. How is she?"

Lucia shrugged. "She's... confused. I don't think she fully realizes she's dead yet. She didn't know much about the Underworld, so I filled her in, but she feels guilty for leaving her brother. He's all she's been thinking about."

Zoë didn't answer immediately. "He is only a boy."

"He's her _brother_."

Zoë closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You are right, of course." She opened her eyes. "...I am a fool."

Lucia hesitated. "Why did you take her with you?" She wouldn't ask why Zoë had even recruited Bianca; that wasn't entirely relevant now and she most certainly didn't want to get into that argument.

"Bianca is a child of Hades, isn't she?" Zoë inquired, but she sounded as if she already knew.

"Yes," Lucia answered simply.

Zoë looked out at the River Styx and the great Walls of Erebos in the distance. She turned her back to Lucia, clasping her hands behind her. "She didn't want to go. I - I pushed her into going on the quest. I was too anxious, too worried about Artemis to think clearly... I was afraid. And then Phoebe was poisoned, which made it all even worse. Bianca was a powerful half-blood - that much I knew even before I started to suspect Lydia was right. Bianca had a kind heart, as well. I... I got this ridiculous notion into my head that she would be the next lieutenant. She..." Zoë sighed. She turned around to face Lucia again. "She reminded me of thee."

Lucia frowned. Was Zoë implying what Lucia thought she was implying? That Zoë thought Bianca might become lieutenant because she thought _Lucia_ might become lieutenant?

"She does not look as similar to Hades as thou and Lydia do," Zoë said, "but her movements, her facial expressions were just as thine. And she was modest, reserved. Perhaps, 'tis not even that you are siblings. You could simply be similar. I don't know."

"How did you figure it out?" Lucia asked, deciding not to comment on the lieutenant issue. She could think about that later. "That she's my sister?"

"There were skeletons following us. She stabbed one and it was destroyed." Zoë paused. "Well, it burst into flame actually. None of the rest of us could kill them. I've seen you do similar banishments. It was the only logical conclusion."

Lucia nodded. Bianca had mentioned that when she had spoken of the quest.

"But it did not truly make sense until we got it out of her that she and her brother had spent some time in the hotel of the Lotus-eaters. She had been there since before the Pact of the Big Three."

Lucia nodded again. She bit her lip. She couldn't accuse Zoë of intending for Bianca to die. Lucia suspected that on some level, she may have been right about that, but Zoë clearly hadn't been truly - _consciously_ \- intending anything malevolent. "So, you took her with you because she was powerful and reminded you of me?"

Zoë grimaced. "I know. 'Tis absurd in hindsight. I was so _blind_. Foolish. If you had been there, I would have taken you with me, but - " Zoë dabbed at her eyes. " - I'm glad you weren't. I'm glad you are alive. Artemis will need thee."

Lucia shrugged.

"Do not give me that look, Lucia. She's as close to you as she was to me."

Was that another implication that she thought Lucia might become lieutenant? Lucia might not have been as pure as Demetria or strong as Phoebe, but she had been loyal, hadn't she? For two thousand years? Lucia couldn't possibly ask for Zoë's opinion, though. Zoë was hardly dead and here was Lucia, already thinking of who would replace her. What sort of friend _did_ that?

Lucia merely nodded, swallowing down her guilt. She glanced at Charon's boat. "We should get to Judgement. Bianca should not have to be alone."

"Indeed not," Zoë agreed. She inclined her head at the boat. "This is Charon's rowboat? The River Styx?"

"Yes."

Zoë nodded, but Lucia saw the nervous wring of her hands. "Do we need Charon?"

"No," Lucia said, attempting to smile reassuringly. "I'll take us across."

"Right," Zoë said. She swallowed. "I forgot you are authorized to transport souls... Lady of the Walls."

Lucia didn't reply immediately. It was odd hearing her formal title spoken by someone not from her father's court. The title had been a gift from her father for her one thousandth birthday; it had been an acknowledgement from Persephone that Lucia had indeed become part of the family. Lucia used the title to intimidate, to assert her Underworldly authority, not to... well, the title wasn't meant to be used by Hunters.

Lucia approached the rowboat and began untying the ropes, feeling a new wave of guilt over how she had spoken to Kassandra, introducing herself by her title and being thoroughly unpleasant. "You don't have to call me that, Zoë. I'm still your sister. Even here."

"This is thy kingdom, Lu," Zoë said with a half-smile, half-grimace of sorts. "You outrank me."

"You're my sister," Lucia reiterated. "You always will be." She gestured for Zoë to get onto the boat.

Zoë hesitated.

Lucia studied her: Zoë had that distant look in her eyes again, like when she had said she saw Olympus. She was wringing her hands.

"Zoë, are you alright?"

Zoë closed her eyes. "I just - I see the United States. All of it. Everything under the light of the moon." She exhaled and met Lucia's gaze. "I... I am _dead_. I _died_. I truly... died."

Lucia nodded slowly. "Yes... You're dead, Zoë."

"Oh gods..." Zoë had that same exact look in her eyes that Bianca had had when she had begun to panic about being judged.

Zoë Nightshade really _was_ nervous, Lucia realized. Zoë the confident, Zoë the lieutenant, Zoë the brave, Zoë the greatest of the Hunters was _nervous_. It was terribly disconcerting to see Zoë so distressed.

"You'll be alright," Lucia assured her. "You'll be fine."

Zoë gave a small nod. She stepped into the boat, trembling slightly.

"They'll send you to Elysium, I swear," Lucia added as Zoë took a seat. "You have nothing to fear."

"...I appreciate it, Lu, I really do, but... I..."

"I'm sorry," Lucia said as she pushed the boat off. She could see Zoë was overwhelmed. Anyone would be. "I shouldn't have kept you conscious. Souls that aren't children of Hades - they're not supposed to be aware of their surroundings - not unless they're in Judgement or Elysium. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry. It was selfish. I was desperate to talk to you. I'm sorry. I'll stop it - you'll be awake again in Judgement, alright? We can talk more in Elysium."

"'Tis - 'Tis fine," Zoë said, but her voice was somewhat strangled. "I'm alright."

"No," Lucia replied, shaking her head. "You're not. Let me - Let me ease your mind. I shouldn't have burdened it in the first place. Just let me..."

Zoë hesitated, but then she nodded stiffly. "If - If you think that is best..."

Lucia hated to have wounded Zoë's pride on top of everything else, but it was done. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

When she opened them, Zoë's eyes were distant in the way souls' eyes normally were, but she looked like she had not a care in the world.

It was good to see Zoë truly relaxed for once, but Lucia felt her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry," Lucia said one more time. _For everything._

These next few days, weeks - they weren't going to be easy.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	24. Apologies

**Hey guys! If you're reading this, thanks for sticking around. I've been working on this chapter for _months_ (since May, to be precise), but personal issues made it difficult to write.**

**It's not a very happy chapter and it was a pain to write, but it felt necessary to revisit the Mars story arc one more time. Lucia's really confused at that time and she's having a bit of a crisis of faith. She's unhappy and she mostly blames herself, but she also partly blames Artemis. I think that conflict about Lucia never 100% wanting to be a Hunter is pretty central to everything that happens in most chapters, so I thought I should dissect it a little further.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A forest in Great Britain. Three days after the Autumnal Equinox, 1679. (In other words, three days after Chapter 18: Tea.)**

Lucia ate her meal silently. She was sitting outside the vaguely circular loop of Hunters, but she did not mind. She was content to be off to the side. It was nice, sitting there and knowing that no one could be staring at her. She easily had everyone within sight and she felt more comfortable than she had in weeks, months. The September Equinox had come and gone without any unpleasantness.

Granted, that might have been because she had spent the equinox hiding in the Underworld, speaking with Proserpina, playing with Cerberus, and walking around aimlessly, but it was now three days after the equinox and still there had been no mention of Sophia, no unusual looks, no pointed questions.

Lucia realized that the Hunters _were_ becoming accustomed to her again. Well, not exactly the way they once were - they still did not speak with her as casually as they had once done - but their new almost-indifference was very much preferable to the constant stares and whispers behind her back that she had endured for some time immediately following her return from her month-long absence.

Lucia would be fine. She could handle having only Demetria and Anne to speak with. She had never truly been one for conversation anyway.

Anne was quite understanding. Unlike the majority of the others, she had not acted as though Lucia's emotions were an infectious and deadly disease. And, even though she had not had the best experiences with love, she was not as blindly terrified of it as the others were.

And Demetria was simply kind. Although she was frightened by the prospect of falling in love and did not quite understand it, she was able to put that aside and say uplifting words whenever Lucia needed them most. She was still able to treat Lucia as a sister.

Over the years, Lucia had preferred Demetria's company to Anne's because Demetria was older, wiser, but now - likely because Demetria was only eleven years old physically compared to Anne's fourteen years - Lucia felt slightly more comfortable discussing matters of the heart with Anne rather than Demetria.

All in all, Lucia could handle speaking with only Demetria and Anne. They were different enough that Lucia could discuss a number of topics between the two of them.

Besides, the others did not understand. They simply did not understand.

Lucia did not need them. Demetria and Anne were enough. She would be fine. She could handle it.

She could handle Zoë treating her like a child again. She _still_ was a child to Zoë, after all. Her measly sixteen centuries of life were nothing compared to Zoë's... at least twenty-six, perhaps even thirty, centuries. And Zoë was kind. Even if her demeanor was not as genuine as Lucia had grown accustomed to prior to her absence. Even if she spoke with a mildly patronizing tone that she probably thought Lucia would not pick up on. She was kind. She did not actively avoid her as the younger, more uncertain Hunters did as if afraid Lucia would bewitch them or lead them astray.

Lucia could handle Zoë's new veiled dislike for her. It quite seriously was not that bad.

_But, _Lucia thought as she chewed on some bear meat, watching the flames of the campfire, _if it did not bother you, if it were truly not "that bad," you would not be sitting here agonizing over it, now would you?_

_I suppose not,_ she replied to herself. _But 'tis better now. It could be worse._

_You are a fool, _she told herself. _A poor, miserable fool._

_I know. _Her thoughts concluded on that grim note as she did her best to clear her mind. She stared into the fire, watching as the flames crackled up into the air, watching as the twigs and branches and logs burned.

She exhaled.

She would be fine. She was handling matters. She could handle all of it.

_You can do this; I can do this,_ she thought. _It is fine; you are fine. 'Tis all fine._

But, no, it was not bloody fine and she knew it.

* * *

_Lucia released Diana's hand the very instant they appeared at the edge of the Hunters' camp. She kept her head bowed and eyes on the ground as she tentatively followed Diana into camp._

_It was still only an hour or two past sunrise, so only a few of the Hunters were up and about. Demetria was bent over a pot, stirring something - presumably stew - as Catherine tended to the fire. Janina, a naiad who had recently joined and had already been thinking of leaving the last time Lucia saw her, was observing them. Zoë sat vigilantly, looking off into the woods. The wolves were nowhere to be seen, which meant the camp was relatively close to a mortal town or road and the beasts would only attract unwanted attention. Zoë had likely been up most of the night, keeping a look out._

_When Zoë spotted Diana and Lucia approaching, she leapt to her feet, smiling. "Lucia! 'Tis about time thou return." She curtsied to Diana and then frowned as she realized something was not quite right. "My lady, we were not expecting thee until tomorrow. Did the council - ?"_

_Diana had raised a hand to stop her as the other Hunters glanced over at them. "I must still return to Olympus. I am only here to escort Lucia."_

_Zoë frowned. She briefly glanced at Lucia and Lucia quickly averted her eyes. "My lady - is that ichor?" Zoë inquired, some fright slipping into her tone._

_"Yes," Diana replied curtly._

_There was silence._

_Lucia timidly raised her gaze to glance between Diana and Zoë. The looks they were exchanging made it clear they were having a mental conversation._

_"Is all well?" Demetria asked as she approached them. "My lady?"_

_Lucia snapped her gaze back to her feet._

_"Zoë will explain," was all Diana said. "I must depart."_

_"My lady - " Zoë began._

_"Be discrete," Diana interrupted. "I trust you will do as I would."_

_Zoë hesitated. "Yes, mistress."_

_"Good. Demetria..."_

_"My lady?" Demetria answered dutifully._

_"You, as well, be discrete."_

_"Of course," Demetria replied. Lucia glanced up briefly to see that Demetria had her brows furrowed in confusion now._

_"We will discuss this tomorrow," Diana added._

_"Understood," Zoë said, but she did not sound pleased._

_Lucia and the other Hunters shielded their eyes as the goddess reverted to her divine form and vanished._

_"Lucia, what happened?" Zoë demanded immediately after the light had died. She took hold of Lucia's shoulders. "Was the ichor hers?"_

_Lucia nodded slightly. "Y-Yes."_

_Zoë drew her eyebrows together and she studied Lucia intently with her dark eyes._

_"Is something wrong?" Catherine inquired, approaching them._

_Zoë spared her a quick glance. "Have Janina help thee with the fire."_

_Catherine frowned._

_"Catherine," Zoë said more authoritatively._

_"But - "_

_"_Now._"_

_Catherine grumbled something under her breath, but she did as requested and returned to the fire and invited Janina to aid her._

_"What did the lady tell you? Zoë?" Demetria asked. She, too, had been studying Lucia, but she now shifted her attention to the lieutenant._

_Zoë released Lucia and turned to Demetria. "Lucia has betrayed us." Her voice was hollow._

_"Zoë..." Lucia protested weakly, but she was afraid she would burst into tears if she attempted to say anything more._

_"She is in love," Zoë continued, glancing at Lucia. "She let herself be seduced."_

_Zoë's comment stung, but Lucia instantly forgave her for it, seeing the disbelief and hurt in Zoë's eyes. It was nearly as bad as what she had seen in Diana's eyes. It was her own fault they felt betrayed. She deserved their anger._

_Demetria gently placed her hand on Lucia's arm. She met Lucia's eyes steadily, albeit somewhat uncomfortably. "Are you well?"_

_Lucia shrugged, hoping Demetria would not notice she was blinking back tears._

_"Are you willing to speak with us?" Demetria continued after exchanging a glance with Zoë._

_Lucia hesitated. "If-If I must."_

_Zoë inclined her head. "Art thou hungry?" Her voice was stiff, but not as harsh as it had been seconds before. She was recomposing herself._

_Lucia shrugged. She was starving, but she did not want to cause any inconvenience._

_"Demetria," Zoë said._

_Demetria nodded as she released Lucia's arm. "I shall find a bowl." She gave Zoë a hard look before proceeding over to Catherine and Janina._

_Zoë turned to regard Lucia again._

_Lucia swallowed nervously. She wanted to know just how much Diana had managed to tell Zoë during their brief exchange, but she was too frightened to ask._

_"Why was she bleeding?" Zoë inquired quietly._

_Lucia bit her lip. She could not possibly tell Zoë, could she? Zoë may have reigned herself in after expressing her disgust at Lucia being in love, but she was still _Zoë_. She would not forgive Lucia for hurting Diana._

_"Lucia, please. Who injured her?"_

_But perhaps Lucia did not deserve forgiveness anyhow. She stared at the ground, fighting to hold back the tears pricking at her eyes. "I - did."_

_"What?"_

_"I..." Lucia shook her head helplessly. "I couldn't disobey. I - I _tried_, Zoë, I swear. I swear I tried."_

_Zoë furrowed her eyebrows. "Who ordered you to?" she asked not unkindly._

_Lucia closed her eyes tightly as she gathered up her courage to reply, knowing her answer would be the last thing Zoë expected. "..._She_ did."_

_Zoë's kind expression faltered._

_Lucia mustered what very little courage she had left to ask, "What did she tell you?" She _had_ to know._

_Zoë settled on frowning as she placed her arm on Lucia's back and began to lead her in the direction of the other three Hunters. "She only informed me that it is Mars who seduced you, that the entire council witnessed it, and that you remain my sister."_

_Lucia did not reply. Mars had not _seduced_ her: their feelings had been mutual, not some scheme. She was not a victim. She had practically encouraged him. She had not been lured or misled in any way. She had been _curious_._

_"She was quite adamant on that last point," Zoë informed her._

_Lucia nodded. It was a small kindness on Diana's part, Lucia supposed. Had Diana expressed any doubt about that, Zoë would have been at Lucia's throat in seconds._

_"Well, what's wrong?" Catherine asked Zoë as Lucia sat down by the fire and accepted a bowl of soup from Demetria._

_If Lucia had not known Zoë for over a millennium, she would not have noticed Zoë's brief flicker of hesitation before she straightened her back._

_"Lucia needs rest," Zoë said easily. "She has been through an ordeal."_

_Catherine patted Lucia's back. "Whatever it is, 'twill be fine."_

_Lucia forced a polite smile and nodded, but she knew perfectly well it would not be fine. Any gossip that reached the Hunters' ears had a terrible habit of spreading like a wildfire within a few days at most._

_"Demetria, a word?" Zoë said. _

_Demetria nodded._

_"Don't," Lucia said desperately, causing Demetria to stop in her tracks. There was only one thing Demetria did not know yet. And Zoë could not tell Demetria that Lucia hurt Diana; Zoë could not tell _anyone_. "Zoë, don't."_

_Zoë and Demetria exchanged a look, almost as if they too could speak through thoughts alone._

_Lucia turned her attention back to her soup, clenching her jaw. She knew there was little she could do to stop Zoë. Instead, she prayed that not everyone would have to find out._

_"Demetria," Zoë repeated quietly._

_Lucia sighed. She had no right to argue, so she did not._

_Demetria briefly squeezed her shoulder as she passed by her and joined Zoë. They quickly disappeared into the woods._

* * *

The rumors had begun almost instantly. Lucia did not want to blame Catherine and Janina, but she knew they had been awake and within earshot when Zoë had first told Demetria that Lucia betrayed them by letting herself be seduced.

Lucia overheard the whispers that ensued. She had not meant to do so, but it came naturally to her. It was what she _did_. Unless she was speaking with someone, she always stuck to the shadows, the sidelines. From there, she could observe, listen. Before, she often would have observed from somewhere near the goddess or Zoë, but now, she observed from as far away from them as she could without causing suspicion. She did not want to be a nuisance to either of them.

She had always heard some strange things when the other Hunters did not know she was listening. However, what she now heard being said about her was overwhelming.

They said she had done something with a male. That, they agreed on, but they disagreed over what had been done and with whom.

Some suspected a mortal - a prince or a navy officer, were the most common guesses.

_"Someone very charming, like a prince in the tales mortals tell!" Aalis offered. "Lucia wouldn't be tempted by less."_

_"But I heard mentions of a ship," Ema said. "It must have been an officer in the king's navy."_

Others suspected a god.

_"Only Eros himself would ever have the power to turn Lucia against Lady Artemis," Elaia stated._

_"No," Melissa disagreed. "Zeus must have finally cornered her."_

_"Don't be silly," Isabel admonished. "She is descended from Eros and Zeus. They wouldn't."_

_"That didn't stop Zeus from trying before," Melissa replied gravely, "and I doubt it would stop Eros."_

_"I think it must have been Apollo," Isabel said. "That must be why the goddess is so angry about it."_

_"But is Lucia not descended from Apollo, as well?" Bogdana inquired._

_"Oh, yes... you may be right." Isabel frowned. "Then, perhaps, Cupid or Jupiter would make the most sense."_

_"You think Cupid and Jupiter wouldn't see her as a descendant?" Melissa asked. "From what she has told me, Hades treats her as his child even though Pluto is her father."_

_Isabel hesitated. "Lady Minerva does not acknowledge me as her child."_

_There were a few seconds of awkward silence._

_"Names have power," Isabel said, glancing anxiously at the sky, "and we've listed many. We should stop."_

That had been the end of that particular conversation, but many others followed. Eventually, they managed to figure out it had been Mars, so their debates turned to the matter of what exactly Lucia had done. She overheard a few whispers that perhaps he _had_ bedded her. But those were soon dismissed on the grounds that Diana simply would not have let Lucia return if that were the case.

What the other Hunters deduced was true enough. Lucia did not bother to correct them, they would not understand what she had been through anyway.

Except for Anne. To Lucia's own surprise, she had found herself telling Anne much of what had happened. Anne had sworn not to speak of it and she kept her word.

But other than overhearing some whispers, confiding in Anne, and occasionally speaking with Demetria, Lucia kept to herself. She did not seek out company nor did she hide herself in the shadows with the intention of eavesdropping. It was too emotionally taxing to interact with her sisters most of the time, even if only to listen to them.

Besides, Lucia was fine with being alone. She could handle that. It was easier.

What she could not handle was the loneliness. Until now, she had not quite appreciated the distinction between being alone and being lonely.

Being alone was enjoyable: she could take care of herself, tend to her own needs, keep herself safe, and do it all without feeling like everyone was sneaking glances at her and taking note of her failings and inadequacies.

Being lonely was a different matter entirely. Being lonely was painful. It was knowing that no one truly cared enough to check in on how she was feeling. She missed being able to confide her feelings confidently - because as much as she told Anne about the facts of what happened, she could not possibly convey her deepest feelings to this child whom she had known for only two hundred years - she missed being able to speak about what she felt without having to hide or outright lie about how much she missed Mars and how incredibly bloody terrifying it had been to be held at gunpoint and threatened and then only an hour or so later to face an irate Diana alone. Diana, who fought her. Diana, whom she hurt.

Silver eyes met Lucia's and Lucia quickly looked away. Being so lost in her thoughts, she had not realized it until they made eye contact, but she had been staring at Artemis.

Lucia did her best to continue eating normally, hoping Artemis would not continue to watch her. She did not have much of an appetite anymore, but chewing gave her something to do. And it distracted her enough to reduce the intensity of her embarrassed blush.

After a while, she risked a glance at Artemis. The goddess seemed engrossed in conversation with Isabel, Phoebe, and Zoë. She was smiling.

Lucia sighed. She glanced about at the others. She decided no one would miss her if she would disappear for a while, so she carefully got to her feet, but remained hunched and low as she skirted back and around Phoebe and Demetria's tent.

Once there, she sat back down onto the ground and continued to eat the meat unenthusiastically. With her free hand, she motioned for the earth to rise up behind her to give her something to lean against.

Lucia gazed into the woods.

She could not do this much longer. It was better, yes. But infinitesimally so.

She could run, if she wanted. She _could_ run. Weave between the trees. Disappear.

But she would be hunted down within the hour.

Unless she would shadow travel.

But where would she shadow travel to?

What was she _thinking_? Why was she thinking such thoughts?

She would not leave, could not leave - and she knew it.

There was only one thing she _could_ do to make it better. She could -

"Are you well?"

Lucia had jumped at the sound of Anne's voice interrupting her thoughts. She turned to face the daughter of Aphrodite. "As well as I have been, as of late."

Anne frowned. "Is there anything I could do? Would you like some company?"

"I don't know," Lucia said automatically. She hesitated. "Well, actually, there is something... Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Anne said. "If I can, I will."

"Could you..." Lucia began, pausing to take a deep breath, "as subtly and discretely as possible, let our mistress know I would like a word?"

Anne nodded slowly. "I can manage that. I assume you want it to be a private word."

"That would be optimal."

Anne looked around. "There's little privacy here. They cannot see you behind the tent, but they may be able to hear. You'll want to wander into the woods, get some distance."

"Thank you, Anne."

She smiled and nodded before heading back to the other side of the tent, flipping her red hair over her shoulder as she went.

Lucia closed her eyes and tried to remain as calm as possible. She had spoken to the goddess privately only once since she had returned. That one time at the end of June, a week after her return.

* * *

_"Lucia, will you go scouting with me?" Artemis inquired._

_Lucia froze. She had not even realized that she and Artemis had slightly broken off from the rest of the Hunt. _

_She glanced at Demetria for help, but she, Zoë, Phoebe, and Elaia were tending to Catherine, who had twisted her ankle that morning when she slipped in a puddle, as Ellen and Janina observed. Because of Catherine's injury, the Hunters had been traveling slowly. They only just had arrived at a stream - it had seemed like an opportune moment to let Catherine rest while giving the others something to do, namely to clean the mud off their shoes and clothing._

_Lucia glanced about, searching for Anne, hoping she might help her, but Anne was already with Aalis, Isabel, and Ema, running their hands through the water._

_The only other Hunter - the one who happened to be closest to Lucia - was Bogdana, the daughter of Jupiter, who eyed the stream with annoyance. She would likely be of no help either. Just then, she moved further away, going to join the others at the water._

_So, having no other option, Lucia tentatively met Artemis's gaze and nodded. "If - If you so wish."_

_"I'll inform Zoë that we are leaving," Artemis said._

_Lucia stood there, still quite frozen in terror, as Artemis went over and exchanged some words with Zoë._

_Once returned to Lucia, Artemis said, "If you'll come along..." and gestured for her to follow._

_Artemis's words were awkwardly phrased, but they were not an order, which Lucia truly did appreciate. She did not deserve such consideration, though. Which only made her more worried._

_Whereas Lucia would have once fallen into step beside the goddess, she now followed a pace or two behind._

_Why was Artemis taking her away? Was she going to kill her, after all? Lucia had been on her best behavior, had she not? She had spoken when spoken to, she had completed each task assigned to her efficiently and without complaint, she had not made a nuisance of herself. Had she done something to remind Artemis of her anger? Should she not have taken that extra serving of meat at supper last night? Should she have left it for someone who deserved it more?_

No, that would be ridiculous,_ Lucia told herself. _Artemis isn't that scrupulous.

_Lucia tried to think: if Artemis would attack her, what would she do? She could not possibly fight back - not after what had happened. _

_She wondered if it would be quick. Artemis was not usually one for unnecessary cruelty._

_Perhaps a swift slit of the throat? Or a simple disintegration? An arrow through the heart or head at this range would hardly be suitable. But perhaps a stab to a vital organ or two if she was feeling like physically venting her frustrations? Or if she was in a creative mood, perhaps a transformation into some pest and a step of her boot?_

_Lucia's heart felt as if it was up in her throat. It was beating uncomfortably. Her entire body was aching with anxiety, so much so that she felt like she was not walking as she normally would. It took all of her concentration to keep her limbs from trembling._

_"Are you truly so frightened of me?" Artemis inquired, glancing back at her._

_Lucia had jumped, quite startled by the sudden question, but she did not answer. She could not lie - she could not deny it. She was terribly frightened. Terrified. And she could not admit it. She wasn't even sure if she could get her voice to work properly._

_Artemis halted and turned to look at Lucia directly._

_Lucia stood there, bowing her head. She swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands. After a few awkward seconds of indecision, she clasped them behind her back so she could wring her hands without making it look like she was fidgeting._

_"I give you my word I will not hurt you," Artemis assured her._

_Lucia blinked, fighting off the uncomfortable pressure of tears building up in her eyes. She felt as though she were losing her mind - a part of her felt crushed that her friendship with the goddess had been reduced to this; the other part felt as though it was about to burst into laughter over the absurdity of everything that had been happening as of late. Perhaps if she laughed, it would all simply go away. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She had to be serious. She had to be as respectful as possible. She would be as respectful as possible._

_"I... I wanted to speak with you," Artemis added more softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know that I can be... especially when I am Roman - that I am brusque. Brash. I... should have heard you out before assuming the worst. And I should not have ordered you to fight me. I... I apologize."_

_Lucia blinked, still quite petrified. "...Come again?"_

_"...I am sorry."_

_Lucia did not reply. She still was not entirely sure she had heard correctly. Gods did not exactly go about acknowledging their faults and apologizing for their mistakes - not even Artemis._

_"I know how much you value your free will," Artemis continued. "It was a line I should not have crossed - certainly not without a full understanding of the situation. It was not just. Will you forgive me?"_

_Lucia finally dared to lift her gaze and meet Artemis's eyes. The goddess seemed genuinely remorseful. However, Lucia did not know what to say. Artemis should not be apologizing to her. Lucia was the one who should be begging for forgiveness, but she could not bring herself to do it. Even though she felt horribly guilty, she did not feel that falling in love was intrinsically wrong, that it was intrinsically something one ought to apologize for. _

_"I do not wish for us to be at odds," Artemis said gravely. "It is done. I have passed my judgement. I do not want you to wander off alone, but I have no further quarrel with you. I only wish to know if you can forgive me for intentionally making use of your curse to hurt you."_

_Lucia looked away, in a half-hearted effort to hide that she had tears streaming down from her eyes. "I - I can't," she began, fighting off the feeling of having her heart beating uncomfortably in her throat. "Not today." _I want to - and I appreciate the sentiment - but I can't say it. _She wanted to say that, as well, but she could not. _We both know it would be a lie.

_Artemis nodded stiffly as if she had been expecting this, but was still disappointed. "Very well."_

_Lucia quite nearly apologized for not being able to forgive her, but she did not trust herself to be able to say anything more without losing her composure, so she remained silent._

_Artemis began walking again. "Are you coming?" she asked over her shoulder._

_Lucia nodded and hurried over a few paces to follow her._

_Lucia was still terribly tense, but she decided it would be good to become accustomed to such discomfort. She did not imagine she would be a friend of the goddess again anytime soon._

_"You are stepping too heavily," Artemis commented without looking at Lucia._

_Lucia swallowed. Demetria had been saying the same thing practically all week. Lucia had been working on regaining her stealth skills, but she had forgotten to pay attention to her footwork now._

_She tried to focus. It was still a bit odd to walk on land rather than a ship, but she had to trust that the earth would not move beneath her the way the floorboards of a ship would. She could step lightly and not worry that she would lose her balance._

_"Better," Artemis said after a while, still not looking at her._

* * *

As Lucia finished the last of her food, she wondered how Mars fared. Was he as affected as she was? Or had he forgotten her already?

She wasn't certain if she wanted to know. She wanted to know, but did she really? What good would it do her if she found out he felt as tortured as she did? Or, alternately, what good would it do her to know he had already found another woman to love?

Lucia grimaced at the thought, at the image of Mars - Mars smiling at a beautiful woman, a real adult woman, not a girl who could just barely pass for a woman - that wormed its way into her mind.

She exhaled, trying to clear her mind and let go of the irrational envy she suddenly felt for the imaginary woman. She succeeded, but her thoughts quickly took another unpleasant turn.

Lucia should be brimming with regret. She should be wishing she had never stepped foot on _The Paladin_. She _should_ be.

But she was not.

What she felt was not regret. It was guilt. It had been wrong for her to continue things and not put an end to it all once she began to realize that she had developed a genuine affection for Mars. However, she could not fully regret it. She had felt something genuine for him, something she was not certain she would ever feel again.

_But what if it wasn't genuine? What if he _had_ just ordered me to love him, as Diana suggested? I know nothing of love. How could I be in love if I know nothing of it?_

Lucia tried to clear her head again. Those thoughts were useless. Pointless.

She could not help but picture him with that nameless, faceless, beautiful woman again, not really doing anything in particular other than simply being together.

Mars would go on being a god; he would continue siring half-bloods.

And it was foolish - she knew it was foolish - but it _stung_, knowing she would become (if she was not already) an easily overlooked memory.

It was foolish, but that small part of her that dared to hope still had the audacity to consider that, perhaps, Mars was truly as conflicted as she was over their whatever-it-was and how it had ended. Perhaps, he would think of her so often that he would stop bedding mortal women, that he would put an end to his relationship with Venus. Perhaps, he would appear to Lucia one day and admit he loved her still.

No. That was foolish.

Lucia sighed. It no longer mattered what he did. It no longer mattered what he may have felt for her and she for him. She was a Hunter. He was a god. It would be best to forget him entirely.

She was a Hunter. She would never again do anything that would hurt her goddess.

There was one thing she could do now to bring closure to this.

When Lucia finally sensed Artemis approaching, she stood and returned the earth to its former position.

Artemis turned the corner of the tent with Anne at her side.

Lucia curtsied formally.

Artemis inclined her head. "Anne says she has agreed to go on a jog with you. I thought I might go on one myself."

Lucia nodded. This did not entirely make sense, but Lucia had asked for discretion and she trusted Anne had delivered her request for an audience.

"Let us walk, for now," Artemis said. "I will leave you momentarily."

Lucia glanced at Anne, who gave her a reassuring smile, and she nodded again.

For several minutes, Lucia and Anne followed Artemis through the trees.

Anne and the goddess had been speaking in concerned tones about the dry weather, but Lucia had not been able to bring herself to contribute to the conversation.

Lucia felt guilty for avoiding Anne's glances and subtle attempts to get her to speak, but Lucia simply couldn't. She was too preoccupied mentally rehearsing what she would say to Artemis.

"This ought to be far enough," Artemis finally said. She looked at Anne. "Will you hunt while we speak?"

"I thought I might simply walk," Anne replied.

"Very well, but I would rather you not go alone." Artemis looked over at some low bushes, which began to rustle.

A fox emerged. He watched them expectantly.

"He shall accompany you," Artemis told Anne. "Lucia and I will locate you once we have finished."

Anne nodded, briefly crouching down to pet the fox. "Yes, my lady." When she stood back up, she seemed vaguely hesitant as she glanced between Lucia and Artemis, but then she merely nodded again. "I'll leave you to it." With that, she jogged off, the fox following at her heels.

Lucia avoided meeting the goddess's gaze for a while after that as they waited for Anne to get out of hearing distance.

Soon, she realized Anne was surely a safe distance away, but she also realized that, despite all her rehearsing, she hadn't actually determined the best way to start this conversation. She took a deep breath, but it did little to calm her nerves and she still did not know where to begin.

"I believe it was you who wanted to speak to me," Artemis remarked, her tone carefully neutral. "You have my attention."

Lucia nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "I..." She still could not meet Artemis's eyes. "I have not said it, but I'm sorry. For - For loving him. I - I was foolish. And I disappointed you."

A quick glance revealed that Artemis was giving her a look that made her feel even more like some foolish child, but Lucia could not figure out which part of what she said seemed so nonsensical to the goddess. After all, she was sorry; she had been foolish; she had disappointed Artemis; she had known she was in a precarious situation and she should have tried harder to escape it or, at the very least, put an end to whatever relationship she and Mars had been forming before it had gotten out of hand.

"I..." Lucia added. She swallowed. "It - it will not happen again. I, er..." She hesitated.

Artemis said nothing, patiently waiting for Lucia to overcome her hesitance, but still wearing that unimpressed expression.

With some difficulty, Lucia pushed down her pride and, with slightly shaking limbs, knelt. She kept her eyes downcast as she said, "I... am your servant." She took a deep breath and recited, "I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." She paused. "I will not be led astray again."

When Artemis had not replied after several seconds, Lucia risked a glance up at her. Artemis had her arms crossed now. She was looking down at Lucia, studying her.

Lucia looked away once more and waited. She was not entirely certain of what she expected from the goddess, but she felt like a significant burden had been taken off her shoulders now that she had said her piece.

Finally, Artemis sighed. "I have told you: it is _done_."

Silence.

"In over a thousand years, you have never failed me," she added. "Perhaps you will prove me to be a fool, but in light of your long service, I am inclined to trust your word that this was a singular indiscretion."

Lucia was shaking her head mutely. She did _not_ deserve trust. If Darwin's trap had not sprung, if Vulcan had not been interfering, if the council had not found out, she doubted she would be a Hunter today. She simply did not deserve any trust. She would not trust herself if she was Artemis. She _did not_ particularly trust herself anymore even as herself. She did not want trust. She still did not know exactly what she wanted to hear from Artemis, but that was certainly not it. She had yet to do anything to earn back that trust.

"There is no use in considering what might have been," Artemis reproved. "I see little reason for us to not be done with it. You are a Hunter - and my friend."

"Am I?" Lucia inquired bitterly without thinking. "Your _friend_?"

Artemis's look of slight irritation was instantly replaced by mild confusion. "Yes," she answered easily, frowning slightly. "I would like to think so." She offered Lucia her hand as if to help her stand.

Lucia, however, turned away, feeling an unusual but terrible combination of guilt and anger.

"You disagree?"

"I _hurt_ you, my lady," Lucia said stiffly, blinking back unwanted tears. "Not only did I betray you, I also... I would have _never_... I never even _considered_ drawing a weapon on you." _How could you make me do that? How _could_ you? _"How could you call me your friend?"

"My blood was on my own hands, not yours," Artemis said, her expression softening. "It was my will that I was injured. I do not hold you accountable for that in the slightest."

Lucia merely shook her head again. She wanted to demand answers, to demand _why_. Lucia had felt guilty enough for having had hurt Artemis emotionally, for breaking centuries of trust. Why had it been necessary to force her to commit such sacrilege - to physically harm the goddess and become even guiltier? It may have been Artemis's will, but it had been Lucia's limbs that did the deed. She should have found a loophole. She could have. She should have worked harder to resist the urge to obey.

But _why_? Why would Artemis force her to do such a thing?

Months ago, Lucia would have indeed demanded answers - _tactfully_ demanded, of course, during an opportune moment. And she would have gotten them.

But today she held her tongue. It was not her place to question a god. She was a _servant_. Nothing more. She had once thought they were friends, sisters even, but perhaps that had been wishful thinking. Neither of them had acted particularly friend-like over the past few months.

"...Very well, then," Artemis said. She retracted her hand. "You may stand."

Lucia felt a new wave of guilt for refusing the hand, but she did as the goddess asked, rising unsteadily to her feet.

"If you do not wish to accept my forgiveness, I do not know what you want of me," Artemis said with a tone that was hard to define.

Lucia looked up at that. She was not certain she had heard correctly. "I..." She exhaled. "D-Do you truly forgive me? You have not said it outright..."

Artemis did not reply immediately. She simply stood there, studying Lucia. Her eyes always seemed older than a twelve-year-old's, but in that moment, they seemed truly ancient.

Lucia felt uncomfortably young. She was a child; she was foolish. Why had she been permitted to make any decisions without the supervision of someone wiser? She knew so _little_. Despite everything she had learned, everything she had experienced, her wisdom had scarcely improved, as the Fates had deemed to show her that past June.

Artemis still said nothing, neither forgiving Lucia nor refusing to.

"Please..." Lucia said tentatively, hating how broken her voice sounded. "I would do anything you ask to prove my loyalty."

That was what she wanted, she realized. She wanted forgiveness and trust, yes, but moreover, she wanted to feel that she earned them, that she had made satisfactory amends.

"Anything," Lucia repeated.

Artemis, however, shook her head. "It is not your loyalty I question... I question your faith."

"My... faith?" Lucia inquired. Was that not her loyalty?

Artemis shook her head once more. "Loyalty is not always faith." She paused. "I will not lie to you. I had expected better of you. I thought - well, rather, I suppose I _hoped_ you would remain true to me and what I represent."

Lucia felt like she had been punched in the gut. She took a careful breath and lowered herself back down, this time simply to one knee. "...What would you have me do?"

Artemis shook her head yet again. "Nothing."

Lucia had not been prepared for this. She had been ready to apologize, to ask for forgiveness, to submit to an actual punishment, to atone in some way. She was not prepared for such ambiguity.

Artemis thought for a moment. "I shall ask you again: What do you want? Do you want to be a Hunter?"

"...Yes," Lucia answered.

"Do you _truly_, Lucia Antonia?"

Another yes was on the tip of her tongue, but the use of her full name momentarily stunned her. She felt that she owed the goddess a more honest response. She looked down. "...I have nothing else. I do not want to lose this."

Artemis's expression softened slightly. "I know." She paused. "Yet I believe you could find something else if you sought it."

Lucia glanced up at the goddess. "Do you... Do you want me to leave?"

"Honestly, no," Artemis answered, "but my opinion must not influence yours. There are rules for a reason and unless you wish to leave, I expect you to follow them."

"I will. I won't disappoint you," Lucia promised.

"I would also expect my Hunters to respect my domain - all of it, not just the hunt and the wild," Artemis added pointedly.

Lucia nodded guiltily. Her actions had obviously not shown much regard for maidenhood. "Understood."

"Good. Will you stand?" Artemis inquired. She half-smiled. "It is odd for you to be shorter than I."

Lucia returned to full height, a couple inches taller than the goddess, attempting a small brief smile of her own.

"Let's find Anne, shall we?" Artemis said. "Unless you have something more to add?"

Lucia shook her head. "Whatever you wish, my lady. I - I only wanted to formally apologize."

The goddess's smile became a little more forced as she nodded curtly. "Very well. We should find Anne."

Lucia too nodded, too, and tentatively fell into step beside the goddess as they began following Anne's tracks.

Lucia remained silent for the duration of their walk. She had already decided she would be very careful not to be a nuisance to the goddess, not to give her any reason to be displeased with her, but she now had much more to think about.

The one thought she kept coming back to was that Artemis _still_ had not said that she forgave her.

She may have implied it, but she had not said the words.

Why had she not said it outright?

Why?

As Lucia pondered this, she nearly tripped over a tree root when she realized something, something that may have been the answer:_ I haven't accepted her apology either._

Lucia glanced at Artemis, the words on the tip of her tongue, but she could not say it. She still could not say it without it being a bit of a lie.

And she respected Artemis too much to lie to her.


	25. Kronos

**Hope everyone's holidays are going well! **

* * *

**February, after ****_The Titan's Curse_****. After Chapter 8 (when Lucia tells Thalia about each of the Hunters), before Chapter 7 (when Phoebe and Anne spar for fun).**

Lucia stood at the edge of a cliff. It was dark. The ground seemed to be rock. The abyss before her was an endless blackness, stretching as far as the eye could see.

Lucia glanced up at the sky. It wasn't the sky at all, it turned out. There were stalactites, high up above her.

The Underworld.

Lucia froze. She slowly drew her eyes back down to the cold abyss at her feet.

Tartarus.

It had to be.

But what was she doing by Tartarus? Father had warned her not to go anywhere near it.

Lucia gulped and slowly stumbled back several steps, her limbs moving slowly, almost as though she were underwater, but much worse.

"There is no need to panic."

Lucia knew that voice. She didn't know how she knew it, but she _knew_ it. She spun around, her limbs moving normally this time, to face the tall golden-eyed, black-haired Titan standing between her and the way back to the Underworld, to the safety of Father's realm.

"This is merely a dream, Lucia," Kronos said with his cold, ancient voice. He was just as Father had described to her nearly two millennia ago.

Dream or not, Lucia's heart had leapt up into her throat at the sound of her name. "A-Antonia," she corrected, stammering terribly. It was Antonia to strangers.

"I thought it was Lucia Aemilia Regilla," he replied calmly.

Lucia shook her head mutely.

He smiled politely. "Oh, yes, I forgot. You turned against your father, just as I turned against mine and my son against me."

Lucia shook her head again, too dumbfounded to speak. What was going on? This was - without a doubt - Kronos, but what? Why? _How_?

"Your stepfather, that is," Kronos corrected easily, "but what does that matter? He raised you. He was your father in all but blood."

Lucia stared at him in disbelief. Was the ancient evil Titan king really here, chiding her for not thinking of Aemilius as her father?

"Regardless," Kronos continued, "it is Roman custom to use the _praenomen_ of your close relatives, is it not, Lucia? Forgive me if I am incorrect - I am rather behind in my understanding of mortal cultures."

It took Lucia several seconds of moving her mouth uselessly, failing to form words, before she finally said, "...You are _not_ my family."

Kronos furrowed his eyebrows in an exaggerated and mock look of confusion. "By Gaea! You are quite correct, Lucia."

Lucia watched in stunned horror as his form shimmered. He did not look particularly different, but his robes had turned into the Roman robes of an emperor and a golden laurel wreath appeared in his hair. This was no longer Kronos. This was Saturn.

"Dearest granddaughter," Saturn began, taking a few steps closer. Too close. "I thought it may finally be time for us to speak. I have long desired to meet you."

Lucia wanted to move back, to move away, but she could not move her limbs. Not her legs, not her arms. Nothing.

"No kiss hello for your grandfather? Has my son neglected to teach you of proper manners?"

Lucia turned her head away. It was all she could do. She would wake up soon. She knew it. She just had to survive a little longer.

"I am disappointed," Saturn said. He brushed a stray lock of Lucia's hair back behind her ear, causing her to tense. "Pluto had always been my favorite son. Quiet, but he had such a complex inner life."

Lucia scoffed. "You ate him," she said in a hollow voice.

"I had no choice," Saturn replied, unperturbed. "You know something of that, do you not, Lucia?"

Lucia kept quiet. She would not let herself be baited.

"You never have a choice, do you, my poor granddaughter?" Saturn inquired rhetorically, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Lucia had shuddered at his touch. She glared at him. This was not an acceptable topic of conversation.

"I have studied you," he continued. "Each time you came close to Tartarus over the years, I _read_ you. I sensed your pain. I know of your suffering. All your trials and tribulations."

"...Whatever it is you want from me," Lucia said, steeling herself and meeting his eerie golden eyes, "you should know you will not get it."

Saturn regarded her. He smiled as if he had expected nothing less. Almost as if he was _proud_ of her defiance.

Lucia averted her eyes, losing her courage. She blinked several times in rapid succession. She would _not_ cry.

"I mean you no harm, my dear one," Saturn said, lifting her chin with his index finger, forcing her to meet his gaze again. "I wish to aid you. The Olympians have been cruel to you. Needlessly cruel. You are a very loyal young woman. They should not have doubted you. Yet, they would have killed you, if they could have. You know they would have."

"Artemis wouldn't have," Lucia retorted weakly. His words were bringing her to tears. The gods _had_ been cruel to her. Hearing someone actually acknowledge it for once instead of ignore it was more painful than she had thought it would be.

"Perhaps not," Saturn conceded. "She is very fond of you. I know she is. But you have not exactly been an ideal Hunter, have you, Lucia dear?"

Lucia stiffened at that. Just how much _did_ he know? And _why_ did he have to keep saying her name like that - and all those endearments?

"Oh, you poor child," Saturn said, wrapping his arm over Lucia's shoulder and turning her to look out over Tartarus. "So frightened of the gods. You murdered that Hunter, did you not? The daughter of Athena - what was her name? Syntyche? Sostrate? Sappho?"

"Sophia," Lucia corrected in a broken whisper. So many years later, and she _still_ had not quite forgiven herself. She hadn't thought of the poor girl in years, though. Without something to trigger that memory, she refused to think of it.

"Ah, yes. Sophia..."

Over the abyss of Tartarus, appeared an image - almost like an Iris Message - of Sophia. Smiling Sophia, silently laughing about something.

"The Hunters never did look at you entirely the same way after that, did they? They did not trust you, but it was not your fault. You did not have a choice. It was Aphrodite who had ordered it, was it not?"

Lucia swallowed. "...Yes. Aphrodite."

Saturn shook his head sadly. "And Venus is your own grandmother. A reasonable person would think Aphrodite would show some care for you, but she only used you as she would any other pawn. It was a despicable act."

Lucia took a deep breath.

"But it was not your fault, Lucia. Aphrodite was cruel. She was cruel - just as Jupiter was. Forgive me - _Zeus_ was. Jupiter was also cruel, but it was Zeus who nearly raped you, who _would_ have raped you."

Lucia had flinched at that last verb. She wasn't fond of it. She refused to think of that event as an attempt to do such because it frightened her how close he had been to succeeding before Artemis arrived. She refused to think of it, period. To make it worse, the image of Sophia had changed into an image _that _day.

"That boy is a menace," Saturn added as the new image of Lucia began to grapple with the image of Zeus. "A blight on this world. He knows naught of how to treat a woman properly."

"What do you want?" Lucia demanded in an uneven voice, looking away from the image now that Zeus had successfully pinned her to the marble floor of his temple.

Saturn waved a hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the image disappear.

"I want to help you," Saturn said. "I _understand_ your pain, Lucia. I am only showing you these images so that you know I understand." He paused. "But perhaps the image of Zeus was excessive. Granddaughter, you did nothing to earn the ire of the gods. You were only born. That is a poor reason to rob you of your freedom."

Lucia didn't reply. She agreed that it was a poor reason, but she didn't _want_ to agree with _him_. He was Saturn. Kronos. The Crooked One. And she still didn't understand what he wanted from her.

"If I may, I would show you one more image," Saturn continued.

"I do not wish to see anything else," Lucia said as authoritatively as she could, using her best I-am-the-Lady-of-the-Walls-of-Erebos-and-you-are-to-fear-me voice. She couldn't look at him as she spoke, though. Instead, she kept her gaze locked on the darkness of the abyss.

Saturn still had his arm over her shoulders. With his free hand, he gently took hold of her chin, turning her head to face him once more.

Her pulse raced, but she tentatively met his eyes, trying to stay calm. She did her best to not appear as intimidated as she felt.

"One last image, my dear," Saturn insisted softly. "It will be of a more pleasant memory. However, should you say the word, I shall of course dismiss it."

Lucia found herself nodding slightly - anything to get him to remove his hand from her face.

Saturn did take his hand away to gesture over Tartarus as the final image shimmered into existence.

It was Mars this time. Mars and Lucia in those last moments aboard _The Paladin_. They were kissing.

Lucia took a deep breath to steel herself.

Mars broke off the kiss.

"Have you not wondered, my poor Lucia," Saturn whispered into her ear, "what might have happened should Vulcan not have been scheming against Mars?"

Lucia didn't answer. Who wouldn't have wondered?

Suddenly, Lucia felt as though she were in two places at once. On one hand, she was rooted to the spot beside Saturn, terrified out of her mind. On the other, she was there with Mars.

Mars had broken away now. She was telling him she loves him.

"I can show you," Saturn said softly.

_One last time, _Mars's voice echoed around the abyss as clear as the sound of a hunting horn,_ and then we ought to make plans to get you off this ship._

Lucia kissed him.

But Mars never did flinch away. There was no imperial gold net to trap them.

Everything seemed to accelerate. One last kiss turned out to be more than one last kiss. He was starting to tug off her remaining articles of clothing.

His eyes were gold, though, not the brown she had come to appreciate.

Gold.

Lucia lost feeling of the image. She was only on the edge of Tartarus with Saturn. "...Stop it."

The image froze, but did not disappear.

"You do not wish to see?" Saturn inquired, his gold eyes intently focused on her. "Are you not curious?"

Lucia shook her head, blushing furiously and trying not to think of what she was afraid the image of herself and Mars would do next. "It's in the past. It matters not. There is nothing to see." She paused, swallowing down the uncomfortable lump in her throat. "Get rid of it."

"As you wish, Lucia," Saturn replied. He dismissed the image.

Neither one of them said anything for several long seconds.

"What exactly do you want?" Lucia demanded once more. None of this was making any sense.

"I have already told you, my dear," Saturn said, "I wish to help you. In another life, we would have been great friends. You and I are much alike."

"_What_ do you _want_?" Lucia reiterated. His words rang true - it was frightening, but it was true - they had their similarities: turning against their fathers, not being trusted, suffering at the hands of Zeus, having a certain air of sadness about them... However, he still had not said what he wanted from her.

Saturn smiled, somewhat bittersweetly. "I want to give you your freedom."

Lucia blinked. "You - what?"

"I told you, my Lucia, I wish to aid you," Saturn said, "and I shall. I ask for nothing in return. I give you my word you will be freed from the whims of the Olympian Council and their associates."

This was ridiculous. "You're ridiculous."

Saturn merely raised an eyebrow.

Actually, it was insane. "You're insane," Lucia amended.

Saturn remained unperturbed. "Have the Olympians truly been so terrible to you that you are incapable of trusting the word of an immortal?"

Lucia stared at him, open-mouthed, for a moment. "I trust Artemis."

"I know you do, Lucia. However, you do not always trust the other gods - and with good reason. I swear on the River Styx itself _I_ would never force you to do something you do not wish to do. Can the gods - Can _Artemis_ say the same?"

Lucia glared at him. _Bastard_.

Artemis couldn't swear that. She couldn't swear she would never force Lucia to do something. She _had_ forced Lucia to fight her once. And, of course, there had been several simple orders (oftentimes addressed to the Hunt as a whole) that Lucia would have followed anyway. And... _Bastard_.

"I take it by your silence that she cannot?"

Lucia narrowed her eyes. She finally mustered enough strength to step further away from him. "I reject your offer."

Saturn smiled proudly once more. "Whatever you wish, my dear. This is your decision. This is your life. I have nothing but respect for free will, for you."

Lucia _knew_ those were all lies. They had to be lies. He did not care for her. He could not care for her. But he hadn't lied to her - not even once, not about anything she could know to be a lie - in this conversation. And she shouldn't have been even thinking that.

"You are free to awaken from this dream whenever it pleases you," he added. "If you decide to reconsider my offer, I am confident you will find a way to contact me. If not, I wish you all the best, dearest granddaughter."

-morning-

Lucia woke with a start. Her skin was glowing brighter than usual. There was a strange chill in the air. It was February, but they were somewhere along the border of a coastal state whose name escaped her. It shouldn't be this cold. It didn't feel _natural_.

The events of her dream came rushing back to her and she sat bolt upright, summoning her Stygian iron gladius into her hand.

Was the cold a threat, then? From Saturn?

She glanced around wildly, looking for any sign of the Titan's presence as she pushed off her sheets and got to her feet.

The tent was dark. Melissa was still asleep, unperturbed by the cold.

Lucia scanned the corners of the tent, but she neither saw nor sensed anything in darkness. Although she strained her ears, she heard nothing other than the usual sounds of the forest.

She lowered her blade slightly, hesitating. Not hearing anything did not mean there was nothing there.

But, no. She was being ridiculous. It was not unheard of for Saturn to reach out of Tartarus and influence a dream or two, but there was no way he could have any real presence outside of the abyss.

He couldn't possibly be _that_ powerful yet. He couldn't. The Olympians would know if he was.

The chill in the air didn't feel so unnatural anymore. It was winter, after all. The nights were slightly colder even in the southern states. It was the way seasons worked.

Lucia exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and she straightened herself out of her defensive posture, letting her sword vanish. The unusually intense silvery glow of Artemis's blessing abated, returning to its normal level of brightness.

For a moment, she felt calm, but the moment quickly ended as she tensed again. Saturn had promised her freedom. He had tried to recruit her. He gave his word that he would never force her to obey his will, that he would free her.

Surely, he wouldn't dare threaten her, much less hurt her? It would be counterintuitive to his goal of recruiting her, if that was indeed what he had been after. Moreover, he had seemed rather fond of her in some strange way. They had both been wronged by the Olympians.

Perhaps he was right and they would have been friends in another life...

What was she thinking?

Was he affecting her thoughts?

Lucia glanced around again, fighting the urge to summon back her gladius as she did her best to clear her mind of his words. The glow of her skin flickered, brightening briefly every few seconds.

Could Saturn be there, making himself undetectable to her, influencing her? He had obviously been trying to manipulate her, control her.

_Could_ he control her?

Only the Olympians, Hestia, Hades, and a handful of trusted minor gods could use her curse. He couldn't possibly tap into that power, could he? He was powerful, undoubtedly, but could he overpower the will of the Olympian council?

Could he?

_...Could_ he overpower the council?

Could he free her, then?

He had been confident of it.

Why would he brag of his capability to free her if he couldn't do it?

He wouldn't.

Neither of them would gain anything if he couldn't live up to his promise.

Which meant he _could_.

He could _free_ her.

He had asked for nothing in return.

He would free her and it would cost her nothing.

She would be free.

She couldn't wait to wipe those smug looks off the Olympians' faces. Most days, they were little more than overgrown immature children. She could just imagine their disbelief when she would defy them.

They would kill her, of course. But what did it matter? If she timed it right, she could finally have _vengeance_. Go out in a blaze of glory.

She would make Zeus regret even looking at her - she'd shoot arrows straight through his eyes. And she could make Venus regret meddling in not only her own life, but the lives of every Hunter that succumbed to passionate love. And she could finally hit Hermes upside the head and tell him she would never deliver another damned package - delivering things was one of _his_ main purposes in life, not hers! - and maybe kick him where every male hurt.

And Artemis. Oh, she knew every little weakness that could make the goddess crumble - every little thing that made her tick, every little insult that struck her to the core, every little spot generally left undefended in combat. She would avenge every second that she had felt unwanted and unsatisfactory, had felt like a failure, when all she had left in her life was to seek the goddess's approval. It would be too easy to strip her of her pride and everything else she held dear. This time it would be Artemis on her knees, not her.

She wouldn't kneel _ever_ again.

Lucia did not waste another moment. She was out of her tent before she could even think to leave.

It was indeed dawn.

The camping chairs around the bonfire were unoccupied. The fire itself was reduced to a handful of embers and a thin trail of smoke.

The wolves were prowling about. A few hawks sat in the trees.

Lucia turned instantly towards Artemis's tent.

Except it wasn't there.

_Fool,_ Lucia scolded herself.

Artemis was out hunting with Apollo on Zeus's orders. She wasn't due to be back for another day.

Lucia turned to the next best thing before realizing it, too, was not there. Zoë and Elaia's tent wasn't there.

_Where the hell is Z - ? _

_Oh - right - in the Underworld, you idiot._

Lucia turned to the _next_ next best thing and sprinted the short distance to another tent. She entered without asking, but came to an immediate halt.

She had intended to immediately wake Phoebe and get her to make sure Lucia wouldn't hurt anyone, using force if necessary, but what would she say?

She was frozen there in indecision for a few more seconds before something caught her eye: the crate of Phoebe's experimental weapons and tools at the foot of Phoebe's bed.

Lucia was there beside the crate within a blink of the eye. She had an idea.

She tried to be as quiet as possible as she shuffled through Phoebe's various modified weapons and other items.

She evidently was not as quiet as she would have liked because she soon heard sounds of movement coming from the three beds.

"What...?" Elaia sounded dazed.

There was some more rustling of sheets. A mortal battery-powered lantern flickered to life.

"Lucia?" came Demetria's gently questioning voice.

"Trying to _sleep_..." Phoebe mumbled, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Lucia continued clanging through the crate, more loudly now as her desperation increased. "Where are they?!"

"What?" Demetria inquired as Phoebe jumped to her feet, rubbing at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe demanded, her words still slightly slurring even as she readied a shield and spear.

"Where are they?!" Lucia reiterated, angry that they weren't helping her.

"Where are what, Lu?" Demetria replied, as she got out of bed. She exchanged a glance with Phoebe. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe was at the entrance of the tent, peering out as if expecting their camp to be under attack. "I don't see anything."

"There's nothing out there," Lucia snapped. "I - I - Where are the chains?"

Demetria frowned. She and Phoebe again glanced at each other.

"Chains?" Elaia asked frowning curiously at Lucia. She was a few steps behind Phoebe now, with her hunting knife in her hand, half-raised into a defensive position.

"The bronze chains - the ones we've been meaning to use on Orion."

"Oh, uh, the other crate - with my experimental stuff," Phoebe said, gesturing at a slightly larger crate with her spear. "I've been modifying some arrows to - "

"I know, I know," Lucia interrupted dismissively, already at the other crate. "The shackles are there with them, aren't they?

"Yeah," Phoebe answered. She let her spear and shield vanish. "Why?"

Lucia didn't reply. She continued rummaging through the crate even when Demetria put a hand on her arm.

"You said yourself that there's no immediate danger," Demetria said. "What has frightened you so? Why do you want the chains?"

Lucia paused for a few seconds, trying to think of a concise way to explain her fears, but she realized she couldn't. She felt that time was running short, so she could only give Demetria a look she hoped would say, _Just trust me. Please. _

Demetria looked skeptical, almost how Artemis would look when she didn't particularly like what Lucia was saying. However, she did not stop Lucia from continuing to rummage through the crate.

Lucia finally managed to pull the shackles out. They were attached to a long chain that was still tangled around the various contents of the crate, but she ignored all that for now.

"Lucia," Demetria said, "please, talk to us."

Lucia took the key out of the lock of the shackles, tossed it at Phoebe (who reflexively caught it), and manacled her own wrists. She sighed with relief as the large shackles intended for a giant magically shrank down to effectively bind her wrists.

She immediately felt the effects of being imprisoned by bronze: the shadows around her no longer felt like an extension of herself. She could still sense the locations of things in the nearby darkness, but it was like looking through a foggy glass. She could vaguely sense the living and nonliving, but she knew she wouldn't be able to bend the shadows to her will, much less tap into any of her father's other powers. It wasn't only that, though. She felt tired, drained. The silver glow around her had all but vanished entirely.

"What were you ordered to do?" Phoebe asked with a very serious expression.

"I - I wasn't ordered," Lucia said. "Not - not really. But I don't trust myself - you shouldn't either. Don't trust a word I say - especially if I start asking to be released. You mustn't free me. Phoebe, I - I fear I may be able to overpower even you if I were free."

Phoebe exchanged another brief glance with Demetria. She stared at Lucia a moment longer and pocketed the key. "Alright, if you insist. But I think you're flattering yourself - just a little."

Lucia scowled. "I'm serious. I've never fought you with my full power."

"And I've never fought you with _mine_," Phoebe said.

Lucia said nothing for several seconds before slowly nodding. That was... fair. Phoebe _could_ call on the Blessing of Ares. "If I reach for a weapon, if I manage to grab a sword, if I _attack_, you'll do what needs to be done? Especially if I manage to free myself?"

Phoebe hesitated before nodding curtly.

Lucia let out a sigh of relief. She could count on Phoebe. She was not entirely convinced Phoebe could best her in a fight if she would use every power at her disposal, but perhaps if she would manage to fight her curse enough to hesitate the slightest bit, it would buy Phoebe enough time to put an end to things, to disarm her, to incapacitate her, to even kill her if need be. She would be better off dead than living with the knowledge that she had tried to murder Hunters again.

"Wait a moment," Demetria said, frowning. "Do what needs to be done?"

"We're not going to _kill_ you," Elaia added. Her bright blue eyes were wide in horror at the thought. She had dismissed her knife.

Lucia offered them a bittersweet smile. "I appreciate it - I do - but I would much rather die than attack us again."

Demetria raised her eyebrows. "Attack us? I thought you said you weren't ordered to do anything."

Lucia avoided their eyes as she replied, "I... had a dream. Of, er, my grandfather. I don't think he has any power over my curse, but I'm afraid he could be influencing me through other means. And I won't take that risk."

"He wants you to kill us?" Phoebe asked.

Lucia hesitated, relieved Phoebe had figured out whom she was referring to, but not sure how to answer. "Not exactly, but... Yes. More or less."

"What _does_ he want, then?" Elaia inquired. "What makes you think you'll hurt us?"

Lucia shook her head. She couldn't possibly tell them of her brief, undeniably strong urge to seek vengeance. She couldn't possibly tell them they were the easiest way to hurt Artemis. "Nothing."

"'Tis clearly something," Demetria said. "If you tell us, we'll know how to best prepare a defense against him."

"It's nothing," Lucia insisted. "As long as I'm incapacitated in some form, I don't believe we're in any immediate danger."

Phoebe and Demetria exchanged a look.

"He wants her to join him," Phoebe surmised. "What else would he want?" She met Lucia's gaze intently. "Am I right?"

Before Lucia could settle on a reply, Elaia said, "He's called the Crooked One for a reason. You cannot honestly be considering accepting whatever he's offering you, Lu."

"I'm not," Lucia responded immediately, but even she could tell her voice lacked conviction.

Demetria's expression became even more concerned. "What did he offer you?"

"_Nothing_."

"Lucia, this is serious," Demetria scolded, her light blue eyes icy. "Now is not the time for guessing games."

Lucia tried not to glare at her. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter because I won't accept it. As I said, as long as I'm subdued, there's no cause for concern. So, you just make sure I don't free myself of these shackles and all will be well."

Demetria glanced at the other two for support.

Phoebe avoided Demetria's eyes and turned back to Lucia. "He won't get you. Not while I'm around."

"Thank you," Lucia said.

"Phoebe," Demetria insisted.

"Does it matter what he offered her?" Phoebe asked. "She can't accept it even if she wanted to right now."

"I don't know..." Demetria said. "I don't like this."

"Should we contact Lady Artemis?" Elaia suggested.

Phoebe and Demetria exchanged a quick look. Demetria sighed and crossed her arms.

"Assuming I haven't lost count of the days, she should be back tomorrow," Phoebe said, "or at least she'll send word if she can't return yet."

"We have to tell her," Demetria replied. "There's no question."

"Of course. I'm just saying we don't have to do it _immediately_."

"Well, I am saying we need to be careful. We don't want a repeat of - " Demetria abruptly fell silent. She cleared her throat. "We need to treat this carefully. This is war. If the Crooked One _is_ planning something, I don't think we stand a chance without Lady Artemis."

"I'm not saying it's not war," Phoebe argued, rolling her eyes. "I'm trying to look at the big picture. Lady Artemis is much more useful to the war effort if she's out hunting the most dangerous of monsters with Apollo. Besides, we're not in any immediate danger."

"I'm not arguing with that first part," Demetria responded, sounding increasingly annoyed. "Lady Artemis is certainly doing what she does best. However, we don't actually know if we're in danger or not. Lucia herself said we are not to trust her words. I might not be a Spartan or a child of Ares like you, but I should think I've managed to learn something of war over the ages. I'm fairly certain our lack of knowledge puts us in a defensive position. We need Artemis. Immediately."

"No, we _don't_," Phoebe began. "We'll fill her in the moment she arrives, but there's no reason to distract her now."

"We're at a severe disadvantage - "

"Yeah, but - "

"Oh, be quiet, both of you!" Elaia interrupted before Demetria could retort. She turned to Lucia. "What do you say, Lu?"

"I - I, um..." Lucia stuttered uncertainly, having not been prepared to speak. She had been listening to Phoebe and Demetria intently. She hadn't witnessed them argue like this in ages. "I don't want to disturb her hunt - but if I do something... something bad, she can easily order me to stop."

"Then we should send her an Iris Message as soon as possible," Demetria said, sounding satisfied.

"No," Phoebe replied with thinly veiled irritation. "Lucia just said she doesn't want to bother Artemis."

"But she also said - "

Elaia groaned loudly. "We're getting nowhere. Maybe we should ask Thalia."

Demetria and Phoebe exchanged a more reasonable glance.

"No," Lucia said. "Definitely not."

"Why not?" Elaia asked.

Lucia hesitated uncomfortably. She was meant to be better than Thalia, an experienced asset to the Hunt, not a weakness, certainly not a threat. But it would be vain of her to say it. She looked down at her manacled hands, offering no explanation.

"It's actually not a bad idea," Phoebe said carefully, watching for Lucia's reaction. "At the very least, we need to tell Thalia that Lucia and I have to keep away from the rest of the Hunt."

Elaia frowned. "You do?"

"We were lucky that time when we lost Sophia of Tegea," Phoebe explained. "We could have easily lost more if we hadn't been warned. We don't need a repeat of that chaos and we all know it'll be much worse if the Crooked One's involved."

Lucia had winced at the mention of Sophia, but she didn't argue. Phoebe had a point: Lucia had to be kept away from the others as a precaution and Thalia had to be told something to justify it.

"We don't have to tell or ask Thalia anything if Lucia doesn't want us to," Demetria said tentatively. She seemed to still be wrapping her head around the idea. "She and the new ones don't need to know anything more about Lucia's curse than they already have been told - "

"Agreed." Phoebe was nodding. "I'll tell her Lucia and I need to go hunting in the Underworld or something - anything she can't tag along for. We'll actually just hang around a few miles away. She doesn't need to know the truth." She sounded excited now that she had come up with a solution.

"_Or_, as I was going to say before I was interrupted," Demetria said pointedly, "we contact Artemis immediately - we don't even have to Iris Message her; I'm certain she'll listen to our prayers - then she can order Lucia not to harm us directly or indirectly, and everything will be solved."

"And, besides, Thalia's lieutenant," Elaia said. "She has the goddess's confidence. We can't lie to her."

Phoebe sighed, shaking her head. "Well, she doesn't have _our_ confidence yet. And we'll still tell Artemis the moment she returns."

"But - " Elaia and Demetria both began simultaneously.

"Give me one more second," Phoebe said, holding up a hand, glancing between the two imploringly.

Demetria and Elaia exchanged a look. After a brief pause, they silently returned their attention to Phoebe.

Phoebe waited another second to confirm they wouldn't protest before saying, "You know it won't be that simple, Demetria. You know Artemis. She'll want to come back and investigate Lucia's curse. And I really don't want to distract her. I don't think we're in any immediate danger; I think I would sense it if we were. I really don't think it's necessary to bother Artemis if I can just take Lucia away as a precaution." She turned to Elaia. "And, Elaia, Thalia's a child. Chosen by the goddess or not, she's a child and she's not qualified to make decisions about matters she doesn't understand. Matters like Lucia's curse." She paused. "Alright, I'm done."

"If Artemis is in fact very preoccupied," Demetria responded, "I doubt she will need to spare more than a few seconds to - "

Lucia heard a long, drawn-out sigh in the back of her mind.

" - order Lu..."

_I will be there momentarily,_ the exasperated voice of Artemis added. _In a minute._

Judging by the sudden silence in the tent and the cringing expressions her sisters now wore, Lucia was not the only one to receive the message.

Phoebe grimaced. "...Probably should've expected that - "

_Lucia._

" - given how we were throwing her name around."

_You should have -_

Demetria sighed. "Indeed..."

_\- spoken to me at once._

If any of them said anything more, Lucia did not know. She had frozen up in irrational panic when she realized Artemis had singled her out to continue their conversation.

_I tried!_ she thought desperately. _I did! I tried, but you weren't there and - and - and I panicked and -_

_I know,_ Artemis's voice was softer now that it wasn't rebuking her. _I know. Apollo needs me for a few more seconds and then I'll be there._

Lucia couldn't manage to form a coherent thought in reply. Instead she tried to focus on her relief.

Silence, both in her mind and in the tent.

Lucia sat down on the corner of Phoebe's bed, feeling quite drained by this ordeal. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward with her elbows against her knees.

"Is anyone else up?" Demetria asked Phoebe, inclining her head at the tent entrance.

Phoebe peered out of the tent again before shaking her head as she turned back to Demetria. "Nope. No one's out, at least."

Demetria nodded. She sat down beside Lucia, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What time is it anyway?" Phoebe asked Elaia with a yawn.

The dryad frowned in concentration for a moment. "Nearly sunrise. Perhaps in half an hour?"

Phoebe nodded. She flopped onto Demetria's bed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed. Let me know when - " She stopped short as the side of the tent briefly lit up from the outside.

Almost immediately after the light died, Artemis entered the tent.

Phoebe groaned, but she got back onto her feet attentively. "My lady."

"Good morning," Artemis greeted shortly, making quick eye contact with each of them before settling a piercing gaze on Lucia. She had a new cut across the thigh of her jeans and a smattering of mud on her combat boots, but there was no sign of any ichor and her bronze breastplate appeared undamaged.

"Good morning," Elaia replied.

"Welcome back," Demetria added, also standing. She kept a reassuring hand on Lucia's shoulder, though.

Lucia said nothing, nor did she move. She knew she should stand respectfully as well, but she felt utterly drained. And rather guilty for having alarmed everyone. She met Artemis's eyes tentatively, apologetically.

Artemis briefly glanced down at Lucia's manacled hands. "You will not injure any of my current, former, or future Hunters through direct or indirect means."

Lucia nodded, lowering her eyes. "Yes, my lady."

She was glad that Artemis had taken care to cover some basic loopholes in case Lucia was indeed forced to hurt the Hunt, but she hated that such precautions were necessary.

"Lucia does not have to be shackled," Artemis said. "Phoebe? I think you had the key."

"Right," Phoebe said. She dug the key out of the pocket of her sweatpants and tossed it to Demetria, who easily caught it and quickly unlocked the shackles.

Within seconds of her wrists being freed, Lucia felt her strength and power return to her as Demetria set the shackles aside.

"Should we have asked Thalia what to do?" Elaia asked Artemis.

Artemis sighed. Her serious demeanor faded. She simply looked tired as she replied, "I hope that some day soon you will all trust Thalia as much as you trusted Zoë, but for now, I understand your reservations. I won't deny she still has much to learn."

"It's not that we don't trust her," Phoebe said defensively. "It's just..." She gestured vaguely at Lucia.

"'Tis just that..." Demetria added, attempting to clarify. "Lucia's curse is... Well, 'tis hard even for _us_ to understand it."

"I know," Artemis said.

Lucia once again mentally scolded herself once more for her vain reason why she hadn't wanted to tell Thalia what was going on. Her reason should have been something logical like Thalia's unfamiliarity with her curse rather than her irrational desire to maintain the illusion that she was highly competent, that she was the one who should have become lieutenant.

"So... Should we have?" Elaia reiterated.

Artemis turned Elaia. "Thank you, Elaia, for consistently trying to include her. But perhaps... it is best this played out as it did." She paused. "I need a word with Lucia. You three can rekindle the fire and fetch some water from the stream. Prepare for breakfast. If you don't mind."

Lucia grimaced. She had figured this would happen. She wasn't certain if she was ready to admit her fears, however, and that was undoubtedly what the goddess would want her to do.

Elaia nodded. "Alright." She turned to the other two. "Coming?"

Phoebe and Demetria exchanged a quick glance.

"Of course," Demetria said, giving Lucia's shoulder a final squeeze before heading for the exit.

"No problem," Phoebe added, following after her.

"Thank you," Artemis said to them as they left.

Lucia sighed. She lowered her gaze once more, not entirely able to make eye contact, even though she actually had not technically done anything to feel guilty about. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Artemis approaching her.

"I don't have much time," Artemis told Lucia, crouching down in front of her, so that Lucia couldn't easily avoid her gaze. "Apollo's gathering the spoils of our kill, but we both must report to Zeus shortly. He's expecting us."

"I'm sorry," Lucia said quietly.

"None of that, now," Artemis scolded. "I was mid-combat - I didn't catch everything. I need you to tell me precisely what caused you to fear you would hurt them."

"I had a dream," Lucia replied hesitantly, "of, um, the Titan king."

Artemis raised her eyebrows slightly. "What did he want?"

"He said things; he showed me _things_," Lucia said, doing her best to avoid eye contact again. "He - He implied... He _said_ he would free me of my curse."

"If you joined him?"

"N-No. If... If I wanted him to free me."

Artemis stood, frowning in concern.

"He said he wanted nothing in return," Lucia continued.

"Lucia..." Artemis began with a note of suspicion.

"I refused!" Lucia added hastily. "I told him I refused his offer." Before Artemis could reply, she continued, "But when I woke up, it was unnaturally cold - but I didn't sense him - but I think he was influencing me somehow. I can't remember exactly what he told me; I don't think he gave me an order, but... I could only picture getting vengeance, hurting Zeus and Aphrodite and Hermes and the rest of them - _you_, the Olympians. I had this terrible thought that I - that I could easily... I should never have thought it. I-I'm sorry - I panicked. In hindsight, it was probably nothing; I shouldn't have gotten them worried."

Artemis stared at her intently for a few seconds. Then, she sighed. "You did nothing wrong."

Lucia looked down guiltily; she hastily wiped at the tears that had formed as she spoke. She had tried not to admit it too obviously, but surely Artemis figured out Lucia had wanted vengeance against _her_ in that one terrifying moment. Even merely thinking of that was wrong. Yes, Lucia knew Artemis's strengths and weaknesses inside and out, but she would never hurt her, directly or indirectly. She was grateful for all Artemis had done for her; she was indebted to her.

"I am glad you took precautions," Artemis added. "Thank you for that. I can check the details of your curse with Athena after I report to Zeus, but I am fairly certain our grandfather cannot control you any more than he can control any other mortal. I seriously doubt Athena designed your curse to be susceptible to Titans."

Lucia nodded, once more bringing a hand up to dry her eyes. "I doubt it, as well, but it - it was just... terrifying." _He_ had been terrifying.

"I understand, dear," Artemis said, giving her a pitying look. "I'm sorry I couldn't have prevented him from entering your dreams in the first place. When I return, I can put a few protective enchantments on you, if that would make you feel better."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Alright, remind me of it later," she replied. "Now, I really must get to Olympus. I'll go tell Phoebe, Demetria, and Elaia that I'm leaving. Why don't you take another minute or two to compose yourself and join them outside? You shouldn't sulk."

"Okay," Lucia said simply. She was exhausted. She didn't have the strength to disagree and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to disagree.

Artemis gave her a reassuring smile before turning to leave.

"Artemis?" Lucia said impulsively as the goddess was about to take the last step out the tent.

Artemis turned back to face her. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Do..." Lucia swallowed nervously, trying to regain some of her impulsive courage. "Do you _have_ to leave?"

Artemis gave her an apologetic look. "You know that I do."

Lucia forced herself to nod awkwardly, hating how her voice had shaken, hating how much she must seem like a frightened young child. She _wasn't_ a helpless child. "Of course. My lady."

"I'll return within a few hours," Artemis promised. "You have nothing to fear."

Lucia hesitated. She wasn't a helpless child, but she was certainly more helpless than she would like to be when it came to her curse.

"But what if it slips your mind?" Lucia asked weakly. "And I - and _he_ makes me - or I just somehow myself?"

It was the most incoherent thing she had said in a while, but she just couldn't voice her fears outright. The effect of long-term orders faded in time as the gods who issued them stopped actively thinking of them, but she couldn't bring herself to say what that could mean in this case.

"Do you _think_ this will be slipping my mind anytime soon?" Artemis asked in reply.

"...No?" Lucia responded meekly. Even though Artemis was outwardly calm, Lucia could see the concern in her eyes and the subtle anxious furrow of her brow. Artemis didn't take _any_ threat to the Hunt lightly. Lucia realized she couldn't really imagine Artemis forgetting about this incident any time soon.

"It'll only be a couple hours," Artemis said. "I promise you, dear, everything will be fine."

Lucia nodded hesitantly. She trusted Artemis.

Artemis studied her for a second before giving her a smile and a nod. She left.

Lucia sighed. She let herself fall back onto the bed, looking up at the top of the tent.

For a while, she didn't think. She simply looking at the familiar silver material of the tent, trying to find comfort in the fact that she was home.

She had been right to refuse Kronos. Saturn. She knew it. And yet... it would have been so nice to be free. And to know Artemis would have the full authority to prevent anyone from forcibly taking her away from the Hunt.

She hadn't hurt anyone. That was good.

She didn't know what she would have done if she had hurt someone.

But she hadn't. Which was good.

And she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. Which was even better.

Maybe Artemis was right and everything would be fine. Artemis was usually right.

Lucia just had to be mindful of her thoughts to make sure Kronos wasn't whispering in her ears.

She took a deep breath to calm herself further. He couldn't control her any more than any other mortal. And she wasn't just any mortal. She spent centuries resisting as much of the gods' control as she could. She was reasonably adept at it. She was perfectly capable of resisting him.

After another minute or so, Lucia got up and went outside. It was slightly brighter now. Artemis was already gone. Phoebe was adding wood to a small fire. Demetria and Elaia had presumably gone to get some water.

"You alright?" Phoebe asked as Lucia approached.

"More or less," Lucia said. She sat down onto a nearby camping chair. "Yeah."

Phoebe nodded. "Good." She poked at the fire with a stick, moving a few pieces of wood.

"I may have... overreacted a little," Lucia admitted, apologetically, "but thanks for agreeing to - you know - keep me in check."

"Don't mention it; you'd do the same for me," Phoebe replied. There was a a seriousness to her voice, but her demeanor seemed oddly unconcerned, almost secretive. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Lucia nodded. "Right." She wondered if Phoebe, too, was having dreams. Her face must have betrayed her thoughts because Phoebe quickly changed the subject.

"When Demetria and Elaia get back, you and I can go hunting for breakfast," Phoebe said. "It'll do you some good - help clear your head."

"Yeah," Lucia agreed. She tried to catch Phoebe's eye. Phoebe wasn't usually one to hide how she felt.

Phoebe, however, returned to tending the fire.

Lucia observed her for a few more seconds before deciding to let her be. She could mention Phoebe's slightly odd demeanor to Artemis later, but there was no need to pry now.

Lucia stood up. "I'm going to change into some jeans and see if Melissa's awake. She might want to join us."

"Alright - sounds good," Phoebe replied. "Demetria and Elaia should be back any second. We can go whenever you're ready."

Lucia nodded and disappeared into her tent.


End file.
